Warlords of Remnant
by Ebanu8
Summary: A ruthless visionary, a God of War, a steadfast bodyguard, a master strategist. The four of them, sent to the world of Remnant by a mysterious entity known as Magnar, are tasked with saving the world and four white knights. For better or worse, the course of history shall be altered by these hardened warlords.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This fanfic is inspired by Remnant Warriors, a SW/RWBY crossover fic written by Magnus9284. Go check his profile for good stories to read, though note he's currently on a hiatus for the time being. Granted, I haven't watched RWBY yet, but from the fics I have read about it, there seems to be a good reason why there are fics to alter the story line.**

 **That aside, let us begin!**

 **12/6/19: Just made a quick edit on a typo.**

 **Prolouge**

 _June 1582, Honnou-ji_

A lone figure clad in black plate mail contemplated all the events that led to this moment; his rise to power, the subsequent betrayals he suffered from those he called allies, and then the betrayal by one of his most trusted generals, Akechi Mitsuhide. Calm and collected, he remained uncaring about the fact these were the final hours of his life.

Around him, the temple he and his men lodged into was set alight in flames, leaving no way out for the defenders as the traitor general's men slaughtered all that stood in their way, leaving nothing to chance in order for the traitor general to see his plans come to fruition; hundreds of soldiers were burned alive or skewered by arrows, all gates surrounded, screams of panic and hate filling the air as the bloodshed ensued.

Oda Nobunaga, known as the Demon King of the 6th Heaven, stood poised to face his traitor general one last time in mortal combat, ready to face his death with courage and pride as was befitting of a samurai. By his side was his faithful bodyguard, Mori Ranmaru, a young boy that had seen too much bloodshed for a boy to see, his nodachi as his side as he prepared to follow his liege to his death.

"Nobunaga!" They heard a voice shout, and a nearby door was kicked down to reveal a man charging in, none other than the traitor general, Akechi Mitsuhide, with his katana at the ready.

"Nobunaga-sama! You must escape now!" Ranmaru shouted, nodachi at the ready to cleave any intruder that dared touch his liege lord.

"There is no need, my time has come to an end, and I will not run from it," Said Nobunaga, the calmness in his voice completely out of place with the current situation.

"There is nowhere you can run to, Nobunaga!" Shouted Mitsuhide, katana at the ready, "You will no longer sow wanton destruction wherever you go, you will no longer run rampant destroying entire clans, or sow chaos within the land!"

"Ha! So you finally have what it takes to be a lord! Are you any better than me, slaughtering the families of my soldiers?" Asked Nobunaga, dark energy covering his sword as he prepared for his final duel.

"If I am to be blamed for such a crime, then I will willingly take the blame," Said Mitsuhide, his resolve never wavering, "But know that my desire will not change! I will destroy you and your clan, and restore the country to its former glory!"

"Poor Mitsuhide... condemning himself to live without the guidance of our lord," Said Ranmaru with a condescending tone, his nodachi at the ready.

As the three of them prepared for the final battle, however, it was not meant to be, for the roof above them could not last a second more and collapsed upon them, trapping the warriors in a fiery tomb. The last thing they saw was the intense flames falling upon them and an intense light blinding their sight.

IIOII

Nobunaga stirred awake, opening his bleary, heavy eyes to inspect his surroundings. What he saw was not what he expected; he was supposed to be dead, was he not? If so, why was he not in heaven. The environment he was in could be best described as 'limbo', a term from the western religions he had read about.

He was surprised to find that in this 'limbo', he was not alone. Beside him was his faithful retainer, Ranmaru, and two other people he did not expect.

One was a man clad in white priestly robes and armour, his face one of steely determination, a large double-edged longsword in his hands. The other, also a man, was clad in red armour and white Katabira underneath, wearing a red kabuto over his head with white fur adorning its back like a wig of hair, a mask obscuring his facial features. In his hands was a single paddle fan, not the choice of weapon favoured by most samurai, but Nobunaga knew better than to underestimate him.

Nobunaga recognised them as Uesugi Kenshin and Takeda Shingen respectively, both of whom were his mortal enemies back when he was still alive, carrying out his campaign of dominating the whole of Japan. For them to be here...

"You..." Muttered Kenshin, brandishing his weapon, "Never would I have thought to encounter you, Nobunaga. Or you, Nemesis."

"Neither did I, and for Nobunaga and his sadistic retainer to be here..." Shingen stroked his chin, as if in deep thought, "It would seem someone has decided to gather us here, for what purpose I know not."

 **You are correct on that assessment,** Said a deep, booming voice that carried power and steel, **Indeed, I have brought you all here, for I have something to tell you.**

The voice was so powerful, it was enough to give everyone pause. Even Nobunaga and Ranmaru - brutal personalities however they were - could not help but involuntarily tremble at the words of the entity that spoke to them, primordial power filling their senses and threatening to overwhlem them as a bright shone in front of them, eventually dimming to reveal a man garbed in samurai armour, a trident in his hand. However Human he looked, everyone could tell from the powerful aura radiated by his person that he was anything but a mortal.

"And are we to believe you are the god who brought us here?" Asked Kenshin, curious as to the entity's identity.

 **I am not one of the gods, nor am I a messenger of the heavens,** The entity said, making no motion whatsoever, **I am merely one of many powerful souls that exist in purgatory, the transitory state all souls pass through before entering the heavens or hell.**

"If I might be permitted to ask, what is your name? Why were we brought here? We died, did we not?" Nobunaga inquired, not out of disrespect but curiosity.

 **You are not wrong, Nobunaga,** Said the entity, **Indeed, all of you are dead. I am known by many names: Bentei, the Lord of Vengeance, Friedheim, to name a few. However, you may call me Magnar.**

"Magnar? Not a suitable name for one who assumes the form of a samurai, I might say," Said Shingen.

 **This is but one of many forms I assume when communicating with mortal souls such as you,** Stated Magnar, **As for the reason why you are here, y** **ou four have all suffered untimely deaths, either having done great deeds or aspired to do so.** **Therefore, I offer you all the chance for a new life.**

A new life? That seemed particularly tempting to accept. Yet, personal experience told everyone present that nothing was given for free; there had to be a catch to this.

"I believe you want us all to perform a task for you, am I right, Magnar?" Nobunaga inquired, seeing where this was going.

 **Indeed, you are correct, Nobunaga,** Said Magnar, **Indeed, I wish for you all to do something for me.**

"What will it be?" Asked Kenshin.

 **In another world, one that is plagued by an eternal darkness constantly encroaching on civilisation itself, a plot is being hatched by its agents to destroy civilisation itself, and extinguish the light permanently. To prevent this, four white knights will bear the destiny to stop its advance, and save that world from certain destruction. In the process, however, they themselves will be sacrificed in the process, and lose their lives and humanity in the process.**

"So that is what you want us to do then? To save these four white knights from certain doom and this other world in the process?" Asked Shingen, to which Magnar nodded.

 **Of course, I am not forcing you into this, and you may choose to decline if you want,** Reassured Magnar, **However, just know that by accepting this offer, you may also gain the chance for a new life. So what will it be?**

They had begun to think carefully about the offer presented to them; as Magnar said, accepting this offer was not mandatory for them, and they could choose not to accept this new life, and ascend to the afterlife. However, they had to admit, the prospect of being able to live a new life, away from the troubles of their home of Japan, of having to act as Lords of their clans, was certainly tempting, to say the least.

Having made up their minds and nodded to each other, Nobunaga then said to Magnar, "We accept your generous offer."

 **I am happy to hear it,** Said Magnar, as he continued, **To better prepare you for your task ahead, you will become younger so as to more easily fulfil your mission. Your bodies may also undergo other physical changes, though what exactly they are remains to be seen.**

With another wave of his hand, Magnar sent wisps of light their way, and as the three older samurai were engulfed by these wisps, they instantly felt a deep rumbling settle in their bodies, not unlike when they unleashed their Musou against their enemies.

 **Go now, and may fortitude be with you wherever you go,** Said Magnar, a genuine smile visible on what could be seen of his face.

Soon, a bright light shone where they stood, and the figures of Nobunaga, Ranmaru, Shingen and Kenshin, all vanished, having been sent to the other world to fulfil their task as ordained to them by Magnar.


	2. Introduction to Remnant

**Chapter I: Introduction to Remnant**

Nobunaga stirred awake, the second time he had done so since his death at Honnou-ji. His eyelids felt heavy like lead, a great effort needed on the visionary's part to open them. As he did, the faint light of the moon filtered into his vision, and opening them, he allowed himself to take in his surroundings.

They were in what appeared to be an alleyway of sorts, yet not what they were used to; the walls of the buildings near each other seemed constructed of a smooth greyish stone, smooth to the point of having seemingly no blemish or chips, casting a great, domineering shadow overhead. By the bright blue colour of the sky, the time of day was around early afternoon.

Nobunaga noticed that he was thankfully not alone, Kenshin, Shingen and Ranmaru stirring awake as well, their armour and weapons still on their persons as well.

"Uhh... my lord, where are we?" Asked Ranmaru, still feeling slightly light-headed from the transition.

"I know not where we stand, Ranmaru," Said Nobunaga, "Only that we have most likely been transported to the world Magnar spoke of, here to fulfil our quest of saving this world."

Nobunaga then placed a hand to his mouth in shock, realising how much younger he sounded in comparison to just before he was transported here, just like when he was a teenager eager to earn. He also learned through his touch that his mouth lacked a beard and moustache, most likely also due to his physical age regression.

"M-My Lord!?" Exclaimed Ranmaru in surprise, his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets at the sight of his lord being as young as him.

"It would seem that we have become younger indeed," Said Shingen, his slightly plump figure having significantly trimmed down, his voice also sounding much less baritone and deep, "Though Magnar certainly did warn us that our physical ages would regress for this task."

"Then it seems we are all around the same age," Kenshin stated, looking at his clothes, having apparently adjusted to his less muscular body.

"You mean, below twenty? That seems likely," Shingen said, finding that his younger body felt far better than his older one.

"Perhaps seventeen?" Asked Ranmaru nervously, trying in a futile attempt to stop stealing glances to his lord, who looked as young as he was.

"That seems like a good guess, Ranmaru. That aside, where are we?" Said Nobunaga, inspecting his surroundings with a scrutinising eye.

"I know not, my Lord," Admitted Ranmaru, "Perhaps we should explore the area for a little? Familiarise ourselves with our surroundings?"

"That seems to be a good idea, considering our current circumstances," Said Shingen.

IIOII

It was just another normal day for the citizens of Vale. A day most people spent in the main city shopping at the various stores located along the streets, exploring the city, or finding entertainment at whatever venues could provide it to the fullest; sometimes they would visit bookstores, hoping to find a good book to read to pass the time, indulge in their love for the literary arts; sometimes they would visit popular venues for karaoke, singing to their hearts' content; at night, drinking would be the favourite pastime of some people, visiting bars to drink the night away.

Today, however, would prove particularly interesting. As of late, rumours were circulating of a group of people dressed in strange armour and wielding weapons walking along the streets of Vale, attracting eyes wherever they went. It was not merely their strange style of dress that caught the eye of many, but also the language they spoke; it was no known language understood in any part of Remnant, and whoever heard them conversing had no way to understand them at all.

" _My Lord, it is becoming uncomfortable, having all of these people staring at us like that. It is almost as if we're some sort of_ _gaijin in this land,_ " Ranmaru said in his native tongue, inching closer to Nobunaga for some form of comfort.

" _In this land, we_ are _gaijin, Ranmaru,_ " Nobunaga clarified, " _It is no surprise we're the centre of attention in this little town._ "

Fanning himself like a refined nobleman, Shingen commented, " _This makes me feel as if we're surrounded by little curious children. I may have been the ruler of my clan, but even I did not have this much attention centred on me, much less my subjects._ "

" _It is an incredibly unfamiliar world we're in, Nemesis,_ " Kenshin said, " _I much prefer the battlefield, where I can fearlessly lead my loyal forces into battle, and slaughter my enemies in battle. Now, that is familiar territory._ "

" _It seems we are deprived of that luxury here, Bishamonten, at least for the time being,_ " Said Nobunaga, who then stopped in his tracks, as if his eye had caught something of interest to him.

" _What is the matter, my Lord?_ " Asked Ranmaru, curious as to what piqued Nobunaga's interest.

Sniffing the air, Nobunaga closed his eyes momentarily, a pleasant, savoury fragrance wafting into his nostrils as he did so, causing his mouth to salivate slightly.

" _This delicious smell, where is it coming from?_ " Nobunaga said to himself, and as he followed that fragrant smell, began walking with a spring in his step, a hidden urgency that denoted his desire to sample whatever scrumptious delicacy was whetting his appetite.

Not wanting to be separated from Nobunaga, Ranmaru and the other Samurai Warriors followed him, their years of physical training allowing them to keep up at a fairly steady pace. Not long afterwards, they stumbled upon a small metal cart of sorts, tended to by a single man wearing a grease-stained white apron. On his cart, at least a dozen long pieces of meat were cooking on what seemed to be a metal plate, somehow heated by whatever heat source was beneath it. As the meat finished cooking, the man put each piece of meat into a long bun partially sliced vertically, then squirted a strange substance on top, whether it be red or yellow.

Noticing the group of four people staring at him, he awkwardly said, "Hey, how can I help you guys?"

" _What did he say?_ " Ranmaru said in a different language, surprising the cart owner.

" _Allow me to handle this,_ " Reassured Nobunaga, who then harrumphed and said to the man, "What are you cooking?"

Not expecting that sort of question, the cart owner said, "What, never seen a hot dog before?"

"Hot dog? Made from dog meat?" Asked Nobunaga, slightly uncomfortable at the notion of eating such meat.

Giggling slightly at that, the cart owner reassured, "Don't worry, it's not made of dog meat. It's actually made of both chicken and beef, no need to worry about stomach aches. I take it you don't know what a hot dog is?"

Visibly relaxing at that and giving a nod as his answer, Nobunaga then said to the others, " _How about it? Shall we partake in this 'hot dog' as part of our exploration curriculum?_ "

" _What is a 'hot dog'?_ " Asked Kenshin, his mind filled with the idea of the delicacy made of a strange meat.

Laughing at that, Nobunaga merely said, " _Rest assured, Bishamonten, this man has assured us that it is not made of strange meats, and is perfectly safe for us to eat. So what will it be?_ "

" _Why not try it?_ " Suggested Shingen, " _I'm no gourmet chef, but I am hungry._ "

" _Me too, my Lord!_ " Said Ranmaru, eager to try the new delicacy.

With a mere grunt from Kenshin, Nobunaga then said to the cart owner, "Four hot dogs, please."

"Sure thing! Coming right up!" Said the cart owner, who then proceeded to take four hot dogs and place paper handkerchiefs around them, before asking Nobunaga, "Mustard or ketchup?"

At Nobunaga's confused look, the cart owner merely laughed awkwardly and rubbed his head in embarrassment, saying, "Ah! Sorry, I forgot you didn't know what's a hot dog. Red or yellow sauce?"

"Sosu?" Asked Nobunaga in curiosity.

"Yup, sauce. So which one would you like?"

Rubbing his chin in thoughtfulness, it was not long before Nobunaga answered, "I take both."

"You got it!" Said the cart owner, and after squeezing a moderate helping of both sauces on the hot dogs, gave them to the Samurai Warriors, who swallowed their saliva as they prepared to tuck in, though not before hearing the owner say, "Four Lien, please."

At this, Nobunaga then asked, "Lien? Money?"

"Yes, that's right," Said the owner, who then asked, "Aren't you going to pay?"

Caught off-guard by this, Nobunaga could only mentally curse in his mind, _Blast, we don't have any of this world's currency. For the great Nobunaga to not notice something as simple as this... how dull-witted of me!_

"We have no Lien, sorry," Nobunaga admitted, preparing for a rebuttal on the cart owner's part.

Surprisingly, the cart owner merely said, "It's alright. Consider it my treat today. Free of charge."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Nobunaga asked, "No charge?"

"Yup. Free of charge," The cart owner said, "My store just first opened today, and you're my first customers, so I figured you'd get a free treat, just for today."

Bowing at the waist, Nobunaga said, "Thank you, ji-san."

"Ah, don't mention it. Enjoy!" Said the cart owner, waving them goodbye as they walked past him.

" _So this is a hot dog,_ " Muttered Ranmaru in fascination, his mouth salivating at the smell, " _Itaidakimasu._ "

Taking a bite of the hot dog, Ranmaru's eyes widened in surprise and delight at the taste of the hot dog, his mouth letting out a muffled gasp of happiness as he slowly chewed on his food, savouring every morsel of the hot dog in his hands.

" _Well well, if this is what a piece of_ nanban _food tastes like, it is no wonder why Nobunaga was so fascinated with the foreigners from across the sea. Compared to all the other food I have eaten, this is one of the best delicacies ever!_ " Exclaimed Shingen, equally delighted at the taste of the hot dog.

" _If I had this in Japan, I would ride to war with my sword in one hand, and a hot dog in the other,_ " Kenshin said with a smirk.

Having finished their hot dogs, they were just about to continue their exploration of the city when they heard a great explosion sound in the distance, a plume of smoke giving away the location at which it occurred.

" _My Lord! Over there!_ " Ranmaru pointed in the direction of the explosion, having drawn his nodachi.

" _What shall be our course of action, Demon King?_ " Kenshin asked expectantly, eager to draw the blood of mortal enemies.

" _We head towards the explosion with due haste! Perhaps we shall find someone who can tell us more about this city we're in!_ " Nobunaga said, and drawing his sword, he charged towards where the explosion occurred, the rest of the party following closely as they ran at fast speeds not normally achievable by ordinary Humans.

IIOII

"Are you... robbing me?" Asked a girl with black hair, dressed in a black corset, facing a man in a black suit who pointed a curved red sword at her.

"Yes, I am! Now put your hands up!" The man with the sword answered, clearly annoyed at Ruby's apparent obliviousness to the situation presented before her.

As soon as mock-realisation dawned on the girl's face, however, one of the sword-wielding man's henchmen was sent flying out of the store - aptly named From Dust Till Dawn - one of the glass windows shattering as he flew. The girl in the black corset - known as Ruby Rose, whom the robbers saw as a threat, drew her rifle and prepared for combat, the rifle morphing into a scythe.

"Why you little...!" The leader of the robbers - a man with a cane, bowler hat, cigar and orange hair - said, aiming his cane at Ruby.

Yet nary a millisecond from pulling the trigger, his senses detected four people approaching his position, each of them filled with malicious killing intent. In a split second, he turned around and pulled the trigger, a loud clap of thunder heralding the release of a bullet from his rifle's barrel, which was subsequently deflected by a swing of one of them men's sword.

Roman, the leader of the robbers, had taken a good look at the four men who had dared approach him and his men, and what he saw was not what he expected; the four men were all dressed in some strange armour, wielding what looked to be archaic weapons that by should all means be spending time in glass cases in museums, not being wielded for combat, yet they all wielded them with no small amount of proficiency, that much Roman could tell from their stance, though he did not expect one of them to be holding a _fan_ of all things as a weapon.

"Are you robbers?" Asked the one in black armour, a look of mock-ignorance on his face.

Shaking his head, Roman said, "By Oum, are you as stupid as that girl over there?"

"Really? I not aware. Could you clarify 'stupid'?" Said Nobunaga, a clearly condescending tone present in his words, infuriating Roman and his lackeys to no end.

One of them, taking heavy offence to his words, pointed his sword menacingly at Nobunaga, then said, "Look here, just put your hands up and give us all your money, then scram!"

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow at that, and after exchanging words with Ranmaru, an unsettling smile on the young boy's face, exchanged nods with both him and the rest of his party, all of them preparing to use their weapons.

"Oi! Didn't you-" The robber earlier said, only to stop halfway in his sentence as his head was cut off cleanly, separated from his shoulders.

Ruby and the others were shocked, especially Roman, partly from how quickly and skilfully one of his men was killed, and partly from seeing the girl - who was the culprit - doing so with a smile that suggested an aftersex session, hardly suitable for one who killed in cold blood.

Ruby, however, stayed shock still from seeing a death occur in front of her eyes, frozen stiff on the spot at the sight of blood. Only sheer instinct at the sight of the murderous-looking henchmen kept her focused on the fight as she gripped her weapon, Cresent Rose, tightly.

With the death of one of his henchmen, Roman was quick to call in reinforcements through his scroll, which would be airlifted through skybird to his current destination, hopefully overwhelming his new adversaries through sheer numbers. It was not long before skybirds came within sight of Roman's position, allowing dozens of henchmen to arrive at the scene. They did not, however, attack immediately, mostly unsettled by the dead body in front of them and the girl's unsettling smile.

"What are you all waiting for!? Get them!" Roman shouted to his subordinates, prompting them to draw their swords and charge at their new enemies, who looked completely relaxed, completely out of place with the situation they were in.

"Shugeki!" Shouted Nobunaga, which seemed to prompt the rest of his party to charge, weapons at the ready.

Carnage ensued, however, as the group of four Samurai Warriors decimated Roman's henchmen with little difficulty, each strike of their blades cleanly running them through or cutting off limbs and heads, corpses and pools of blood littering the road in a macabre display of their skill in combat and killing. At the first dozen, many henchmen were beginning to lose the stomach for continuing the fight, only to have the warriors ruthlessly cut them down like sheep to the slaughter, Nobunaga's evil, ominous laughter chilling their hearts to the core.

Ruby herself found it hard to stomach the sight of so much blood, and fought a great battle with herself to not empty the contents of her stomach onto the pavement. She herself was no slouch in combat, using Cresent Rose like a baton to incapacitate henchmen fighting her and keep them out of the battle, refraining from killing them, unlike the new strangers that did so with frightening efficiency.

" _Hahaha! I must say, being years younger has done wonders to my body!_ " Shingen said in his native tongue, laughing whilst swinging around his fan like a one-handed axe, its edge slicing through many of his adversaries, splattering blood on his once clean armour.

" _And to mine as well, Nemesis,_ " Said Kenshin, having killed his fair share of enemies, and with a swing of his sword, decapitated another three, " _I feel as if I can slaughter ten thousand soldiers and not feel tired._ "

As Ruby continued to fight, she noticed one of the henchmen sneaking behind Kenshin, hoping to run him through with a sneak attack when he was least aware.

"No!" Ruby shouted, and with a trail of rose petals left in her wake, rushed towards the henchman, hitting him with the sharp part of Cresent Rose. However, in her haste, she neglected to notice how much force she put into the strike, instantly killing the henchman with a strike to the heart.

Not believing she had just killed someone, Ruby could only stare in horror at the murder she had just committed, not noticing another henchman charging behind her. Her inattentiveness would have cost her her life, if not for Ranmaru beheading him.

Roman, now scared out of his wits by the loss of so many of his henchmen, quickly raised his cane and fired a few shots towards Ruby and the Samurai Warriors. The bullets were easily deflected, but it bought the time Roman needed to escape on a skybird, which stood on standby nearby in the case his robbery of the Dust store did not turn out as planned.

Ruby, hot on his heels, stood on the rooftop of a nearby building, her scythe morphing into a rifle that she aimed at the skybird, but before she could fire, however, Roman threw a red Dust crystal at her feet, followed by him aiming his cane-cum-rifle at it, the tip opening to reveal an aiming scope.

"End of the line, red!" Shouted Roman, before firing a shot at the crystal, the bullet finding its mark as it created a large explosion that would have surely killed her.

It would have, had it not been for the timely intervention of a woman who had erected a purple barrier in front of Ruby, saving her from the explosion.

Said woman was bespectacled, slightly taller than Ruby, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, a black corset, knee high black boots and black leggings and an uneven purple cape. She possessed beautiful, slightly curled blonde hair and green eyes that seemed to glow like fluorescent jewels. In her hand was a riding crop, which the woman was channelling her aura through to conjure the life-saving barrier.

The four Samurai Warriors had just arrived on the rooftop to catch this scene, and they quickly made their way towards Ruby, ready to take down the skybird and kill Roman, but a stern glare sent by the woman had them halt in their tracks, making them stand behind her instead.

 _That woman possesses great power,_ Thought Kenshin, _Well then, let us see how this plays out._

The bespectacled woman then sent forth three purple beams of light with a wave of her riding crop, hitting the skybird hard, though the damage was not enough to take it out of the sky. Seeing this, she conjured a storm cloud overhead, causing a hail of ice shards to fall from the cloud as many impacted on the skybird, nearly causing it to fall from the sky due to the abuse it sustained.

Without warning, however, a few rays of yellow light shot forth from within the skybird, impacting on a barrier the bespectacled woman conjured. The one who shot forth the yellow rays of light stood next to the open door of the skybird, most of her features indistinguishable save for her feminine figure and yellow glowing eyes. As the bespectacled renewed her attack by shackling the skybird with purple glowing chains, the mysterious woman within the transport waved her hand, and the chains disintegrated in a flash of yellow light.

Without anyway to take down the transport with the powerful woman in the skybird, Ruby and the others could only watch as the skybird flew off in the distance, leaving the bespectacled woman to glare at Ruby, only for her features to melt in concern as Ruby suddenly fell to her knees, her weapon clattering harmlessly to the side as she shivered, not from the cold but from the sight of blood being spilled, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

As if compelled by some unknown force, Kenshin went forth to offer some comfort to Ruby, kneeling down and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ruby initially flinched at this, but by some primordial instinct or other power, she relaxed at this, though she sent a slightly angry glare at Nobunaga, which was quickly shrugged off by the Demon King.

Glynda then moved towards the Samurai Warriors, an angry glare present in her eyes that seemed capable of terrifying even the most stalwart of warriors. As she came within arms' reach, she then began to demand angrily - almost breaking into a raging rant were it not for great restraint on her part, "And what in Oum's name was the reason for that bloodbath just now?"

" _W-What did she just say?_ " Asked Ranmaru in a different language, much to the woman's surprise.

" _It would seem English is the common language in this land, hopefully she'll understand me just as that man did,_ " Said Nobunaga in the same language to Ranmaru.

As the woman focused on the strangers before her, looking at their manner of dress and features, she could tell they were well and truly foreigners. Hearing one of them - the one in black armour - harrumphing, she was surprised to hear him ask in clear, albeit heavily accented Common, "You speak English?"

"I speak Common, not English. Do you understand me?" The woman said, trying to facilitate communication, though she was surprised one of the boys before her could understand.

"Yes. We from far away. Where are we?" Nobunaga replied, giving the woman the idea that they were lost and had no destination in particular, though given their proficiency with weapons as she witnessed earlier, combined with their potent stares and steely eyes, they were not people to be easily trifled with.

"You're in the city of Vale, capital of Vale, one of the Four Kingdoms of Remnant," The woman replied, confusing Nobunaga.

"Vale, capital of Vale? Not very good naming sense, I say," Nobunaga said, delivering a low blow to the bespectacled woman, who had not expected that comment; she had to admit, whoever named the capital certainly lacked creativity.

" _Who would have thought we have the Demon King to thank for understanding a foreign tongue?_ " Said Kenshin, who was wiping the tears off Ruby's face.

" _It seems the Fool of Owari has us defeated in the realm of the foreign tongue, which even the Dragon of Echigo and the Tiger of Kai cannot hope to win,_ " Said Shingen, his tone denoting agreement with Kenshin's statement.

" _Then it is all the more fortunate my Lord is here to help us communicate with the woman, isn't it?_ " Said Ranmaru, his beautiful-sounding voice and attractive smile misleading the woman into believing he was a girl.

At that point, she decided to conduct an experiment of her own, in order to confirm the identities of the youngsters and deduce their origins.

"My name's Glynda, Glynda Goodwitch, from Beacon Academy. What's yours?" Said the woman, which Nobunaga repeated, as if committing it to memory.

"Glynda. Name or family?" Asked Nobunaga, and Glynda understood at once he was asking for the naming conventions of Remnant, though it seemed strange to her that he was being so mindful.

"Glynda is my first name. Goodwitch is my family name," Glynda explained, feeling a measure of relief upon seeing the boy nodding and smiling.

"My name is Nobunaga Oda," The boy said, placing his hand on his chest whilst Glynda took a piece of paper, jotting it down and presenting it to him, hoping that she spelled it correctly.

"Name is Kenshin Uesugi," Nobunaga said, pointing to the boy clad in white robes and possessing a seven-bladed sword, who nodded in greeting to Glynda, though he did not move from his kneeling position, where he was watching over Ruby.

"Name is Ranmaru Mori," Nobunaga said, placing a hand on his bodyguard's shoulder, said bodyguard giving a nod of acknowledgement. Glynda noted that Ranmaru - who resembled more a girl than a boy, due to her rather slender-looking body - possessed a calm demeanour, and behaved like a well-mannered noblewoman, an air of confidence about her.

"Name is Shingen Takeda," Nobunaga finished, waving a hand in the direction of the red-masked boy, who seemed to be taking in the extraordinary sight of the architecture of Vale, all the while fanning himself like a refined nobleman, though his facial features were hard to discern from behind his mask.

Having finished writing their names on a piece of paper, having checked it twice to ensure the spelling was correct - or at least what she believed to be correct, she handed the paper to Nobunaga, showing the names written in large, clear letters in the Common alphabet.

"These are our words," Said Glynda as she gave the paper to Nobunaga, who then examined the paper with a scrutinising eye. Nodding seemingly in satisfaction, Glynda then handed Nobunaga a piece of paper and pencil, with Nobunaga smiling in understanding, having learned what Glynda was asking of him. Using the pencil like a painting brush, he took a little bit of time to write their names in Japanese kanji, but when he finished, Glynda was surprised to find what seemed to be highly elaborate pictograms, the quality of said pictograms surpassing that of the letters she used to write their names.

"Our words," Nobunaga stated, then repeated each name he pointed to on the paper as he showed Glynda, rebutting the idea that each pictogram was the equivalent of a letter.

"Thank you," She said to Nobunaga, and then opened her scroll to search a match for the language used. Watching in fascination, Shingen, Kenshin and Ranmaru were amazed at the large number of symbols flashing across a screen of light projected by a box of metal she pulled apart in her hands, flowing in rapid succession like a fast-flowing river. Nobunaga showed nothing short of utter fascination, as if he were a young child who remained ignorant of the world at large.

Once she had found the results she was searching for, nothing stopped her from shouting in unmasked glee, "Edo!? You are from the lost kingdom of Edo!?"

Ruby, upon hearing this, seemed to have forgotten the reason for crying as she looked at Kenshin and the others, her eyes filled with a nearly maniacal glee as she began to ask, "Did I just hear that right? Are they..."

Unfortunately, the strain of the events that took place had finally taken their toll on Ruby as she collapsed into Kenshin's arms, laying completely comatose on his shoulder.

At the unsettling gleam in Glynda's eyes, Nobunaga predicted he would be the victim of a tremendous headache.

 **A/N: For some reason, I can't help but feel so much excitement at the thought of the Samurai Warriors unleashing havoc in Remnant. Just saying.**


	3. New Life in Remnant

**A/N: Edited and re-posted this chapter and chapter three.**

 **Chapter II: New Life in Remnant**

In the metal contraption known to everyone in Remnant as a skybird, Nobunaga was experiencing the headache of his lifetime. Ever since he had done the mundane thing of showing his written name in kanji to Glynda, he was subject to a relentless barrage of questions that came like an unending tide to his ears, and he desperately longed for respite, even if only briefly. His companions had asked for him to translate whatever Glynda was saying, but he had given up on trying to process every word that came at a rapid-fire pace from the woman's mouth.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was shaking as he sat on the floor of the skybird, thanks to a combination of motion sickness and an innate fear of the machine he had come to develop during the flight. His face was scrunched into an expression that was a mix of intense concentration and discomfort, the warlord trying his utmost to not empty his stomach onto the transport. Needless to say, he was beginning to fail abysmally.

" _And who would have thought the feared Dragon of Echigo would be defeated by a mere flying contraption of metal?_ " Commented Shingen, fully amused by Kenshin's condition as he enjoyed the majestic view offered by the skybird's windows.

" _Why is it that I am the only one suffering from the motions of this infernal contraption?_ " Kenshin mumbled, his voice hoarse and subdued in an inhuman effort to try not to vomit.

" _Do not worry, Lord Kenshin,_ " Said Ranmaru with his characteristically beautiful smile, " _We will have respite once we land at this apartment Glynda-sensei spoke of. Moreover, we will only have to do it once more when we travel to this Beacon Academy, and perhaps meet Ruby as well. Glynda-sensei said that she was attending the Academy as well, yes?_ "

At the mention of Ruby, Kenshin's face seemed to lighten, if only slightly; since that time in front of the Dust store in Vale, since their meeting Ruby, all four of the Samurai Warriors felt inextricably linked to the young girl, perhaps a sign from the heavens themselves that she was one of the four young white knights they needed to aid. Having endured such an ordeal as killing someone, Ruby was undergoing psychological therapy for at least three days, so as to ensure she had no lasting traumatic stress that would otherwise drive her mad.

Feeling compelled by some unknown power to stay close to her, they requested Glynda to allow them to attend Beacon Academy as well, which came as quite a surprise to her, not that she was unhappy to hear such. In fact, as soon as she heard it, she immediately agreed without hesitation and unmasked glee, much to their confusion.

In Remnant, the more culture a Kindgom rediscovered and developed, the higher its standing on the world stage and the more respected it would be by other Kingdoms. With enough political manoeuvring, her name would be immortalised in history books for making such a momentous discovery, and the monetary reward that came with it was not lost to her mind.

It was with this in mind that she had accepted their request to enroll them into Beacon Academy - though not before allowing them to stay at her home for at least two weeks; this was done with the full intention of helping them integrate into Remnant society to better facilitate the assimilation of their Edonese culture, and to help them learn the local language with Nobunaga to facilitate the effort, given that he had a rather good, if albeit rudimentary grasp of Common.

And perhaps inquire as to why they were so adept at killing people, as they had shown at that Dust store robbery not long ago.

Without any relatives in this world to count on for financial support though, Glynda suggested they be placed in the same position as orphans, whereby the Kingdom of Vale would pay for their scholarship under the promise of using the skills acquired for the benefit of the Kingdom, and to protect its citizenry. To earn extra Lien for additional uses or a more 'comfortable' stay, as Glynda put it, she also suggested writing a book about their culture, religion and wisdom, which they could sell at a bookstore once it was published.

Having anticipated that they would ask for the reason behind selling something so mundane, she explained in a near-pleading tone that culture was greatly respected in the Kingdom of Vale, and their arrival presented an opportunity to revive the culture of the lost Kingdom of Edo in Remnant, since they could be the last survivors of that lost Kingdom.

It was a terribly tough choice presented to them, but with no connections to rely upon in Remnant, the Samurai Warriors readily accepted, though they held discretion on what would constitute the contents of the book they would publish.

Soon enough, the skybird had landed, though as soon as it did, Kenshin ran as quick as his legs could carry him to the nearest metal cylinder, and just as swiftly hurled into it, the horrendous taste of vomit filling the Dragon's mouth.

"Oh dear! If I had known your friend suffered motion sickness, I would've given him medicine for that!" Glynda exclaimed, eyes wide with worry; nary a stone's throw from her apartment, and already trouble was brewing.

"Motion sickness?" Nobunaga asked, confused by the term.

"There are people who don't handle flying very well, and are prone to feeling nauseous. I take it you don't fly that much where you are from?" Glynda said, hoping to gauge their technological expertise.

"Birds fly, we do not," Explained Nobunaga, who offered a hand to Kenshin. Though he seemed hesitant at first, he accepted it as he tried to stand up, his footing still unsteady as he did. Glynda then understood that the youngsters would need time to adjust to the technology used, and to better their grasp of Common before they could attend Beacon.

Shingen, though he did not feel nauseous, fared little better than Kenshin, his foot slipping as he stepped off the skybird; only his honed reflexes allowed him to maintain his balance. Ranmaru was equally inept at stepping smoothly off the airship, though he had Shingen to help him off.

"This building, your home?" Nobunaga asked, slightly apprehensive, for if she truly owned the entire building, she would have to be of high social status.

"Yes, but not this whole building, just a small part of it," Explained Glynda, doing her utmost not to confuse the youngsters, "There are many people living here, so this building has many homes."

A couple of minutes had passed and they soon reached the door to Glynda's apartment. As Glynda opened it and they stepped inside, they were visibly impressed by what they saw: a clean, polished-looking living space with whitewashed walls, devoid of any speck of dust visible to the eye, with artificial lights overhead that provided much more illumination than any candle, torch or brazier. Filled with seemingly expensive, luxurious-looking furniture, it resembled a living space fit for a high-ranking aristocrat - perhaps a king even.

Seeing the four being impressed by her apartment, Glynda felt her self-esteem rise severalfold. She, however, noted that her apartment had only one room for guests, yet there were four of them. Moreover, with three guys and the girl called Ranmaru, she could not hope to simply squeeze them altogether into such a cramped space, lest she risk indecent contact between them.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Mister Oda, are you and Mister Mori a couple?" Asked Glynda, hoping the visionary would understand her.

"We two people, yes," Nobunaga said.

Glynda had to resist the urge to face palm at this, realising that it would not be so simple to overcome the language barrier.

"I mean, are you two... married?" Glynda asked in a suggestive tone, her face colouring as she spoke, wondering about the marital laws of Edo.

This time, it was the Demon King's turn to face palm as he corrected Glynda, "Ranmaru is man, not woman."

"I see... wait _what_!?" Glynda said, with an expression of one who had committed a terrible mistake.

IIOII

It was late at night in Remnant, around nine to ten o'clock at the time, and Glynda's new tenants - the Samurai Warriors - had already retired for the night in their quarters at her apartment. Glynda herself was in a small, relatively undisturbed room, illuminated by bright lights to reveal another person sitting at a desk in front of her.

He looked a fairly young man, though he appeared more of a middle-aged man, with short white hair, sharp, calculating features and brown eyes, a pair of small sunglasses adorning his face. He wore a black overcoat over his green shirt underneath and black pants, and a pair of simple brown leather shoes. At his side was a cane of sorts, with a leather grip on the handle.

Fixing a stern, professional expression at Glynda, he inquired in a calm, questioning voice, "Are you certain of this information?"

"Of course!" Glynda said enthusiastically, "Their language is like none of the ones I have ever heard in Remnant! And their written script, it matches what few ancient references we have of that of Edo's! No longer will Edonese culture be tied only to Ramen, Ninja and Samurai! We have the golden opportunity to add their culture to ours!"

Ozpin nodded, knowing full well the rewards involved in adding the strangers' culture to that of Vale's.

"And then there is the matter of their skill in combat," Glynda continued, "While they've yet to show any capability of possessing any semblance or skill in aura manipulation, they certainly have valuable combat experience that our students can benefit from, especially given their future occupations as Hunters and Huntresses. we should definitely have them attend our school."

"Yes, I am aware," Said Ozpin, a tone of uneasiness and sarcasm in his voice, "They did systematically slaughter over a few dozen robbers in Vale, after all."

That had been a bit of a low blow for Glynda; she personally had no qualms with their shedding of blood, but such a spectacle would be traumatic for anyone who saw it. The fact that those youngsters did so without any remorse or fear was something both of them were concerned about, and which they would have to carefully observe.

"Regardless, I agree that we should enroll them in our school," Ozpin said, much to Glynda's happiness, "Their strength and combat prowess are things our students can learn from them."

"And I volunteer to help them adapt to our Kingdom's society and customs, as well as understand everything about their culture for the good of the Kingdom," Glynda offered, a little too quickly for Ozpin's taste.

"Need I remind you the semester starts in two weeks' time? I'm certain Dr. Oobleck can handle it..."

Ozpin could not finish his sentence, however, not that he needed to, as Glynda quickly interjected, "That is completely unecessary! I'm perfectly capable of helping them adapt to Vale, reading and speaking the common language, and completing the cipher for the Edonese language, all in time for the beginning of the semester."

Ozpin resisted the urge to laugh; of course Glynda would neither share such a rare opportunity with anyone else nor accept anyone's help, not with the possible rewards she could receive from accomplishing her now self-imposed quest.

"That's all for now, Glynda. You may leave," Ozpin said.

"Good day, Ozpin," Said Glynda as she left the room, leaving Ozpin alone with his thoughts.

 _Young Edonese warriors, eh?_ Thought Ozpin, his interest being piqued at the thought of them, _We shall see what you're capable of._

IIOII

A full week had passed since the Samurai Warriors' beginning of they stay in Glynda's home, the first week they spent away from the comforts and familiarity of Japan.

It was difficult for them at first to adapt to their surroundings; they had to adapt to the advanced technology used, from the handheld scrolls - electronic devices that allowed people to manipulate data at their fingertips - to the mundane devices that the ordinary citizen of Remnant possessed in one's house, and learn how to read and speak Common fluently. With Nobunaga as the only one out of the four possessing good mastery of both Common and Japanese, it fell to him to help his comrades learn the language of this new world, with help from Glynda.

During the first week they spent in Glynda's house, they had begun compiling a dictionary of every Edonese word and their translations in English, Nobunaga playing no small part in aiding the effort to complete it. At the pace they were going, though, it would be a few more months or so before its completion, mostly due to the others' lack of mastery in Common and the sheer amount of work involved.

Through their time together, Glynda had learnt that the Samurai Warriors were once enemies, rival warlords vying for control of Edo as they attempted to reunify their shattered country. Many times they clashed with each other, and each of them, sans Ranmaru who was Nobunaga's servant, held control of a sizeable portion of Edo during the period they referred to as the Warring States period. The Oda, Uesugi and Takeda clans emerged as the most powerful ones in that period, and Glynda had to wonder just what prevented them from accomplishing their objectives.

For each of the three, the case was different; Nobunaga had been betrayed by his retainer Mitsuhide and lost the reigns of power, whilst Shingen and Kenshin had to be more cryptic with their explanations, giving half-truths as well; it would make no sense to say that they had actually died but were reincarnated in Remnant.

For Shingen, he explained that he had been in poor health for some time, so he retired and passed it to his successor, who had brought his clan to ruin at Nagashino. For Kenshin, he stated that with enemies at nearly every corner, he was nearly assassinated but managed to escape, though his own clan destroyed itself from within, in the end.

Neither explanation held fully true to the real course of events that led to their downfall, for Kenshin and Shingen, but it was good enough, they felt; it was a new life they were living, after all. It was time to put the past behind and look forward to the future.

One afternoon - a normal day as any other day, Shingen was busy engaging in a game of chess with Glynda, the master strategist feeling at home with a game testing his intellect; she introduced the game to him as part of their learning journey about Remnant's culture, and the master strategist was instantly hooked. Within a day, he mastered the fundamentals of playing it and even dominated three matches straight, whilst playing with Glynda.

Though Glynda herself was hardly an expert in playing chess, she had to take her hat off to Shingen's tactical genius - the key factor in securing his triumphs.

"This reminds me of shogi, despite differences," Shingen commented in heavily-accented Common, fanning himself.

"Shogi?" Glynda asked.

"Ah, right," Shingen said, as if he forgot something, "At home, Shogi is called Game of Generals in Common, two-player strategy game, not unlike Chess. In a way, it is Edonese version of Chess."

Glynda nodded, committing the information to memory.

"Do you play Shogi often?" She asked.

"Of course! Many times I have play, both with close aides and friends, and brother," Shingen said, his face falling at the memory of Nobushige.

"Is something the matter?" Glynda asked, hoping she was not being intrusive.

Letting out a deep sigh, he said, "I had younger brother; name was Nobushige, the best brother anyone could have."

Glynda could then see the sorrow reflected in Shingen's eyes as he said with a heavy heart, "During battle, he sacrifice himself, buy time for army to regroup against ambush. Loyalty to bitter end."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Glynda said, feeling empathy for the strategist.

Shingen took a sip of his tea - something he felt tasted too sweet for him, as he said, "That time, I had no time to grieve; I was fighting a war, after all. If anything, I'm proud of Nobushige for his noble sacrifice. He died a warrior's death, doing his duty as a general and brother."

In a way, Glynda envied Shingen; he had a large family of brothers and sisters, all of whom had served the Takeda clan to the best of their ability in some way, his brother Nobushige amongst them. Glynda herself never had any brothers and sisters in her family, for she was the only child borne to her parents. Though she never begrudged this, she nonetheless wished at times for siblings, brothers or sisters, whether it be adopted ones or ones she considered such.

Even so, however, were they to aspire being Hunters or Huntresses, she would prefer they not die in the line of duty if she could help it, though she also knew fate was rarely so kind, just as it was cruel to the four Samurai Warriors in their fall from grace.

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, Glynda found Ranmaru carrying books in one bag and groceries in another, whilst Nobunaga and Kenshin had yet to return.

"Welcome back, Ranmaru," Glynda greeted.

"Konichiwa, Glynda-Sensei," Ranmaru greeted back, "I go make dinner now."

"Just a question," Glynda halted him, then asked, "Where are Kenshin and Nobunaga? They don't seem to have returned with you."

"Uh... waga tono... busy withu readingu booksu," Ranmaru said, struggling to make the best of his rudimentary Common, "Kenshin go uh... _what's the word for sightseeing, Shingen-sama?_ "

"Sightseeing," Shingen told Ranmaru the Common word, a nod of thanks directed his way.

"Ah, I see," Glynda said, "That's fine then, but can you please tell them to hurry back, since dinner will soon be ready?"

Ranmaru then turned to Shingen for a translation, since he was the next most adept in Common, second to Nobunaga, and more skilled in Common than him. Having received the translation, he nodded his thanks to Shingen and Glynda, then began prepping their dinner, as he had been doing the entire week.

 _If only such days were everyday in Remnant..._ Glynda wistfully thought.

IIOII

Today marked two weeks since the Samurai Warriors' arrival in Remnant, and it was a momentous day, for they were soon to be transported to Beacon Academy itself, where they could encounter the four white knights they were searching for. Kenshin, in particular, for some reason unbeknownst to him, felt particularly eager to encounter Ruby once again at Beacon, having heard from Glynda herself that she was one of many new students being enrolled into the Academy alongside the Samurai.

As the five of them travelled towards the Academy in a skybird, Kenshin swayed slightly from whence he was sitting on the floor, feeling discomfort from the motions of the transport. Though he was administered medicine for motion sickness, his body still retained its aversion to rocky transports such as the skybird, though he fared better than last time, looking less likely to vomit compared to two weeks ago.

"I truly wonder what this Beacon Academy is like," Shingen said, moving to pat Kenshin on the back, "What is your opinion, might I ask, Kenshin?"

"I will say my piece when we reach the place, Nemesis," Said Kenshin, "And despite the medicine I have consumed, my stomach feels uneasy, so I'd appreciate it if you do not move me around so much."

"And how is your English, Mister Mori? I hope you have been practising," Said Glynda to Ranmaru, to which the boy nodded.

"Hai, I have, Glynda-sensei," Said Ramaru, "It's not perfect, but passable."

"And you, Mister Oda?" Glynda inquired.

"Yes, I understand your Common much more easily now, and it has proven an interesting language to learn," Said Nobunaga, "I am almost certain this Beacon Academy would prove equally, if not more interesting as well."

"Trust me when I say that Beacon is one of the most prestigious Academies in the entirety of Remnant," Said Glynda, "In fact, it is the only Hunter Academy to accept applicants from all four Kingdoms, so do not be surprised to see foreign students at the Academy as well."

"We understand, Glynda-sensei," Reassured Nobunaga with a disarming smile, though that smile was foreboding to Shingen and Kenshin, having fought him before and knowing the type of person he was.

They could only hope he was not conceiving plans of world domination, just as he aspired to conquer all of Japan in their previous lives.

 **A/N: This chapter's a bit short, because I'm busy playing a lot of Hearts of Iron 4, so I've spent less time writing it than I should have, but I still hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Initiation

**Blinded in a bolthole:** It's not really known what was the actual reason behind his betrayal, but that could have been the case, though it's just speculation.

 **Chapter III: Initiation**

The skybird touched down on the landing pad, its passengers - the Samurai Warriors - disembarking from it as they took in their new surroundings; up close, Beacon Academy was just as impressive-looking as it was seen from afar, its structural design both aesthetically pleasing and formidable-looking, and its gargantuan size added to its imposing stature. It was a blend of old and new, the castle-like complex adorned with modern-day light fixtures including other holograms, holographic signs with clear directions, et cetera.

They, along with many other hopeful arrivals, are greeted by Glynda's hologram, its pre-recorded speech stating in no roundabout way that they should feel honoured to have the privilege of attending a prestigious school such as Beacon Academy, its directness not lost on anyone who heard it.

They soon turned their heads to find a young boy emptying his stomach on the floor, unfortunately staining the shoes of one unlucky girl who happened to be near him.

"Ew, gross!" Shrieked the girl.

Whatever the boy wanted to say died in his throat as yet another wave of bile filled it, followed by another round of vomiting he could not prevent.

The Samurai Warriors, however, quickly recognise the girl, who wore a familiar red and black outfit they would recognise anywhere.

Ecstatic at the sight of them, Ruby quickly ran up to them with the other girl and said jovially, "Hey, guys! You're attending Beacon too?"

With a smile, Kenshin was the first to say, "Yes, Ruby. Indeed we are."

Jumping for joy, Ruby then said, "Oh, that's great! Then we can have so much fun together kicking Grimm ass! Here's to hoping we all graduate full-fledged Hunters! Oh, and this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long."

Said girl, Yang Xiao Long, was a fair-skinned young girl, with long, bright golden hair and lilac eyes. Her clothes consisted of a tan jacket - buttoned in a way that exposed her lower stomach and part of her ample bosom, with black mini-shorts and brown knee-length boots, black fingerless gloves and an orange scarf tied around her neck. Overall, she was a beautiful specimen of a young girl, perhaps even more so were she a fully matured woman.

Extending a hand, Yang said, "So you're the Warriors that helped her out at Vale. Nice to meet you."

Ranmaru was the first to shake her hand, saying, "The pleasure is ours, Yang-san."

"San?" Questioned Yang, "What sort of word is that?"

"Ah, that is merely a honorific we use sometimes when addressing certain people, Yang-san," Ranmaru said, "In this case, 'san' means Mr. or Mrs, though it can also be used informally."

Laughing at this, Yang pats Ranmaru on the shoulder, saying, "Ha! No need for fancy shmancy titles! You're friends of my sister, so you're my friends as well! Just call me Yang."

"Very well then, Yang," Said Ranmaru, "Let us hope we have a good time in Beacon together."

Ruby and the Samurai Warriors had, in fact, befriended each other, despite the earlier bloodshed she was forced to witness at Vale that very day, when Rowan and his henchmen were unexpectedly beset by immediate danger from the Samurai Warriors. After taking the time to talk to them, Ruby had discovered that they were easy enough to get along with, and killed the robbers out of self-defence - though they held no qualms about killing such scum.

Within a week since her recovery, she had befriended them, and maintained close relations with them since.

As they went off, following the directions to where the main hall was supposed to be, the Samurai Warriors were startled by a sudden explosion that occurred not far from where Ruby and Yang went. Curious and partly worried, they made their way towards the site of the incident, only to find Ruby being berated by another girl, one who bore long silver hair tied in a ponytail and pale blue eyes, wearing a simple thigh-length white dress and white high heels, an icicle shaped tiara tied to her hair.

Deciding to put an end to this, Kenshin walked up to them and asked the white haired girl, "Now now, what is this all about?"

The irate white-haired girl turned to say to him, "She mishandled a full vial of Dust and nearly caused injury with that explosion! That's what this is all about! Also, she really needs to be more responsible and aware of her surroundings; she's a student at Beacon, after all, and should act as such!"

"And who may you be, to impose on her?" Kenshin asked, fully curious on the reason behind her seemingly arrogant attitude.

"That would be Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," Interjected a young girl, who bore long black hair and amber eyes, a bowtie set upon the crown of her head.

"Finally, some well-deserved recognition!" Weiss said, an arrogant smirk plastering itself on her face.

"The same company with controversial labour forces and questionable business partners," Said the black-haired girl, causing Weiss's smirk to disappear from her face in an instant, replaced with a look of indignation.

"What!? Who are you to say such things in front of my face?" Weiss demanded, not taking her thinly-veiled insult lightly.

"Enough of this bickering, you two," Kenshin firmly interjected, causing the two to look at him, "This is the first day of school, after all, so why not we act cordial and not pick anymore fights?"

Biting her lip slightly, Weiss stormed away, leaving her servants to carry her luggage and follow after her. The black-haired girl, seeing no need to stay any longer, also left, leaving Kenshin with Ruby.

"Thanks, Kenshin," Said Ruby, "For defending me."

"Do not mention it," Said Kenshin, a smile on his face as he continued, "I merely did what my honour dictated."

"Um... does anyone know the way to the main hall?" Asked a young boy, whom they realised was the one that nearly vomited on Ruby earlier.

"Ah! You're Vomit boy!" Shouted Ruby, causing the boy to protest in embarrassment about his new title, followed by the Samurai Warriors and Yang laughing at his expense.

IIOII

It was not long before they found the entrance to the main hall, thanks in no small part to the directions provided by the hovering signs. Upon entering, they could see no fewer than perhaps hundreds of students gathered in front of the stage, all of them waiting expectantly for the Headmaster to give his welcoming speech to all of the new arrivals.

Some exchanged mundane banter between themselves, others traded whispers, though it was mostly the former.

Jaune had left their group to meet up with someone else, leaving Ruby and Yang to take one spot and the Samurai Warriors to take another. As they moved in the hall, however, Ranmaru was beginning to feel much irritation from the comments being passed around the students.

"Wow, she's beautiful."

"Maybe I can be the lucky one to join her team.

Sadly for him, due to his incredibly lean figure and not-so masculine features, many of the new students had taken to mistaking him for a girl, something he took great offence to; sure, his looks may lean more towards the feminine side, and his body may look more petite than most boys his age, but could they not at least mistake her for a flat-chested girl at the very least?

This reminded him of the multiple times when a few drunk soldiers mistook him for a woman in their stupor, though he was able to 'clarify' his manliness in an appropriate way, one that caused those soldiers to tremble in fear of him whenever they saw him.

"My Lord, why must I suffer the misfortune of being called a woman?" Whispered Ranmaru to Nobunaga, great annoyance clear in his voice.

Patting his shoulder, Nobunaga said, "Patience, Ranmaru. Soon the time will come when they realise their blunder, and then properly address you as a man. Moreover, as a combat academy, Beacon should allow sparring matches between students, yes? I am sure you will have ample opportunities to demonstrate your point."

"If you say so..." Ranmaru muttered, conceding the point.

Just then, the students ceased their banter abruptly. That same moment, Headmaster Ozpin stepped onto the stage, and with a rehearsed speech, welcomed the new students into Beacon Academy, citing their responsibilities as future Hunters and Huntresses - the Defenders of Humanity against the Grimm menace - and that without any form of proper guidance, they were nothing more than wasted energy.

As Ozpin continued, the Samurai Warriors began to trade whispers with one another.

"Something about this man disturbs me," Said Kenshin.

"How so?" Asked Shingen.

"That man is our supreme authority, he has not given us reason to mistrust him as of yet," Said Ranmaru.

"That man is far too focused into the future, so much so that he ignores what occurs in the present," Nobunaga said, surprising the others, "He may not be our enemy, but if we are to save our white knights, we must take caution of his moves."

"He reminds me of you in fact, Demon King," Said Shingen, absentmindedly fanning himself.

When Ozpin had nearly finished, it was Glynda who stepped forward and said to everyone, "All right students, now that the speech is over, you will all be assigned into your respective groups and rooms, and make sure you rest adequately. The initiation test will begin tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Yes, thank you Glynda," Said Ozpin, who was not too happy about Glynda interrupting him halfway, "By the way, you will be separated according to your gender; boys in half of the hall, girls in the other, so if you will please move to your designated spaces."

That, however, soon elicited reactions from many hopefuls in the hall, and for obvious reasons.

"What a bold girl!" Shouted a not so subtle female voice.

"Aww man! She's already taken!" Shouted another, almost making Ranmaru go on a rampage, had he not been forced to leave his nodachi in his locker.

Out of earshot, Shingen and Kenshin giggled at Ranmaru's misfortune; just because they were allies for now did not necessarily mean they could not deride pleasure from one another's misfortune from time to time.

IIOII

The next morning carried an air of nostalgia for the Warriors as they awoke from their slumber, preparing for the initiation scheduled today. Rising early from bed, bathing and eating within their allocated time, it reminded them of when they were warlords commanding armies of soldiers, each aiming to achieve complete dominance of Japan as they battled with wits, strategy and outright brute force.

In war, the armies who could mobilise more quickly than their enemies had a clear advantage, and it was an ironclad rule of the battlefield that would remain unchanged, in spite of changes to how war was waged, whether it be through the use of machinery or more sophisticated weaponry or tactics. This was something all four Samurai Warriors had ample experience with, being no strangers to total war.

Around them, the other students in the food court were busy exchanging banter as usual, some predictable debating about what to expect in the initiation test, others bragging about how they would easily pass the test. One particular orange-haired girl was subjecting a poor man to her incessant ranting about her excitement for the upcoming initiation test, something he would have to endure the entire morning.

Glynda's voice soon sounded over the speaker, stating, "All new students, please report to Beacon Cliff for the initiation test. I repeat, all new students please report to Beacon Cliff for the initiation test."

There were some grumblings from the congregation of students, obviously complaining about the lack of time given to finish their food, whilst others did not mind, either through sheer excitement for the upcoming test overpowering their sense of hunger, or their hunger having already been sated earlier on.

"Let us go, then, we'd better not keep Glynda-sensei and the others waiting," Said Nobunaga as they stood up, following the general direction the students were taking to Beacon Cliff.

Soon enough, as the congregation of new, uninitiated students arrive at Beacon Cliff, they encounter Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Glynda waiting for them there. In front of them were a line of platforms, each protruding out of the ground and arranged neatly in a single file.

Glynda harrumphed to get the students' attention, and once they were focused on him, he said, "All right, students, now that you're here, I will explain to you about the selection of teammates."

"All of you should know that once you get your teammates, these partnerships will last for your entire four-year duration of stay in Beacon, and it is vital that you find a partner you can get along well with and work together with your partners throughout these four years," Ozpin explained, "No matter how strong a Hunter or Huntress may be, if one lacks a capable partner to help when in need, one is finished and easy prey for Grimm. This is an ironclad rule that applies to all of us, experienced Hunters included, especially when fighting against packs of Grimm stronger than you."

"As for your partners," Ozpin continued, "They will be the ones you have immediate eye contact with once you land in Emerald Forest."

"What!?" Many of the students shouted, this thought echoed by many in their minds.

"We will not have any of you be picky about choosing your partners, mind you," Ozpin stated sternly, "The partner you choose may not necessarily be one you can get along with. Moreover, real life circumstances may dictate that you live with the partner you receive, whether you like or not."

Weiss was already grumbling in her mind, not believing that her chances of choosing her wanted partners were whittled down.

"On a final note," Ozpin said, "Once you land in Emerald Forest, do not hesitate to destroy any opposition in your path; this is a Grimm-infested forest, so the chances of dying are very real. Your objective is to seek a relic, one per pair of partners, and a temple on the other side of the forest and guard both it and your standings. Once you do that, return here with the relic you retrieve. In one piece, preferably."

"Umm... one question?" Asked a nervous Jaune, "Exactly how are going into Emerald Forest?"

"Simple," Said Ozpin, and with a snap of his fingers, the platforms performed their function, catapulting all of the initiates into the air. Some unfortunate ones screamed in fear, others took it nonchalantly, all the while Ozpin and Glynda watched, the former doing so with complete apathy.

IIOII

Whilst gliding midair, it was not long before their time to land in Emerald Forest. Already, many initiates were using their weapons and whatever semblances could be used to soften their landing. Some had successfully achieved such, whilst others were not so fortunate, and would have died or suffered injury were it not for their active auras shielding them from damage.

Nobunaga and Ranmaru were quick to act, the former firing pulses of dark energy from his hand to cushion his fall, the latter using his nodachi to slow himself down by using a tree as a brace, said tree impaled by his weapon.

Once they landed safely, they set out on a search for a relic to claim, maintaining awareness of their precarious surroundings; there was no telling if Grimm were hot on their heels or waiting in ambush, and one could never be too cautious.

They halted in their tracks, the sounds of leaves rustling reaching their ears. Quickly they assumed stances, anticipating a Grimm attack.

Then, out of the bushes leapt packs of Grimm, fangs dripping with saliva in their quest to sate their endless hunger. Nobunaga was quick to retaliate with swings of his sword, his inhuman speed engineering the downfall of over a dozen Grimm at once. Ranmaru, not to be outdone, sliced nearly half a dozen with his nodachi, his bloodthirsty smile coming out in full force.

"It seems the Grimm have found us," Nobunaga said, a confident smile on his face as he wreathed his blade in shadows.

"Yes, my lord," Ranmaru said, his smile never faltering, "Now I can finally indulge in a slaughter worthy of a genocide!"

As they began slaughtering Grimm, where most novice Hunters and Huntresses would be massacred in the face of numerically superior enemies, now it was the Grimm's turn to be massacred by the two Samurai, their dance of death foretelling their doom as more Grimm tried to swarm them, all the while the Demon King's cruel laughter rang in the air, a harbinger of doom to any who dared cross them.

Soon enough, no more Grimm came charging towards the duo, having decided to find their prey elsewhere. Relaxing their stances as danger passed, Nobunaga and Ranmaru continued their trek through Emerald Forest, hoping to find the relics Ozpin tasked them to find.

Before long, Ranmaru said, "My Lord, I found something!"

Running towards where Ranmaru was pointing, they indeed found something as they brushed past a cluster of bushes, revealing two ebony coloured chess pieces with the head of a horse. Not too small to be unseen by most, but small enough that they could easily carry them in their hands.

"It must be one of the relics Ozpin has asked us to scout for," Said Nobunaga as he picked it up.

"It reminds me of one of those board games Glynda-sensei introduced us to... chess, was it?" Said Ranmaru.

"Indeed so, Ranmaru. By the looks of it, we have received a black knight, quite fitting for people such as we, yes?"

"Quite so, My Lord," Said Ranmaru, "But why chess pieces? What is their significance? Does it signify our strategic value?"

"No, that would not be the case here, because that's assuming the students know their strengths and weaknesses. You remember that chess pieces each come in a pair, save the King and Queen, yes?" Nobunaga said, to which Ranmaru nodded, "The answer is quite simple: the teams chosen will be the ones that carry the identical pair of chess pieces, so the other two members of our team will be the ones that carry the other black knight with them."

"That means whoever has the other black knight will become part of our team, then?" Asked Ranmaru, "They and we will be the black knights aiding the white ones?"

"Quite so," Said Nobunaga with a smile, "Grab the other black knight. We will await in hiding and observe for the time being. The heavens will undoubtedly show us who shall be our fellow black knights, but we can still choose our partners for this event."

Having chosen a good spot to conceal themselves, clearing out an entire den of Beowolves in the process, the duo patiently waited for a pair of desirable partners amongst the many initiates in the forest. Two initiates, Jaune and a red-haired girl in a bronze breastplate, came within their sight, running from what appeared to be an Ursa. Ranmaru moved to aid them, only to have Nobunaga place a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"We wait until they truly require help, then we enter. This creates a bond of gratitude and aids us in getting closer to our target. We have yet to know the extent of their capabilities, and they may be stronger than us for all we know," Nobunaga explained, to which Ranmaru nodded in acceptance.

Surely enough, Jaune was able to decapitate the Ursa with a swing of his sword, so the duo continued to wait and observe.

IIOII

In another part of the forest, Shingen and Kenshin fared just as well as their Oda counterparts, a large, menacing pack of Beowolves being subject to ruthless slaughter at their hands as they firmly held their ground. Already, over two dozen such creatures had sublimated to ash, no match for their combined strength.

"These Grimm do not provide much of a challenge, however savage their are," Said Kenshin, impaling another Beowolf through its skull, killing it instantly.

"It is never advisable to underestimate one's enemy, Kenshin," Shingen reminded, swinging his fan to decapitate another Beowolf, "Glynda did state that there are other types of more powerful Grimm in Remnant; for all we know, these are merely the chaff of the wheat."

"You have a point, Nemesis," Kenshin conceded, unleashing a burst of chi to slay three Grimm around him.

For a while, the slaughter of the Grimm continued, and though their numbers seemed limitless, eventually the Beowolves were beginning to falter in their attack, seeing the clear threat the two Samurai Warriors possessed. Some prepared to charge en masse, hoping to overwhelm them with sheer numbers. Others waited silently, hoping to strike them where vulnerabilities were presented.

A loud roar, however, alerted Samurai and Grimm alike to an encroaching threat looming on the horizon.

Great gusts of wind blew with force, making Shingen and Kenshin shield their eyes with their arms, whilst the Beowolves quickly turned tail and scattered, wise enough to avoid the incoming danger. Stronger the gusts grew, and with it black feathers came within their sight, heralding the arrival of a mighty, dangerous beast Hunter and Grimm alike dared not challenge alone.

Swooping from above, two massive Nevermores, sneering on their prey high in the skies like domineering rulers of the skies, came to claim their prey.

And their first prospective meal was none other than two Samurai Warriors who gazed at them from the ground, who now realised they had a real fight on their hands.

"What now, Nemesis? We cannot fight those beasts in such an enclosed space," Said Kenshin.

"We must lure them out into the open and find other help elsewhere," Said Shingen, "Only then will we have a chance at besting them."

"Agreed," Said Kenshin, and together they ran as swiftly as they legs could carry them, the Nevermores content to follow them at a leisure pace, not believing their prey could outrun them for long.

IIOII

Ozpin had to resist a scowl forming on his face, having watched the recent events unfold from his scroll; that visionary Nobunaga had not only discerned the secret meaning behind the chess pieces, but even went so far as to blatantly cheat in his selection of partners, now that he held the second black knight in his hands.

"Clearly Mr. Nobunaga is smarter than he looks," Glynda stated, albeit unnecessarily.

"I am well aware, Glynda," Ozpin stated as he took a sip of his coffee, which tasted rather horrid in his current mood.

Though technically it was not cheating, since no one said anything about taking a relic for another pair, Ozpin never liked it when his plans were modified without his consent. He felt his plans were vital to a brighter future, and that they should be followed and executed to the letter.

IIOII

As Shingen and Kenshin continued to run from the Nevermores, which were still following them in the sky, they soon ran into Nobunaga and Ranmaru, who were quick to scurry out of the Nevermores' reach as their claws raked the spot they were in, crushing wood and rock alike in their gargantuan claws.

"Of all the times to find help, it had to be in the form of the Demon King and his sadistic bodyguard," Said Shingen, not particularly pleased about the turn of events.

"Then it seems we're all the help you will be receiving!" Replied Nobunaga, firing a dark pulse to one of the Nevermores' heads, "How in the name of the heavens did you draw such beasts to you, anyway?"

"They somehow found us whilst we were traversing the forest," Said Kenshin, swinging his sword in precise strikes at the massive Grimm's wings, clipping them but not injuring them significantly.

"What about you?" Asked Ranmaru, managing to land a clean slice in one of the Nevermore's talons, "Have you found any relics along the way?"

"Unfortunately, we have not," Replied Kenshin, "I presume you have had better luck?"

"Indeed we have," Said Nobunaga, deflecting a series of fast attacks from the Nevermores' claws and wings, "In fact, we even have an extra relic we can give to you once this monster is defeated."

"Truly?" Said Shingen, who unleashed a gust of wind from his fan, slicing across one of the Nevermores' throats, "Then we'd better not waste anymore time!"

As they continued fighting the massive, avian-like Grimm, however, two more Nevermores had found their way to the Samurai Warriors, forcing them to separate from each other as each now had to fight a Nevermore. These Grimm were far tougher than most they had fought, and soon they were beginning to stall. The longer they fought, the more precarious their situation became, and time was not on their side.

"Those damned beasts keep harassing us! This cannot continue!" Said Nobunaga, who began to feel a great urge to quickly kill the monsters, angry at not being able to settle it decisively.

"Then it seems we must each unleash our musou to finish this!" Said Shingen, dodging swipes of the Nevermore's claws aimed at him.

All four of them began channelling their spiritual power as the Nevermores' attacks continued, power welling within their beings as the Grimm unknowingly engineered their own doom. As time dragged onward, with the four Samurai continually repelling and dodging attacks whilst inflicting light injuries against the beasts periodically, they collectively prepared for their final attacks step by step.

They were fighting but improving; they were stronger, faster, braver.

Their hearts beat with the unanimous desire of purging the beasts from the face of Remnant, to crush the enemies that dared challenge them, the Warlords of Japan.

Then, in one single heartbeat, everything would be finished.

Nobunaga unleashed a series rapid swings with his glowing sword, slashes of dark energy cutting gaping wounds in the Nevermore's throat. Loudly it shrieked, its pain just as great, and with a resounding _thud_ , it fell to the ground. Not yet finished, the Demon King took a mighty leap and stabbed his sword into its head, unleashing a great burst of dark power that vaporised its head.

Shingen unleashed a whirlwind that emanated forth from his being, shredding the Nevermore before him to pieces, causing it to sublimate.

Kenshin channelled his spiritual power into his seven-bladed sword, unleashing it all in one slice as it vertically cut apart the Nevermore.

Ranmaru unleashed a series of swings from his sword, the blade cutting through even the air itself as it repeatedly wounded the giant avian Grimm, which screamed as its body suffered grievous injury. Ranmaru then finished it off with a final vertical swing, vertically cutting apart the Nevermore.

The four Samurai Warriors then took a moment to relax, resting themselves from exerting themselves earlier for the rest of their journey.

"Now that we are done here, I should tell you that we have found our white knights," Said Nobunaga, earning surprised stares from the others.

"Where are they, then?" Asked Shingen.

"To the east of here, two minutes before before you appeared with that Nevermore," Said Nobunaga, "They are Ruby and her sister, along with a black-haired girl and the pompous aristocrat named Weiss."

"Then we ought to hurry towards them," Said Kenshin, "For all we know, they may be in danger whilst we idle here talking."

"My thoughts exactly," Said Shingen.

They broke into a sprint, deftly manoeuvring through the maze of fauna that obstructed their way as they hastened towards the temple, hoping to reach their white knights in time and save them from impending danger.

When they reached the temple, however, they encountered the sight of Ruby casually running up the side of a mountain whilst gripping a Nevermore's neck with her scythe. At the end, she decapitated it with little effort, proudly displaying her skill for all to see. At the temple awaited Yang, Weiss and the black-haired girl from earlier - the one who defended Ruby from Weiss's cantankerous berating, also safe and sound, along with a few other initiates.

Seeing them in no mortal danger, this had left the Warriors thinking...

"What was that about them requiring our aid?" Asked Shingen with a slightly joking tone, finding amusement in Nobunaga's loss for words at the sight.

"Aiding in battle need not necessarily mean fighting every time," Ranmaru explained, much to Nobunaga's pleasure, who admittedly was racking his brains for other explanations.

"By the way, you mentioned something about having another relic for us, yes?" Said Shingen, as if they had forgotten something important.

"Ah, yes, I did," Said Nobunaga, "Ranmaru, please give them our other chess piece."

Ranmaru took out a figurine of a black horse's head, passing it to Shingen and Kenshin, who were perplexed by the relic's meaning, though it would not take long for such people to discern their meaning.

"So this is one of the relics we were tasked to find..." Said Kenshin, who studied it with interest.

"An interesting choice for a relic, I must say," Said Shingen, who absentmindedly stroke a non-existent beard on his chin.

"Now then, let us report back to Beacon Cliff and get sorted into our teams, all of us," Said Nobunaga to the others, which they all readily agreed to.

IIOII

 _Two hours later..._

Back at the main hall, Glynda had asked the students to form lines of four in front of the stage, according to her specifications.

To anyone who knew not the meaning of the chess pieces, it would seem as if some unknown form of divination had pre-determined their team formations. Having already known their secret, it became obvious to the Samurai Warriors who they would be paired with.

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long," Said Ozpin to Ruby's team, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, so you will now be known as team RWBY (Ruby), led by... Ruby Rose. I have great expectations of you."

The process was repeated for the rest of the teams, including team JNPR (Juniper) and team CRDL (Cardinal), until finally, the Samurai's turn came.

"Nobunaga Oda. Kenshin Uesugi. Ranmaru Mori. Shingen Takeda. The four of you have retrieved the black knight pieces, so you will now be known as team NKRS (Nordstorm). I have great expectations of you," Said Ozpin to the team.

"So it seems we have become a team after all that," Said Shingen, "Well, not that it isn't beneficial to us; we know each others' strengths and weaknesses, and in turn we can work just as efficiently."

"I agree, Nemesis," Said Kenshin, "And it seems Ruby's team is the group of four white knights we are supposed to aid."

At this, the others quickly leaned in to whisper, Nobunaga asking, "You are certain, Bishamonten?"

Kenshin nodded, "I feel the same connection to them as I did with Ruby. They are the ones."


	5. To overcome Obstacles

**A/N:** Edited this chapter on advice of one of my reviewers.

 **Chapter IV: To overcome Obstacles**

"That's it!" Weiss shouted, unbridled anger visible in her eyes as she ranted, "You are so undeserving of your position, Ruby Rose! And you're just being like a Dust damned child when you should be acting like a leader!"

"What did I do!? Why are you being like this!?" Ruby said, hurt by Weiss's words.

"What did you do!? Why aren't you seeing the obvious!?" Weiss shouted again, pointing an accusatory finger at Ruby, "I think Ozpin made a mistake choosing you as a leader; I should be the team leader, not you!"

"But... I-" Ruby tried to say, only for Weiss to turn away and storm off.

"Ozpin made a mistake," Weiss stated, not turning around to face her, "I studied and trained hard for this, and frankly, I deserve better!"

Ruby, now hurt by Weiss's words, ran in the opposite directions, tears streaming freely from her face.

"Ruby!" Yang said, worried for her sister.

"Don't follow me!" Ruby shouted, agitation clear in her voice as her legs carried her away.

The incident could be traced back to earlier in the classroom, when their current teacher, Professor Port, had put forth a test to gauge if any of the students present had the qualities as required of a Hunter, to which the white-haired Schnee was all too eager to prove. The teacher had then released a Grimm from a cage for Weiss to defeat, though team NKRS wondered about the wisdom behind wearing a skirt and high heels for combat.

The Grimm itself was not a challenge to a Hunter - a lone Boarbatusk that a Novice Hunter could easily best with little effort. Yet as Weiss fought the Grimm, it became glaringly obvious to the Samurai Warriors that despite fighting such a weak Grimm, Weiss was having much trouble besting it - trouble that tacitly highlighted her inexperience as a Huntress, by the amount of time and effort it took for her to slay it.

When she finally killed it, Port stated in no subtle way that they were in the presence of a true 'Huntress-in-training', not that Weiss seemed to care as she stormed off.

They resisted the urge to scoff at the professor's thinly-veiled insult, though they saw his point: Weiss was far from being the ideal Huntress she envisioned herself to be.

"This feud cannot last between them," Said Nobunaga, seeing the implications of a divided team.

"I will see to Ruby," Kenshin said.

"Good. In the meantime I will go to talk to Weiss and-"

"I will do it, Demon King," Said Shingen, catching Nobunaga and Ranmaru off-guard.

"Are you sure, Shingen? I assure you I can handle-" Nobunaga began, only for the tactician to interrupt him again.

"I know, Nobunaga," Shingen stated, "I just want to be the one to bring her to her senses."

Where Nobunaga would have reiterated that he was capable for the task, he knew that Shingen was just as qualified for it, though his insistence that he do it instead seemed out of character for him. Seeing his hard eyes, however, Nobunaga acquiesced to his request, allowing the tactician to follow Weiss, whilst Kenshin followed Ruby.

"What shall we do now, my lord?" Ranmaru asked.

"Kenshin and Shingen will do their intended tasks," Nobunaga told him, "In the meantime, we will take note of the various drawings of Grimm anatomy that Professor Port was kind enough to leave behind in the classroom; if we are to better aid the White Knights, we must know our enemy."

"Hai, oyakata-sama," Ranmaru said, bowing at the waist.

IIOII

It was not long before Weiss found her way to one of the many nondescript balconies of Beacon, placing her tense hands on the railing as she took deep breaths; her earlier outburst was unfitting of a Schnee, she should have acted more refined, more level-headed and less temperamental, not explode in an unsightly show of her anger towards the red-caped girl who was named her team leader.

Yet the thought of it threatened to send her into a rage regardless, despite her attempts to calm herself down.

 _I don't get it; why did Ozpin have to select Ruby, a childish brat who didn't study or train much, as the team leader?_ Weiss thought angrily, _I studied and trained for this; I should be the team leader, not her!_

"I thought I would find you here, Weiss," Said Shingen, whom Weiss did not notice walking silently behind her.

Turning around to face Shingen, she was faced with his mask, something that irritatingly concealed his handsome face from sight, though she could see his piercing eyes through the mask's eye holes.

"And just why were you looking for me?" Weiss asked, an expression of curiosity on her face.

"I overheard your conversation with Ruby back then, and quite frankly, your argument was incredibly weak and flawed," Shingen stated, much to Weiss's displeasure.

"So what? You think that snot-nosed brat is a better leader than me?" Weiss hotly defended, not believing Shingen's words.

Shingen's cold, stern eyes forced Weiss to back down, just as he said, "Before you judge others so lightly, I suggest you undergo a simple test, one that determines your capacity for leadership."

"A test? What's it gonna be?" Weiss asked, still angry from earlier.

"I will pose to you a scenario, and after hearing it and the possible options given, you are to give an answer," Shingen explained, now gaining Weiss's attention, "Depending on your answer, we shall see if you are truly a better leader or otherwise."

"Fine then, hit me," Weiss said, not seeing the significance of the test.

"Very well. Let us begin," Shingen said, "Imagine that you are the head of a clan, one feared by many, and possessed of great strength."

"Go on," Said Weiss.

"One day, your clan's survival is threatened by an entire army that attacks its flanks, and the only way to ensure your clan's survival is to utterly annihilate that army. Yet to annihilate that army, you must also torch its home to the ground, where their families reside; men, women and children alike."

Taking Weiss's silence as his cue to continue, Shingen then states with hard eyes, "You have two options: Either annihilate that army and its residence, or do nothing and hope that army would do nothing to your lands in return. What will it be, Weiss?"

Weiss stared in horror at Shingen for a few seconds, not believing the scenario presented to her. The first thing she said afterwards, however, was, "What in Oum's name is this scenario!?"

"As I said, it is a scenario designed to test your capabilities as a leader," Shingen stated, he himself despising the scenario, yet seeing the necessity of presenting such to Weiss.

"Slaughter all the women and children just to ensure my clan's survival? What sort of Dust damned option is that!?" Weiss shouted as she continued, "I'm not a cold-blooded murderer..."

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, the first option of the scenario reminding her of what her tyrannical father would do in such a situation; he would take the first option without hesitation, being the cold-blooded murderer he was.

"Since you cannot answer, it seems you are unsuited for leadership," Shingen concluded, and to Weiss's horror, he was correct.

"But... I..." Weiss tried to retort.

"A true leader would be able decide on the best outcome for this scenario," Shingen stated, hammering the final nail into the coffin, "Perhaps this will serve as a lesson to you, Weiss: _Never_ judge anyone so lightly."

Struck hard by Shingen's words, Weiss realised that she had been the childish one in the group; she judged Ruby based on her attitude and not by her deeds; she thought her incapable of leadership without even trying to test her abilities, whereas Shingen accurately gauged her abilities through the earlier test he posed to her; she had not given Ruby a chance to prove herself before judging her.

Shingen's eyes drove a piercing glare that could bore straight into her heart, and in those eyes was reflected a deep sense of disappointment, something that somehow caused Weiss to feel great guilt wracking her heart.

 _Please, don't look at me like that..._ Weiss thought, even as her defences began to break down.

"Since you cannot form an answer, I suggest you pose this same scenario to Ruby when you have the time, and hear carefully her answer before you judge her," Shingen said, even as he turned to walk away.

Weiss stood alone and immobile, unable to form any words in her mouth after Shingen's chastising. She wanted so desperately to call out to Shingen, to apologise for her earlier actions and words, that she didn't mean what she said earlier, and yet she could not. Downcast, she slowly trudged her way back to the next classroom, though she no longer felt any desire to listen to any lectures for the day.

IIOII

Kenshin was able to find Ruby at a garden located not far from their classroom, his finely-honed reflexes allowing him to give chase to Ruby's retreating form.

The garden itself was a natural marvel of beauty, a testament to the work of mother nature and Human hands. A finely-trimmed lawn of green grass blanketed the area, dotted with various shrubs adorned with different types of flowers that blossomed under the morning sky. In the middle, a lone tree stood out like a sore thumb, adorned with flowers coloured a bright golden yellow, the colour of the bright sun.

It was under the tree that Ruby sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably as her hurt failed to dissipate from her heart. The sight of the silver-eyed girl was more than enough to break Kenshin's heart, the former warlord rushing to her side with haste.

"Ruby..." Kenshin muttered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ruby trembled slightly at Kenshin's touch, but she nonetheless risked a glance at Kenshin's face.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and seeing Kenshin's concern written on his eyes served to slightly assuage her hurt.

"Is she right...?" Ruby asked, her voice hoarse, "Am I not meant to be a leader?"

Not having any of it, Kenshin firmly grabbed her shoulders and said to her, "Ruby, I can say to you now that Weiss is terribly wrong about you; in fact, she is the one unsuited to be the leader of team RWBY."

"How can you be so sure?" Ruby asked, "Please don't tell me this just to make me feel better..."

Shaking his head, Kenshin said, "She took too much time and effort to slay that one Grimm, and the fact she ignored helpful advice from you only served to tacitly highlight her inexperience as a Huntress, despite her claiming otherwise. Moreover, her argument was weak and inherently flawed, and easily countered; just because one has studied and trained hard does not necessarily mean one is more suited for leadership."

Shocked at Kenshin's words, Ruby remained silent as he continued, "Leaders are never perfect, and they are rarely born, mostly made through surviving challenges they are faced with; leaders are at times not chosen for their inherent skill, but for their charisma and ability to make choices where others cannot."

"Choices others can't make?" Asked Ruby, to which Kenshin nodded.

"Shingen has gone to talk sense to Weiss, to make her see the error of her ways," Said Kenshin, "He will certainly pose a scenario that forces Weiss to make a hard decision, and judging from what I have seen in Weiss, she will fail the test."

"But how can you be so sure?" Ruby asked, fully curious.

"I know my Nemesis well," Said Kenshin, "He is a man that despite having been my enemy before, has earned my respect as an equal."

"What about me, Kenshin?" Asked Ruby, "What do you think of me?"

With a slight smile, Kenshin said, "Though you are unproven, you hold great potential. I believe in you, Ruby."

Feeling enheartened by such words, Ruby hugged Kenshin, and though the gesture catches him off-guard, he returns it nonetheless.

"Thanks, Kenshin. I really needed that," Said Ruby, her heart healed of the hurt it suffered.

"My honour merely dictated I act accordingly," Kenshin stated.

"Ahem," Said a familiar voice, and Ruby nearly hit Kenshin's head when she broke the hug, seeing a glaring Yang standing behind them.

"What are you doing with my sister?" She asked in a neutral tone, making it hard to determine whether she was being menacing or teasing.

"I-It's not like that, Yang!" Ruby weakly defended, her blushing face and flailing arms failing to deliver the correct message.

"I hope you're not thinking of skipping steps with Ruby," Said Yang, to which Kenshin merely replied with his signature stoical face, saying nothing in his defence.

IIOII

That night, as the rest of the students prepared to retire to their beds, Weiss was quick to seek out Ruby, acting on Shingen's advice after their talk from earlier.

 _"I suggest you seek out Ruby and pose this same scenario to her,"_ She remembered his words, _"Then you can see for yourself whether or not Ruby is capable of performing her duties well or not."_

It was not difficult to find Ruby in their team's room, where she was just preparing to retire for the night in her bed. Upon noticing Weiss entering the room, she was quick to say, "Ah! Weiss! I-"

Before she could say anything, however, Weiss quickly asks Ruby, "You want any tea or coffee?"

Caught off-guard by her question, Ruby awkwardly says, "Uh... tea I guess?"

Weiss was quick to walk off, and prompt in returning with a cup of freshly brewed hot tea. Placing the cup in Ruby's hands, Weiss took a deep breath, then said to Ruby, "Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Huh?" Ruby could only gawk at her in surprise, not believing her sudden change of attitude.

"Shingen talked some sense into me earlier," Weiss stated, "He made me realise that I prematurely judged you as not capable of being the team leader, that I didn't give you a chance at proving yourself."

Weiss, acting on Shingen's advice, tells Ruby of the same scenario that the Tiger posed to her earlier, and it took much willpower to not shed tears at the sheer cruelty of the options presented on how to resolve it. After a full ten seconds and a condescending glare from Ruby, the weapons enthusiast presented her answer.

"Well, I'd just deliberately leak out information the enemy wants to hear, and make the bad guys come to me so that I don't have to burn down the village."

The look of pure shock on Weiss's face was especially comical, especially upon hearing Ruby's simple, yet ingenious answer.

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"I think it might've been a little too simple..." Ruby muttered, unsure of her earlier statement.

"No! No... I mean, it was brilliant," Weiss admitted, having overcome her earlier shock, "I just didn't expect such an answer from you."

"Well, neither option seemed good, and you didn't say I had to pick either one," Ruby pointed out, "I'm not sure if this means I make the cut for being a leader though."

Placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder, she said, "Even if you don't make the cut, you have my support, Ruby. I promise you."

Smiling at Weiss's words, Ruby said, "Thanks, Weiss. I promise you as well, I'll do my best to be a good team leader."

IIOII

The next day carried great expectations by the Samurai Warriors; Glynda was teaching their class, and in their eyes Glynda was a worthy teacher every bit deserving of her position, and her class involved learning battle tactics against Grimm and sparring matches, two things they felt they sorely needed to better prepare themselves for the fight against the abyss.

"I must say, I have great expectations of Glynda's class today," Shingen said as they walked, fanning his masked face.

"That I must agree with you, Nemesis," Kenshin nodded, "What of the relationship between Ruby and Weiss?"

"The two have mended their ties since then," Shingen replied happily, "It would simply not do for our white knights to be divided among themselves, lest they become easy prey for the abyss's agents."

They made their way into the classroom, where most of the seats were already filled, and team RWBY waiting for them inside, a row of seats behind them for team NKRS to take. As they took their seats, Ruby happily waved to Kenshin - who gave the smallest of smiles to her, while Weiss nodded to Shingen, who returned the gesture with a smile, not that the mask obstructed his mouth.

"So... are we all taking a whole team of boyfriends?" Yang teased, to which Ruby furiously blushed.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, not believing her sister's antics.

"Ahem," Sounded a stern voice, revealing it to be none other than Glynda, a stern expression adorning her face, "If you are done playing around, I suggest you return to your seats. Class is going to start."

Glynda's stern expression, combined with the confident way she carried herself and her professional attitude, only served to reinforce the Samurai's opinion that Glynda was a worthy teacher sorely needed at Beacon. If only there were more teachers like her at Beacon...

"Good morning to you all, students of Beacon," Glynda began, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch, and I'll be your teacher for today's class, which is 'Grimm combat tactics' coupled with sparring."

The students listened with rapt as she continued, though the Samurai Warriors had more or less expected what she would teach; they had mostly glossed over the types of sparring matches that were allowed, and the rules of how duels were conducted, and of course covering the highlighted golden rule that no deaths were allowed in the sparring matches, since they were not duels to the death.

With the basic rules laid out, Glynda then asked, "Now, does anyone volunteer for a match?"

Kenshin then stood up, and said, "I volunteer, Glynda-Sensei."

"And who will you challenge?" Glynda asked, inwardly looking forward to studying how these Edonese Warriors fought.

"I wish to challenge Shingen," Kenshin said, much to everyone's surprise; were they not fellow foreigners, much less members of the same team? If so, why the need to fight each other?

"Since you wish to challenge me, I accept it," Shingen said, surprising Glynda, who was expecting Shingen to decline the challenge.

"Very well, please step onto the sparring ring, both of you," Glynda said to the two Warriors.

Both Warriors strode onto the ring with purpose, each radiating an air of confidence about them as they faced each other. Shingen was calm, calculating and collected, his eyes gauging Kenshin like how a craftsman would scrutinise a piece of jewellery for any faults that needed correcting, whilst Kenshin was bold and confident, his eyes reflecting a steely gaze that could cut through a person's facade.

They bowed to Glynda, and then to each other, before they drew their weapons and assumed their stances, their eyes never leaving each other.

Kenshin's seven bladed sword drew more than a few gulps from some of the students, some hoping they would not be on the receiving end of that weapon, whilst more than a few sniggered or were dumbfounded at the sight of Shingen wielding his fan like a weapon, though with Glynda using a riding crop as her weapon of choice, they were not in a position to talk.

"Gentlemen, remember that this is not a death match. If I call for an end to the duel, you will do so immediately," Glynda said, as a loud beep signalled the start of the match.

"Understood," Both said, never changing their positions.

Where most expected them to outright charge each other at the start of the match, instead the two remained immobile, their eyes focused only on each other as if their forms were the only things that mattered to their eyes.

The hall was eerily silent, matched by the tranquil calm that surrounded the two warriors, as if seemingly at peace before going to battle. As team CRDL was about to demand either make a move, however, it was Shingen who made the first move, and as he swung his fan great gusts of wind flew forth, which lashed against Kenshin's form. To everyone's surprise save that of team NKRS's, said gusts acted like sharp knives as they created several cuts in Kenshin's robes, drawing blood.

Kenshin stood his ground, uncaring of the wounds he suffered. In retaliation, he was quick to swing his sword with inhuman speed, forcing Shingen on the defensive as more than once he deftly blocked strikes of Kenshin's sword with his fan, which did not break when the sword touched it - where most had expected his fan to snap, though through exploiting a gap in Shingen's defence, Kenshin landed a solid punch to Shingen's face, knocking his mask off.

Kenshin shook his hand slightly as Shingen regained his bearings, allowing everyone present to see Shingen's admittedly handsome face, one that many a man would be envious of.

Weiss's breath caught in her throat as she saw Shingen's handsome face, her mind dominated by one thought as she stared with a slightly dreamy face.

 _He's so handsome..._

As Glynda watched the fight progress, however, she noticed a startling thing; both had taken hits, yet neither of their aura readings had changed at all, as displayed on the screens above the arena.

 _Why aren't they using aura to protect themselves?_ Glynda thought as she watched, ready to stop the fight were it to spiral out of control.

"You're as sharp as always, Dragon of Echigo," Shingen commented, fixing his broken nose.

"You have not dulled either, Tiger of Kai," Said Kenshin, spitting out blood from his mouth.

Then, both soon began to channel their power, each ready to deliver one of their stronger attacks; Shingen unleashed a tornado that cut through all directly in its path, whilst Kenshin merely swung his sword forward in a vertical arc, sending a massive slash towards Shingen. The power of each attack would have negated each other, were they to come into contact.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Glynda would not allow the match to continue. Brandishing her riding crop, she channelled her semblance, and a purple barrier appeared where the two attacks were about to meet.

"Enough!" She shouted, but it was too late.

As the attacks struck her barrier, whilst they rebounded off it, it had the unintentional effect of rebounding the attacks back to the Samurai Warriors, who immediately braced themselves as they took the full brunt of their own attacks, victims of their own arts.

"Ahhh!" They screamed, their bodies flung back by the force of their attacks.

Shingen's armour was horribly damaged, multiple scratches appearing on his body where his armour was cut, whilst Kenshin sported a massive gash across his torso where his attack struck - it was a miracle the gash was not oozing blood.

"Kenshin/Shingen!" Ruby and Weiss shouted in unison, rushing to their aid.

"Kenshin, please be okay... please be okay..." Ruby said, half-hysterical about Kenshin's state.

"I... I am well, Ruby," Kenshin reassured, "I was fortunate to have raised my blade at the last second, or it would truly have killed me."

"Glynda!" Both Ruby and Weiss shouted at the Professor, forgetting to address her by her title in their umbrage.

"I-I am sorry for that," Glynda apologised, "But I have to ask, why weren't you two using your aura to protect yourselves?"

Whispers began to abound of this, yet before the situation could escalate, it was Ranmaru who garnered their attention as he said, "Allow me to explain!"

The whole class became silent as he continued, "Where we are from, we are taught only to harness our power as a weapon, and not armour. It is partly because our combat doctrine dictates that we face our enemies without needing to rely on protection, and to fight with our weapons as our form of defence."

"Even so, why weren't your fellow teammates using aura for protection?" Glynda asked, wanting to get to the bottom of the matter.

"Because at home, none know such teachings, Glynda-Sensei," Nobunaga finished, causing Glynda to sigh.

"Let this be an adequate lesson to all of us: Never shall we assume that people from other cultures possess the same knowledge we do," Glynda said, "Once again, I apologise for earlier; I did not mean to jeopardise your lives."

"Think nothing of it, Glynda-Sensei," Kenshin said as he stood up, "In any case, it is our fault for not clarifying this earlier, and assuming your 'aura' teachings were the same as ours."

"It's fine, Mister Uesugi," Glynda said, then turned to look at the rest of the students and said, "In any case, I would like to ask for a full team's worth of volunteers to stay behind with team NKRS after class, so as to facilitate the unlocking of their aura. Any volunteers?"

To her surprise, it was Ruby who stood up and said, "I and my team volunteer!"

To say that her team was shocked was an understatement.

"What!?" Was their collective gasp of shock.

Glynda blinked a few times; she had not expected Ruby to volunteer her team so readily for this, though this ruled out the option of having to choose a team from the assembled students. This was also advantageous for the Samurai Warriors, for they were more familiar with team RWBY and more trusting of them in return. She also thought it best that team RWBY be the one to perform the required ritual, given such reasons.

"Very well then, as a reward you will be excused from classes for the rest of the day," Said Glynda, convincing team RWBY that it was well worth it.

"In return, we shall teach Ruby and her team the power of the spirit," Nobunaga said, catching most off-guard, though it was not hard for the Samurai to see his intentions.

 _He wants to teach them the power to help them better prepare for the fight against the abyss,_ Was their collective thought, _The only question is who else should learn this power, if at all?_

"Mind you, we will only teach this to team RWBY for now," Continued Nobunaga, "They possess the required traits to obtain it and have proven worthy of our trust, so they have earned the right to gain such power."

The Samurai Warriors knew that Nobunaga omitted multiple facts in his statement: No special prerequisites for obtaining spiritual power existed, and just about anyone can master the spirit. They also knew the fact that such power, in the hands of unsavoury characters, could spell disaster for them and their quest to save the four white knights in Beacon from the Abyss's servants, something they realised was the reason behind Nobunaga's earlier words on only team RWBY learning such power.

"Let's go somewhere else, Nobunaga. I know a better place to do it," Blake beckoned the visionary, to which Nobunaga agreed with a smile as he gave his hand to Blake.

"I hope you're not trying to escape my supervision," Glynda said, her stern voice freezing them in place.

Nobunaga turned to face Glynda with a smile, one that spelled mischievousness as he said, "I would not think such, Glynda-Sensei. I am merely following the suggestion of my dear friend Blake here on where to best perform the ritual. Rest assured, no harm shall befall us."

"But-" Glynda began, only to have Blake quickly take Nobunaga's hand and take him elsewhere, "Oh Oum... Yang you better not..."

To her exasperation, Yang, too had gone elsewhere, possibly with the Edonese boy that resembled more a girl, since Ranmaru was nowhere within sight. Only Weiss, Shingen, Ruby and Kenshin remained behind in the classroom, though the latter pair had almost tried to scoot off somewhere, were it not for Glynda's terrifyingly steely glare freezing Ruby in place, the poor girl standing frozen stiff on the spot.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Rose?" Glynda asked, brandishing her rising crop.

"Uhh... I, um..." Ruby tried to form words in her mouth, her sense of palpable fear preventing her from doing so.

"You are staying where you are, Miss Rose, and will perform the ritual under my supervision," Glynda sternly stated, causing Ruby to look defeated, the girl silently cursing her failure to lead Kenshin elsewhere.

"What about you, Miss Schnee?" Glynda asked the white-haired Huntress, "Are you thinking of leaving the classroom too?"

"No, Professor. I wouldn't dare," Weiss stated, adopting a look of haughtiness.

Truth be told, Weiss had the same idea as the other girls, but her pride as a Schnee would not permit her to indulge in such an antic, and so she settled for staying behind, not that it would separate her from Shingen all the same.

"Very well, please perform the ritual at once," Glynda stated.

Weiss and Ruby quickly guided the two ex-warlords into the suitable positions as per the ritual's requirements. Once they were in position and fully relaxed in mind and heart, the two girls began to utter the incantation in preparation for manipulating the unlocking of their auras.

" **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to raise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.** "

In a single heartbeat, the two Samurai's auras became visible for all to see, and they could feel the overwhelming power overflowing from the two, their souls' intrinsic nature laid bare for Ruby and Weiss to see.

To Ruby, Kenshin felt like the embodiment of a dragon; he was possessed of great authority and dignity, and fiery passion capable of igniting anyone's heart. His soul seemed dormant yet energetic, as if brimming with the drive to perform great acts, boiling with the desire to expel evil and wickedness from the world, and yet he also possessed a strong faith in a religion, as if he believed that whatever he did, it was in accordance with the will of the heavens, all beneath that stoical face of his.

If Ruby were to describe him in a few words, he was righteous, impartial and devout.

To Weiss, Shingen was stateliness and confidence embodied, a man radiating power and authority like any citizen of high-social status. In his heart lingered a strong sense of justice and impartiality, marking him as a man unafraid of correcting one's faults and straightening them out with fair-handedness. He was a man of steely determination, able to face challenges head-on, unburdened by any disadvantage or the shame of past defeats.

Shingen was a tiger, stout and steadfast, unyielding in the face of adversity.

After the ritual was over, both girls fell to their knees, panting heavily from the taxation of the ritual.

"Ruby, are you well?" Asked a concerned Kenshin, who held Ruby in his arms.

"I'm fine... just tired, is all," Ruby reassured, "Unlocking aura tends to be tiring for the one unlocking it, but I'll be fine in a minute or two."

"Weiss?" Asked Shingen, worried for Weiss's state.

With a slight smile, Weiss said, "Your aura was magnificent. I just need some rest, and I'll be fine."

IIOII

In one of the many nondescript classrooms located throughout Beacon, Blake and Nobunaga were preparing for the ritual to unlock the latter's aura, the former steeling herself for the ritual.

 _Come on, Blake, you can do this,_ The girl thought to herself as she faced Nobunaga.

"So why have you brought me here, Blake?" Nobunaga asked, fully curious on Blake's intentions in using such an isolated spot.

Blake replied, "The ritual requires a lot of concentration on my part, and I'd rather not have anyone disturbing us in the process."

It was a half-lie; though the ritual did require concentration, it was not overly so to the point any disturbance would disrupt the whole ritual; no, she wanted to use this opportunity to get closer to Nobunaga, study him like a book during the ritual as she would peek into her soul.

She had been interested in Nobunaga since the day they met; he was an intriguing man, one that proved very difficult to read. An enigma through and through, he displayed a certain charisma that served to draw her to him like a moth to a flame, inflaming a desire to know him better, more... intimately.

It was partially a childish desire, for he was unlike so many Edo-styled characters in the numerous novels she read, a mystery waiting to be unravelled, a man whose innermost desires would be elucidated for her to see.

"I see," Nobunaga said, "I am curious, though, what does the ritual involve?"

Eager to continue, Blake said, "To unlock one's aura requires a certain level of aura manipulation; basically, I will pour my aura into you, and from there cause your aura to manifest by touching your soul with it."

"I feel it is not as simple as it sounds," Nobunaga said with concern, "It may either harm one of us or both in the process."

"It does tax the one unlocking the aura, but there is no risk involved," Blake said, reassuring the visionary, "By the way, what would it take to unlock my spiritual power? You said that I and the other members of my team fit the criteria, yes?"

Sighing slightly, Nobunaga said, "Truth be told, there are no special prerequisites needed to unlock one's spirit. Anyone can master it, so long as one puts forth the dedication and effort needed, though it can only be unleashed in battle."

"Then why did you say only we were fit to possess the power? Was it because you don't want anyone else learning it?" Blake asked, wanting to know Nobunaga's reasons for lying earlier.

"Because unsavoury characters can also possess this power, and it can be problematic in the future," Said Nobunaga, "Although I might have another way to unlock your spirit."

"Really? What is it, then?" Blake asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Since unlocking aura involves channelling your aura into my soul, I could do the same to unlock your spirit, though it is only a theory," Nobunaga said.

"That might work..." Blake said, trying her best not to blush, the scenario reminding her of the numerous stories about soul kisses in the books she read.

Placing her hand over Nobunaga's chest as the visionary did with her, Blake uttered the incantation, allowing her aura to flow into Nobunaga to touch his soul. As she continued, however, what she saw in Nobunaga had surprised her.

He was like a shroud of darkness, yet one full of warmth and kindness, a blanket that engulfed her in a metaphorical embrace as it showered her with loving compassion. It was warm, welcome and forgiving, not cold and heartless as many would assume it to be, and she felt that this was where she belonged. To Nobunaga, Blake seemed like a little kitten shrouded by shadows, yet one that thirsted for forgiveness, acceptance and love, things he would gladly give.

Neither said a word as they stared into each other's eyes, unable to look away from one another. Closer and closer they moved, eager to quench the aching desire for intimate contact between their lips. Their hearts beat with passion, their breathing became slow and laboured, and as their lips touched and the kiss began...

The doors to the classroom opened, revealing Glynda walking inside as she opened the doors.

"There you are! I was wondering where..." Glynda began but trailed off in her words, realising that she walked into a very delicate moment between Blake and Nobunaga.

Like deer blinded by light, the pair made no move to separate from each other, unable to finish what they started or move away. For a full thirty seconds, they only stared at each other, neither making any action whatsoever or uttering so much as a single word.

Glynda then moved towards the door. Grabbing the handle, she slowly closed it, though not before saying, "Well, I and the rest of your teammates will be waiting at the training facility when you're done, but please don't take too long."

Even after Glynda had left, they had not separated from each other until ten seconds later, though they did so with great reluctance.

"It... It was nice," Nobunaga said, his blush not fading away.

"I enjoyed it too... but it's better if it doesn't come to be," Blake said dejectedly, making Nobunaga look at her in confusion.

"Why should we not seal our fates together, if this is the call of our hearts?" Nobunaga asked, adding a dramatic flair to his words.

"Because we are not from the same species," Blake said, removing her bow to reveal her cat ears.

Blake closed his eyes, expecting many things from Nobunaga, either fear or revulsion. What he said next, however, surprised her again.

"Is being a beautiful hanyou supposed to terrify me? Or are you implying I am not good enough for you?"


	6. Inner Strength

**A/N: This story has hit 1,000 views! Thank you all for reading!**

 **spencermattkcu:** You actually bring up a valid point; it's true that chapter 5 makes the fanfic look so much like the one magnus wrote, but you can rest assured I'm not copying him. In fact, I've edited chapters 3-5 to make it more different from his.

The pairings are pretty much the same because of the choice of characters I made; I simply can't see Yang and Blake bonding with anyone else than Ranmaru and Nobunaga respectively, and Shingen seems more suited for Weiss, since he was a master strategist, and I'll spoil a bit: I plan for team RWBY to pair with team NKRS. Therefore, Kenshin's the only one left for Ruby.

I will admit Kenshin does not seem the type for romance, but this is a fanfiction, after all. Moreover, I've read stories where the seemingly stoical ones inexperienced in romance have found unlikely love, so I've drawn inspiration from that.

I forgive your choice of wording, since you gave rather constructive criticism.

 **GoldenFire 215:** I don't plan on adding anymore right now, though I might make slight changes to my plans as I write it.

 **Chapter V: Inner strength**

"What is a hanyou?" Asked Blake, now fully curious.

"In Edo, a hanyou refers to a human-like person possessing animal traits, such as your ears or a tail, or both," Nobunaga explained.

"So hanyou is your word for Faunus. I take it hanyou are common where you come from?" Blake asked, wanting to know about Faunus living in Edo.

Nobunaga shakes his head, disappointing and surprising Blake at the same time as he says, "No, Blake. In fact, hanyou are considered a mere myth, creatures that do not exist in Edo."

"What? Why?" Blake asked, stunned.

"Because there are no actual hanyou living there, not as far as anyone is aware," Nobunaga explained, "It is safe to say Faunus do not exist there."

"So there are no living Faunus in Edo..." Blake muttered, fully disappointed, her disappointment exacerbated by Nobunaga's nod.

"More imporantly, why are you so against our being together? What is to prevent us from answering the call of our hearts simply by being of different species?" Nobunaga asked, despising the thought of such a trivial fact discouraging Blake from following her heart.

With a slightly dejected look, Blake explains, "In Remnant, race mixing between the two races is heavily frowned upon, even to the point families were split apart over such things. Moreover, many religions see Faunus-Human bonds as taboo, and expressly forbid them throughout the Four Kingdoms, at times even to the point of persecution."

"Surely there must be a religion that supports such things," Nobunaga said, sounding hopeful, though at the same time expecting disappointment.

Blake shakes her head, saying, "There is the cult of Oum that, while not frowning upon such bonds, actively discourages them. Other than that, no other religions even tolerate such things."

Nobunaga could not resist shaking his head in disgust; this disgusting level of intolerance was something he found abhorrent, and he resolved that among the many things he would do in Remnant, he would eliminate this intolerance between the Faunus and Humans, and help establish closer ties between the two races.

"Do your friends know of your Faunus nature?" Asked Nobunaga, to which Blake shook her head.

"No, they don't," Blake answered, "But I'll tell them one day; I can't keep it a secret forever, after all."

Then, an idea suddenly struck the Demon King; create a new religion, one that would actively promote closer kinship between Humans and Faunus. And who better to perpetrate it than Kenshin himself?

Though the self-proclaimed avatar of Bishamonten was no priest himself, he certainly had the mannerisms and makings of one, and was the perfect candidate for the new religion's acting head priest. Moreover, his strong sense of justice and righteousness would ensure he always spit in the face of politics, whether he knew it or not.

His evil smile came out in full force at the genius of his plan, relishing the thought of Faunus haters tearing out their hair in despair at a religion celebrating the world's first ever Faunus-Human marriages.

With that in mind, Nobunaga resolved to tell the others of his plan, and motions for Blake to accompany him.

"Come Blake," Nobunaga beckons the cat Faunus.

"Where are we going?" Asked a curious Blake.

"To train you in the usage of your spiritual power," Nobunaga explained, "The ritual from earlier has been a success in unlocking your latent power, but it is always through training that one learns how to use it effectively against one's enemies."

Blake nodded, seeing the logic behind his reasoning. She then put on her bow, concealing her cat ears from plain sight.

"Lead the way then," Said Blake, extending a hand to Nobunaga as a lady would ask to be guided by her consort, "And please bear with the bow, at least for a while."

The door then opens to reveal an energetic Yang who barges in, carrying a suitably embarrassed Ranmaru in her arms as if he were a lightweight in her hands. Looking at Ranmaru's state, embarrassed would be understatement; humiliated would be a better word.

"Come on! As if you didn't enjoy it!" Yang said to Ranmaru, who flailed uselessly in Yang's iron grip.

"Seriously, woman..." Ranmaru muttered, "In any case, will you please put me down and let me find my lord..."

He trailed off at the last part, however, seeing Nobunaga hold hands in an intimate manner with Blake, the smiles they cast toward each other as if they were a loving couple.

Forming the most logical conclusion in his mind, Ranmaru then asked, "My lord, are you courting Blake-san?"

With his characteristic dramatic flair, Nobunaga said, "Why yes, Ranmaru. We are merely following our hearts' instinct, to seal our fates in accordance with the heavens' will. What about you, Ranmaru? Are you enjoying being carried around by a woman such as Yang?"

"My Lord!" Ranmaru yelled, exasperated and embarrassed at Nobunaga's teasing words.

Letting out a hearty laugh, Nobunaga said to Blake, "Shall we go, Blake? There is much I have to teach you."

Giggling slightly, Blake allowed her new boyfriend to guide her to the training room, making no effort to separate herself from Nobunaga. If anything, she merely clung to his arm as if she were a feline clinging onto her mate, which was not far from the truth.

Back in the earlier classroom, Yang then asked Ranmaru, "So how are we gonna unleash my spirit, cutie pie? Don't tell me we have to do another ritual like the one earlier?"

"In truth, no," Ranmaru answered, "Spiritual power is something that can only be unleashed in the heat of battle, and usually requires focus to channel it. Also, you must stay true to your inner nature whilst attempting to channel it. Otherwise, it will not come forth."

"So I just gotta focus and use my spirit in a fight while being myself? I can definitely do that," Yang said, a full smirk plastering itself on her face.

"We shall see," Said Ranmaru, "For now, we ought to find a training facility for that purpose. Oh, and Yang?"

"Yes, cutie pie?" Asked Yang.

"Put me down, please," Ranmaru asked, almost adopting a look of pleading.

"Oh," Yang said, and set Ranmaru down on the floor. The young Samurai looked very pleased, now that he was no longer being embarrassingly manhandled by Yang.

The duo then set off in the direction Blake and Nobunaga went, following them to the training facility.

IIOII

In the classroom where Professor Glynda was teaching earlier, said teacher was currently overseeing the progress made by Ruby and Weiss as their respective mentors - Kenshin and Shingen - monitored their training.

As the stage had space for only one pair at a time, the two pairs would take turns to use it, and the first pair was none other than Shingen and Weiss, both taking their respective spots opposite each other.

"So how do we do it? Unlock my spirit?" Weiss asked, eager to begin her training.

"Before we go to that point, there is one important question I must ask you: Why do you fight?" Shingen said, taking Weiss by surprise.

"What? What do you mean?" Weiss said, not seeing Shingen's point, "I'm a Schnee, obviously I fight to uphold my family's name and-"

"Stop right there," Shingen interjected, holding up a hand, "Do not give me such a half-hearted answer, Weiss; I asked you your purpose for fighting, I expect an honest answer: one that comes from your heart, not one that comes from your mouth."

Hearing those words, Weiss curled her lip and gripped her rapier tightly till her knuckles became white, her face tightening in anguish as memories of her past miseries flashed through her mind.

Tears threatened to stream from her eyes, her body trembling as she gripped with her emotions. Still she persevered, and with a partially cracked voice, she said, "I... fight for myself."

Seeing Weiss's emotional state, Ruby could not help look at her with sorrowful eyes, whilst Glynda's eyes drooped in empathy, though she showed little outward emotion.

Steadying herself, Weiss continued, "I fight for myself, because I want to liberate myself from my tyrannical father who has done nothing but act cold and cruel towards me. I fight to throw off my leash so I can perform actions of my own free will. More importantly, I fight so that next time my father wants to assert his dominance I can tell him _no_ ; you'll not keep me subservient."

As she finished, Weiss inhaled deeply, relishing the feeling of liberation that came from pouring out her heart's desire to Shingen, a man she had come to confide in. It was utter euphoria, being able to say what she truly felt without the looming shadow of her father, without having to constantly uphold her status as heiress to the Schnee lineage.

She then felt a hand place itself on her shoulder, Shingen's unmasked face giving her a small smile.

"That is more like it," Said Shingen, "Remember this, Weiss: A strong warrior is one who is unafraid of confronting his own weaknesses; he accepts them as part of himself and strengthens both his heart and mind to keep true to his original purpose for fighting."

Weiss nodded in response.

"Now, I want you to strike me with those same feelings in your heart, strike as if you wish to fulfil your desires and dreams, all the while feeding your strength with your heart."

Another nod was her response, and as she assumed her stance, she suddenly felt that Myrtenaster weighed much less heavily in her hand. Was it always this light, or was it an effect of her heart's desire, as if it brought out strength she previously knew not she possessed?

Weiss charged, her eyes filled with purpose as she struck Shingen. Thrust, swing, those two actions she repeated numerous times, the tactician deftly blocking each and every one of her attacks. As Glynda and the others observed, however, it became noticeable that her assault was not monotonous; with each attack, her movements were faster, more precise, more determined.

Weiss had soon stopped caring about her failed attacks; her heart was singing in absolute glee, her blood boiled with the desire to fight, her mind focused solely on continuing the assault. This was bliss, Weiss thought, utter bliss that only a warrior could possibly feel in the heat of battle, her adrenaline driving her body to push past its former limits as she became stronger, faster, braver.

What was this? Was she always this fast? Did she truly possess such strength behind her every move, her every strike delivered by her rapier? Was it possible for her heart to sing with such a strong desire to fight?

The others noted with concern how Shingen found it more and more difficult to fend off Weiss's relentless assault, and how her displayed aura readings seemed to glitch beyond their comparison.

"Impossible!" Glynda said in amazement, observing the changes occurring to Weiss.

Her body began shimmering in an iridescent aura of white, her clothes and hair moving in tandem with the flow of such power, as if their movements were influenced by an invisible force. Her rapier was encased in ice which acted as a second skin, its edges no less sharp than the core blade.

"Now strike once more, and this time let your will pour forth like water through a dam!"

Weiss assumed a stance once again, pausing her assault.

Doing as Shingen asked, she allowed her collected power to channel forth through Myrtenaster. It felt as if it were pulsating like a hungry heart, beating with a life of its own, simply begging to be unleashed.

She struck once more, and this time her assault was different; it was much swifter than before, and far more deadly. With a hail of rapid thrusts she attacked, and this time Shingen was unable to fully parry her assault. Armour was struck and damaged, and parts of it were covered in ice, parts of her attacks penetrating through his protective aura.

And just as it began, it was over with a final swing at his torso. Unable to stand after withstanding her attacks, Shingen fell to the floor, eliciting gasps of concern from Ruby and Glynda. Weiss, on the other hand, fell to her knees, panting heavily as exhaustion from unleashing her newfound power began to show.

Glynda and Ruby noted with fear and horror Shingen's state as he fell to the floor, though as they saw his aura readings barely inches from complete depletion, they were relieved to know that he was still alive despite such an assault. Kenshin merely smirked at this, knowing that it would take more than that to kill one of Shingen's calibre.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Ruby shouted, eyes filled with awe at the display of such power.

"Indeed I have, Ruby," Kenshin stated, "And soon you shall possess that power as well."

"Shingen!" Weiss shouted, rushing to his side after recovering from her exhaustion.

Shingen, however, merely smiled as he stood up, saying, "That was magnificent, Weiss. You truly have great potential."

"You idiot! Don't scare me like that!" Weiss shouted, embracing Shingen in a hug.

Glynda narrowed her eyes in great concern, seeing the sheer amount of power Weiss released in such a short period of time. Were all Hunters-in-training to gain access to such power, it could make them much stronger than previously recorded. For full-fledged Hunters, they could gain power equivalent to that of the Guardians, albeit briefly. Such great implications meant that who should possess power was greatly debatable.

"Alright, now that you two have finished unlocking your spirit, can you please vacate the ring for Mister Uesugi and Miss Rose to use?" Asked Glynda.

"Oh! Right..." Weiss said, then accompanied Shingen down the stage as the other pair took their places.

Rolling her shoulders, Ruby hefted Cresent Rose in her hands, a smile on her face as she anticipated the upcoming duel with Kenshin.

When Glynda signaled the start of the match, Ruby was eager to strike first, Cresent Rose morphing into its rifle form as Ruby fired several bullets aimed at Kenshin. The self-proclaimed avatar of Bishamonten merely stood his ground, easily deflecting the incoming bullets with swings of his sword as they harmlessly pinged off his weapon.

"For this training, I suggest you not use your weapon's gun form," Kenshin stated, "To best unleash your spirit is in melee combat, for it will draw out much more of your inner strength."

"Close combat, huh..." Ruby said, more to herself than anyone else.

With the clicking of gears and other intricate mechanisms, Cresent Rose shifted back into its original scythe form, and Ruby prepared once again to strike, this time at close range. With a mighty burst of speed granted by her semblance, she seemingly teleported behind Kenshin, ambushing him from behind.

Kenshin positioned his sword behind him, easily stopping Cresent Rose's trajectory as he parried the scythe then swung it behind him, forcing Ruby back as she employed her semblance once again, a trail of rose petals left where she originally stood.

The match between them progressed much like the one between Shingen and Weiss; Ruby struck again and again, her displayed aura readings beginning to 'glitch' as the fight progressed, and Kenshin becoming increasingly hard-pressed to fend off Ruby's attacks. The only difference was that as Ruby's power grew, so too did a red aura begin to visibly emanate from her body, and rose petals circulated around her body like a snake, enveloping yet not touching her.

When Ruby unleashed her power, time as perceived by her senses began to slow; her movements were snail-like in speed, her scythe experienced great resistance like no other, and as she attacked once again, this time it appeared as if Kenshin was near immobile; his movements were as slow - if not slower - as hers, proceeding at a snail's pace. To Ruby's bewilderment, it seemed that no harm was done to Kenshin after her attack, due to the lack of visible scratches or other form of injury.

 _What the hell?_ Ruby wondered, not believing that her attack was ineffective.

She struck again and again, yet the same result always presented itself to her. When she turned to look at Kenshin, she saw that he was unresponsive despite having borne Ruby's attacks, not turning around to face her. As time seemed to hasten, however, she saw that indeed her attacks were effective to a terrifying degree; a full score of cuts appeared on Kenshin's body as he fell, his robes and armour almost cut to pieces. His aura was whittled down to near total depletion, though that small amount of aura ensured his injuries were non-lethal.

"Kenshin!" Ruby shouted, rushing to his side, "Oh dear Dust, please be okay..."

Thankfully, he remained hale and able to stand, his body sporting thin red lines which could have been deeper flesh wounds.

Seemingly unhindered by his injuries, he said, "You have much potential, Ruby."

Ruby, on the other hand, merely held him in a bone-crushing hug, saying, "Darn it, don't worry me like that!"

As she hugged him, however, Ruby suddenly found herself unable to stand on her own, her legs giving way as she was now the hapless damsel. Kenshin now was the one supporting her as he helped her stand up.

"My legs feel like jelly, Kenshin," Ruby said, "Is this normal?"

"Such things do not usually happen when one trains in unlocking the spirit," Kenshin stated, "Perhaps your body was unused to your unleashing of so much power at once, so it may take time to acclimatise."

Ruby then snuggled her face into Kenshin's shoulder, saying with a tone of mischief, "Well, then I'm counting on you to care for me in the meantime, okay?"

Shingen giggled at Kenshin's sudden predicament while Weiss merely shook her head. Glynda, on the other hand, now knew more than ever she needed to keep a close eye on teams RWBY and NKRS, intent on studying more in detail the process of unleashing spiritual power, though she would not be the only one who had such thoughts.

IIOII

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon..._

"So you want my clones to do what?" Blake asked, unsure if she heard correctly.

"I want them to continually distract your enemies by feinting attacks and movements," Nobunaga clarified, "This is but merely a cornerstone of the shinobi combat doctrine, and I will not allow you to fight lest you master such tactics."

Inwardly, Blake liked the overprotective attitude Nobunaga displayed; it made her heart flutter like a butterfly. Even so, she asked, "Why do you want me to master those tactics? My clones are perfectly fine as they are."

"Your clones help conceal your movements, but should the enemy discern them, he can counter your semblance and strike you when vulnerable, and I will not allow that," Nobunaga firmly explained, "By confusing your enemy with your clones, he cannot accurately gauge your whereabouts or angle of attack, and so he cannot hope to defeat you whilst distracted. Understood?"

"I understand," Blake said, conceding his point.

She then moved to do as Nobunaga asked, using her clones as per Nobunaga's instructions whilst fighting the training robots before her - robots programmed to reproduce Grimm behaviour for trainee Hunters.

Whilst Nobunaga oversaw Blake's training, Ranmaru and Yang were occupying another part of the training facility, where Yang was bashing more than a few robots to great effect; more than a dozen robots lay immobile on the floor, sparks of electricity flying where wires were exposed from damaged limbs and heads.

Despite the ample display of her strength, however, Yang could not suppress the feeling of growing frustration within her. Why was it that her spirit was not coming forth? Ranmaru clearly stated that spirit was unleashed through battle, and it involved the one invoking it to answer true to his or her heart. She was doing exactly as he taught her to, and if so, should it not be bursting forth like gushing torrents of water, instead of trickling like drops of water from a leaking tap?

Why then was it absent from her? Was she doing something wrong, or was she being utterly distracted to the point she could not focus on unleashing it?

"Argh! I'm getting nowhere with this!" Yang shouted in anger, crushing a robot with her hands, her hair glowing as a result of her semblance.

Turning to Ranmaru, Yang asked, "What exactly am I doing wrong? I'm doing as you told me to, so why don't I feel myself getting stronger!?"

Unfazed by Yang's outburst, Ranmaru then said, "You are doing nothing wrong, Yang. On the contrary, we have discovered your true nature; you are filled with rage."

"Don't pull my leg..." Yang tried to retort, only for Ranmaru to embrace her from behind.

"Are you trying to ignore the call of your heart? That it burns not with the desire for action?" Ranmaru said into her ear, "If so, should you not embrace your nature, rather than attempt to isolate yourself from it?"

The young Samurai used the chance to push her against a wall, making full use of his position to press himself against the blond-haired berserker. Yang then decided to return the favour and embrace him in a full hug, pressing his head against her voluptuous assets.

"Well then, want to give it a try?" Yang asked seductively, enjoying Ranmaru's now ridiculous-looking smile and his body's natural hormonal reaction.

They did not know, however, that Nobunaga and Blake were observing them from a distance, the former shaking his head at their behaviour in public, not that he disapproved of it. Blake, on the other hand, simply shrugged her shoulders, used to seeing such intimate contact. Both elected to leave them be, seeing no reason to distract their 'training' session.

"Shall we get on with our training?" Nobunaga asked, to which Blake eagerly nodded.


	7. Facing Fears, Part I

**Chapter VI: Facing fears, Part I**

A loud blaring beep sounded in the classroom, just as Jaune was knocked off-balance by a strike of his opponent's mace during their duel, marking yet another humiliating defeat at the hands of the infamous bully.

"Enough!" Glynda shouted, "Due to Mister Arc's aura readings being in the red, the winner is Mister Winchester, again."

For days now, Jaune suffered loss after loss at the hands of the bully, most blaming his inexperience in combat against fellow Hunters. It was hardly better for him outside of class, for he was also relentlessly bullied by Cardin and his team whenever they came across each other. This served to worry the members of his team to no end, especially Phyrra, the young champion of Mistral.

Having observed him for some time, team NKRS had ascertained as to what exactly led to Jaune's unceasing humiliation at the hands of team CRDL; it was by choice on the boy's part, and not because he willingly let them, but because he was hiding a secret close to his heart, something Cardin undoubtedly discovered and was using as blackmail.

As Glynda dismissed the class for the day and the others went for lunch, Kenshin noticed Ruby's frown in Jaune's direction, clearly concerned about the young boy.

"I think something's wrong here," Ruby said, loud enough only for her team and team NKRS to hear, "I've never known Jaune for long, but no sensible person just lets the same people bully him over and over again."

"I have to agree with Ruby. Something is clearly bothering him," Said Shingen, "What say we go and give him a hand, make him more of a man than a bullied young child?"

"Shall we, Blake?" Nobunaga asked the Faunus-in-disguise.

Blake nodded.

"We go and help him; it's time for him to stand up against them," Blake said firmly.

"As you wish," Nobunaga said to her, and together the two teams set off for the cafeteria, intent on rectifying Jaune's low self-esteem.

IIOII

During the lunch period, it was not difficult to find Jaune once again a victim of Cardin's merciless humiliation, the latter constantly calling the former a coward for all present to hear. Many directed glares at Cardin and his team of bullies, feeling pity for the boy whom team CRDL always sought to humiliate.

As Jaune sat at a table with the rest of his team, Ruby was the first to ask, "Jaune, if you need any help with Cardin, just ask us and we can deal with him. Don't be a silent victim."

"I-It's nothing, really," Jaune weakly defended with an unconvincing smile, "I mean, he might be a bully and all, but-"

"Jaune, I believe I speak for all of us when I say that you are utterly unconvincing," Nobunaga said, "Clearly you are in dire need of aid, yet you do not ask for such despite your current circumstances. Might I ask why?"

"He's right, Jaune," Said Yang, who drank from a small carton of milk, "What exactly is holding you back?"

"Like I said, it's nothing!" Jaune retorted, however weakly he did, "I don't really need anyone's help, so just... leave me be."

"Jaune..." Phyrra tried to speak, only to have Jaune immediately standing up and walking away, leaving behind a half-finished plate of food.

"Oh? Look what we have here..." Said a disgustingly familiar voice, "A filthy little Faunus. Quite the sight, isn't it?"

As luck would have it, Velvet, one of the Faunus students in Beacon, was now the subject of prejudice at the hands of none other than team CRDL. She was sitting alone at a nearby table, the other members of her team nowhere in sight, leaving her alone and near defenceless, and at their mercy.

As Cardin proceeded to violently pull at one of her rabbit ears, Cardin suddenly found his hand forcefully wrenched away from Velvet's ear, the culprit being Nobunaga himself as he held Cardin's hand in an iron grip.

"Well well, look what have we here," Nobunaga said with a mocking smile, "A man who discriminates against Faunus simply because they are different, hardly a decent sort of man for society to have, is it?"

"What do you want with me, tribal!?" Cardin shouted, trying in vain to pull his hand free of the Demon King's grasp to no avail.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I am merely stopping you, a lowly upstart bully, from unjustly harming Velvet-Senpai for no apparent good reason," Nobunaga said, mockery clear in his voice.

This enraged Cardin, who reared back his fist for a punch to Nobunaga's face, only for the visionary to effortlessly dodge it, followed by him planting his foot on Cardin's back, causing him to embarrassingly land flat on his face. It was no kick, but served to injure Cardin's pride.

The other members of his team went towards Nobunaga, rage clear on their faces, but were stopped in their tracks by the other members of teams NKRS and RWBY, sans Ranmaru, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Halt right there," Said Kenshin to the bullies, "You shall go no further."

"Why you little..." Cardin muttered as he stood up, preparing to face Nobunaga.

He was abruptly stopped his tracks, however, when he felt something sharp pressing on something in-between his legs. Afraid of getting himself cut, he stood shock still, the frightening aura he felt compelling him to behave.

"I will not have you harming my lord, Cardin," Said Ranmaru, his sweet-sounding voice doing little to mask his prevalent killing intent, something that terrified team CRDL to no end.

"And what are you doing, might I ask?" Inquired a stern-looking Glynda, not believing how quickly the tribesmen were gaining unnecessary attention.

"We are merely defending the integrity of Velvet-Senpai from these bullies, Glynda-Sensei," Said Nobunaga, sounding as if they were doing nothing wrong, "They dared openly attempt to harm her, and so we took the necessary course of action as our honour dictates."

"Really?" Glynda asked, to which the rest nodded, after which she said, "Very well, but I do expect you to refrain from violence against them, at least outside of the sparring ring."

She then turned to Cardin, and said, "Mister Winchester, I also expect you and your teammates to keep your racist comments to yourselves; Beacon is not a place where you can propagate such things, understand me?"

"You have our word, Glynda-Sensei," Nobunaga said, bowing to her. Cardin, still being held hostage by Ranmaru, was forced by him to bow his head, still fearing for the sake of his genitals.

As Glynda left, Nobunaga gave the order for Ranmaru to relinquish his hold on Cardin, which he obediently did without complaint. Having been suitably humiliated, Cardin scrambled away with the rest of his team, leaving a thankful Velvet who was nursing her injured ear.

"Thanks for the help," Velvet said to team NKRS.

"It is no problem, Velvet-Senpai," Nobunaga said, "Though perhaps if you are so vulnerable, why not come sit at our table? At the very least, we can help deter other such bullies for the duration of the lunch period."

Velvet accepted the offer, though as she moved to sit at the table teams NKRS and RWBY were sitting at, most could notice the look of caution Weiss adopted when Velvet was near her, along with how often her hand drifted to Myrtenaster sheathed at her side.

Noticing this, Nobunaga then said, "Velvet-Senpai, I suggest you sit next to Kenshin at the table."

Not noticing Weiss's guarded expression, Velvet was initially confused at Nobunaga's suggestion. Nevertheless, she followed his advice and sat next to Kenshin, with Nobunaga and Ranmaru taking their seats opposite her.

"How is your ear, Velvet-Senpai?" Asked Ranmaru.

"It's fine, really. My aura will take care of that," Velvet reassured, still nursing her ear.

"Still, where is the rest of your team? I noticed that your teammates were absent from the cafeteria," Said Shingen, who was once again fanning himself, much to the confusion of Weiss.

"Well... they all had things they needed to do urgently, and I can't burden them even more, so I decided to go alone while they did their stuff," Velvet explained vaguely, "I know I'm risking myself being open to abuse, but still..."

"Very well, we shall not pry further, Velvet-Senpai," Said Nobunaga.

"Just one question," Velvet said, "You keep calling me 'senpai'. What does that mean, exactly?"

"Ah! Of course! You see, 'Senpai' is a honorific that we use to address someone that is our senior. Most of the time, it refers to someone who is older, more advanced in age than someone else."

"Wait, you mean you're younger than me?" Asked a disbelieving Velvet.

"Of course! All of us joined the academy at the age of sixteen, after all," Explained Nobunaga, omitting the fact they were only physically younger.

"Wow... I mean, I thought you're older since you seem so mature and confident..."

"So that means cutie pie is younger than me?" Asked Yang, wrapping an arm around Ranmaru.

"Do you think me older?" Asked a teasing Ranmaru, his tell-tale smile out in full force.

One particular white-haired Huntress, however, was not in the mood for jokes, the mere sight of Velvet causing her to always act cautiously, as if Velvet were an assassin-in-disguise, hunting for her life.

"Might I inquire as to the reason behind your behaviour around her?" Asked Shingen, who now seemed concerned about Weiss.

"I must concur with my Nemesis; this behaviour is unhealthy for you, Weiss," Said Kenshin, who was sharing tea with Ruby.

Curling her lips, Weiss said, "Well, I'll be honest with you; there were several times Faunus have been hostile to me, and assassination attempts were directed at me and my family, all because I'm a Schnee, so don't blame me for being cautious around her."

"Would that truly suffice your whole life? Can you truly live as if every Faunus is your mortal enemy till your dying days?" Said Nobunaga, surprising Weiss and the others.

"What do you mean?" This time it was Ruby who asked.

"What I mean, Ruby, is that to act so reserved for one's whole life towards an entire race spells of nothing short of foolishness," Nobunaga explained, "There will always be a few exceptions, for Weiss's case a few Faunus that she may be able to acquaint herself peacefully with, perhaps even develop close friendship with them."

"Even so, that doesn't mean I-" Weiss tried to say, but was stopped by Ranmaru.

"My lord has a point, Weiss," Ranmaru stated firmly, halting any word of protest from the Schnee heiress, "This behaviour of yours around Faunus cannot continue. Moreover, you only stated that Faunus have acted hostile around you, and that does not warrant such caution that borders on hate."

"But-"

"Were you betrayed by any Faunus?" Ranmaru asked, catching Weiss off-guard, "Was there any Faunus that deceived you and made use of you?"

Having no words to retort against such question, Weiss could only shake her head in response, a soft, near intelligible 'no' being muttered from her lips.

Blake was the most shocked out of them all, for she least expected Ranmaru to ask such a question despite being seemingly unfamiliar with Faunus. Yet it served to deliver an unstated but very clear message: Do not mistreat every member of a race because of the actions of a few.

She had no fond memories of her past, so she could see the reason behind Weiss's attitude towards Velvet. The difference, however, was that Weiss was on one side of the spectrum - the side of those who suffered at the hands of the White Fang, while she was on the other side of it, having seen first-hand accounts of White Fang atrocities towards Humans.

"I suggest you act on this advice, Weiss," Shingen said to the Schnee heiress, "Especially that of Nobunaga's; he is the sort of man whose judgement proves correct, even when others claim otherwise."

"Alright," Weiss said, conceding the point.

"Now then, how shall we deal with Jaune? From the looks of it, he seems resistant to attempts to aid him despite his situation," Shingen asked.

"Yeah! We really need to do something about him!" Ruby stated, full of determination, "I'm not going to sit by and watch while a good friend of mine is being bullied!"

"Same here," Blake said, nodding in concurrence, then turned to Nobunaga, "What do you think we should do?"

Nobunaga, after a few moments spent in a thinking pose, then said, "We observe him for the time being, see what is it that hinders him so. Our course of action afterwards will depend on what we discover, and how he will require improvement to himself."

They all nodded in agreement, and soon they decided that it would be Ranmaru and Yang who would do the spying. The former, after all, was a former disciple of Hattori Hanzou, the most renowned ninja in the whole of Japan during the Sengoku Era, and could serve as a suitable teacher in the way of stealth to the blonde berserker.

IIOII

Later that night, Ranmaru and Yang reported back to teams RWBY and NKRS in a nondescript classroom, one they closed off to outsiders and other passersby in order to preserve the secrecy of the matter. To ensure no one was observing them by any means, they closed the curtains to obscure views from outside any windows and disconnected the cameras hidden in various corners of the room, the only illumination in the room being a few overhead lights.

And what the duo had to report was not pleasant in the slightest.

"So Cardin is blackmailing Jaune with the knowledge of his forged documents," Nobunaga said thoughtfully, "In Remnant, being caught trying to enter an institution with forged papers mandates immediate expulsion, yes?"

"That's correct," Blake nodded, "Not only that, the culprit is forbidden from any re-entry into any Hunter academies for the rest of his life. Essentially, it's lifelong expulsion."

"But there is one thing that warrants inquiry," Said Shingen, "It would be next to impossible for Headmaster Ozpin to not know about these forged papers, so why is Jaune still here in Beacon, despite this?"

The implications of this statement were not lost on those present, especially Weiss, who said, "Wait, are you saying that Ozpin is deliberately overlooking this transgression on Jaune's part?"

"That would be accurate, Weiss," Said Kenshin, "The fact that Jaune is even allowed to stay clearly indicates that Ozpin believes Jaune to have great potential as a Hunter, and finds it a waste to expel him on these charges."

"But Jaune doesn't know this, and because of this he's continually allowing himself to be humiliated in fear of being expelled for good," Ruby stated, "I think we ought to tell him this the next time we meet him."

"Agreed, but even if he does know this information, what good will it do in the long term?" Ranmaru said, "Clearly even without Cardin and his team of bullies humiliating him, he has little confidence in his combat prowess, and all of us have seen him perform abysmally against students other than Cardin. Therefore, we must take steps to remedy this."

"So you're suggesting we whip him into shape, cutie pie?" Asked Yang, who seductively pressed her assets against Ranmaru arm, eliciting a silly-looking smile from the feminine-looking Samurai.

"His idea holds merit, I'll admit," Said Shingen, "The only question is who will train him."

"Is it not obvious?" Nobunaga said, as if the solution was simple, "We all do our part to train him, at least until he can stand on his own two feet."

"Great idea!" Ruby said enthusiastically, "I move to support this motion as leader of team RWBY!"

"As do I," Said Kenshin.

With all voicing their support for the solution to Jaune's problems, Nobunaga then proceeded to say, "Now that is settled, this meeting is over. For now, we get some sleep. Tomorrow, we put our plan into action."

IIOII

With the meeting over and the others moving towards their assigned rooms to retire for the night, the members of team NKRS made use of the time spent walking to discuss another issue of prime importance, one vital in their plans to save Remnant and their white knights from the hands of the darkness that lurked in the shadows.

" _This level of hate that exists between the Faunus and Humans is nothing short of ludicrous,_ " Said Nobunaga, speaking in his native tongue, " _With the Grimm constantly on their doorstep, one would expect Humans and Faunus to put aside their differences in the face of a common threat. Yet instead, many choose to perpetrate the hatred further, even going so far as to exacerbate it through attacks and the like._ "

" _In that instance, I would prefer the politics of Japan to that of Remnant's,_ " Said Shingen, " _In Japan, there at least were instances where clans with longstanding feuds united to face a common, greater threat on the horizon, rather than continue fighting each other and pointlessly weakening themselves._ "

" _It is pragmatism at work, pragmatism that the politicians of Remnant seem to lack,_ " Said Kenshin, " _Even the fanatical Ikko Ikki were pragmatic in the fact that they worked with the other Samurai clans as part of the Anti-Oda Coalition._

" _I may not be a politician, but I must concur; these politicians of Remnant are nothing short of irresponsible and incapable,_ " Said Ranmaru, " _The enemy grows stronger while they only continue bickering with each other, as if it is the only thing they are adept at._ "

" _Not to mention that these Faunus are in dire need of guidance,_ " Nobunaga said, his devilish smile plainly visible, " _They ought to learn how to better serve their people and the world, rather than follow the White Fang and propagate its campaign of destruction._ "

" _If you are planning what we believe you are planning, I suggest we make it a bi-partisan effort between us,_ " Said Shingen, a tone of warning in his words, " _We are all in this together, and so we have a stake in such things, whether you like it or not._ "

" _But of course!_ " Nobunaga said, " _I would be a fool to turn away my allies in such times of need. We are all warlords, after all._ "

Shingen and Kenshin, however, remained wary of Nobunaga's possible future intentions for Remnant, and the ramifications they could have for the future of the world and themselves. This was not the first time they tasted of Nobunaga's tactical genius, and it would certainly not be the last.

 _If the Demon King truly possesses such plans, I feel the day may come when we must fight each other again,_ Thought Kenshin as they walked in silence, _I wonder, however, if our White Knights would ever permit bloodshed between us. I feel the bond between us growing stronger by the day, and Ruby may wish for us to become friends rather than enemies. What would fate have in store for us, I know not, only that the will of the Heavens will be unravelled soon enough._

What they least expected on their way back, however, was a tearful Jaune running towards them, his facial expression one of despair and desparation.

"Please help me!" Jaune pleaded, almost begging.

"Calm yourself, Jaune. Tell us what is the matter," Said Kenshin, though they already knew what the matter was with Jaune.

"Everything!" Jaune cried, his voice broken, "Phyrra... Cardin... myself..."

Through his overflowing torrent of emotions and cracked sobs, Jaune spilled everything to the Samurai Warriors as they listened; the forged papers he used to enter Beacon - that were the source of blackmail for Cardin against him; his cowardly decision to push away Phyrra's and his team's support for him; his lack of combat prowess and courage that he felt made him a failure of a Hunter, nothing was omitted from his statement.

It was apparent now that Jaune hated himself for not seeking help earlier, instead either pushing people away or outright lying unconvincingly in the hopes his troubles would resolve themselves eventually. Having paid the price, the young boy had finally decided to seek the logical solution, wishing for an end to his problems that have haunted him since the start of the semester.

Taking deep breaths, Jaune had eventually managed to calm down to the point he was reticent to the words the Samurai had for him.

"Do you really think Ozpin knew not of your forged documents?" Said Shingen, surprising Jaune, "By conventional wisdom, Ozpin had ample reason and opportunity to permanently expel you from attending Beacon Academy. Why then, are you still here, having received no letters for expulsion this entire time?"

"But... I thought..." Jaune muttered, not believing himself.

"True, Cardin may know of your forged documents, but so does Ozpin," Shingen reiterated, "Furthermore, Cardin does not have the evidence to actually impeach you, does he?"

Stunned speechless, Jaune only nodded meekly in acknowledgement, feeling more ashamed of himself than before; he felt that he should have managed to deduce these facts now, given his length of stay in Beacon, and yet the fear of permanent expulsion kept him from thinking logically, from seeking out help when he needed it most.

He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, and it was none other than Nobunaga - the least likely person in the other Samurai's eyes - as he said to Jaune, "Now you know where you did wrong, perhaps it is time for you to face your fears as a real man should, yes?"

Feeling encouraged by Nobunaga's words, Jaune nodded, blinking back his tears.

"Very good! Now, I suggest you apologise to Phyrra and your team first. Tomorrow, we shall help you become a real man, one you can be proud of," Said Nobunaga to Jaune.

"Alright," Jaune nodded, before he walked away.

When Jaune was out of earshot, Shingen said to Nobunaga, "This is part of your plan, isn't it?"

Chuckling slightly, Nobunaga said, "I confess, I was hoping to gain him as an ally for the battle to come."

"This is much like you, Demon King," Said Kenshin, "You help people become better people, if only to convert them to becoming your loyal soldiers."

"As expected of my lord," Ranmaru said, "Now we merely wait for tomorrow, and our work can begin."

"Our work has already began, Ranmaru," Said Nobunaga, his evil smile not disappearing.


	8. Facing Fears, Part II

**Chapter VII: Facing Fears, Part II**

Today was the day, a momentous day for Jaune Arc, the young boy felt as he took to the sparring ring, Crocea Mors in hand.

Ever since that talk with team NKRS, Jaune had spent the remainder of the night reflecting on his actions to this point; how he had easily lost all will to resist Cardin's bullying on threat of expulsion; how he shamefully admitted to Phyrra that he unwillingly collaborated with Cardin to humiliate her, and that he was unworthy of her love; how he failed to believe more in himself as a true Hunter, one who could do great things in life worthy of praise.

It was another day in class, another class tutored by Professor Glynda, and it was Kenshin who volunteered for a sparring match. The one he challenged was none other than Jaune, unsurprising to him considering their fateful meeting last night. Were it any other day, Jaune would have worried about being humiliated once again by defeat, his poor combat prowess ensuring such.

This time, however, was different; though he had his doubts, he was resolute. This was the only way to mature, he told himself, this was the time to shed his old self and embrace his new self. Whether or not he would be humiliated mattered to him no longer; he focused only on the fight ahead.

"Gentlemen, you may begin!" Said Glynda, and a loud _beep_ sounded, marking the duel's beginning.

Jaune made the first move, charging with his shield positioned for a bash. It was easily countered when Kenshin merely sidestepped, delivering a hit to his arm with his sword's flat side.

"Your posture and movements are clumsy and imprecise; any skilled enemy can exploit such glaring weaknesses to your disadvantage," Kenshin said, almost in a reprimanding manner, "Against a weaker Grimm they may work, but not against other Hunters."

"Correcting my posture..." Said Jaune, muttering to himself.

Walking to Jaune, Kenshin used his hands to guide Jaune into a more appropriate stance; knees were slightly bent, back straight, arms more inwards but allowing enough space for movement, shoulders relaxed.

"Again," Said Kenshin.

Again Jaune struck, swinging his sword multiple times, aiming primarily at Kenshin's torso. Again his attack was repulsed, Kenshin easily parrying it with his own weapon, and Jaune was forced backwards with a forceful push on Kenshin's part.

"You put too much strength in your swing, which tires you out, and strike the same region repeatedly," Kenshin stated, "Reduce the force applied, and relax your muscles when you strike. Moreover, to ensure your opponent is less likely to follow your movements, do not repeat the same pattern in your attacks. "

Jaune nodded wordlessly, committing his words to memory.

The sparring would last the entire duration of time available for Glynda's class, during which the entire class was eagerly watching the duel, some jotting down notes in their notebooks for future reference. Teams RWBY and NKRS, on the other hand, were animatedly - albeit in a subdued manner - discussing between themselves, Jaune being the main topic.

"So you all agreed to train him? That's cool!" Said Ruby, excited at seeing Kenshin in action.

"Well, none of us had anything better to do, honestly speaking," Said Shingen, "Some of the teachers were particularly boring, and I daresay their lessons do not seem as if we're learning something beneficial."

"Really? Professor Port seems okay, at the very least, though I will admit his incessant rambling tends to irritate me," Said Weiss, who was intently watching the duel, "I have to hand it to Kenshin though, he knows how to tutor someone; he's far better than all the tutors that trained me."

"Kenshin himself is not one to mince words," Said Nobunaga, who was inching very closely to Blake, "Though I believe you would want me to tutor you as well, wouldn't you, Blake?"

A soft, cat-like purr was Blake's response as she flashed her a smitten look, her eyes reflecting her desire to bond intimately with her newfound boyfriend.

"Well, I got cutie pie here; he can tutor he whenever he wants, however he wants, right cutie pie?" Said Yang.

"Indeed so, Yang," Said a smiling Ranmaru, "I can train you in many things, some of which I am particularly proficient at."

Shingen merely shook his head at Ranmaru's words, knowing full well what he was talking about.

A loud beep sounded, followed by Glynda saying, "I am sorry to say this, but due to time constraints, this class has ended for today."

"What?"

"No way!"

"I'm still jotting down notes!"

"I see. Pardon me for taking up your precious time," Kenshin said, bowing in apology.

"There's no need to apologise, Mister Uesugi," Said Glynda, "If anything, I should be the one to apologise for having to cut short your lesson with Jaune; I should have asked for more time allocated to this session."

"Have no worry, Glynda-Sensei, for there shall always be next lesson and after-school hours for any student to hone their skills," Said Kenshin.

Glynda nodded at him, then turned to address the whole class, "I expect all of you to commit to memory all we have learnt today from Mister Uesugi, and through that I expect you all to maintain or improve your standards in fighting. Am I understood?"

At the class's affirmation, she said, "Very well. Dismissed!"

As the whole class began to disperse, Jaune walked towards Kenshin and said, "Thanks for your teaching today. I really needed that."

Kenshin nodded and replied, "Remember to hone your craft always, and maintain within you your warrior's spirit. Do that, and you shall perform well as a Hunter in life."

"I will," Said Jaune, before going back to his team, who were more than happy to praise him for the improvements he made to his fighting style.

"Hopefully he will begin to act more like a real man," Said Ranmaru to Nobunaga, who merely chuckled.

"We are merely the trigger for boosting his morale; it is up to him whether or not he will act on it and better himself," Said Nobunaga.

IIOII

Phyrra groaned, hating her current chore as she and her team hefted large glass jars, each filled with a viscous, jelly-like substance.

Yesterday, they were caught by Glynda for stealing no fewer than thirty gallons worth of sap from the Academy's kitchens, leaving a group of frustrated cooks to report this incident to the Academy's staff. After an investigation, through the video footage captured by the security cameras in the kitchen, it was proven that Ren and Nora had secretly done the deed.

With such hard evidence against them, team JNPR had no choice but to either accept their punishment - which was collecting twice the amount they stole, or take the worse alternative: revoking of the right to entering the upcoming tournament.

It was obvious what choice team JNPR would make.

"So, quite a nice place for a date, isn't it?" Nora said with a sheepish face.

"Be quiet," Phyrra reprimanded, causing the hammer-wielding girl to gulp in fear of the Mistrali Champion.

It had been a mostly quiet affair, all teams collecting sap from the many red-leaved trees in the Forever Fall Forest, all of them forming an endless canopy of red as far as the eye could see. One thing the forest was famous for - other than its red canopy of leaves, was the sap it produced.

The thick substance served to act as bait for the Grimm, especially in large amounts if not handled properly or spilled on the ground, after which the sap's scent would draw Grimm towards it as fish swim towards bait on a hook. As a cooking ingredient, however, it was especially popular, and famed for its natural sweet taste that would cause even those with a hatred for sweet things to swoon over it.

"So I heard you've improved a lot over the last week," Phyrra said to Jaune, "At least it's good to see that you're beginning to man up a bit."

"Well... I still don't feel fully confident in myself," Jaune admitted, "But I'd rather face up to my fears than continue to let them drag me down."

"I see," Phyrra said.

Time passed as they continued gathering sap from the trees. The amount they gathered was only half of the quota they needed to fulfil, but at least there was progress, and if time permitted and at the rate team JNPR was working, Jaune deduced that they would be done by the end of the activity.

As Jaune hefted a jar full of sap in his hands, however, his grip slipped, causing him to lose his hold on the glass jar.

"Oh shi-" Jaune said, in his attempt to catch the jar, failing to grip it properly.

Phyrra came to the rescue, using her strength to hold the jar from the bottom. At the same time, her hand was also touching Jaune's, causing the boy to blush slightly at the contact.

Neither said anything, but after a few moments of silence, Phyrra levelled her gaze at Jaune, her eyes reflecting both determination and compassion.

"Jaune... no matter what you do, no matter what happens to you, I'll be there for you, and so will the others," Phyrra said to him, "So don't be afraid to tell us if something is wrong, okay? Promise me that you'll do so, whenever you're in trouble."

Touched by her words, Jaune nodded, his lip curling as he said, "Okay, Phyrra. I promise."

Not far from team JNPR, another team was watching them intently from the top of a cliff, their leader sneering in dislike at the sight of Jaune and Phyrra deepening their friendship.

Ever since those tribals began training Jaune in their spars with each other, the upstart boy was continually making improvements to his fighting style, as if he was no longer hiding behind his excuse of forged documents. He had even managed to best Cardin in a duel the previous day - albeit by a narrow margin, severely wounding his pride.

No more, he thought, today was the day he would exact his vengeance against him and show him his place. How to do it was the question; he could not tell Ozpin to expel him, since he possessed no actual evidence of the forged papers; he could not try to defeat him in another spar, lest he risk suffering defeat once again; he certainly could not bully him in public, since teams RWBY, NKRS and JNPR would come to his rescue.

So the option left was a simple solution: a practical prank, where they would shatter a huge jar filled to the brim with sap, and spill its contents onto Jaune. The one clean would abandon the other, leaving her to be stung; the former would be humiliated for leaving behind his teammate, and the latter subject to the cruel mercy of Rapier Wasps. Win-win solution. Having discussed the plan earlier with his teammates, they were ready to execute it.

"Jar's filled to the brim, Cardin," Said one of his teammates.

"Good," Cardin said, a wicked smile forming on his lips, "Drop it."

But as team CRDL moved to throw the jar, however, it was suddenly shattered - whether by a bullet or another cause entirely none knew, causing its contents to spill onto the floor and onto team CRDL, all the team members covered in some sap that stubbornly clung to their bodies like glue.

"W-What happened!?" Cardin shouted, trying to wipe the viscous sap from his body.

"I don't know! Someone must've..." Said one of his teammates, only to freeze midway in his sentence as a buzzing sound was heard in the distance.

It was soft and minute at first, then as seconds passed it was a crescendo of buzzing, and judging by what they could hear, it was not a single pair of wings but multiple ones, perhaps as many as two dozen or so, perhaps more. With growing dread they soon realised what was encroaching, and they were powerless to stop them from coming their direction, not with their movement impeded by the sticky substance.

Closer and closer they drew, and soon, a swarm of Rapier Wasps flew towards them, drawn to the alluring scent of the sap.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" One of them wailed, frantically trying to free his legs stuck in the sticky sap.

But it would prove too late; already the wasps were flying in for the kill, ready to strike their unfortunate prey.

Cardin closed his eyes, awaiting his inevitable fate as the tip of a wasp's stinger neared its intended target.

A loud clang on metal was heard, and Cardin opened his eyes to see Jaune with his shield hefted upwards, having deflected the hit meant for him.

Stunned speechless, Cardin and his team mutely watched as Jaune, the one they mercilessly bullies weeks earlier defend them from the onslaught of wasps as they directed their efforts against him. It looked as if he would not succeed, not surprising given the numerical disadvantage he was suffering.

Jaune himself knew this, and he held no great love or feelings of friendship towards Cardin's team, but his honour as a Hunter and a man demanded he act, and act he did. This may be his last act, but he would proceed, retreat no longer an option for him now he had taken this decision.

He braced himself, shield at the front, sword at his side, poised to defend and attack according to instinct.

He took deep breaths, and as the wasps neared him, he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the fight.

Then, a flash of bright light, and three wasps were slain by his hand. Another swing, and three more were felled.

Every swing, Jaune felt, was lighter than the last, and Crocea Mors felt so light they were like feathers in his hands, feathers that acted as instruments of war as he continued his onslaught, more wasps dying with every strike. And within himself, he felt a new sensation within his heart. It resembled his heartbeat, yet grew in intensity as he fought, brimming to the point of being ready to burst forth.

All of a sudden, a white light wreathed his blade, and as he swung, gashes of golden light sprang forth, eliminating no fewer than ten wasps alone.

All who watched, Jaune included, were taken aback by the display of power on Jaune's part. Was he always this powerful, or was it merely his semblance awakening?

Yet they had no time to dwell on that thought, for all of a sudden the Rapier Wasps ceased their attack and withdrew, as if fleeing from a greater danger.

"What the...?" Wondered Jaune, knowing full well it was not him who terrified the wasps like that; Grimm only withdrew if a Hunter was too powerful for them to handle, or if a more powerful Grimm was heading their way. They were more inclined to believe it was the latter.

And surely enough, a loud roar sounded in the distance, a harbinger of greater danger heading their way. Looking up at the sky, both Jaune and team CRDL could only stare in horror at the encroaching danger that loomed over head.

A Fafnir.

IIOII

Ozpin watched on as the Fafnir flew towards the trapped team CRDL and Jaune on the camera feed displayed on his desk, no doubt looking to feast on them for its next meal. He knew that with team CRDL unable to move in the substance, Jaune was effectively alone in his fight with the Fafnir, and he would need aid in repelling the beast.

He, however, made no move to call for Glynda to step in and take care of the beast; team NKRS was there with the others, and would undoubtedly intervene to prevent any of them from suffering untimely deaths. On another note, it would be a real opportunity for Jaune to mature as a Hunter and discover the depths of courage and power within his heart, and to observe the extent of his semblance's power.

Sipping on his coffee, Ozpin continued to watch in silence, intently watching every scene played out on his video feed as if he were watching a serialised drama.

 _Let's see what you can really do, Jaune,_ Thought Ozpin, _I hope you don't disappoint._

IIOII

Jaune cursed once again as he narrowly avoided being eviscerated by the Fafnir's claws which carved scratches into his armour, unable to deliver a strike to its vital regions. Absolutely nothing prepared him for a fight with a Fafnir, despite his continuous training over the past few days, and his inexperience proved a severe disadvantage in his fight with the massive, powerful Grimm.

 _Damn it, this thing's tougher than what I expected it to be!_ Jaune mentally cursed as he blocked another attack with his shield, the tremendous amount of force threatening to crush his bones, _Think Jaune, how the hell can you kill this damn thing!?_

Then it dawned on him; his body was brimming with power, waiting to gush forth like water through a dam, and he felt the urgent need to somehow unleash it from its constraints. If he could channel that power the same way his semblance came forth, in theory, it could create a massively powerful attack that would see to the Fafnir's absolute demise.

He knew not if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

 _I hope this works,_ Jaune thought as he began channelling his power.

Then he felt it. Like water from a tap it slowly trickled forth, a little at a time. Then that river of power flowed with increasing intensity, from a small river to a raging torrent, swiftly it came forth, and his heart beat with a desire to let it pour forth all at once. He felt stronger, braver, as if he could take on anyone who dared challenge him in their folly.

"Take this!" Jaune shouted, and his power was unleashed.

Like a graceful swan he swung his sword, every strike an elegant movement of lethality that spelled doom for the Fafnir. Each time he swung, a deep bloody gash was carved into the Fafnir's body, the great beast screaming in agony with every wound inflicted. And just as he seemed finished with his onslaught, he took a mighty leap into the air, sword arm poised to deliver one final strike.

And in a horizontal arc he swung downwards, a bright slash of golden light carving the Fafnir into two, a testament to his suddenly massive reserve of power bursting forth.

He landed on the ground with surprising grace, not bothering to look back as he sheathed his sword, for he needed not to; the bisected halves of the Fafnir collapsed onto the ground with a mighty thud, both sublimating into ash.

Team CRDL merely stood still in awe and fear of Jaune, now having discovered the deep well of power that resided in the young man. Where they would have bullied him without a second though - thinking him a weakling, now they feared doing so in fear of reprisal on his part, the end results not boding well for them.

Thankfully for them, Jaune collapsed onto his knees and panted heavily; such a great unleashing of power must have tired him out, so escaping now was their chance.

To their rotten luck, however, Phyrra had rushed to Jaune's side, catching him before he could collapse onto the floor. At the same time, their instincts now warned them of an imminent danger lurking nearby, and which was moving closer towards them. Deciding to risk his life, he turned his head around to come face-to-face with Ranmaru, who now sported an evil-looking, sadistic smile.

"Well well, look what have we here?" Said Ranmaru, his voice sounding incredibly ominous to the ears of team CRDL, "And I thought I and my team taught you an adequate lesson in humility three days ago. Now you turn to playing such a terrible prank on Jaune and his team? How incorrigible of you."

"W-Wait, I can explain-" Cardin hastily tried to speak, only to find his head caught in a vice-like grip, the strength behind it threatening to crush his skull.

"How incorrigible indeed," Said Yang, her unsettling smile sending shivers down team CRDL's spines, "To think you would try to play this 'harmless' prank - as you describe it - just to get back at Jaune. You're lucky he was there when that Fafnir and those Rapier Wasps came, other wise you'd be dead meat."

"I-It was supposed to be harmless!" Cardin shouted in a weak defence, "It was only supposed to attract a few wasps here and there, a-and ruin his image! We weren't trying to cause any real harm!"

"Other than causing Phyrra to get stung by a few Rapier Wasps?" Said Yang, her eyes turning lilac, "I suppose that's your idea of harmless, then? I think you need punishment instead."

"You can't do that!" Protested Cardin, "I know we're guilty of staging this prank to hurt Jaune's image and nearly endangered the two of them, but this is taking it too far!"

"Anything to add to that confession, Mister Winchester?" Asked Glynda, who now came up behind them, her eyes reflecting her thoughts of enacting retribution.

That moment, team CRDL gave up any hope of escaping punishment, not with Glynda now in the picture.

"Mister Arc, do you wish to specify their punishment?" Glynda asked, and Cardin mentally prayed that Jaune would give him only a light sentence.

"You can do whatever you want with them, I've proven to them my point already," Said Jaune, much to Cardin's horror.

"However, I will give one warning, especially to you, Cardin," Jaune said sternly, and Cardin feared the worst, "Stay away from my team and do not bully anyone else in the school. Understand me?"

Cardin nodded, keeping his mouth shut for fear of worsening his predicament.

"Since you say it that way, Mister Mori, Miss Xiao Long, you two are in charge of handling team CRDL's punishment," Said Glynda, and this time, Cardin was unable to stop himself from screaming in horror at their ministrations.

IIOII

 _The next day..._

"Are you sure this classroom would do, Mister Uesugi?" Asked an uncertain Glynda, "I could give you a more spacious classroom, if you like."

"This is more than enough, Glynda-Sensei," Said Kenshin, inspecting the empty classroom, "It will make a fine place of worship."

Since the punishment of team CRDL under Glynda's supervision, and after an earlier discussion with the rest of his team, Kenshin had petitioned Ozpin for access to an empty classroom to convert into a shrine, dedicated to Bishamonten - the deity of the new religion Kenshin would spread to the rest of Remnant. From there onwards, the new converts he would gain would spread its teachings of tolerance between Faunus and Humans, even to the point of inter-species marriage and race mixing.

It was an adapted religion, Kenshin admitted, as Bishamonten was not a deity of marriage but a God of War, one worshipped by warriors and not peace-loving pacifists and ordinary civilians. Yet it was a necessary step forward, one to prepare Remnant for the oncoming storm ahead.

Aside from the classroom, Kenshin had also requested for materials with which to write religious texts and create icons befitting of a Shintoist cult. As for the name of the cult? Since it was dedicated to one God rather than several, instead of Shintoism in general, it would simply but aptly be named the Cult of Bishamonten.

"Regarding these materials you've asked for us to provide; paper, Dust-infused ink, what are you going to use them for, might I ask?" Said Glynda, curious on the purpose they would fulfil.

"They will be used to create paper charms and other artefacts imbued with the power of the Heavens," Kenshin explained, "They are meant to serve as protection from mortal danger - though that protection is not infinite - and to channel one's power at times. Bishamonten is a God of War, after all, and his priests are meant to serve on the battlefield."

"I can understand that, but I don't think many will be happy about a Cult of a God of War spreading throughout the Kingdoms," Said Glynda, whose concerns Kenshin had expected, "Much less one that preaches improving inter-species relationships."

"If anyone tries to tell me other wise, then I can say I care not for their opinion," Said Kenshin, "I will not abandon the fundamental ideals of my faith, even should a politician or an entire government order me to do so. Should they employ force, I will be happy to retaliate."

Glynda resisted the urge to chuckle at that; truth be told, she shared his opinion, and long wanted to do away with the ridiculous hate between the Faunus and Humans of Remnant, though she was careful not to openly provoke the Council in the process. Kenshin, however, merely spit in the face of politics, and his fervent determination to change things had now made Glynda consider his sort of approach as well. The idea was tempting, but she felt it best to not tempt fate, at least for now.

"I have to tell you, however, that it will require at least one year for your religion to be approved by the Council, and until then I am afraid you may not be allowed to preach it beyond Vale for the time being," Glynda informed the Samurai.

To her surprise, he nodded as if in understanding. He then said, "I understand, Glynda-Sensei. Still I aspire to spread my faith, but I know better than to needlessly attract unwanted attention."

A few months passed since then, and during that time Kenshin gained a small but growing number of converts from Beacon's students and teachers, Faunus and Human alike. The most prominent of then were teams JNPR and CFVY, with the latter team developing a loyalty to Kenshin that the Samurai Warlord had seen inspired by Ieyasu. That sent a shiver down his spine.

During those days, teams NKRS and RWBY deepened their relationship, even to the point they may as well declare they were courting each other; Blake and Nobunaga indulged in each other's company wherever possible; he and Ruby shared happy memories, though she had no clue to proper courting; Weiss and Shingen were acting the same, though they began holding hands in public; Ranmaru and Yang... loud noises accompanied them whenever they shared a private room, and Kenshin had an adequate idea as to their activities.

They also made strides in training each other, the power of team RWBY increasing exponentially under their watchful eye. If this were to continue, they could potentially be powerful enough to rival even them, though that remained to be seen.

He yawned slightly as he finished crafting a paper talisman, black in colour with kanji inscribed in gold paint. Placing his finished work on the table, he then switched off the lights in the shrine before heading back to his team's room, preparing to retire for the night.

The sleepwear of Remnant was something he would never get used to; it was just as tight as his uniform, albeit by a lesser degree, though its redeeming quality was that it was much more comfortable, being tailored from a softer fabric.

As he laid in his futon, he let sleep claim his eyes, and he drifted off into a deep slumber.

IIOII

 _A black expanse surrounded him, resembling the void he and his fellow Samurai were in before their transition into Remnant. Dark and vast, with no light in sight, yet it impeded his vision to no degree._

 ** _Kenshin._**

 _That voice, he could only recognise it as Magnar's, the deity who reincarnated them in their new world, the feeling of power and authority unmistakable in that single word._

 _"Magnar?" Kenshin said aloud, his eyes scanning the dark expanse for any sight of the mighty being. And lo, behold, there stood Magnar, his appearance the same as the previous time he appeared to them, yet this time something was different._

 _He was wreathed in a cloak of flames, the fire a bright amber colour as it shrouded his massive form, yet no harm befell Magnar, if the lack of screaming or damage done to his form was any indication. Within the hollowness of his mask, Magnar's eyes glowed a bright sapphire, radiating power and a sense of purpose. Those eyes drew towards Kenshin's, and the man's eyes were locked with his, unable to avert his gaze._

 _"What is it, Magnar? Why have you brought me here?" Kenshin asked._

 ** _I brought you here, because there is something I must show you..._**

 _His words were cryptic, ambiguous, but Kenshin could sense it was a matter of great importance; for no other reason would Magnar summon him to this dimension in his dreams._

 _He would soon see what Magnar desired to show, as the massive being waved his hand towards one side, directing Kenshin's gaze to where he waved._

 _Before them, a ripple in the dark expanse appeared, as if a hole in the fabric of the dimension were being torn apart. Larger did the hole grow, and a bright white light poured forth from it. It reminded him of images being displayed on those devices called Scrolls, the pieces of technology far beyond his comprehension._

 _Of the first images to be shown was that of Ruby, then Blake, followed by the other members of her team. To his horror, Ruby bore a wound in her abdomen, which oozed out blood by the second. He was then shown the fates of the three other girls, none of them pleasant or desirable; Weiss was taken away out of fear; Yang was an emotionally broken hull, a shadow of her former self; Ruby's wounds would claim her life; Blake would fade into the shadows, forever shunned by society._

 _Following that, he was shown images of his own team, himself included. What he saw would forever be etched in his memory._

 _In the displayed images, Kenshin lay bloodied and lifeless, Ruby wailing and sobbing endlessly as she cradled the corpse of Kenshin in her petite arms._

 _The sight broke his heart; he could not deny he and Ruby were drawing closer to each other every day, despite their different interests. She seemed to like his stoicism and calm attitude in solving problems, and he loved the jovial mood Ruby always seemed to be in whenever he saw her, and the absolute childish purity that dwelled within her._

 _But it was not the last thing he would see; the image changed to that of the others, and he would see they shared the same fate; Ranmaru would be beheaded; Nobunaga was ended by a stab to the heart; Shingen was slain by multiple bullet wounds to the chest. This was followed by three other women whose deaths Kenshin witnessed, one of them he recognised as Phyrra._

 _And as he watched, he could hear Magnar's foreboding words echo across the otherwise empty dimension._

 ** _The world with a shattered moon faces a blight from within._**

 ** _From the darkness, agents of the Queen of Darkness will strike_**

 ** _And three candles will flicker into darkness._**

 ** _So must the gallant Black Knights unite the four White Knights,_**

 ** _Rally the two peoples of the divided world to its banner_**

 ** _Lest the Unending scourge come to claim the world._**

 _The images faded away into nothingness, and once again the darkness of the void took over. Kenshin then faced Magnar with a fire in his eyes, a zealous desire to protect his beloved Ruby and the White Knights, to slay evil and save this world from the danger that threatened to swallow it whole._

 ** _Time is of the essence, Kenshin,_** _He heard him say, **Ignorance is a fool's folly. Unless you prepare now, you will surely become victims of the darkness.**_

 _"I shall not fail in my task, Magnar, and neither shall we," Said Kenshin, steely determination thick in his words, "Mark my words, we will prevail, and Remnant shall live to see a brighter future!"_

 _Magnar nodded, and with a wave of his hand, Kenshin felt his vision washed with white, everything becoming a blur to his eyesight._

 ** _Go forth, Kenshin. Your beloved awaits you._**

IIOII

Kenshin awoke with a startled gasp, blinking his eyes to take in his surroundings. Fearing it was an illusion, he closed his eyes for a few seconds. Reopening them, he found himself in the room he and his team were sleeping in, the others still sleeping in their futons; Ranmaru was snuggled with Yang, who used her voluptuous chest as a pillow; Blake cuddled Nobunaga from behind in a spooning position; Shingen slept alone, Weiss having elected to sleep next to him; and Ruby was resting her head on his chest, her sleeping face serene and untroubled.

It was hard to believe that in just a few months' time, they would be involved in a bloody war that would shape the future of Remnant, one that would forever scar the survivors of the world.

Blinking her eyes awake, Ruby turned to face Kenshin with bleary eyes as she murmured, "Ken...?"

Reacting out of instinct, Kenshin drew Ruby into a tight embrace, filled with great worry for the young woman in his arms. Surprised by this gesture, Ruby nonetheless allowed herself to be wrapped in her boyfriend's arms, relishing every moment of it, though the expression of worry Kenshin bore was uncharacteristic of him.

"Kenshin? Is something the matter?" Asked Ruby, to which Kenshin nodded.

The others began to stir awake, Kenshin's gasp having stirred them from their slumber.

"I heard you say something, Kenshin," Said Nobunaga, and upon seeing Kenshin's eyes he said, "I have never seen you this concerned about something, Kenshin. What is it that troubles you so?"

With everyone's attention focused on him, and the man knowing they would not be satisfied with a half-hearted answer, Kenshin braced himself. Taking a deep breath, he began to say, "What I am about to say concerns all of us. And by that I mean all of us, most especially our two teams. "

Listening with rapt attention, the two teams then heard him talk about the prophecy that he received from Magnar and the visions that came with it. Understandably, team RWBY was horrified by the prospect of their future fates, and they could recognised themselves being described in the prophecy. Team NKRS was equally unsettled by their fates, though he could see in their eyes their determination to face their fates head on and protect their White Knights, no matter the cost.

"Wait... does that mean you got close to us because..." Ruby said, a look of horror on her face.

Grasping Ruby's hand in his, Kenshin said, "Ruby, no matter what happens to us, you will always have our love, even unto our dying days."

"But... why is it that we're gonna face a war? Isn't there any other way we can avoid this?" Asked Weiss, who gripped Shingen's arm tightly.

"One would be an utter and complete fool to ignore words from a cosmic entity," Said Nobunaga, his face that of a man dead serious, "Sooner or later, it seems we must face this threat head on, and we eight will play an integral part in it. And if the threat is as dangerous as Kenshin is told, I fear some of us may not live to see the next light."

"But what about you guys? Aren't you terrified of this whole thing? That you might never come back alive?" Asked Yang.

Sighing heavily, Kenshin said, "We are not unaccustomed the horrors of the battlefield, Yang. Admittedly, however, we have never faced such a threat as this. But know that we shall not shy away from this danger."

To their utter surprise, Ruby yelled, "No!"

"Ruby?" Kenshin asked dumbfounded, even as Ruby grabbed his shirt a little forcefully.

"I don't want you to die!" Ruby argued, even as tears flowed from her eyes and her voice began to crack, "I lost my mum, I don't want to lose you as well! I want a happy ending for all of us! Yang, Weiss, even the Three Candles!"

"Fate is rarely ever so kind, Ruby," Shingen stated, though he was soon confronted by Weiss's stern glare.

"And I agree with her, Shingen," Said Weiss, "You're the only one I'm marrying in the end, and nothing's going to change that."

"That's right! I'm not losing my cutie pie!" Said Yang, burying Ranmaru's face in her chest.

"And neither am I losing you, Nobu," Said Blake, hugging Nobunaga more tightly from behind.

Nobunaga sighed; it was difficult to deny his love's request when she said so with such determination.

"So it seems our White Knights demand a happy ending," Said Nobunaga, "I am sorry, Kenshin, but I must ask you conceal your light."

Kenshin nodded, then said, "You want me and my flock to fight in the darkness, yes?"

At Nobunaga's nod, Kenshin sighed slightly, saying, "Though I may not like this, I shall do it. I believe you already have a plan for dealing with the abyss's agents?"

The Demon King merely let out a devilish smile, saying, "My plan is already in motion, Kenshin. I need only send the word for it to begin."

Blake then adopted a look of horror, as she shouted, "You're using those children!?"

"And the other beggar Faunus in the district, my dear Blake," Nobunaga stated, "Do not worry, for I forbid them to confront mortal danger when they encounter it."

"If I am guessing correctly from what I hear, you are using those Faunus in the poverty belt as sources of information about our enemy's identity and their movements, Demon King," Said Shingen as he continued, "You will then feed our enemy false information and when they have swallowed the bait, you will unleash the hammer upon them, finishing them off. Am I correct?"

Letting out his tell-tale evil laughter, Nobunaga said, "As expected of the Tiger of Kai! You have fully understood my plans! Though you have left out some things."

"You are also planning to gain allies amongst the oppressed and the weakened, and from the red light districts, are you not?" Said Kenshin, "Particularly the White Fang?"

"That is also correct, Dragon of Echigo," Said Ranmaru, "In fact, we have already secured an ally in the Red Light district."

"Wait, who is this help you got?" Asked Ruby.

"He is none other than Junior, and he will serve as our eyes and ears among the Crime Lords and Mafia Bosses in that area," Explained Ranmaru, surprising the others.

"Junior? But he's not someone that'll work for us willingly," Said Weiss.

"Did you intimidate him?" Said Kenshin.

"Of course not! Such a thing would breed feelings of resentment and thoughts of betrayal," Said Nobunaga, "Instead I asked Ranmaru and Yang to present him with information of his beloved treasures being targets of the Abyss's agents."

"Wait, how is it that all of you sound so smart about all these things?" Asked Ruby, "I might sound like an ass for saying this, but did you guys fight in a war?"

"Ruby!" Yelled Weiss in exasperation.

"Yes, Ruby, we did," Said Kenshin, surprising them both, "And it was a bloody war we fought."

Ruby could only mouth a 'wow' at this, as Weiss said, "Then why are all of you here? Away from war and home?"

Shingen sighed at this, then said, "Kenshin and I... we were forced to leave due to circumstances."

"Nobu?" Asked Blake.

"I was betrayed, Blake, forced to flee from the country I called home," Said Nobunaga, "But that is in the past now. Now, we fight for you, your fellow team members, and all of Remnant itself."

"I appreciate it, Nobu," Said Blake, "But I want you guys to promise us you will stay alive, got it?"

"Of course, my lady," Reassured Ranmaru, "We promise."


	9. Confronting one's Demons, Part I

**Chapter VIII: Confronting one's demons, Part I**

"So we're fighting against some really bad guys in a few months time or so," Said Ruby, slightly annoyed, "Can't we just enjoy our school semesters in peace with our boyfriends?"

"I wish for pretty much the same thing, Ruby," Said Blake, who was clinging to Nobunaga's arm in an affectionate manner, "But you heard our boyfriends, and you know what we're all working to get in the end."

"But fret not, my dear friends! We, as your beloved boyfriends, shall work tirelessly to ensure the villans shall not triumph this day, or any day!" Proclaimed Nobunaga, taking a sip from his near-empty soda can.

"Ah! But who says we can't enjoy ourselves during the Vytal Festival?" Said Weiss, who was sporting a rather uncharacteristically enthusiastic smile, "Oh, how I'm looking foward to it!"

"Seriously, will you stop smiling like that, Weiss-cream? It's downright creepy," Said Yang, her arm interlocked with Ranmaru's smaller one.

"I gotta agree with Yang there, your smile's freaking me out..." Said Ruby.

"Personally, I believe that smile suits her, and I cannot find any reason to state otherwise," Said Shingen, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Oh please, I am certain the two of you are a match made in heaven, haughty people you are," Said Ranmaru, the jab only eliciting a hearty laugh from the Tiger of Kai.

As they walked along the streets of Vale, however, they were quick to notice yellow tape surrounding a cordoned-off section of the street, police officers present at the scene as they ushered any curious passersby away from a Dust store they occupied, the doors having been smashed inwards by force.

Curious, Ruby walked towards one of the officers and asked, "Excuse me sir, but what happened here?"

"Dust store robbery, second one this week," The officer replied tersely, annoyance visible on his face, "This city is starting to turn into a jungle."

"That's terrible..." Yang said.

"With all of those security cameras one would think the city is safer," Ranmaru said, disappointment clear in his words, "Not to mention those officers are unenthusiastic in doing an important job."

"Perhaps the law enforcement is understaffed? That there are insufficient hands to catch the culprits despite the number of eyes they possess?" Nobunaga said.

"That's not just it, they didn't bother taking any Lien at all. All they took was canisters full of Dust," The officer added, obviously confounded.

"But who needs that much Dust?" Blake inquired, eyes furrowed, "I can't think of anyone needing such large amounts of Dust, unless..."

"Something big's being planned?" Weiss inquired.

"Most likely so, and whoever is orchestrating these robberies is no mere common criminal, nor any simple-minded mob boss or kingpin," Stated Shingen, who frowned terribly at the possible implications.

"You don't think... the White Fang?" Said Yang, causing both Weiss and Blake to frown.

"That might be possible," Said the officer.

"Hmph! The White Fang, nothing more than a bunch of degenerates!" Weiss exclaimed.

"This again, Weiss?" Blake growled, clenching her fists tightly in a failing attempt to remain calm.

"This doesn't concern their race, the White Fang is criminally insane as an organisation," Weiss stated, posturing herself as if she claimed a victory.

"The White Fang is just a collection of misguided Faunus, Weiss," Blake said, "They are hardly insane psychopaths."

"Misguided? _Misguided?_ They want to wipe humanity off the face of the Earth!" Weiss retorted, and Nobunaga and Shingen shared concerned glances.

"So? They are just very misguided," Blake defended, arms crossed in a gesture of defiance, "Either way, that doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"She's got a point, Weiss. Besides, the police haven't caught that Torchwick guy since a few months ago," Ruby said.

"That doesn't change the fact the White Fang are scum." Weiss stated, her hands beginning to tremble, "They only know how to cheat, lie and steal; they're not real people, they stopped being innocent the moment they became who they are."

Blake seemed ready to explode at this point, not believing just how prejudiced Weiss was becoming. True, the White Fang may have its own faults, and no organisation was ever perfect. Heck, she acknowledged that the White Fang was becoming increasingly violent, and that it was an enemy of Human and Faunus alike, but that did not warrant such hate and prejudice from anyone. By Oum, how dare she deliver such slander against the White Fang!

She was quickly engulfed in a hug, the Demon King tightening the embrace that she felt was welcome, and what she needed to help reign in her raging torrent of emotions; it would do no good to simply explode in anger here, not now.

"That's not true, Weiss," Yang said, lips pursed in disappointment, "I've lived side-by-side with Faunus on Patch Island, and they're normal people like everyone else."

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" They heard a man exclaim, halting their argument, and their eyes turned to the source of the disturbance.

It was a monkey Faunus, a well-built man with messy, short blond hair, dressed in tight clothing that allowed maximal freedom of movement in his limbs. He jumped off a docked ship, evading capture at the hands of the police. A smile of mischief adorned his lips, the Faunus tossing banana peels at the officers' faces and swiftly ran along the sidewalks with great speed and agility.

As he ran, he winked in Blake's direction, and the cat Faunus felt nothing but indignation at the gesture, and her boyfriend directed a glare of annoyance at the monkey Faunus who dared try such a gesture with his beloved woman.

The group of eight was quick to give chase along with some police officers, and for a few minutes they managed to stay on his trail, until they turned a corner to enter a side alleyway, and it was there they lost his trail when Weiss collided with someone, forcing them to grind to a halt as the police continued the chase without them.

"No! He got away!" Weiss cried, completely ignoring the person beneath her.

"Ah... Weiss?" Yang said, gesturing towards the person below Weiss.

It was a young girl with curly orange hair and freckles, and green eyes that seemed strangely odd, a large pink bow adorning her hair in a rather incorrect way.

"Salutations!" The girl greeted cheerfully, albeit oddly.

"Uh, hello... who are you?" Said Ruby, unsure of what to make of the girl.

"My name is Penny! Nice to meet you!" Said the girl, not moving from her current position.

"Umm... do you want to... get up?" Yang questioned, unsure of the quirky girl before them.

"Of course!" Said Penny, and quickly she got up from the floor.

"So, might I know your names?" Penny asked, her silly smile slightly unnerving some of them.

The group was quick to introduce themselves to Penny, and they quickly noted the manner in how her eyes gleamed over each of them. It was as if she was drinking in all their features, whether it be their tone of voice or physical build, etc, and it reminded them of how a certain Doctor Oobleck would so closely examine each and every single thing that piqued his interest, sans the rapid-fire rambling that spewed out of his loose mouth.

For better or for worse, the Samurai Warriors could tell her smile was real, silly as it was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Penny repeated, her quirkiness not lost on the others.

"I believe you already said that earlier," Stated Kenshin, who seemed unsure of Penny.

"So I did!" Said Penny, her perpetual smile never fading.

"Well, sorry for running into you, but we gotta go!" Said Weiss, who turned to leave, the others following suit.

"Take care, friend," Said Ruby.

Unseen by everyone, however, Penny seemed distraught by her words, and swift as lightning and silent as a skilled predator she followed them, as if she had answers to demand from them before they could leave.

"She was..." Yang said, trailing off.

"Strange? I would think so," Said Ranmaru.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Said Weiss, her eyes scanning the horizon before them.

She, however, failed to notice that Penny was now standing in front of them, her eyes possessing a deathly seriousness that terrified Weiss and Yang as as they stood petrified in their positions.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked, her dark tone shocking all who heard her.

"Gah! We're sorry!" Said Yang, who clung to Ranmaru in her fear, her boyfriend reciprocating the gesture.

Weiss on the other hand, merely sputtered incoherently and flailed her hands around, confounded by how the girl could so silently and quickly move ahead of them without their notice. Shingen was equally dumbfounded, though he was more composed than the heiress.

"No, not you, you," Said Penny, gesturing to Ruby.

"Me..?" Said Ruby, unsure of Penny's sudden change in demeanour.

"You called me a friend, yes?" Asked Penny, to which Ruby nodded, "Am I really your friend?"

"Well... why not?" Said Ruby, who was then engulfed in a tight embrace from Penny, who now seemed overjoyed by Ruby's words.

"Oh thank you thank you!" Penny exclaimed, never breaking the hug, "Oh how we're going to do so many things together as friends, like painting our nails, or..."

At this, the others merely face palmed, and Kenshin merely shook his head at the scene; oh heavens above, the day was just getting better and better.

Yang looked on with a defeated look, wishing to save her dear sister from Penny's unrelenting barrage of words. Perhaps if she had not said Penny was her friend, she could have been spared the current trouble she was facing. Then again, it was hard to say otherwise to one such as Penny, especially when confronted by a expression of such seriousness it could cut through steel like paper.

"Do pardon me for asking, but why are you here?" Asked Kenshin, causing Penny to halt mid-sentence and turn towards the Uesugi warlord, much to Ruby's relief.

"Oh! I'm here to participate in the upcoming tournament," Replied Penny, her upbeat attitude making it seem as if the event was the least of her concerns.

"Sorry for saying this, but you don't look the part," Weiss stated, unconvinced of Penny's combat prowess.

"Looks can be deceiving, and no foe is more dangerous than one capable of deceiving others about one's strengths," Shingen said, his chastising tone fully directed at Weiss, who could only nod in response.

"I'm combat ready!" Said Penny, who proved her point when her back opened, revealing no fewer than seven swords tinged with green at the edges, and if one were to focus on them, one could see the miniature wires that held them in the air, connecting them to her body.

"Besides, you're not really any different, given your outfit and all," Blake jabbed, causing Nobunaga to laugh as well.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended, though she was quickly outnumbered by Ruby and the others doing the same.

"Wait a moment, if you're here, does that mean you know him? That monkey-tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked Penny, who now sported a look of confusion.

"Who?" Penny asked, unsure of what Weiss was talking about.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Will you stop degenerating him!?" Blake shouted, unable to restrain herself any longer, "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a filthy Faunus! He's a person like anyone else, like us, like you!"

Before Blake could continue her tirade, however, Nobunaga was quick to grab Blake's hand and give it a gentle squeeze, whilst Shingen merely smacked his fan on Weiss's head. The smack was not hard, but it was enough to force Weiss to halt herself as she looked at Shingen, first in outrage, then in understanding.

"Blake, you clearly saw what that Faunus did as he disembarked from the ship, and that hardly makes him an upstanding member of society. Save that strength for one worthy of you," Said Nobunaga, and Blake's eyes widened in realisation at her words.

Oh Oum, how could she have been so foolish? She was defending another person, a complete stranger and a troublemaker, simply because he was of the same species as she. How could she have done that? And because of that, her boyfriend undoubtedly felt betrayed at her words and actions, and she was to blame for it.

"I-I'm sorry, I..." Blake stuttered, unable to form words in her throat.

Nobunaga embraced her, and it was all she needed to know she was forgiven.

"I am afraid this cannot stand as it is," Said Kenshin, drawing attention from the others, "You are sisters of battle in the same team, and such disunity cannot be allowed to exist between the two of you. We will sort this out later at Beacon, and I expect you to sort out your differences by then. Am I understood?"

At this, Blake and Weiss nodded wordlessly. It was hard to argue against him when he spoke with such steel and authority in his words.

IIOII

The argument between the antagonistic women raged well onwards until the early evening, with Blake zealously defending the White Fang and the cause it stood for - or at least, what she believed it stood for - and Weiss saying the exact opposite, though with Shingen monitoring her every motion, she demeaned only the White Fang and the extremist methods it employed to fulfil their objectives.

Not much progress was made, however, and Blake and Weiss were still at odds with each other, and through some miracle yet no violent action was initiated between them until now. Perhaps without the others and their boyfriends present, the situation could have deteriorated even further, but as it stood neither side was willing to yield.

"Do you realise what you're doing, defending the White Fang?" Weiss inquired, terrible hatred lacing her voice, "The White Fang is pure evil! It's done nothing but cause harm to so many innocents, done all manner of inhumane acts against everyone it treats as enemies!"

"That's not true!" Blake countered, "Nothing's pure evil, especially not the White Fang! Sure, they've done questionable things, but they weren't as fucked up in the past! Hell, they've even managed to convince some towns to change their discriminatory policies against the Faunus and even grant them greater rights!"

At this, Shingen and Kenshin glanced at Ranmaru and Nobunaga, and in turn they shared a knowing glance, the latter pair smirking evilly in return.

"Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that drive them over the edge, that force them to take such drastic measures!" Blake shouted, and she was nearly in tears, pain mixed with anger lacing her words as she continued, "I've seen how cruel Humans have acted towards innocent Faunus, I've seen the horrific measures some took against peaceful protesters as they mercilessly cracked down on them in the name of law and order, and you're telling me that the White Fang are pure evil and hate humanity for no reason!?"

Weiss trembled slightly, a few tears streaming down her face as she spoke, "I was a victim as well, Blake. My family's been a target of the White Fang for years now."

The others listened with rapt attention as she continued, "I remember the look of horror on my mom's face as the White Fang threatened her with death threats. My dad always threw his frustration on me every time the White Fang does something to us, like I'm the one to blame. I remember all the boys I liked disappearing overnight, all found dead... at the hands of the White Fang."

Directing tear-stained eyes towards Blake, Weiss said, "I don't like my father for what he did to me, but I can never forgive them for what they did. Therefore, I'm continuing his crusade against the White Fang out of justice, for all the horrible things they've done to my family."

Shingen moved to place a comforting hand on Weiss's shoulder, a gesture Weiss appreciated.

Blake, on the other hand, looked shocked and aghast at Weiss's words, and adopted a saddened expression as she sat unable to retort against such hard words. Had she been so ignorant as to not notice such a radical change in the White Fang's doctrine? That they were more inclined to retaliating with violence against their Human oppressors? That they no longer believed in peaceful protests in exchange for equal rights?

Perhaps that might have been so. The current leader, she knew, was not one that believed Faunus could peacefully coexist with Humans, but has he truly taken the White Fang on the path towards violence? That she would have to investigate later.

"I... I'm sorry Weiss, but if we hadn't been pushed around so much, then we wouldn't have had to resort to such tactics," Blake said, then gasped in horror at her words.

Weiss reacted with a look of outrage, Yang and Ruby with curiosity, whilst the other Samurai Warriors, sans Nobunaga, adopted inquisitive looks on their faces.

Only Nobunaga reacted with understanding and acceptance where Blake expected outrage, horror, and at worst rejection. Yet the Demon King showed none of those negative emotions, and instead said, "I promised I would stay with you until the end, Blake. Nothing will change that. Now that your secret is revealed, it is time to cast aside your disguise, and embrace what comes next."

At Nobunaga's command, Blake took off her bow, revealing her little cat ears to all the room's occupants.

A silence followed, none daring to break it as no single sound was made, only their breaths audible in the silence.

The first to break it was Ruby, who reacted in a way that shattered Blake's expectations.

"That is so adorable! Can I touch them?" Ruby asked, surprising Blake.

"Woah, not so fast. No need to provoke mister Dark Lord here," Said Yang, hiding her grimace at the thought of Nobunaga's murderous look that day at the docks.

"A Faunus... and a member of the White Fang!?" Exclaimed Weiss in rage, who was being held in place by Shingen, a stern look telling her to hold her tongue and hear Blake out.

"Ex-member, actually," Explained Blake, "I was forced to commit murder against an innocent man, and when I couldn't do it, I fled, deserting the organisation."

Blake tried to reach for Weiss's hand, only for her to coldly slap it away as she stood up, a look of betrayal affixed to her face.

"I... I need time alone. Until then, I don't want to see you," Weiss said, before exiting the room and slamming the door behind her, leaving a saddened Blake behind as Nobunaga moved to comfort her, Blake burying her head into his shoulder as she silently shed tears from her eyes.

"Well, that could've gone better," Ruby said, looking concerned.

"It will be up to her whether or not she is willing to come to terms with the facts," Shingen stated as he stood up, "Until then, we can only hope for the best."

"In the meantime, Blake will sleep alone with me, since Weiss is unwilling to tolerate her presence for the time being," Nobunaga said, and Blake blushed furiously at what Nobunaga was possibly implying.

"Woah! Quite the forthcoming one, aren't you?" Said Yang suggestively, to which the Demon King only confirmed with his devilish smirk.

Kenshin and Shingen merely rolled their eyes, before they stood up and moved out of the nondescript classroom back to their assigned dorm rooms, Yang and Ranmaru following suit, but with different thoughts, the controversial couple giving each other suggestive looks before exiting the room. Nobunaga and Blake also left, though they did not go back to their assigned dorm rooms just yet.

IIOII

Out on the streets of Vale, late in the night, both Nobunaga and Blake were sharing a cup of tea at a nondescript cafe, unable to go to sleep just yet. The tea they drank was supposed to aid them in falling into a slumber, yet after the recent argument between her and Weiss, Blake's mind was in such turmoil she could not being herself to retire for the night. Though Weiss might not tolerate her anymore, at least she found fast friends in Kenshin and Shingen, and the other members of her team, Ranmaru remaining a faithful servant to her as always.

During that time, Blake had removed her bow on request of Nobunaga, and her cat ears eagerly flapped about, thankful for their momentary freedom from their stifling constraint. She supposed the absence of passersby on the streets were a good thing, allowing her to conceal her Faunus nature for a little longer at least.

"What would have happened without you, Nobu?" Blake said to the Demon King, "Just what did I do to deserve you?"

"I have sealed my fate with you of my own accord, Blake," Said Nobunaga, his tone warm and loving, "You know that better than most."

Sighing deeply, Blake stared blankly into her tea cup, the dark brown liquid having long turned cold in the night, yet she cared not about the taste of her tea. It felt strange, having a boyfriend such as Nobunaga; he was a man who seemed evil and manipulative, and one who never hesitated to do questionable things if it meant victory for him. Yet, even so, beneath that veneer, Blake found he was just as Human as everyone else, just a man who was alone and without many who understood him and his mindset.

This she knew that one time, when she went on her first date with Nobunaga. It was the most enjoyable and memorable day of her life, the day she could forge a more intimate relationship with her love interest through courtship, and the day Nobunaga confessed his feelings and darkest secrets to her; of how he destroyed the lives of others in his reign as a warlord of Edo, of how he stained his hands with the blood of countless innocents, of the wanton destruction he waged in the name of the cause he stood for - the unification of a divided Edo.

Nobunaga may be darkness incarnate, but he was _her_ darkness, a darkness that was warm, welcoming and forgiving, and that was what drew her to him.

"But I am curious as to how you became involved with the White Fang," Said Nobunaga, "When did this start?"

Sighing yet again, Blake began to explain, "It started over ten years ago, when I was just a young kid. Back then, the White Fang wasn't as violent as it is now, but a more peaceful organisation that championed Faunus rights through peaceful protests."

"And you joined in those protests," Nobunaga stated, to which Blake nodded.

"I was a member of the White Fang then, and I thought we were doing the right thing for our species," Blake continued, "That changed, however, when a new leader took over less than a year ago."

Nobunaga nodded in understanding; how an organisation functioned depended heavily on its leadership, after all.

"As you heard earlier, I was forced to commit murder, against an innocent man who did no wrong to us Faunus," Blake said, eyes shaking as she tried to hold back her tears, "And the worst of it? The White Fang leader ordered me to do it, and you know who was he? My ex-boyfriend, Adam Taurus."

A stray tear fell from her eye, and Nobunaga tenderly wiped it away.

"You are who you are because of the choices you make, Blake," Said Nobunaga, "If the White Fang has truly lost its purpose, it is no wonder you deserted it."

"I knew you look better without that bow," Said a young man, and they turned to find the same Monkey Faunus they encountered earlier, a cheeky smile on his face.

"And who might you be?" Blake asked, suspicious of the man's intentions.

"Sun Wukong, at your service," Said the Faunus, and Blake could tell by scent Sun was interested in a romantic relationship, "But more importantly, why are you here, and what is your name?"

"And what business have you with her, Sun?" Nobunaga asked, pointing the sharp end of his sword at the Faunus, uncaring of the attention he could draw to himself with such an act.

"Calm down, no need for violence. I'm just..." Sun said, hands in a placating gesture, then made a face of realisation, "Wait a minute, you're Human! Are you even aware that she's a Faunus?"

"Yes, I am aware," Nobunaga retorted, hating the hopeful tone in Sun's words, "And if you dare try to come between us..."

"Whoa! I'm not a racist! There's nothing wrong about being concerned for a fellow Faunus, is there?" Sun said, his disappointment not lost on Blake and Nobunaga.

"For your information, I have already found a loving boyfriend who understands my troubles and is there for me every step of the way," Blake firmly replied, "And I would rather you make no attempt to bother me or my future husband."

"Why not?" Sun asked, not daring to take his eyes off the Demon King's sword, already wreathed in dark shadows.

It did not help that he felt something sharp in-between his legs, courtesy of Ranmaru's nodachi.

"Because my lady says so," Ranmaru said, his tone murderous.

"Yikes!"


	10. Confronting one's Demons, Part II

**Chapter IX: Confronting one's Demons, Part II**

The next day carried great promise, Nobunaga thought, feeling particularly refreshed after a good night's rest.

He heard a soft purr emanating from his bare chest, and he stroked the cat ears of his beloved with a gentle touch, the slumbering face of Blake mesmerising to watch; with such a mesmerising face, one would not believe she had undergone an emotional crisis just yesterday.

Blake was such a beautiful specimen of women; a slender hourglass figure, smooth, fair skin, beautiful feminine features, mesmerising amber eyes, all these features combined forged a masterpiece of mature beauty, and Nobunaga felt himself fortunate to find such a beautiful woman in his arms.

Blake stirred awake, and stared lovingly into the eyes of the Demon King, _her_ Demon King, a sweet smile forming on her lips.

"Ohayo, Nobu," Blake greeted, planting a kiss on Nobunaga's lips.

"Ohayo, Blake," Nobunaga greeted back, "I trust you enjoyed my ministrations the previous night?"

A low, inviting purr was her answer, and Nobunaga flashed her a wide smile in return.

"Let's get a shower, Nobu," Blake said as she got up from their shared bed, "As much as I enjoyed our night together, I'd rather not have anyone complaining about our awful body odour."

Nobunaga got up, eager to perform his future wife's bidding, and together they allowed the warm water from the shower head to touch their bodies, the liquid, fragrant soap they used cleansing them of any horrible smell and uncleanliness.

As they bathed together in the shower, Blake's lips pursed immensely, unable to shake off the thought of the White Fang becoming as deranged as Weiss claimed it to be. While some part of her vehemently denied this, she could not disregard the possibility, and it terrified her.

"My love? What seems to be the matter?" Nobunaga asked with great concern.

Sighing, Blake said, "I'm just wondering, what if the White Fang has truly changed? Has Adam really taken it down such a dark path? What if I have to confront them one day?"

"When that time comes, I shall be with you every step of the way, no matter what," Said Nobunaga reassuringly, "And if they are no longer the White Fang you knew and you must destroy it, then they are no longer the White Fang you once believed in."

Smiling softly, Blake said, "Ariagatou, Nobu."

IIOII

Weiss strode towards the room Nobunaga and Blake shared the previous night, intent on mending the rift between them once and for all. She was a fool, she felt as she walked, an utter fool for casting Blake aside simply because of her previous involvement with the organisation she so despised, and she had nearly shattered the bond of friendship that had just begun to materialize between them.

The long talk that Shingen and Kenshin subjected her to the previous night proved enlightening; she cried much that night in Shingen's embrace, her mental defences broken down as their words made her realize her wrongdoing, and it was the final push for her to truly abandon her misconceived views of upholding her image as the Schnee heiress, to not follow in the footsteps of her tyrannical father and punish only the guilty, and Blake was not guilty.

She soon found Blake and Nobunaga exiting team NKRS's dorm room, the room they shared for the night, and she quickly strode towards the Cat Faunus, causing them to stop in their tracks as she came within their sight.

Walking up to Blake, Weiss said to Blake, "I just want to hear it from you, Blake. Tell me you're not White Fang anymore, and I'll believe you; just tell me you want to be my friend, and I'll try to be a better person than I was, than my father was."

Initially stunned, Blake was quick to say, "I'm not a part of the White Fang anymore. I've deserted it long ago, and renounced it. I want to be your good friend, and you are a much better person than your father was. I love you, Weiss, as a friend and a fellow team member, and I want to be your best friend every step of the way."

Weiss then embraced Blake, the hug soft and tender, and she said, "I'm sorry I pushed you aside yesterday, Blake."

"I'm the one that's sorry for hiding such a big secret from you," Said Blake, her face awash with relief.

Nobunaga smiled tenderly at this, gladdened that her love mended the rift between her good friend.

"I'm so glad you two have finally sorted it out!" Exclaimed Ruby, as she skipped towards them, "Now that you two are friends again, let's go out on a group date!"

"Truly?" Asked Nobunaga.

"She was adamant that we all go," Said Kenshin, eyes slightly heavy with bags underneath, "Though I do not feel as energetic as she does."

"Perhaps were it not for two couples making so much noise the previous night, we would all have a good night's rest," Said Shingen, looking equally tired, "I have no idea how Ruby managed to sleep through all that; I could still hear it all, even with earplugs on."

Blake blushed a deep magenta, whilst Nobunaga merely flashed a smile, as if proud of the achievements he made with his love. Ruby seemed confused at first, though after Kenshin whispered into her ear the full explanation, she too blushed deeply in embarrassment, all the while exclaiming "Eww!" over and over again. Weiss, on the other hand, assumed a haughty pose befitting of nobility, but failed to hide the red dusting her cheeks.

It was then that Yang and Ranmaru appeared, the pair looking fully refreshed and bearing the scent of fragrant soap, both sharing smiles of utter satisfaction. To the common passerby, it was not difficult to ascertain they were smitten with each other, with the looks in their eyes and the intimate body contact they often initiated with each other.

"Congratulations to the new couple!" Nobunaga proclaimed, then adopted a suggestive tone, "I trust you enjoyed yourselves with each other?"

"Oh, indeed we did, my lord," Said Ranmaru, his smile never fading.

"He was so intense in bed!" Exclaimed Yang, causing Ruby and Weiss to cover their ears.

"La la la! I'm not listening, I'm not listening!" Said Weiss, performing the same actions as Ruby did in embarrassment.

"For the girls' sake, let's just go on the group date," Said Shingen, "They are already embarrassed enough as they are."

No one uttered a word of protest at that.

IIOII

Not far from teams RWBY and NKRS, a disappointed Cardin Winchester sulked in a corner, not believing the facts that had just presented themselves to him.

The realization that Ranmaru was a boy and not a girl did not sit well with him; like many boys in Beacon, he misidentified Ranmaru as a female, and tried to win his affections with cheesy pick-up lines he took from numerous romantic novels that he read in the school library. Most notably, he had even challenged him to a duel, only to be humiliated as Ranmaru struck his genitalia with such force he could not walk properly for the rest of the day.

He had even tried to stalk Ranmaru and his girlfriend, but one day he and his team caught sight of him in the shower, and that was it. The previous night, having been awoken by the huge amount of noise Yang and Ranmaru were making, he cried tears of despair in his bed, silently cursing his accursed luck and Ranmaru finding such a beautiful girlfriend.

And now they were going on a group date, where apparently every member of team RWBY was bonded with one member each of team NKRS. These were the two teams he despised the most, and they were each other's boyfriend or girlfriend for over four months. _Four_ months, and he was still a single, eligible bachelor, yet to find a girlfriend of his own.

He did not even know why he was stalking them now, even with the hard facts blatantly obvious to him, so why was he even doing this? Perhaps his pride demanded he do so, or perhaps the thought of ruining their group date tempted him to act. Whatever the case, here he was, spying on the most controversial couple in Beacon, all for apparently no better reason than to add to his despair.

"It's not fair..." Cardin mumbled, "How come he gets a beautiful girlfriend and I don't?"

As Yang and Ranmaru left for wherever they were going, he then thought to himself, _They can't be going on a date, are they?_

"Come on, cutie pie! We're gonna be late!" Said Yang, waving at Ranmaru, who was following closely behind.

"I am aware, Yang," Said Ranmaru, "I would never miss an opportunity to court you outside of Beacon, or stray from my lord's side."

 _Oh Oum, they_ are _going on a date! And with that pineapple head and his girlfriend as well,_ Thought Cardin with horror, before sulking, _I don't even care anymore; Ranmaru's a guy, he's got a pretty girlfriend, and any crap I try on them will either get me a good thrashing from the guy-cum-girl, that pineapple head he calls his 'lord', and pretty much expulsion from Beacon. Yeah, as if I'd be stupid enough to land myself in more hot water than I already am._

With a palpable air of depression, Cardin trudged his way back to his team's dorm room, all the while quietly uttering all manner of curse words. Unbeknownst to him, team JNPR was silently watching from around a corner, their eyes following the disappearing figures of teams RWBY and NKRS.

"And exactly how did we end up being roped into doing this? No, scratch that, why did Cardin follow them just now?" Wondered Phyrra, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't know," Said Jaune, "At least he doesn't look like he's following them at all, so that's a good thing, I guess."

"What about anyone else who's got a bone to pick with the couples? Can we beat them up if they're up to no good?" Said Nora, who hefted her hammer, Magnhild, in hand.

" _If_ they're up to no good," Clarified Jaune, "Until then, no one's to cause trouble for them, and we're to intervene if things get outta hand. Professor Glynda's orders."

"Why did she even ask us to do this in the first place?" Questioned Lie Ren, "I mean, I get it she doesn't want anything indecent between them or anything bad to happen, but isn't this making her look a little paranoid?"

"Frankly, I don't know or care," Said Phyrra, "I think this might be fun to watch."

Jaune sighed heavily, ignoring the talk of mischief between his teammates.

IIOII

"Seriously? You haven't tried ice-cream before?" Said Ruby, a look of disbelief plastered on her face, "It's like, the best thing you could ever eat in your whole life!"

"Where I am from, there was no such thing as 'ice-cream' being sold by anyone in the streets," Said Kenshin.

"Then you're missing out on one of the greatest pleasures in life! Seriously, you gotta try some," Ruby said, offering him a cone of bright green ice-cream, the delicacy already beginning to melt in the summer heat.

Taking a tentative lick, Kenshin's eyes widened at the sweet taste and creamy texture of the summertime delicacy. He took another lick, followed by another, then another, until he eschewed licking entirely and settled for taking partial bites, not caring how messy he looked with the smudges staining his lips. Licking his lips, he then took bites of his ice-cream cone, until no more was left.

"So... did you enjoy it?" Ruby asked, to which Kenshin nodded, though his facial expression still maintained much of its stoical facade.

Without warning, Ruby extended a finger and - after taking a little ice-cream that clung to the tip of his nose - put it in her mouth, uttering 'Delicious' with a smile of childish purity. Kenshin merely stared at Ruby, unsure of whether it was part of their courtship ritual.

"So, you got anymore peppermint ice-cream?" Ruby asked the cart owner.

"Sorry, that's the last scoop," Said the man, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"Aww, I really wanted to try some," Said a disappointed Ruby.

She then, however, had a look that suggested a stroke of genius crossing her mind; walking up to Kenshin, she placed her hands behind Kenshin's neck and pulled him towards her, and crashed her lips against his, her tongue darting inside of Kenshin's mouth in an attempt to fill her tongue with the taste of peppermint ice-cream. The cart owner turned around, not wanting to look like a jerk by staring at the indecent act before him.

When they pulled apart from each other, Ruby looking breathless, she simply muttered with an air of innocence, "Delicious."

The bout of sputtering on Kenshin's part was comical to see, and despite his best efforts, he failed to hide his embarrassment, and Ruby laughed heartily at this; it was hard not to laugh at a stoical man suddenly turn red and act like a blundering fool. The ice-cream owner, on the other hand, tried his hardest not to laugh at Kenshin's behavior, though a few giggles escaped his lips.

Not far off, Phyrra hid behind a tree, her jaw hanging open at what Ruby just did. Seriously? How was it possible for anyone to make such a look of innocence when doing such a sexual act? She literally just indulged in such a deep kiss in public, and in front of someone else to boot?

 _I hope Jaune and the others are doing okay..._ Thought Phyrra as she watched, and though it seemed wrong from one perspective, the sight of Ruby doing sexual acts or saying something indecent served only to excite her, and she watched on, intent on fully enjoying the quasi-romantic-cum-comedy soap opera playing before her eyes.

IIOII

Shingen and Weiss walked side-by-side, as if they were an unofficial couple yet to be married, though they did not hold hands in public. From an ordinary bystander's view, Weiss and Shingen looked every bit a couple of haughty, stuck-up, perhaps even arrogant people, each dancing around the other's attempts to win the other's affection. While that was far from true, it was simply the way they courted each other, and both were fine with it.

They currently walked around a shopping district, with shops selling various luxury goods, from jewellery bearing expensive gems, to dresses of silk and gossamer. Aside from them, others looked through the windows where such goods were displayed, appraising them with scrutinising eyes, though often they were glossed over as people showed a lack of interest in buying them. Such a thing, Shingen learned, was a common practice among shoppers called 'window shopping'.

"Those dresses look quite beautiful," Said Weiss, looking at one of the displayed pieces of clothing.

"Any dress would look beautiful on you, Weiss," Said Shingen.

"Really? Would it be those dresses, or the one I'm wearing now?" Asked Weiss, to which Shingen merely smiled.

"Would it matter which one you wore?" Said Shingen.

Amongst the crowd of shoppers, Jaune shook his head at the political dance the couple engaged in. Though he had no qualms in how they dated each other, it was simply boring to watch, and any impatient observer would demand they engage in more heated action and get their relationship underway. Given Glynda's strict orders, however, he was not to intervene at all, not that he had any intention of doing so.

Were Phyrra the one observing, however, she would certainly think otherwise, and probably bang her head in frustration at the couple's lack of incentive in engaging in deeper intimacy.

Using the excuse of window shopping as a cover, he had so far evaded detection by the haughty couple as they talked politics among other things, and even if he was seen, at least he would not appear a stalker. If he were caught, he could lie that he was merely in the same place by coincidence, looking to purchase a gift for Phyrra. Perhaps Shingen would not buy it, but at least he had an alibi, albeit a partial one; he was looking to present Phyrra a gift, in fact.

Risking a glance, he looked at where Shingen and Weiss was, and found only Shingen standing there.

Wait a minute, where was Weiss? Wasn't she with Shingen just a few moments earlier? Where did she go?

"Weiss?" Shingen asked, looking perplexed as to Weiss's unexplained disappearance, picking up Myrtenaster that was dropped onto the ground.

This was not good at all, Jaune thought; barely two hours into the group date and already something was amiss. It was too soon to assume yet; perhaps she just went somewhere nearby and had not come back yet, that was all.

Shingen then took out his scroll, having received a message from an anonymous source. He opened it, and the contents of the message was not pleasant in the slightest.

 _We got your pretty girl. You want her alive? Head over to the docks at eight, and bring ten thousand Lien in exchange for her. Make sure you do it tonight; no delays. And no calling the cops, or she gets it._

 _\- T_

A deep frown marred his face, and he grit his teeth in anger. How dare this man touch his love and so brazenly kidnap her?

He took a moment to calm himself and assess the situation; this man, whoever he was, clearly knew who Weiss was. No one kidnapped for no apparent reason, and this reminded him of the numerous times children of Daimyo lords were held hostage in exchange for peace. Unlike those times, however, the lords who held the children hostage asked for no ransom at all in exchange for their release, and this T had not the luxury of time, if the request for no delays was anything to go by.

Moreover, he said no calling the law enforcement, but he said nothing about bringing Hunters, or students from Beacon. This was an obvious loophole he would use to his fullest advantage.

He typed in a message in his scroll, and sent it to all members of teams RWBY and NKRS, sans Weiss's scroll, and moved with purpose in his step. One way or another, he would get Weiss back.

Jaune pursued, trying to keep watch over Shingen, but as they navigated the alleyways of the shopping district, Jaune had lost sight of Shingen, the winding maze of alleyways proving to be an obstacle in finding the Tiger of Kai.

He cursed slightly, and he hoped the others were faring better than he did. As he went back to Beacon, however, he could not shake off the distinct feeling that Shingen might have known all along.

IIOII

Yang and Ranmaru watched from afar, hiding behind a corner of a building, watching with vigilance as Nobunaga and Blake engaged in all manner of intimate acts as the day went by; kissing deeply in public, clinging to each other like kittens in love, even feeding each other during meal times with fingers stuck in their mouths, they were every bit the ideal romantic couple, each smitten with the other.

Technically, since it was a group date, Yang and Ranmaru were supposed to engage in their own activities elsewhere, not required to maintain watch over Nobunaga. However, being the faithful servant as he was, he would not shirk what was his self-imposed duty as Nobunaga's - and now Blake's - bodyguard. Yang, having nothing better to do, simply followed her boyfriend's actions.

"You never skip a day watching over your 'lord' and 'lady', do you?" Said Yang, "Quite the faithful servant you are."

"Nothing is too far when it comes to protecting my liege lord and his love," Ranmaru replied, "I am bound in servitude to my lord, after all. It is merely my duty to protect him the best I can, and Blake-sama as well."

Yang sighed heavily, knowing she could not convince her boyfriend otherwise.

As they watched, with nothing particularly important occurring for the time being, Yang then said, "Hey, cutie pie, can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Yang?" Said Ranmaru.

"It's about my sister," Yang said, her earlier smile fading, "This might sound like I'm overreacting, but Ruby's gotten so close with Kenshin and all, what with her snuggling her head into his chest, touching and kissing him, muttering 'kenny' in her sleep. Kenny this, Kenny that..."

"If you are worried Lord Kenshin will take her away somewhere, your worries in that case are unfounded," Ranmaru said, as if in reassurance, "He is a man of honour and who keeps his word; he would not take Ruby away if you or any of your family does not wish so."

"But... I'm worried, cutie pie," Said Yang, hands trembling, "I'm worried something may happen to my sister when he's not paying attention, that I might lose her forever if he can't keep his promise."

"You cannot worry like this; it is unhealthy for you," Said Ranmaru.

"But I don't want to lose her!" Yang nearly shouted, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, "I lost two mothers already, I don't want to lose Ruby; I don't want to go back home and visit a gravestone marked with her name..."

"If anyone tries to take Ruby from Lord Kenshin, I would like to see them try," Said Ranmaru, "In fact, I would be more worried for those who dare cross him than those who mean harm to Ruby."

"Can't say I'm reassured by that, but I'll take your word for it," Said Yang, "But I'm also worried about something else."

"Your rage threatening to overcome your sanity and turn you into a monster?" Said Ranmaru, to which Yang nodded, "If you fear such a thing, the most logical thing to do is simply learn how to be in complete control; you can learn how to possess perfect lucidity in the midst of your bloodlust."

"Is that really possible?" Asked a doubtful Yang.

"Of course! I myself have the overwhelming desire to shed the blood of my lord's enemies, but I have learnt how to reign in my bloodlust and only unleash it when necessary."

"And you have forgotten one thing, Yang," Said Ranmaru, "Even if you go dark, you have me. I will be with you always, just as I am always with my lord."

And he planted a kiss on Yang's lips.

Suddenly, Ranmaru tensed slightly, as if noticing something. He motioned towards a nearby bush, and their eyes turned to see a certain couple, one Nora Valkyrie and one Lie Ren, each watching his lord and lady with such intensity, it was almost as if they were watching the climax of a romantic soap opera, if their expressions of great expectance were any indication.

Though it looked as if they were not an issue, Yang and Ranmaru maintained watch, not taking their eyes off either the spying couple or Nobunaga and Blake.

"Seriously, what are they doing here?" Asked an irate Yang.

"I do not know," Ranmaru said, "Though I suspect someone told them of our group date, and tasked them to watch us from afar."

"But who could it be?" Yang wondered.

"It could not have been any simpleton," Said Ranmaru, "It would have to be someone who knows us and by extension one who caught wind of our group date, and I was very sure none of the other professors caught wind of this."

"Maybe someone who has access to the Academy's security system?" Suggested Yang, "But Ozpin doesn't seem the type to ask people to spy on us just because we're going on a group date."

"That would have to be someone else then, who has access to the system, or perhaps Deputy Headmaster..." Ranmaru said, and his eyes suddenly widened in realisation, "Glynda-Sensei?"

"Wait, you think Glynda's behind this?" Said Yang.

"It would make sense, however, how Nora and Lie Ren, and undoubtedly the other members of Jaune's team learned of our group date. Otherwise, they would not have even heard of it in the first place."

"Meaning they might be watching Ruby and Kenshin, along with Princess and Shingen," Yang concluded.

Just then, the two hiding within the bush spilled out into sight of Nobunaga and Blake, and the two were swift to act; Nora was manhandled by Yang, who held her in a vice-like grip, while Ranmaru pinned Lie Ren to the floor, the sharp edge of his nodachi pointed at Lie Ren's neck.

"You ought to explain why you are trailing my lord and lady," Said Ranmaru, despite having a good idea who ordered him to.

"You better follow the advice of my cutie pie, Nora," Said Yang, "He doesn't look like it, but he can be quite menacing at times."

"As if I don't already know..." Nora muttered, remembering Ranmaru's duel with Cardin.

"Can someone explain to me what is the meaning of this?" Nobunaga asked, both he and Blake directing glares of annoyance at them.

"We were merely accosting these people who were stalking you whilst you were courting Blake, tono," Ranmaru explained.

"I'm just here because I'm dating my cutie pie as well, and we don't have anything better to do," Yang stated, causing Blake to face palm.

Just then, Blake, Nobunaga, Ranmaru and Yang all received a message on their scrolls. Opening them, their eyes narrowed at the message sent by Shingen, Nora and Lie Ren wondering what has them concerned.

 _Weiss has been kidnapped, and the perpetrator has requested to meet at the docks at six with ten thousand Lien in hand. I need you and the others to respond quickly. I'll be waiting at alleyway sixty-six._

 _\- Shingen_

"My Lord?" Ranmaru asked, though he knew the next order that he would issue.

"Gather the others and to meet at alleyway sixty-six. We have a White Knight to rescue," Said Nobunaga, and both Ranmaru and Yang nodded.

"What's going on?" Asked Nora.

"Nothing of your concern," Said Nobunaga curtly, "Return to Beacon this instant; we have private matters to settle."

"Wait, what?" Said Nora in disbelief.

"You heard mister Dark Lord here, so shoo," Said Yang, waving her hand in a shooing gesture.

"Come on, Yang, it's obviously important that Nobunaga's concerned for a reason, so why not tell us what it's about?" Nora asked, looking unfazed.

"I am afraid I must halt you there, Nora," Said Ranmaru, "My Lord has explicitly said that this matter is none of your concern, and that you should return to Beacon this instant."

"But-"

"No buts, Nora," Nobunaga said, "Leave us, and do not pursue."

"For our sake, just leave," Said Blake, "You'll make our lives easier if you do."

Lie Ren sighed in acquiescence, seeing they would not be moved from their current stance. Since he was not one to start arguments or pick fights, he decided going back would be the better option. With people like Ranmaru and Yang acting as their bodyguards, he doubted he and Nora could fight against the four of them combined, if they were to try to forcibly demand answers from them, in the likely worst case scenario.

"Come on, Nora, let's just go back," Lie Ren said to his girlfriend, "I don't think we'll get anywhere with them being so stubborn."

Nora puffed her cheeks in indignation, but otherwise relented as Yang and Ranmaru allowed the two of them to stand up. They then turned and walked away, until they were well out of sight of Nobunaga's group.

"Now that is taken care of, we ought to convene at this alleyway sixty-six," Said Nobunaga, "We have a war council to organise."

Behind the corner of a building, however, Nora eyed them intently, her fingers clutching the concrete-covered brick wall with such force small cracks began to form in the structure.

"Something's fishy here, I can smell it," Nora said, sounding suspicious, "There's just no way I can go back with something so mysterious going on!"

"What exactly are you talking about, Nora?" Asked Lie Ren, though he had a faint idea as to Nora's motives.

He would soon be proven right, as Nora jovially declared, "We've got a case on our hands, just like in those detective dramas! Oh, I'm just so excited!"

Lie Ren sighed heavily, but otherwise made no attempt to dissuade Nora from her course of action; he simply did not have the capacity to resist his lovable, easily excitable and determined girlfriend. Perhaps he was simply a sucker for her, but he felt he would be dragged into the matter nevertheless.

And so would their team, as Nora called Phyrra on her scroll to tell her of a 'mystery' to follow.

 _I just hope we don't land ourselves in anymore trouble,_ Lie Ren thought, _It was already bad enough with that incident in the Forever Fall forest, and with our theft of the sap from the kitchens._

IIOII

It was not long before the teams RWBY and NKRS gathered at the designated alleyway sixty-six, with the exception of Weiss, who was currently held hostage by the unknown kidnapper T.

With some time before the arranged meeting time at the docks, the two teams gathered for an impromptu war council, a map of Vale being shown on an open scroll.

"Whoever this T is, he chose his location well," Kenshin said, "From what we can see, the docks are situated in an area that's practically deserted at night, with few to nearly no passersby wandering the area."

"Naturally few people wander at that time of the night, and it's not a shopping district," Ranmaru pointed out, "But would there not be guards positioned at the docks? If so, why are they making such a brazen move when they could be caught?"

"Either they are supremely confident of overpowering the guards, or there may be few guards stationed at that hour," Said Shingen, "But the docks usually have many guards stationed there every hour of the day, and if they chose that place, that must mean a covert operation is being planned."

"Maybe the guards were bribed?" Blake suggested.

Nobunaga merely shook his head, saying, "Bribery can only get one so far, and bribing the guards whilst asking for a ransom defeats the purpose of the whole exchange. My guess is that someone is deliberately stationing very few guards at the docks, but for another purpose, and the kidnappers are taking advantage of that."

"But for what? I'm no genius, but I don't think T has moles among the guards," Said Yang.

"Aye, that would take much time and resources, and given that he requested for no delays, I suspect another covert operation is being staged at the docks, and this is allowing T to capitalise on the lack of guards to negotiate the ransom," Said Nobunaga, "The only question is who? Who is staging this operation away from prying eyes?"

"Sir?" Said a soft voice.

Their eyes turned to a young Mouse Faunus, no older than ten, dressed in simple, casual clothing, holding a bottle filled with a piece of paper. He looked timid and shied away from the others, though when Nobunaga and Blake approached him, he seemed more at ease.

"What is it, young boy?" Asked Nobunaga.

The Faunus simply opened the bottle and placed the paper in the Demon King's hands. Knowing what it was, Nobunaga opened a pouch and placed a gold coin in his hands. The young Faunus boy eagerly accepted it with a smile and a half bow, then turned to leave, bottle in hand.

"Who was that?" Asked Ruby.

"One of our informants from the Poverty belt," Said Nobunaga, as he proceeded to open the note.

 _Fake Dust shipment being planned at the docks at eight in the night, only one guard to oversee the operation._

Nodding at this, Nobunaga placed the note away in a pocket. Blake was quick to ask him, "Nobu? What did it say?"

"It appears our suspicions were correct," Said Nobunaga, "In fact, the covert operation is nothing more than a fake Dust shipment, most likely designed to lure out the White Fang and strike at their headquarters in Vale."

"A fake Dust shipment?" Said Ruby, "Might make sense, since this Torchwick's stealing Dust and all... oh Dust."

"Ruby? What is it?" Asked Kenshin, seeing Ruby's worried face.

"I think our kidnapper's Torchwick," Said Ruby, "And I think the White Fang's working with him."

"Torchwick? You mean _Roman_ Torchwick?" Asked Blake, who was beginning to tremble with denial, "And how could the White Fang possibly work with scum like him!?"

"Maybe it's just a separate branch of them, forced to work with him," Suggested Yang, though her words did little to assuage Blake's emotional turmoil.

"It makes complete sense now," Said Nobunaga, lips curling into a deep frown, "Since our scuffle with him at Vale a few months prior, he wants to exact vengeance against us, and if the White Fang's involved, he has most likely used Weiss's kidnapping to entice them to work with him. "

"You know Torchwick?" Asked Blake.

"Yes, Blake, and I'd rather not talk about that time," Ruby said, the memory of the Dust store massacre causing her to grimace.

"I don't know who this Torchwick really is, but I'm not letting them have their way with Weiss," Said Yang, her eyes turning lilac.

"And we shall make them pay dearly for their transgressions," Said Nobunaga, his voice sounding ominous and murderous, "We rest for now. Tonight, we strike at Torchwick and rescue our White Knight!"

IIOII

Brokering the news to Glynda and Ozpin was easy enough, compared to the operation being staged later at night. Needless to say, their reactions had not been favourable; for Weiss to be kidnapped under the watchful eyes of team JNPR and from under Shingen's nose, such an incident would warrant an explanation on how it could have even happened, and now team NKRS had to do the explaining whilst team RWBY rested in their quarters.

"And how will you prevent this from turning into an unmitigated disaster, Nobunaga?" Ozpin asked, obviously disconcerted and displeased with the current turn of events, "You know very well Weiss's social standing and who her father is, and if anything terrible happens to her, you can very well guess the bloody political disaster that will happen to Vale!"

"I am fully aware of the consequences, Ozpin-Sensei," Nobunaga firmly stated, his tone condescending, "And that is why we will undertake our quest of rescuing Weiss form the clutches of these craven creatures! Rest assured nothing so much as a scratch shall befall her!"

"Really? Would that involve murdering an entire ten dozen people just to save a single person, just as you caused a bloodbath during that Dust store robbery over four months ago!?"

"As eloquently as you put it, that is our intention," Said Shingen, much to Glynda's and Ozpin's surprise.

"I didn't think you'd be the one to entertain such gruesome thoughts," Commented Ozpin.

"Do not forget that Edo was embroiled in war, and I was one of the soldiers who fought in that war," Shingen coolly stated, "And these cretins dared lay their hands on my beloved Weiss, so I shall repay the favour; we will rescue Weiss, even if we must drown the city in the perpetrators blood."

The morbid statement by Shingen had Ozpin on edge, who wondered if Kenshin was just as bloodthirsty as his fellow Samurai Warriors. Glynda on the other hand, merely smiled at his words, believing them to be some heroic speech of a knight rescuing her damsel in distress.

"That aside, we request that no word of this be mentioned to the other students at Beacon, or to anyone else," Said Nobunaga, surprising Ozpin, "We need the element of surprise on our hands, and any unwanted attention would sabotage our plans to rescue the Schnee heiress. Make sure no proliferation of this news occurs. Moreover, we must undertake this task alone, for this mysterious T requested we meet him alone."

 _And at the very least, no one else will see the gruesome murder that will ensue,_ Was the shared thought of the Edonese warriors.

It was surprisingly considerate of Nobunaga, given the manipulative personality he was, but as he said, unwanted attention would ruin efforts to rescue Weiss, especially as many considered Beacon a safe haven for its students as compared to Vale; news of a kidnapping would shatter the perception of safety in Beacon, and the Academy's reputation would be irrevocably damaged as a result.

Secrecy was key, it seemed.

"But what about team JNPR? Have they caught wind of Weiss's kidnapping?" Asked Glynda.

"We were sure to not utter any word of it to them, so they do not know," Said Kenshin, "But can we ask that you keep a close watch on them? Just in case they attempt to do something foolish."

"Of course, Mister Uesugi. You have our word," Said Glynda, her words proving reassuring to the Samurai.

"Thank you, Glynda-Sensei," Said Nobunaga, giving a full bow before saying, "Now we must take our leave."

As team NKRS exited Headmaster Ozpin's office, Ozpin then asked Glynda, "Where's team JNPR? They should've been back by now."

"And that's where we immediately have a problem," Said Glynda, lips curling into a deep frown, "They haven't reported back to Beacon at all, and worse still, I can't reach them via scroll communication; even texting them hasn't worked."

Ozpin was open-mouthed at that, and quickly as a heartbeat he then asked, "Then where the hell are they? They can't have just vanished into thin air!"

"If I knew, Ozpin, I would've told you," Said Glynda, sounding irritated, "As it stands, I think they're still in Downtown Vale right now, and most likely they've every intention of following Mister Oda and his team and team RWBY to where Weiss's ransom will be negotiated."

"And knowing Miss Valkyrie, she'll definitely want to follow up on this development. And as it stands, we can't send any professors or students to look for them, as Nora would likely leak word of this to them, and the whole damn thing will spiral into disaster," Ozpin concluded, sighing as he took a sip of his coffee, "Bloody hell, why does she always have a penchant for causing trouble?"

"We can only hope for the best, Ozpin," Said Glynda, "I'll at least tell teams RWBY and NKRS to be aware of team JNPR possibly following them, so they'll be aware of it."

Ozpin nodded, taking another sip of coffee. This operation better be damned successful, he hoped, else there would be much he would have to answer for.

IIOII

It was late at night, and life in the city of Vale had quietened down. Street lamps illuminated the streets, miniature suns shining in the darkness that otherwise shrouded the landscape, and few tread the streets at night, and little remained of honest folk that roamed around, most having chosen either to stay at home or were busy with other activities.

And under the night sky and the watchful eyes of the Heavens themselves, Blake and Nobunaga sat perched atop a rooftop of one of the many nondescript buildings of the city, intently watching the docks for any signs of movement.

"Ranmaru, any movement on your end?" Nobunaga said into his scroll.

" _No, My Lord. Things are quiet here,_ " Replied the Oda retainer.

"I see." Said Nobunaga, "Inform me of any further developments, and watch out for enemy reinforcements."

" _Hai,_ " Ranmaru affirmed, before cutting the connection, leaving the duo alone on the rooftop as they maintained their vigil, though for now, nothing of import seemed to occur.

"Blake, are you alright?" Asked Nobunaga in concern, "You seem anxious to me."

"I-It's fine, Nobu," Said the Cat Faunus, "It's just... I can't believe the White Fang could truly be capable of such a thing. I've served in the White Fang for so long, and yet to see it lose its way... I can't bear to entertain the thought."

Placing a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder, Nobunaga said, "No harm will come to you, Blake, not from Torchwick or the White fang. If they dare attack you, I will ensure a swift end to these craven thugs."

"If they attack me, they're no longer the brothers and sisters I knew," Blake said firmly, "But thanks for being with me, Nobu. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for my beloved Blake," Said Nobunaga with a smile, and they shared a chaste kiss.

A mechanical whirl could be heard, followed by a flash of light shining at the corner of their eyes. They turned to see the most unlikely people they could ever encounter at such a crucial hour.

Nora Valkyrie, member of team JNPR, holding a scroll in her hands as she examined the picture she took with satisfaction, Sun Wukong, who looked saddened by the photograph Nora had taken, and Lie Ren, who looked as if he did not want to be here in the first place.

"Nora... what in the name of the Heavens are you doing here?" Nobunaga asked threateningly, his fingers flexing as they unconsciously reached for his sword.

"I thought we explicitly told you to go back to Beacon," Blake said, gritting her teeth in annoyance, "And more importantly, what the hell are you doing here, Sun Wukong?"

"So you're already taken, aren't you?" Said Sun, his disappointment never fading, "But listen, I just want to help a fellow Faunus, Blake. I want to help you, that's the truth."

"That doesn't explain why Nora's here," Said Blake, her irritation increasing tenfold, "Or Lie Ren, for that matter."

"Me? I'm just here for the fun of it, if you ask me, and I pretty much persuaded Lie Ren to come with me," Nora said, and it took all of Blake's and Nobunaga's willpower to not simply yell at her for her egregious stupidity. Heavens, this girl was far too stupid to take a damn hint. She did, however, appear genuinely confused at Sun's words at the mention of Blake being a Faunus.

Before anyone could do anything else, however, as Blake's scroll suddenly pinged, signalling a call. She took it out to find that Yang was the caller. Pressing a button, the image of Yang then flickered into display on her screen.

" _Head's up, lovebirds! Bullheads coming in, might be our bandits,_ " Said Yang.

True to her warning, bullheads soon flew in and landed at the docks. From within them, figures in black and white descended from the transports, their garb recognisable to the four of them on the rooftop. And amongst them, they could recognise both Weiss and Roman Torchwick. The former was being roughly manhandled by the figures, looking bitter and hostile towards her kidnappers, though she seemed otherwise unharmed, whilst the latter simply smoked his cigar without a care, as if Weiss was the least of her concerns.

Knowing full well who the ones in white were, Blake let out a saddened sigh as she said, "Well, I never thought it would be happening, but I guess it's time to embrace my new life and discard my old ideals."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about, Blake?" Asked Nora, confused by her words.

"Not now," Said Nobunaga, gesturing for silence as his scroll pinged. Opening it, he asked, "Ranmaru, what is it?"

" _My Lord, other than Weiss, they have another hostage,_ " Ranmaru said, alarming them, " _Moreover, I have Jaune and Phyrra currently subdued and immobile. They will not go anywhere._ "

"Good. Make sure they do not leave your sight, and engage any enemies within sight. Rules of engagement as per usual," Said Nobunaga to Ranmaru, before cutting the connection and then calling Kenshin, "Kenshin, are you, Ruby and Shingen prepared?"

" _We are, Demon King,_ " Affirmed Kenshin.

Nobunaga nodded as he said, "Approach them with your fake Lien first, draw their attention whilst we prepare to rescue Weiss and the other hostage."

In all honesty, Nobunaga would have preferred to leave the guard woman be and rescue Weiss, but then again, morals and ethics. He also had the suspicion that with the guard woman as their other hostage alongside Weiss, she would have to be rescued anyway, if only to ensure she did not get in their way of exacting retribution.

" _A diversion tactic, with me and Shingen as temporary decoys,_ " Kenshin remarked, " _Very well, then._ "

The connection was cut, and Nobunaga said to Blake, "It is time, Blake."

Blake nodded simply at this, though Nora and Sun were quick to bombard them with a litany of questions they had in mind, 'What is going on?' and 'Why's Weiss over there?' to name a few.

Nobunaga was quick to stop their barrage of questions with a quick, "Silence yourselves. Since you came all the way here to pester us, you may follow, but do not do anything silly or which could jeopardize the mission."

Neither could protest against the harsh, cold and authoritative words the Demon King uttered, and they followed mutely in their steps, not knowing what was to come.

IIOII

Roman Torchwick felt like the luckiest man in the whole world; here he was, in a lucrative business venture with the White Fang, selling them all manner of weaponry and Dust that money could buy, a powerful kingpin in the Underworld, and now holder of no fewer than two beautiful female hostages, one of whom was none other than the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. He knew of Jacque's hardheartedness, but perhaps he could convince some other Atlesian politicians and prominent figures to ransom her for money.

But of course, he also wanted payback from the Samurai, who not only ruined one of his Dust store robberies, but also slaughtered so many of his henchmen in the process. Recruiting new blood into his gang was never cheap.

As one of his henchmen brought forth the hostage guard woman, Roman gently caressed her face, relishing the thought of pleasuring himself with her body.

"Well now, it wouldn't be good for you to struggle, sweetling," Roman said to the terrified woman, "Oh, we're going to have so much fun with you..."

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Weiss shouted, her efforts in struggling against her restraints nugatory.

"Don't worry, princess, we won't kill her. We'll just have some fun, you know?" Said Roman condescendingly, "And afterwards, I'm going to enjoy torturing those damned tribals."

"If you're looking for a tribal to torture, then here we are," Said Shingen, who held a Lien card in his hand, Kenshin following beside him, "We have the money, now let her go."

Roman adopted a toothy grin, and clapping his hands he said, "Very good! All I need you to do now is hand over the card, and then I'll let you have your pretty princess. Deal?"

A flash of metal could be seen by most, and Roman felt a hard grip on his arms and the cold touch of steel on his throat. He could not resist snorting, however, when he saw that the flat end of the blade was touching his skin. Obviously this person didn't want to kill him by accident, not that it would help.

"No deal," Said Blake, who then took off her bow and said to the White Fang members, "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

"Whoa there! You didn't get the memo?" Said Roman tauntingly, "The White Fang and I are officially in a... joint business venture."

"That's not true!" Blake said, fully in denial, "The White Fang would never aid scum like you!"

"Really?" Said Roman, and the White Fang members just laughed at her, before aiming their weapons at her.

"I would advise you do not point your guns at her," Said Kenshin, who now drew his sword.

"Oh? And why not?" Asked Roman.

" **Because you will stand to regret your actions,** " Said an ominous voice, thick with murderous intent and venom.

"What the...!? Who's there!?" Shouted one of the henchmen.

" **You dared aim your weapons at my precious treasure, and now you shall pay the ultimate price,** " Said the voice, causing some of the gathered henchmen to shiver in fear of whoever was talking.

Without warning, a sword wreathed in black mist shot forth, taking the head off one of the unfortunate henchmen. The perpetrator then sauntered forth, revealing himself to be a young man garbed in black armour and a fur-lined cloak, the insignia of a chrysanthemum flower visible on the cloak. Thence did the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven stroll forth to meet his enemies, murderous intent radiated from his eyes.

"Monster!" One of them yelled, aiming his gun at him, only to be slashed across the back of his neck by Gambol Shroud, dying instantly.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Blake shouted, tears of anger spilling out of her eyes, "Don't you dare fucking touch him!"

As if Blake and Nobunaga were not enough to deal with, both Kenshin and Shingen struck, easily claiming half a dozen lives with precise, lethal strikes aimed at vital organs. Nora and Lie Ren fought as well, but instead of killing the henchmen, they disarmed and incapacitated them, though they blanched at the sight of blood being spilled. Ruby fought with the intention to incapacitate, but more than once she was forced to kill, tears spilling out of her eyes every time she was forced to slay someone.

Roman then turned towards the guard woman, only to find her being whisked away by a monkey Faunus to safety.

Incensed at this, Roman aims his cane at the cat girl from earlier, but as he fired a shot at her, her silhouette vanished into thin air, and he realised it was an illusion that deceived him. He aimed and fired again, and yet again he hit only a clone. Time and time again he kept firing at Blake, and shadow clones were all he hit. To worsen his anger, Nobunaga's attacks carried speed and accuracy, and for every time he swung his damned sword, it ignored any aura his lackeys had, instantly killing them with a beheading or a stab to any vital organ. Every time he fired at Nobunaga, that accursed tribal avoided every shot he fired, and only with his honed reflexes did he avoid being slashed by his sword.

In the midst of the fighting, Shingen was quick to release Weiss from her binds. Handing her Myrtenaster, he instantly went back into the fight.

Weiss stood shaken by her recent experiences; her captivity at the hands of both Roman and White Fang thugs - people most unlikely to work together, the sight of both her boyfriend and his fellow tribesmen slaying her captors as easily as cutting wheat with a scythe, it was becoming far too much to stomach, too much to bear. She needed to escape, find a way out of this mess...

 _Your love needs you..._ A part of her mind told her, sounding like a sentient voice.

 _What?_ She thought.

 _Your love needs you by his side..._ It repeated, _Will you not take your blade and fight?_

 _But... the blood, it's too much! I'm not a murderer! I don't kill people at all!_ She retorted against the voice in her head.

 _That is not true..._ Said the voice, _A murderer is only one who kills for the sake of killing. Your loves kills to rescue you from their clutches. Will you not fight alongside him, end the lives of the scum that dared kidnap you?_

 _But-_

 _Do you not wish to help your friends, Weiss Schnee? Do you not wish to help them and your love, especially that Cat Faunus? Look around you. They fight for your safety, your well-being, your happiness, and they will willingly kill if circumstances dictate they must._

 _I... I want to help! I want to help them, but I'm afraid of being a killer!_

 _You are a warrior, Weiss. Killing is an unavoidable duty they must all one day perform,_ The voice rationalised, sounding sympathetic, _And you remember what they promised you and your friends? That they would fight to ensure you all have a happy ending._

 _I do._

 _Then take your blade, Weiss, and fight! Fight like your life depends on it! Fight for Blake, Shingen, all you love and treasure! Fight!_

A swing of one's blade neared Weiss's face. A clang of steel was heard, and then steel sinking into flesh.

Blood splattered onto Weiss's face, but she cared for it not. Myrtenaster changed form, and she fired several shots into henchmen that tried to surround Shingen.

A gut-wrenching feeling settled into her stomach, the heiress hating that she had to take lives, but as the rational part of her mind told her, she had to kill as a warrior, both for her survival and the sake of her friends and boyfriend.

IIOII

 _Meanwhile..._

Ranmaru smiled as he cut down two more henchmen, two among the several dozen reinforcements that they intercepted along the path to the docks. Yang was being equally brutal, an unsettling smile affixed on her face as she relished the bloodshed she indulged in; her victims had heads and chests caved in, the sheer force behind her blows crushing bone and flesh.

Jaune and Phyrra, on the other hand, settled for incapacitating their foes, either with their hands or with the blunt sides of their weapons. There were, however, times when they were forced to kill, or killed their foes by accident. Disgusted by the blood spilled, they resisted the urge to vomit on the floor in repulsion.

"By Oum, how the hell can they do something so gruesome with smiles on their faces?" Jaune remarked, banging his shield against a henchman's face.

"Maybe they were always like this?" Suggested Phyrra, who threw another henchman onto the floor, "I'm just hoping Weiss is okay..."

"Oh, Weiss is safe and alive," Ranmaru stated with nonchalance, the blood on his face and his sadistic smile both indicators of his truly sadistic nature, "In fact, I believe it is their friends who are in deep trouble instead."

"What do you mean?" Asked Phyrra.

Ranmaru simply flashed them his tell-tale smile, and they needed no explanation to know the fate of the unfortunate kidnappers.

 _I just hope Nora and Lie Ren are doing okay..._ Thought Jaune as he struck another assailant, smacking him unconscious with the flat side of his sword.

IIOII

Sun, having placed the guard woman somewhere safe, away from any immediate danger, he soon returned to the docks, hoping that the others were safe and sound.

What he soon saw, however, made him think otherwise about Blake's newfound friends.

Pure carnage littered the docks, for lack of a better term; pools of blood oozed out of the corpses, and as many as seven dozen such bodies lay lifeless on the ground, sporting missing limbs or heads or a combination of both. Blake and Weiss slashed at their enemies, too angry to calm down or employ non-lethal force, Nora, Ruby and Lie Ren did their best to incapacitate their assailants, though Ruby was at times forced to kill, but the Samurai warriors swung their blades with the full intention to kill, every one of their strikes resulting in another one of Roman's subordinates losing his or her life.

"Oh Oum... this isn't right..." Sun muttered, horrified at the bloodshed he was seeing. His face became ashen with horror, his arms beginning to tremble as he gripped his staff with great force, as if it would somehow assuage the nausea he was feeling.

To his horror, as Roman attempted to retreat from the docks, Nobunaga soon approached him with swiftness in his steps, Blake covering his back and watching for enemies. With the Demon King drawing his sword, he needed no verbal prompt to know what his intentions were.

"No!" Sun shouted, and splitting his Bo Staff into two sticks, he aimed one of them at Nobunaga's sword, shooting it and causing it to change its trajectory. Though it saved Roman from certain death, the same could not be said of his hand.

"Argh!" Roman screamed, clutching his bloodied stump where his hand used to be.

Nobunaga turned to glare fully at Sun, but before he could berate him for his actions, Roman took the chance to aim his cane at Nobunaga and fire a point-blank shot, impacting him directly in his breastplate and sending him flying backwards.

"Nobu!" Blake shouted, frantically rushing to her beloved boyfriend with haste. Taking off his armour, she was relieved to find that no harm was inflicted on him, the armour protecting him from injury.

A loud mechanical whirl was heard, and they soon saw Roman and a surviving Faunus board one of the bullheads as they flew away from the docks.

With the last of the enemy dead, Nobunaga and the others now had the time to rest from their ordeal, some not taking it well.

Nora was fully trembling at the sight of blood, its nauseating stench causing her to retch and empty her dinner onto the floor. Lie Ren fared little better, retching alongside his girlfriend in revulsion of the carnage that occurred before their eyes.

Weiss stood still in mute horror, her eyes and hands shaking, the coppery taste of blood - her enemies' blood - filling her mouth. She was covered in blood, the reddish substance staining her face and white dress like crude warpaint. When Shingen approached her and touched her shoulder, she initially stiffened, but relaxed upon finding that it was her boyfriend, who thankfully appeared unharmed.

"Shingen..." Weiss said, her voice threatening to break.

The Tiger wrapped her in a gentle embrace, and he soothingly whispered, "It is alright, Weiss. It is alright."

"But... I killed people..." Said Weiss, as if unaffected by the rationale of her mind earlier.

"It is unavoidable," Shingen stated, "Because we are waging war against the Abyss's agents, bloodshed will occur sooner or later. And know I would kill if it means you are safe and well."

Tearing up at Shingen's words, Weiss buried her face into his shoulder, allowing her to sob softly as she cried.

Ruby walked slowly towards Kenshin, who was cleaning his bloodied sword with a cloth, a downcast look on her face. She gently tugged at his robes, and her eyes conveyed her desire to Kenshin, who nodded in understanding. Ruby then embraced her boyfriend, finding silent comfort in his presence.

"Blake! Stay away from that murderer!" Sun shouted, anger permeating his words.

"Don't you dare call him that, not when you almost caused his death!" Blake retorted, unable to bear the image of her boyfriend being shot.

"He was about to kill that man, just like he killed so many of those henchmen and Faunus!" Sun argued.

"And that would have been for the best," Nobunaga stated, glaring at Sun, "And because of your idiocy and shortsightedness, he was able to escape, and he will undoubtedly plot and scheme against us again, and we may well have a repeat of Weiss's kidnapping."

"But... we're Hunstmen, right? Aren't we supposed to be heroes and good guys? Why are we killing them then?" Sun said, almost sounding demanding.

"Because naive thinking doesn't get us anywhere, Sun," Said Blake angrily, "Because of your naive thinking, the bastard that nearly killed my boyfriend. And don't you dare tell me to do otherwise."

The sound of wailing sirens soon sounded in the distance, and it grew louder by the second. Not wanting to be implicated, Sun quickly turned and left, whilst Blake put on her bow, not wanting to be wrongly accused by the Police because of her Faunus heritage.

Blake then adopted a saddened look, seeing the bodies of those she formerly called brethren lay on the floor, some of them ended by her hand.

"I told you this would happen," Said Nobunaga, wiping his sword clean with a cloth.

"I know, Nobu. I just can't believe the White Fang would sink so low," Blake said, sounding ashamed.

"If you do not want to be with me-" Said Nobunaga, only to be silenced by Blake embracing him.

"Don't say such things," Blake said suddenly, "You've been with me all the way, and accepted me for who I was, so why can't I accept you for who you are?"

"Blake..."

"You may be the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, but you're _my_ Demon King. And I am your future wife, Nobu. Nothing will change that."

Smiling softly at this, Nobunaga kissed Blake on her forehead, and the Cat Faunus's ears twitched in happiness and joy.

IIOII

As Jaune and Phyrra were finding comfort in each other's embrace, each trying to banish the sight of the bloodshed from their minds, Yang stood still, her face affixed in happiness as she relished in the blood she spilled. Ranmaru cleaned his blade with a smile, one reminiscent of a man in an aftersex session rather than carnage, proudly remembering his kill count of no fewer than twenty-sex henchmen.

Yang did not want to relish in the bloodshed, thinking she was becoming a monster, but no matter how much she tried, she was simply too joyful, her mind enjoying the carnage wrought by her hands.

"Daddy told me the first kill is always horrible and accompanied by nightmares. I think I'm going dark..." She muttered, her smile never fading.

"I am here for you, aren't I?" Said Ranmaru softly, embracing her from behind.

Yang then turned around and kissed him. If she was losing herself, at least she was not alone.

IIOII

"Oum be damned, why is it that every where they go, these Edonese men have to cause bloodshed? First there was that incident at the Dust store, and now more carnage in the docks! And to top it all off, not only were their girlfriends involved but team JNPR as well! What is going to happen next, war being declared!?" Ozpin yelled, banging his head on his table in distress.

"Ozpin, maybe we should not penalise them for this; they did go to save one of our students, after all," Glynda said to placate him, though it noticeably failed.

"And they butchered no fewer than a hundred and twenty of Torchwick's henchmen and White Fang members in the process," Ozpin drawled, "I'm really thinking they need to be kept under close watch."

Glynda, however, disagreed with him; since the previous year, she had repeatedly tried to convince Ozpin to adapt the Academy's curriculum, so as to better prepare them for battle. Ozpin continually shot down such a suggestion, despite the fact that sending the Hunters unprepared had done little good. The casualty figures on some missions had spoken for themselves.

"At the very least, none of them or their friends were harmed in the process, though I believe teams RWBY and JNPR ought to undergo a psychiatric examination so they don't suffer permanent trauma," Suggested Glynda, something Ozpin could agree with.

"Very well, but I'm still going to question team NKRS for the slaughter at the docks when they return," Ozpin said firmly, and Glynda could only pray he would not be too harsh.

 **A/N: Quite a long chapter, and damn it was tiring writing this chapter.**


	11. Omake: For the sake of love

**A/N: My first Omake chapter, just sort of filler chapters for some unexplained things I haven't written about yet.**

 **Omake: For the sake of love**

"Ah, however shall I broker the truth to her? Will she accept me for what I am, what I have done?" Wondered Nobunaga, holding a necklace of gold close to his heart.

Since yesterday, Nobunaga had been frantically worrying about how he would explain his bloody past to Blake, his future wife and possibly lady co-ruler of the new Oda Kingdom he aspired to one day create.

As of now, Ruby was the only one out of team RWBY who was well aware of the Samurai's talent for killing, and she knew they had a rather complicated and violent past, one that involved much bloodshed. Were it not for Headmaster Ozpin's efforts in making sure the news never reported of the Samurai Warriors at that Dust store robbery, their faces would have been plastered over every scroll or newspaper, and the media would endlessly hound them, leaving Glynda with very little opportunity to study more about Edonese lore from them.

That, however, was the extent of what she could deduce of the Warlords, and unless they were to come clean about their past, the Samurai Warriors suspected the damage caused by hiding something like this from team RWBY, especially with the closer relationships they developed with them, could be irreparable.

Though it was only Nobunaga who made this decision, the Demon King knew that sooner or later, his fellow Samurai would do the same; it would be foolish of them to delay too long or avoid telling them altogether, lest it ruins their chances of protecting them by remaining close to them.

Standing outside team RWBY's room, Nobunaga breathed deeply and tried to have the butterflies in his stomach settle down, and preparing himself, he knocked on the door, awaiting Blake's response.

The door opened, and it revealed Blake garbed in her usual attire, looking refreshed and ready to start a new day. Nobunaga could smell the scent of perfume wafting into her nostrils, perhaps Blake's attempt to groom herself for their first ever date. A commendable attempt; the scent of the perfume felt pleasant to his nose, slightly assuaging his fears for the inevitable revelation.

"Good morning to you, my dear little kitten," Nobunaga greeted, masking his earlier anxiety with ease.

"Good morning, Nobu," Said Blake, her tone slightly jovial, "Need to worry about anything?"

 _It is not you who should be worrying but me, Blake,_ Thought Nobunaga in his head, though he made no outward change in his expression.

Instead, he said, "No, Blake. Nothing there is to worry about. Shall we depart?"

Extending an arm to Blake, the Cat Faunus knew the gesture's meaning, and she happily slung her arm across Nobunaga's, and together they strolled towards wherever they would travel to at Blake's fancy, looking like a young couple smitten with each other.

Behind a nearby corner, Yang and Ranmaru watched from afar, the latter's eyes affixed on them in a state of eternal vigilance.

"Remind me what're we doing again?" Asked Yang, who deliberately feigned ignorance, "I kinda don't get the part where we have to follow them every step of the way."

"That is _precisely_ what we are doing, Yang," Said Ranmaru, "I will not shirk my duties as my lord's retainer, even if he can more than adequately handle himself against his enemies."

Yang sighed, though she did not see any harm in this; she could tell they were birds of a feather, both sharing overprotective personalities when the ones they cared about came under threat. Ranmaru would brave the vilest filth to protect his Lord, and she, to protect her beloved half-sister. The difference between them, however, was that whilst she was fine giving Ruby her privacy most of the time, Ranmaru followed his Lord most of the time whenever he could help it, even to the point of being a stalker himself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ranmaru informed her, "Look Yang, they are departing. We should follow them immediately."

Were it any other time, Yang would have declined. She was, however, developing an interest in Ranmaru, and she decided to follow him, if only to study him in better detail.

IIOII

In one of the few student lounges in Beacon, a silver-haired heiress sat opposite her new boyfriend Shingen, each slowly sipping from a cup of tea and savouring the slightly sweet flavour. Weiss had the idea of courting Shingen through a tea party, where they could engage in talks about the world's affairs, whether it be politics or anything relevant.

"So Weiss, would you do the honour of starting a topic of conversation?" Asked Shingen, "It is our first courtship ritual, after all."

"Why not you start first, Shingen?" Weiss said, "I'm sure you have great stories to tell, or interesting things to debate about."

"Indeed I do, Weiss," Said Shingen, "But why not we start on current affairs? I admit, I am still quite ignorant of political affairs in the Four Kingdoms in general."

"I suppose that would be a good topic to discuss," Said Weiss, conceding the point, "So where do you want to start?"

"Perhaps why the Humans of Remnant hold the Faunus in such low regard, that they treat them as no better than wild beasts."

Weiss sighed slightly, having expected this. Nevertheless, she said, "For starters, no one knows the exact time this racism festered between them, or the exact reasons why. Most of Remnant's history was lost during the Great War between the Four Kingdoms over eight decades ago. Maybe it was because of their features, that made them better than Humans in some areas, I don't really know."

"I see," Said Shingen with a nod, "Even so, this is no excuse for Humankind to treat them so horribly, especially with the Grimm ever so constantly at their doorstep, promising death to all in their path."

"Well, tell that to the Councilors of the Four Kingdoms," Said Weiss, "They are quite content with maintaining the Status quo, and they won't change that anytime soon. Moreover, it is generally a bad idea to make enemies of them, because they're just so influential."

"Truly?" Shingen said, "Are they your enemies, or are they my enemies?"

Weiss chuckled slightly, saying, "Good point, I suppose, though it's still a bad idea to cross them, even if you want to help the Faunus."

Shingen merely smiled at that.

"I would like to see them try," Shingen boldly stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Weiss.

"You sound as if you are of the mind to provoke them," Weiss stated.

"Perhaps, perhaps," Shingen said, "Even so, just because they hold the reigns of power, does not mean they shall forever maintain their grip on them. These politicians tend to forget that anyone with cunning and strategy, and with determination to see things through, can just as easily oust them, should they prove incapable of holding their positions."

"I presume the same goes for the politicians of your home?" Asked Weiss.

"Indeed, though in Edo, it would mean an immediate invasion," Said Shingen, "Edo was full of warlords vying for supremacy, and any sign of weakness, whether within or without, was an excuse for your neighbours to invade your territory at a moment's notice, and should you prove incapable of performing your role as warlord, it means the destruction of your clan and annexation of your lands by your would-be conqueror."

Weiss felt a bead of cold sweat slide down her face, unsettled by the thought of living in such a brutal world, a world where enemies surrounded you and could annihilate you at a moment's notice.

 _I definitely wouldn't want to be in those warlords' shoes,_ Thought Weiss in disquietude.

"I want to ask you something though," Said Weiss, "Just how harsh is life in Edo? You mentioned that Edo was full of warlords, yes?"

"Indeed, Weiss," Replied Shingen, "As for why Edo is full of warlords, allow me to begin from this point of Edo's history."

Placing his tea cup on the table, he began to explain what would be Edo's - or Japan's - bloodiest period in its history, one that he himself personally experienced.

"It was during the time of the Ashikaga Shogunate - well before my birth into this world, when the Shogun's authority and influence was in gradual decline as Edo's feudal lords desired and actively sought greater autonomy from the central authority of the Shogunate. This came at a time when Edo's feudal lords lacked loyalty to the Shogunate, and at a time of growing economic growth throughout Edo, and these lords - _daimyo_ we called them - wanted to seize land and grow their influence, even to the point of challenging the Shogun's rule."

Weiss listened with rapt attention as Shingen talked, wondering just what caused the Kingdom to enter a civil war.

"What truly triggered all-out conflict between them, however, was what we call the Ounin War, a conflict rooted in economic distress and initiated by a dispute over shogunal succession. The armies of the Hosokawa and Yamana Clans clashed in and around Kyoto, and the conflict lasted eleven years, leaving the city in almost utter ruin. It then spread to the outlying regions, and from there other _daimyo_ began to war with themselves for land and influence. Thus began the Sengoku Jidai, the Age of Warring States, a period of bloody, unending conflict, one that saw as many as hundreds of thousands dead."

Weiss felt internally disgusted with the warlords who divided Edo, though perhaps if their loyalty to the Shogunate was lacking as Shingen said, it was no wonder they warred for control of the country; a ruler's regime was only as stable as the amount of loyalty his subjects had for him, after all.

"All men of Edo, one way or another, would be embroiled in that war for Edo's soul, and its eventual unification. For nearly a hundred years, wars were endlessly fought between the _daimyo._ Clans were made and unmade during this period, and only by cunning, strategy and the support of his subjects was any _daimyo_ capable of surviving that brutal age, lest he be defeated by another. I and my fellow team members were also soldiers of that war, and none of us would ever forget it."

Shingen sighed deeply, the memory of his passing none too pleasant to remember.

"My Clan, the Takeda, was one of the most powerful clans ruling in Japan, and we were about to march on the capital city of Kyoto, but as we were halfway there, our _daimyo_ had suddenly passed away, his illness the cause of his death. With that, we were forced to abandon our march, and from there the Takeda entered a period of rapid decline until it was defeated, all hopes of uniting the land under our banner dying with it."

The Tiger of Kai adopted a look of disappointment and sadness; after his death, he had seen how his clan fared under his son Katsuyori from the realm of the dead, and he was disappointed to see that his son undid years of hard work in establishing the clan. He had accepted the fact that the Takeda were not to be the unifying clan, though he certainly did not expect Nobunaga to be betrayed at the final push either.

"And here you are, far from home," Said Weiss, a hint of sympathy in her words, "It's frustrating, isn't it? To be so close to uniting your country and yet being denied the opportunity at the last stretch."

"Aye, it is," Shingen said.

Neither said another word, nor did they take anymore sips of their tea, the two of them no longer in the mood to enjoy their drink. A pregnant silence followed, neither willing to break it by uttering a word.

Weiss then broke it by saying, "Just one question: I thought your home country's capital would be named Edo. Why is it different, then?"

Shingen snorted slightly at that, saying, "Were you expecting my home to follow the naming traditions of yours? At least in terms of naming places?"

Weiss nodded, to which Shingen replied, "Well, the most obvious fact is that it makes it less confusing, for one; the fact that the capital city of Vale is the same name as the country and the continent is nothing short of irritating, at least in my opinion."

"What about your home country, then? Is it a continent itself?" Asked Weiss, to which the Tiger shook his head.

"No, Weiss. Rather, it encompasses an archipelago of four islands, which we named Hokkaido, Kyushu, Shikoku, and Honshu - the largest of them, and the main island of Edo," Said Shingen, "As you know, the name of the capital was Kyoto, and though there is a city named Edo as well, it was decided the capital would be Kyoto, not only to avoid the obvious confusion but also because of its strategic location."

"Truly? So where are you from?" Asked Weiss.

"I thought you would ask that," Said Shingen, "I hail from Kai province in Central Honshu, a landlocked mountainous region one could easily fortify with castles and outposts to create a natural fortress against one's enemies."

"Really now?" Said Weiss.

Just then, Weiss looked on her scroll and said with a look of alarm, "Oh, look at the time! Come on, we'd better hurry before Professor Glynda reprimands us for being late."

"Then we'd best hurry, lest she berate us for not being punctual," He said.

IIOII

Were one to look at Blake, she would be seen bearing a look of pure enjoyment, for lack of better words, her cat ears flapping happily beneath her bow.

They had just walked out of a merchandise shop, with Blake holding a bag full of erotic novels featuring Edo-styled characters. Nobunaga followed after her, somewhat exasperated that his woman was interested in such indecent things. Not that he minded, though perhaps he simply did not understand the likes and wants of women in Remnant, Blake included.

As far as he remembered, the women in Japan desired no such things, not even his late wife Nou, though that was considering Japan never had the sheer amount and variety of merchandise as the shops in Remnant did.

"I'm so happy we went to buy these books today!" Blake said jovially, "Who would've thought the new releases for Eternal Wanderer were just out for sale, and with special discount prices for the first hundred copies?"

"I mean no disrespect, but are discount prices truly that important for you?" Asked Nobunaga.

Blake, knowing Nobunaga was unused to the shopping culture of Remnant, replied, "Nobu, in Remnant, we women simply love to shop for things we like. Because of that, we want to save as much money as we can while buying them, and we'd simply like as much discounts as possible in prices for that. Isn't that sensible?"

"I suppose so..." Said the Demon King, his voice trailing off slightly, subconsciously fingering the necklace in his pocket.

Thankfully for Nobunaga, Blake's shopping spree ended with her purchase of books, and they settled for a leisurely lunch at a cafe, both ordering sandwiches to go with their afternoon coffee.

As they ate and drank, however, Blake could observe Nobunaga's eyes staring vacantly at the surroundings, a slightly melancholic quality reflected in those black orbs. Neither did he eat with much gusto, eating at an unusually sedated pace. Blake then instantly recognised that look in his eyes, a look of pain and grief that those bearing emotional scars would have, for she once adopted that look many times before, often when she was not preoccupied with something.

"Nobu? Is something the matter?" Asked Blake with concern.

For a moment, Nobunaga sighed heavily, and Blake was anxious for an answer. She pressured him slightly as she asked, "Nobu, please tell me what's bothering you, okay?"

The Demon King levelled his eyes with hers, his melancholic gaze never fading. He then said, "May we go elsewhere to discuss this? I would rather we talk about this in private."

Blake agreed, not knowing what was her boyfriend going to tell her next. Perhaps he would divulge details about his past, most likely the scarring memories that caused him to bear such grief in his heart. Whatever the case, she would know soon enough.

As they left the cafe, Yang and Ranmaru followed closely in pursuit, a light spring in their step.

Yang adopted a look of genuine confusion, unsure of the Demon King's past, being the enigma that he was, though she instantly knew when someone bore grief from the loss of a loved one. Ranmaru on the other hand, having served his liege lord for over a decade, could tell just what the Demon King would reveal to Blake, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Cutie pie? What's going on? Why's your lord got that look in his eyes?" Asked Yang.

"It... will become clear soon enough," Ranmaru answered, preferring not to say anymore.

Yang left it at that, knowing that it was sensitive territory she would be stepping into.

IIOII

It had been a rather tense walk the entire way, Blake feeling her heart pounding endlessly in anxiety as she awaited the eventual talk with her boyfriend.

She needed to know, she felt, to know just what could ever cause Nobunaga to adopt such a look of melancholy in his eyes, what could cause him to feel such grief, her beloved Nobu, the man who accepted her as a Faunus.

Eventually they stopped in their tracks as they walked along a pier, the rhythmic flapping of water waves and gentle sea breeze providing a calm, soothing atmosphere. Looking around, there were few passersby in the area, giving them some privacy for what they needed to discuss.

"This will do," Said Nobunaga as he turned to face Blake, his face that of a man in mourning.

"Alright, now please tell me what's bothering you," Said Blake, her stern expression belying her heartfelt concern, "This isn't like you, Nobu, being so gloomy and sad. Did something happen to you?"

Sighing heavily, Nobunaga then said, "It would best if I start from the time I became Lord of the Oda clan."

Raising an eyebrow, Blake listened with rapt silence as the Demon King said, "It was a time of unending conflict in my home of Edo. Divided between several Samurai clans vying for dominance, Edo was a war-torn land long in need of a unifier, a conqueror."

He continued, "At that time my clan, the Oda, was quickly rising to prominence and great power under my leadership, and serving me were many retainers and others, all of great talent and skill, and together we worked to unify our home divided by a century of war. Among them were Ranmaru and my wife, who wholeheartedly supported my campaign of conquest."

He took out a locket of black, silken smooth hair, and his eyes bore a pain so great it looked as if he aged by decades. Fingering it with a forlorn face, a stray tear fell from his eye, memories of his deceased wife flashing in his mind.

"I will not lie; as a warlord, I have committed many atrocities against my enemies, utterly destroying them and leaving nothing but ruin in my wake. Countless people were slaughtered by my armies, and the ground was stained red with their blood. For this, I was known as the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. Yet even should my own people despise me, I will not abandon the cause I defended due to my actions, for they were but a means to an end: the end of war in Edo, and its eventual rebuilding in the following days of peace."

His eyes narrowed slightly, and the next memory that flashed across his mind served as a bitter reminder of his failure to complete his campaign.

"You know that I was betrayed at the final push, yes?" Asked Nobunaga.

"Yes, I remember," Affirmed Blake with a nod.

Clenching the locket of hair tightly in his hand, Nobunaga said, "It was one of my own retainers who did so, at a time when I was resting at a temple called Honnou-ji with a small group of my men, the rest of my armies away doing battle. We were caught unprepared, and with the temple set on fire and surrounded on all sides, we had nearly no means of escape, our fates sealed."

Nobunaga turned to look at Blake, his pained look never fading.

"Among them was my wife."

A gasp of shock was Blake's response, a look of horror reflected in her amber eyes.

"In her last moments, she showed me a hidden passage even my traitorous retainer knew not of, and begged me to escape. I was reluctant to abandon her and leave my men to die whilst I escaped - I wanted to stay, if only to fulfil my responsibility as their Lord, but she would not be swayed, and I reluctantly acquiesced to her request. Ranmaru, by some miracle, managed to survive the massacre, and so we escaped, far from Honnou-ji, far from Edo."

The last part was almost a white lie, since they did die that day, but by the mercy of Magnar they lived, though that part would be too far-fetched to make sense of, so he omitted that information.

"And here you are, far from home," Blake concluded.

"Yes, here I am, an exile," Said Nobunaga with embitterment, "Having failed to conquer my home at the final push."

Neither said any word a few moments, though the Demon King said, "Should you not wish to be with me, just tell me, and I shall accept your decision."

The Demon King, however, never expected the Cat Faunus to embrace him, burying her face and teary eyes into his chest. To say he was surprised by this show of compassion and love, even after his admission to committing such atrocities, was nothing short of an understatement. Nonetheless, he would be lying to himself if he did not appreciate this show of affection, and he returned the embrace with tenderness and care.

"I'm sorry," Blake said, "I never knew you suffered so much."

"You need not apologise for that, Blake. I have already long come to terms with my loss," The Demon King reassured soothingly, stroking her cheek as he brushed away a tear, "But do you truly accept me for what I am? What I have done?"

"Yes, Nobu," Said Blake, "Truth be told, I've done horrible things as well, but unlike you, I didn't have the courage to face the consequences of my actions, and I fled here to start anew."

"Know that running away will not solve your problems, lest you confront them head-on," Nobunaga said, slightly chastising, "But know that I will always love you, no matter what foolish deeds you do, though may I ask that you promise me you will reveal your secrets to your team members, when the time is right?"

"I love you too, Nobu," Said Blake, "And though I ran away before, I promise you, I will tell them the truth when it is time."

And they shared a kiss, tender and deep, yet filled with primordial passion. As they separated, Blake placed her hand on the lock of hair in Nobunaga's hand, and asked, "What was her name?"

"It was Nou," Said Nobunaga.

With a her voice almost a whisper, Blake said, "Nou, I know that I can't replace you, nor will I ever. Instead, know that I will care and love your former husband every step of the way, and that I shall stay by his side no matter what. Rest easy with the knowledge that he is in safe hands."

Nobunaga smiled fondly at this, and untying the string that held the lock of hair together, he held it to the heavens, and the wind scattered the strands of hair to the skies, carrying away his final doubts about his relationship with Blake as they themselves were carried away, as dandelion seeds were carried by the wind. The couple maintained intimate contact with each other, each finding comfort in it as they watched the evening sunset, the sun shining like a diamond in the golden sky.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out the gold necklace he prepared for this day. He presented it to Blake, saying, "This necklace, I was preparing as a gift for you, Blake."

Blake let out a gasp of pleasant surprise; as Nobunaga placed it around her neck, she noticed some writing on the pendant, written in kanji.

"What does it say?" Asked Blake, referring to the writing.

Nobunaga smiled fondly, as he read, "'For my dear little kitten.'"

At those words, her bow fidgeted erratically in happiness as she hugged him yet again, planting a kiss on his lips as thanks for the wonderful gift.

Not far away, Yang looked at the couple with shock, then at Ranmaru, who now held a look of deep sorrow.

"Cutie pie... is that true?" Asked Yang, her voice subdued.

"...Yes, Yang. It is," Said Ranmaru, "And among those who perished that day... that day... was my own family."

Yang was quick to bury Ranmaru's face within her chest, his tears flowing freely as he took comfort in his love's embrace.

"Shh... it's okay, cutie pie," Yang soothed, "I'm here for you."

Those words, however simple and short, were sweet and filled with warmth, and it comforted him as he finally grieved for his deceased family.

Perhaps this was partly why Magnar offered to send them here, Ranmaru thought, that they could start anew and find comfort to overcome their loss and failures. And by the heavens, they would not fail in protecting this world, or their white knights. This, he would swear, on his honour as a Samurai.

 **A/N: Took a little longer to upload this, since I've been busy with studies.**


	12. What friends are for

**Chapter X: What friends are for**

It wasn't with fanfare they entered the Headmaster's office at his beckoning, but they figured Ozpin would wish to talk with them regarding the massacre at the docks. For team JNPR, it was a memory they wished would stay buried in the recesses of their minds, the stench of blood too nauseating to handle, and they remained uncharacteristically silent for the journey back to the academy. Team NKRS's reaction was to be expected; they had seen far too much bloodshed to care. Team RWBY's reactions were mixed; Weiss and Ruby were reacting the same way team JNPR did, Yang did not seem bothered, and Blake seemed merely disappointed.

They stepped into the Headmaster's office, and were greeted by the concerned faces of Ozpin and Glynda. The former was quick to adopt a grandfatherly expression of concern as he said, "Welcome back, all of you. I understand that you have been forced to spill blood at the docks to save hostages from the White Fang."

Teams RWBY and JNPR take Ozpin's words as they are, but team NKRS could immediately see through his facade; he was trying to appear as the hero to bring them to his side, but they knew better, and that concern did not extend to them, not that they wanted or needed it.

"It must have been a horrifying experience for you all," Ozpin continued, not noticing the impassive looks the Samurai gave him.

"...Yes, it was," Said Jaune meekly, his voice terribly subdued, "I can't even describe this feeling in me."

"We understand what you have been through," Glynda said, "Therefore, we have decided to give all of you a four-day break from school, so that you may be able to cope with the mental trauma you have sustained."

Ruby nodded at that.

"Thanks, professor," She said.

"On that note, however, I would like to talk with team NKRS for a while," Said Ozpin, surprising the others.

"But-" Blake tried to say, only to be stopped by Nobunaga's raised hand.

"Blake, wait for us with the others at our team room. We will meet you there later," He said with a soft, yet firm tone.

"Kenshin?" Said Ruby to the Uesugi warlord.

"Worry not, Ruby," Kenshin reassured, "This will not take long."

Team JNPR left the office without another word, followed by team RWBY. As the door closed, Ozpin was swift to drop his guise and slam his hands on the table, a furious gaze in his eyes. His mouth then opened and he bellowed, "What in the damned name of Oum is going on!? Why is there a bloodbath in the middle of Vale!?"

Nobunaga tilted his head in confusion, saying, "Why do you show so much concern about that? The White Fang dared to kidnap our friend, and even tried to rape one of their hostages. We retaliated in kind, and made them pay the price. That is all."

"And that was enough to cause this kind of bloodshed?" Ozpin retorted, "I don't know what it was like for you back in Edo, but here in Vale and the other Kingdoms, that is more than enough to turn heads, not to mention the heat I'll take when they find out a few of my students are good at killing! How do you suppose I explain that to them, then!?"

"Are hunters not supposed to kill, as is part of their duty?" Shingen questioned.

"Yes, but only Grimm! Not other Humans or Faunus!" Ozpin said.

"And exactly how has this done good for them, Ozpin?" Kenshin countered, "The teams who fought with us against the White Fang have proven so green they cannot even hold their stomachs at the sight of blood, and these depraved zealots have proven willing to perform any kind of atrocity in the name of their cause. Why, then, should we practice a no-killing policy towards them when confronted by such heresy?"

"But we don't need another Branwen incident!" Ozpin hotly defended, "Moreover, this is an era of peace we live in, not a bloody time of war!"

"I say that is just an excuse for the pathetic weakness of Vale's huntsmen," Said Ranmaru, his face that of a disappointed man, earning an aghast look from Ozpin, "If all of Remnant's hunters are so weak and pacifist as they come by, then it is no surprise they have grown weak and indolent on a diet of peace. Any sane man would see that this needs to be weaned off, and swiftly, even if it means drowning them in the blood of their enemies."

"As much as I do not share Ranmaru's thirst for blood, I must concur with him," Said Shingen.

"I, too, must agree," Said Kenshin, "Telling a warrior to not kill is irresponsibility of the highest order; a hunter is just as much a soldier, and killing is an inevitable part of his duty. Were a Kingdom to possess an army of such weak-minded soldiers, it is finished."

Such words served to shock the silver-haired Headmaster of Beacon; he knew Shingen and Kenshin were the more moderate-minded personalities of the Edonese team, but even he was not expecting them to agree with their more bloodthirsty counterparts on this. It was perhaps too much to hope they were divided on this, however. There was common ground they could share, after all.

"I actually have to agree with team NKRS, Ozpin," Said Glynda, shocking him again, "Sending our hunters unprepared hasn't done them any good for the past few years, and there have been unnecessary casualties suffered as a result."

"Glynda, we have already talked about this before, and I'm telling you that's not the way," Ozpin said, "We do not need another Raven Branwen!"

"And I am telling you that has not worked for us!" Shouted Glynda, this time more firmly, "Sure, the Edonese hunters may be bloodthirsty, but they've proven far more prepared to face worse odds arrayed against them than most, and they've survived for that! These are the type of hunters we need, Ozpin! Hunters who can do what they must do, without being hindered by fear of spilling blood!"

To say the Edonese warriors were surprised by Glynda's outburst was an understatement; they had known her to be rather calm and composed, never entering an emotional outburst whenever she could help it. This, however, served to tell them that Glynda, too, shared the same sentiments they did about the huntsmen's capability to kill. Perhaps she would be an important ally in their quest to reform the world of Remnant, though that remained to be seen.

They silently agreed that the argument could not continue, and Nobunaga was the one who went forward and placed a hand on Glynda's shoulder, saying, "There is no need to escalate this conflict further, Glynda-sensei, and I believe we should come to a compromise on the matter, should we not?"

Ozpin stared warily at the Demon King, but decided to play along. Glynda was also more than happy to calm down and take the time to listen to his proposal.

"Now, it is clear that this issue cannot stand as it is," He said, "Ozpin clearly does not want mindless killers, but neither should the hunters be completely ignorant of their eventual duty. What I propose is that we slowly expose them to killing, give them enough time to cope with the taking of lives."

"And how do you propose we do that, Mister Oda?" Ozpin asked, deliberately saying his name with a long drawl.

"'Tis simple, really," Said the Demon King with his characteristic smile, "We take them to the slaughterhouse and have them observe the butchering process. After all, is that not how we obtain our meat?"

"Huh. And I thought you would suggest making them kill animals for the same purpose," Said Ozpin, his scowl never fading, "But I suppose that can be arranged."

"Would you please stop acting like that? They did help us come to a compromise on the issue," Said Glynda.

"You saying that doesn't help change what I feel about the matter, though," Ozpin said.

IIOII

It was with great suddenness that many students of Beacon were assigned to a field trip to a meat farm, presumable to teach them about the processes of how the meat they ate was cultivated. Some were excited, even to the point of their mouths watering, some were unsure of what to expect, and some waited with trepidation and even outright fear, either because they knew what to expect or because they had seen it before, the process of slaughtering animals.

Among them was teams CRDL and CFVY, the antagonistic teams not getting along with each other, as was the usual routine. The only difference was that they settled for harsh glares rather than trading barbs and harsh language, given the threat of expulsion for the former, and a general prohibition of fighting between the students, with teachers on site to enforce that rule. Teams RWBY, JNPR and NKRS, due to the slaughter at the docks yesterday, were exempt from attending the trip, though the real reason was kept a secret.

"So what do you think we'll be seeing at that meat farm, actually?" Velvet asked her boyfriend, Yatsuhashi.

"I can't say for sure, really," The giant of a boy said.

"Ah, I'm sure we'll be seeing something really educational!" Exclaimed Coco, who patted Velvet's back encouragingly.

Cardin, on the other hand, snorted at that, though not loudly, obviously uninterested in the field trip the teachers organised for them. To his teammates, he said, "I don't even get these teachers anymore. Why the hell do we even have to go to a meat farm, anyway?"

"Apparently it's one of their 'educational' trips," Sneered Dove.

"As if I'd be bothered to actually listen to any lecture they would give," Said Lark.

Little did they know, however, that they would soon be shown the worst possible revelations of their lives; how they obtained their meat.

Soon enough, as they arrived at the meat farm, after a brief introduction to how the animals were reared - which most were not bothered to learn about, they soon arrived in the slaughterhouse. The walls, both without and within, were painted a dull grey, and the interior was decorated with multiple cages and other machines bearing conveyor belt-like mechanisms and chainsaws of sorts, and soon many began to doubt the pleasantness of the trip.

Professor Port, one of the teachers assigned to handle the field trip, said to the students, "Now, as you can see, before the pigs are slaughtered, they are first shocked with electrical tasers so that they put up no resistance as the slaughtering is carried out."

At the mention of slaughter, many students immediately blanched at the thought, with teams CRDL and CFVY sharing looks of abject horror.

As if that wasn't enough, however, the stunned pigs were soon hoisted upside down with a long rope tied to their legs. The workers on-site then proceeded to take scalpels and without hesitation, slit the pigs' necks, sending showers of gore spilling onto the floor.

With a mischievous smile, Port explained, "When they slaughter the pigs, they do so when the pigs are alive and through exsanguination, as the pumping heart would allow for efficient removal of as much blood as possible, otherwise it wouldn't be as efficient, and far too much blood would be left in the carcass as a result. When they exsanguinate the pig, they do so via the carotid artery and jugular vein, where much blood is pumped through by the heart, and..."

The rest of Port's elongated explanation fell on deaf ears, as many students were now clamouring for the toilet to vomit their breakfast out, thoroughly nauseated by the gruesome scene they were forced to witness, despite protests from the teachers to maintain some semblance of order.

One team in particular suffered the worst of it, with all four members immediately puking on the spot, regardless of protests from the farm's workers and their teachers. Cardin merely sat lifelessly on the floor, his face that of a man unconscious with his eyes open, which had a glassy quality to them. A trail of vomit could be seen running from the corner of his mouth, and it made a comical sight to watch.

Port, on the other hand, tried his best to stifle the bout of incessant laughing he was currently wracked with, to little avail. Many students would later regard the portly man as a devil in disguise after the field trip, though it served to quieten team CRDL's boisterous behaviour, at least for a few days.

IIOII

Back at Beacon, the students returning from the field trip all wore faces of disgust, as if the life had been sucked out of them by some horrific parasite. Many mumbled incoherently to themselves, not even aware of their surroundings, and some even tried to assume an air of bravado, as if they were not repulsed by what they saw at the slaughterhouse.

When the time came for lunch, however, the students who returned from the slaughterhouse soon found themselves running away from any meat dishes being served at the cafeteria with green faces, much to the astonishment of the lunch ladies serving the food, and partly to their disgruntlement. For teams JNPR and RWBY, they were initially confused about the students' reactions, and had to ask some of them about the reason why. Team NKRS, on the other hand, were thoroughly entertained by the comical sight; at least they were no longer ignorant of how they got their meat.

Team CRDL's priceless reaction to being served meat was the icing on the cake.

" _Hah, look at the bumbling fools,_ " Said Nobunaga in Edonese, " _So green their first taste of blood has left them in this pathetic state. But such is the first step to acclimatising them to bloodshed._ "

" _One would be a fool to deny the effectiveness of that field trip, though,_ " Commented Ranmaru, " _It is most certainly an enlightening experience._ "

" _This is just one step on the long journey,_ " Said Kenshin, " _To fully cope with such trauma, they must bear repeated exposure to gruesome slaughter, or else they can never come to terms with taking others' lives._ "

" _And therein lies the root cause of the hunters' weakness; the inability to shed blood for the reason of 'heroes are not supposed to spill blood',_ " Said the Demon King with a drawl, " _Even Mitsuhide knows better than those weaklings._ "

" _I concur on that, though simply teaching them to kill is not enough,_ " Said Shingen, " _They must also learn how to properly plan and execute strategies and tactics vital to securing victory and turning the tide of war in our favour. Wars are not won through strength and valour alone, after all, as we have all seen before._ "

" _And we, as experienced veterans of war, have more than ample experience on which to draw from for that matter. There just lies the matter of teaching them, though we have to adapt our teachings to take their... advanced machines into account,_ " Said Kenshin, " _I, for one, am still not accustomed to that accursed contraption called the elevator._ "

" _Yes, that is a challenge in itself,_ " Said Nobunaga thoughtfully, " _The main disadvantage we suffer from is that our tactics take into account less advanced technology; where we and even the_ gaijin _use flintlock rifles and single-shot cannons, the soldiers of Remnant use these guns that can fire more shots at a time and bear a greater ammunition capacity. They even have these large 'robots' the size of mountains, which bear armament capable of leveling entire buildings._ "

" _We do have our dear Ruby, who is a weapons expert,_ " Kenshin noted, casually brushing a strand of hair from Ruby's face, eliciting a slight blush from the petite girl, " _We can also find others knowledgeable about the intricacies of advanced machinery and bring them over to our side, so as to offset that disadvantage._ "

"You do realise we're here, right?" Said Blake as she took another slurp of her ramen, the bowl filled with an extra-large portion of fish, "It's kinda irritating when you guys switch to another language to talk in private."

"We are well aware, my cute little kitten," Said Nobunaga tenderly, "Is that not why we are teaching you our language so you may understand us the next time?"

"Good point, there," Said Ruby, who took a sip of her milk, "And we're still not at your level of fluency, mind you."

"Patience, Ruby," Said Kenshin, "I am certain you will soon fully understand us as we talk in private; it will be a necessity to deny information to the Abyss' agents."

"Isn't there this famous saying in Edo? 'The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step'?" Said Yang, whose boyfriend was resting his head on her chest.

"She's correct, Ruby," Weiss interjected, taking a sip of her tea, "Besides, it's not like we're on an urgent deadline; we've got plenty of time to master it. Right, Shingen?"

Fanning himself, Shingen said, "Indeed we do, Weiss. Indeed we do."

IIOII

 _Meanwhile, at the Headmaster's office..._

It was with wariness and caution that Ozpin answered the call pinging on his scroll, and he soon found himself facing the image of a man he would sometimes prefer to not associate himself with.

Garbed in a white dress uniform and a black shirt underneath, he carried himself with authority as was befitting of a military leader, and was fairly spry and healthy, his toned body only barely concealed by his clothes. With a chiseled face, black hair with slightly grey sideburns and steely black eyes, he was the definition of a man hardened by conflict and tempered by iron discipline.

"General Ironwood," Said Ozpin impassively, concealing his feelings, "What seems to be the matter?"

" _Well, it has come to my attention that our new student, Penny, has just acquainted herself with a student from Beacon. A Kenshin Uesugi, if I remember correctly,_ " Said Ironwood, and Ozpin knew where this conversation was going.

James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian academy and Headmaster of Atlas Academy, was a man who always wished for advancements in the Atlesian army to 'improve their capabilities in combat', as he always so eloquently said, whether it be methods to strengthen aura, new developments in weapons technology, and so on. With Kenshin's recent production of protective charms - their uses ranging from healing injuries to reverting other hunters' semblances - and his methods of using aura becoming more widespread among the Cult of Bishamonten, it would come as no surprise Ironwood would wish to get his hands on them, obviously for the Atlesian army's benefit.

The ever-constant threat of the Grimm, coupled with the increasingly militant White Fang, on the other hand, did serve to be valid reasons for Atlas's high militancy, and Ironwood was not necessarily a wicked person at heart, at least as far as Ozpin could tell. What he didn't like, though, was that the Atlesian army had a strong presence in Vale, and it was infringing on its sovereignty as a nation, though there was not much he could do about it at the moment.

"Penny is your latest invention in producing sentient A.I.s with lifelike bodies, is that correct?" Asked Ozpin.

" _Glad you remember, Ozpin,_ " Said Ironwood with pride, " _And I plan to send her with a team of my best students to Beacon shortly. It would be a good opportunity for her to know Kenshin far better, would it not?_ "

He knew the thinly-veiled meaning behind his words: 'Know him better to convince him to spill out his secrets without trouble'. As if he would let that happen.

Nevertheless, he decided to play along for now, and said, "When will she and her teammates arrive at the very least?"

" _They will depart for Beacon tomorrow, so I'd say tomorrow late afternoon, at the latest,_ " Said Ironwood.

"If that's the case, might I at least have a copy of their dossiers?" Asked Ozpin, "I'd like to evaluate them and their background - or whatever background you've tailored for them - before I accept them into my school."

" _I will certainly do that,_ " Said Ironwood, "

"Of course, Ironwood," Ozpin nodded, and he ended the call.

Leaning back on his chair, he took a sip of his coffee, the brown drink feeling lukewarm in his mouth.

 _Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?_ He thought, brooding darkly, _At the very least, team NKRS ought to know about the newcomers; no sense yielding a victory to Ironwood so easily._


	13. New Friends

**Chapter XI: New Friends**

The next day, teams RWBY and NKRS were called to the headmaster's office once again, much to their irritation. Standing opposite Ozpin as he sat behind his desk, he said to them, "Good morning, all of you. Do pardon me for calling you here again on such short notice, but I assure you there is something important to discuss with you all."

"Really? And what would that be, more pressure to adopt less violent methods of dealing with our enemies?" Said Nobunaga, earning glares from Glynda - who was also present - and Ozpin.

"As much as I would like to discuss that matter further, no. It is about something else," Ozpin clarified, "Just yesterday, I've received news that new students are being dispatched from Atlas to study at Beacon. When they arrive, all I ask is that you be wary of them."

"And why should we? If they are new students, should we not welcome them?" Asked Kenshin.

"Yeah! We might even make new friends with them!" Exclaimed Ruby.

"I can understand your thoughts, but all the same, I ask you exercise caution around them," Stated Ozpin, "Remember that we recently had the attempted break-in of the shrine by intolerant students who were targeting the Cult of Bishamonten, primarily because of its stance regarding the welfare of Faunus. They've been looking for every opportunity to discredit the Cult and damage its reputation."

This part was particularly true, especially after half a dozen students were caught by teams RWBY and NKRS trying to break into the shrine. At first, the would-be criminals tried to deny that they were attempting to target the Cult's shrine, but after some not-so gentle persuasion by Ranmaru - interrogation would be more appropriate, they had admitted their intentions, and they were promptly punished with cleaning duty for an entire week.

Of course, Ozpin had watched the entire thing happen from his desk, since a number of cameras were installed to keep surveillance over the place. He had expected it to happen sooner or later, though he worried that such attempted attacks may only get worse.

"I suppose you do have a point, Headmaster, but even so, we have already taken measures to guard the shrine," Said Shingen, "Already we have an entire team of students guarding the shrine, and their vigil has not faltered, and every new applicant to the Cult is now subject to tight scrutiny before anyone of them can be admitted inside."

"Not to mention that we have other... cooperative people keeping a lookout for any suspicious characters in the Academy," Said Nobunaga, "So as you can see, Headmaster, your concern is greatly appreciated, but we have things under control, so there is no need for worry on your part."

That served to anger Ozpin as anger flashed in his eyes, and a slight smirk on Nobunaga's part had served to incense him further. He ruthlessly clamped down on his emotions, taking a few moments to calm himself before saying, "I see. If that's the case, I leave it to you to handle this however you wish. But I will have no bloodshed on campus grounds. This is non-negotiable, and if I hear any such thing happening because of you, I will not hesitate to suspend or even expel you from the Academy. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Headmaster. You have our word that no blood shall be spilled on the campus," Said Ranmaru, echoed by similar agreements from the others.

"And besides, I don't think they'll want to mess with us _that_ easily, right?" Said Yang?

Weiss merely scoffed, saying, "As if they would dare cross us."

"And I have full faith my future husband has plans for any future confrontations we may have with any intolerant bastards and spies, am I right?" Blake said, embracing her boyfriend from behind and pressing her assets against his back.

Nobunaga's response was to mutter a few Edonese words in a whisper, which was enough to make the Cat Faunus swoon like an innocent maiden in love.

"You're already thinking that far?" Said Glynda to the couple.

"Why yes, Glynda-sensei," Said Nobunaga with a smile, a dramatic flair in his words, "In fact, after our eventual graduation from Beacon, Blake and I shall wed each other, and we shall seal our fates forever!"

Ozpin quietly gagged at the thought, while the others had varying reactions; the girls' faces coloured a deep shade of magenta; Shingen and Kenshin merely shook their heads, having expected such a response from the Demon King; Ranmaru beamed with a radiant smile, supportive of his Lord's declaration of love; Glynda had the most priceless reaction of them all, her mouth hanging agape as she attempted to regain her composure, her face colouring such a deep red she may well be a Human strawberry.

Harrumphing, Ozpin said with an exasperated look, "Very well, you've made your point. You may all go now."

As the two teams left, leaving Ozpin and Glynda alone with each other, the white-haired headmaster was unable to stop himself from banging his head on his desk, letting out an audible groan of frustration as he did so.

 _That thrice-cursed Nobunaga... he always has a damn way of driving me over the edge,_ He brooded darkly, _I swear, he will be the death of me._

"Ozpin? Are you alright?" Asked Glynda.

Ozpin held up a hand, saying, "I... I am fine, Glynda. I'm just tired from the recent turn of events."

Tired would be putting it mildly; he was exhausted, annoyed and angry all at once, and he had the Demon King to blame. He was fortunate he - of all people - was not present right now, and he was thankful for that. He feared that the visionary might utter an eloquent mockery of his current state, and that was the last thing he wanted. And right now, the new students from Atlas might very well be the least of his concerns; rather than steal the Cult's secrets for Atlas, the students might be swayed to Nobunaga's side instead, given how manipulative, persuasive and charismatic he was.

At least there was one comfort he could draw from this, he presumed; Ironwood would not be able to get what he wanted so easily.

IIOII

 _One day prior..._

Ironwood inspected the three candidates for Penny's team, which he dubbed PCAN(Pecan). This comprised Penny herself as the team leader, along with three candidates he personally chose as her team members.

Ciel Soleil, a Human control freak who was exceptionally regimented and a by-the-book person, who thought of nothing less than being an exemplary soldier and ascending the military's ranks. She bore dark skin, navy blue hair and blue eyes, and a gold marking adorned her forehead, consisting of one oval surrounded by four smaller circles. Wearing a gray shirt, a blue beret, a blue combat skirt and black finger-less gloves, she carried herself with the posture of a professional soldier, not as an amateur student. Frequently she stole glances on her wristwatch, calculating every second that ticked by on its display.

Alizarin Arkinson, a Faunus warrior who thought of nothing but advancing the great cause of the Kingdom of Atlas. A Fox Faunus, he bore short, slicked back reddish hair, piercing brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a small tattoo adorning his right cheek. Ever the soldier, he wore a black dress uniform with a single brass medal adorning his right breast, a grey cape of silk bearing the Atlesian Army's sigil draped across his back - under which his tail protruded through, and a black peaked cap over his head, which concealed his fox ears. He stood rigid and composed, yet his eyes reflected his burning desire to serve his country.

Naples Brook, a Human technician who had the mannerisms and tendencies of a maverick, one whom professional officers would shy away from recruiting if they could help it. He had yellowish hair, bright skin and emerald eyes that glimmered with the spark of maddening curiosity. Outfitted with a white lab coat, orange undershirt, blue trousers and black boots, black gloves and a pair of goggles, he exhibited a personality belonging to that of a mad scientist. He shifted constantly on his feet, eyes darting to the side rather than focusing on Ironwood.

 _Not the candidates I'd select normally for making a team, but these are perfect for the task ahead,_ Thought Ironwood, _With any luck, Penny would have difficulty getting along with them due to their respective personalities, and possibly persuade her to form closer relations with Kenshin instead, who she sees as a friend. Once she learns the Cult's secrets, we can make use of them in empowering our military against the Grimm._

Harrumphing to gain their attention, Ironwood said, "Good that all of you came on such short notice. I'm here to brief you all on your next mission. Make no mistake, this is one of paramount importance."

"And what would that be, Sir?" Asked Ciel in a near monotone voice.

"You are all assigned to a new team I am assembling to be posted at Beacon," He explained, "She has unofficial VIP status, due to how important she is to certain people working in the Atlesian Science Division, and due to that, some may be looking to get their hands on her, whether for some diabolical reason or something else I cannot say for sure. For that reason, you are all assigned as her de-facto bodyguards."

It was a partial lie; there was no direct attempt on Penny's life, as far as he knew, and all except a select few in the military knew of her true nature, so she was in no danger. Still, better to play things up a little to give them reason to carry out their duty.

"But what's her connection to the Science Division, might I ask, Sir?" Asked Alizarin, politely and respectfully.

"I am not at liberty to say, due to the sensitivity of such information," Ironwood said, "Just know that she possesses knowledge of critical knowledge crucial to projects beneficial for the Atlesian Military, and it is vital it does not fall into the wrong hands."

"Understood Sir, we shall carry out our duties accordingly," Said Alizarin, snapping at attention, Ciel doing the same. Naples, on the other hand, merely scoffed.

"Naples?" Said Ironwood, almost daring Naples to defy orders.

"I'll do it, Sir," Said Naples.

"Good. I expect all of you to perform your duties accordingly," Said the General, "If you perform them well, I will be sure to promote all of you present and grant the appropriate honours."

Ciel was very much predictable, almost salivating at the chance to ascend the ranks; Alizarin remained stoical, though his eyes beamed with a similar desire. Naples remained indifferent, not caring very much for his ranking.

"And Naples," Ironwood said, looking in his eyes, "If I hear of another breach of protocol on your part, then you can forget ever having the chance to study at and graduate from Alsius Academy again. Am I understood?"

Naples, having gotten the message, looked more terrified of the old general, and nodded wordlessly and swiftly.

IIOII

It was with little fanfare that the newly assembled team PCAN arrived at Beacon Academy, and already Ciel was beginning to question whether or not Penny was truly worth guarding as a VIP; unlike the other members of her team, she was primarily focused on the possibility of making more friends at Beacon, whose teachers were not as strict as that of Atlas's, and whose students were more open to forming bonds with others.

Moreover, she seemed to have no sense of awareness about being a team leader, amplifying Ciel's desire that the VIP was someone different or at least had a different personality. As they stepped off the ramp of the Skybird, Penny was quick to exclaim, "Oh, I think I'll love this place! So many people to make friends with, so much to learn! I just can't wait for class to start."

"Remember that we have to report to the Headmaster's office first, Penny," Said Ciel, almost chidingly.

"I know, but I can't help but feel excited!" Said Penny, and Ciel resisted the urge to groan.

"First things first, commander," Said Alizarin.

Penny pouted slightly at the military-like attitude of her teammates, but they nonetheless proceeded to the Headmaster's office, where Ozpin and Glynda were already waiting for them inside.

Ozpin was the first to greet them, saying, "Welcome to Beacon Academy, students. I trust General Ironwood has already briefed you on the conditions for your stay here?"

"He has, Mr. Ozpin," Said Ciel.

Ozpin smiled.

"Good. How about you all introduce yourselves, so that we get to know you?" He said.

Penny was the first.

"Salutations!" She happily said, "I am Penny Poledina, and I aspire to make new friends and have a productive time at Beacon Academy!"

Ozpin found it hard to dislike the young girl, though she seemed rather naive and ignorant of the realities of the world, something that worried him slightly.

Ciel was the next.

"I am Ciel Soleil, and I hate inefficiency of any kind. I aspire to ascend the ranks of the Atlesian military and one day take charge of a Black Ops Division."

A very by-the-book person, and one who had the attitude of a professional soldier. Her personality contrasted with Penny's, and he doubted they would have much common ground to share.

Alizarin followed.

"I am Alizarin Arkinson, and I aspire to serve my glorious country of Atlas in any capacity, whether it be on the front lines or at the back!"

Great. An ultra-nationalist with zealotry, just the kind of people capable of giving him a headache. Much like that Nobunaga...

Naples was last.

"I'm Naples Brook! I'm a scientist looking to become one of the best in Atlas! And I hate it when anyone bullies weak and innocent people. Hell, I'll break their fucking legs if I have to!"

That last part earned a chastisement from Penny and eye-rolls from the others, and Ozpin shared the same sentiment. He seemed like the definition of a mad scientist, judging by his garb, but the worst part was that he was a wild animal, one that needed to have a firm leash around his neck. This reminded him too much of Ranmaru, sans the terrible bloodlust and skill in carrying out slaughter.

Still Ozpin smiled, hiding his emotions and thoughts behind a well-honed poker face, saying, "Very good. Now, I know you are not used to studying in a different environment, but I will have you know that I have conditions for your stay here as well. Glynda?"

The bespectacled woman stepped forward, and levelling a no-nonsense glare at the students, she said, "I do not know what general attitude you students have towards Faunus, but for those who cannot tolerate them, know that you should keep such attitudes to yourself in Beacon."

Ciel inwardly flinched, and Ozpin and Glynda picked up on that.

"Our academy is home to a growing religious movement, called the Cult of Bishamonten. It is a cult that actively advocates better coexistence with Faunus in general, and intolerant attitudes are not tolerated by them. Some members have even reacted violently, resulting in some racist students of ours being injured and temporarily suspended from school activities."

Ciel swallowed nervously, while Alizarin seemed genuinely interested.

"If I may ask, who is the leader of this cult?" Asked Penny.

"That would be Kenshin Uesugi, and-"

"Friend Kenshin?" Said Penny, a tone of familiarity in her words, "Wow! I never expected he was the head priest of some religion! Tell me, how's he doing? Is he well? How's his cult doing?"

Ozpin smiled at her, having expected her to act with such familiarity at the mention of the Warrior Priest, and said, "He is doing well for himself, and his religion has grown considerably, with more converts joining his flock almost every two weeks."

"I'm so glad to hear it! Thanks for telling me, Mr. Ozpin!" Said Penny.

"With all due respect, commander, how did you come to meet this Kenshin Uesugi?" Asked Alizarin, curiosity having gotten the better of him.

"How about you leave that matter for later? For now, I can assign you to the next class that's about to begin, to better facilitate your orientation in Beacon," Said Ozpin, "Just follow Ms. Goodwitch to the classroom for that matter."

"Very well. Team PCAN, please follow me to the classroom," Said Glynda, and together, they left the Headmaster's Office, leaving Ozpin to brood darkly with his thoughts.

 _Come to think of it, Penny's naivety may get the better of her, and that just makes her a much more vulnerable target for Nobunaga's effortless persuasion,_ Thought Ozpin, _I don't know just how deep are the possible effects of his manipulation, but I can only fear for the worst._ _Oh Ironwood, if only you knew about this earlier..._

IIOII

Upon entering the classroom, where Glynda's students were already seated and waiting for her to begin, Penny was quick to greet Kenshin and Ruby, who returned it with as much joy and friendliness as fast friends would greet each other. As Penny was introducing her teammates to teams RWBY and NKRS and they themselves to Penny's teammates, Glynda was quick to harrumph, a prompt that class was about to start.

"While I might appreciate your enthusiasm, Ms. Poledina, might I remind you to observe proper manners when class starts?" Said Glynda with a chiding tone.

Penny was quick apologise, saying, "I'm sorry, Professor Goodwitch. I'll be sure to behave next time."

"Good," Said Glynda approvingly, "Class, these four are transfer students from Atlas Academy, and are part of team PCAN under the leadership of Ms. Penny Poledina. I expect you all to treat them well, and to not start fights with them unnecessarily. Am I clear?"

She said this, due to the palpable tension that usually existed between Valean and Atlesian students in Beacon, most especially with the issue of a heavy Atlesian military presence in the Kingdom of Vale, leading some to believe that Atlas's council had control over Vale's apparatus of state. Some did not take kindly to such a notion, and took to picking on Atlesian students whenever possible, hence the need to reign them in and mitigate such tensions.

Many chorused a 'yes', though her words were met with a few snickers, team CRDL being some of those who did snicker at her.

After brief introductions, team PCAN went to take their seats just in front of team RWBY, and Penny waved happily at Kenshin, who merely smiled in response.

As class went on and Glynda was finished with her lecture, it was time for the sparring sessions. Glynda had used the randomizer to determine the first pair of students to spar, and the chosen candidates were Kenshin and Penny. After a moment of changing into their battle clothing, they stepped onto the sparring ring, Kenshin wielding his massive sword. To his and everyone else's surprise, Penny did not come armed with any weapon - at least, at first glance.

Team RWBY and the others voiced their concern over Penny's apparent lack of a weapon, and even Penny's teammates wondered aloud how Penny could actually fight without a weapon. Glynda and team NKRS, on the other hand, merely kept quiet and continued to assess her with scrutinising eyes, waiting for her to reveal her hand.

"Seriously? How's that meek little girl gonna fight? With her teeny weeny hands?" One of the students mocked, only to earn a terrifying, withering glare from Glynda, causing him to shrink back in his seat out of fear of the stern teacher.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny countered, and out of her back flew seven identical black, green-edged blades, which she quickly aimed at Kenshin. If one were to look closely, one could see all seven blades being held at their pommels by razor thin wires, easily appearing invisible due to how thin they were.

The blades flew, ready to decimate her opponent, but Kenshin was a veteran fighter, and with his large sword he deflected each strike deftly and skillfully. Penny merely intensified her assault in response, as if believing that she could quickly force her opponent to tire before defeating him with a coup de grâce.

Again and again she struck, and again Kenshin deflected her blows. By no means was she a lousy fighter; it was merely the first time she fought someone more skilled than she. Her eyes began to reflect her distress, and she desperately tried to formulate a plan on how to defeat her opponent. Whether Kenshin was a friend or not, she still wanted to best him with the best of her ability; was it not a way to develop camaraderie among friends this way?

All who watched were impressed with the ease with which Penny controlled her blades; one would have thought that having to control seven blades simultaneously would take an immense toll on one's concentration and focus in battle, yet Penny did so effortlessly, and without any noticeable mental strain on herself.

Kenshin's continual deflection of her swords were also taxing for any individual, but neither did Kenshin tire - at least not yet. As he tried to close the distance between himself and Penny though, the latter's defense proved airtight, and the Uesugi warlord had difficulty penetrating it despite his superior skill. That was not to say she was not forced back, however.

"Consider me genuinely surprised, Penny," Said Kenshin in the midst of their duel, "I did not expect you to be this skilled in combat with your blades."

"Me too! You're quite the swordsman, friend Kenshin," Replied Penny, "But now's the time I get serious!"

Shortly after her declaration, she withdrew all seven of her swords towards herself, giving Kenshin a temporary reprieve as he readied himself for the next strike.

Penny's swords arranged themselves into a neat shape and began revolving in a circular manner. Gradually their speed increased, and they began to glow a bright green, the glow of the light intensifying with every passing second.

"Take this!" She shouted, and a green beam of light shot forth from her swords, impacting Kenshin's sword.

At this, an aura of power began to emanate from Kenshin, and all could feel his growing power as he pushed back against Penny's attack. With a throaty roar and a simple motion of his blade, the beam was broken dissipated, much to Penny's disbelief.

Kenshin used the momentum to counterattack, and though Penny's reflexes allowed her to move quickly, Kenshin would end the duel quickly; he swung his sword twice, and two slashes of purplish light shot forth, aimed at Penny's head and chest. She tried in vain to deflect Kenshin's attacks with her swords, but the sheer power behind them overwhelmed her as she staggered and her feet began to slip.

Before she had any opportunity to regain her bearings, Penny felt the cold touch of Kenshin's blade at her neck, leaving her with no room counterattack.

A loud beep signalled the end of the duel, with Glynda declaring, "Enough! Due to aura depletion, Penny Poledina has officially lost this match! Therefore, the victor is Kenshin Uesugi!"

Reactions were mixed among the students; some merely shrugged at this, expecting Kenshin to be the victor, others stared in disbelief, others regarded this with wariness or grim anticipation, perhaps looking to have a taste of that power in future duels.

Kenshin nodded and withdrew his sword, while a dumbfounded Penny stared blankly, yet to overcome the shock of her earlier defeat.

Noticing Penny's lack of motion, Glynda had to verbally prompt her to return to her seat, which she did.

As Kenshin stepped down from the sparring ring to return to his seat, Ruby was quick to utter praises of his skill in combat and usage of aura, planting a kiss on his cheek as she did so. Kenshin returned her gestures of affection with a soft smile, softly patting her head with his hand.

"Is there anyone else who would like to volunteer for the next match?" Asked Glynda.

In response to this, Alizarin was the one to volunteer, saying, "Actually, yes. As for who I would like to duel, I would like to choose... him."

And with an outstretched finger, Alizarin pointed at Nobunaga, drawing many a raised eyebrow.

"Out of curiosity, what is your reason for wanting to challenge me, Alizarin?" Asked Nobunaga, though he looked forward to the duel.

"A friend of mine talked about a caring, rather charismatic Human who has been generously paying him in exchange for collecting bottles to take for recycling," Alizarin began, "He is described to be wearing unusual Edonese-style clothing, carrying himself with the gait of a noble. He also has black eyes and hair tied in an unusually-styled ponytail, wears well-crafted steel armour and bears a cloak depicting a chrysanthemum flower; these descriptions match with your features and mannerisms."

"I presume you wished to meet me, then?" Asked Nobunaga, to which Alizarin nodded.

Glynda harrumphed, saying, "Gentlemen, pardon me for interrupting this chat, but might I remind you that we are on a schedule?"

"Ah, sorry for that, Professor Goodwitch," Said Alizarin, "I merely wished to see for myself the man my friend talked rather fondly about, and see if he was truly the man he was described to be, or if he was only putting up appearances."

" So you want to gauge my character in the process of dueling, am I right?" Concluded Nobunaga, to which Alizarin nodded.

"Correct. You may seem kind, but appearances are often deceiving," Said Alizarin, "Therefore, for me to gauge what kind of man you truly are, it shall be through me crossing swords with you."

Nobunaga smiled at this; now there was an interesting man. Perhaps through this duel, he, too, could gauge what kind of man Alizarin was. He had already deduced that Alizarin cared for whoever his friend was, and with him talking about the job the Mouse performed - which he conveniently disguised as a recycling one, he could only conclude that Alizarin shared some form of close friendship, even familial ties with him.

Mutters were exchanged between the students, though Glynda was quickly to silence them. Nobunaga stood up from his seat, saying, "Very well, I accept your challenge."

The two combatants took their places on the sparring ring, with Alizarin dressed in his battle garb, and Nobunaga in his. Upon seeing his armour, Alizarin could not help but feel that his own military dress uniform seemed rather shabby in comparison, Nobunaga's armour looking positively immaculate.

Nobunaga readied his sword, while Alizarin took out what seemed to be two boxes the size of his hands. Pressing buttons on both of them, they unfolded to reveal two curved swords, bearing hand-guards that spanned the length of the grip, and from the base of the blade were two cylinders loaded with bullets. To Nobunaga, they resembled the swords those westerners used, only these ones seemed far curvier and thinner, lacked a thicker pommel and crossguard, and bore the modifications of a typical weapon used by the Huntsmen of Remnant.

As Alizarin assumed his stance, Nobunaga could tell the Faunus was no stranger to combat; there were no flaws in his stance, no hesitation in his eyes, and his movements had a well-practiced fluency to them.

 _Atlas certainly breeds skilled soldiers, though I wonder how well they fare in battles against the Grimm,_ Thought the Demon King, _All the same, he does not look as if he has seen much battle outside of the occasional skirmish with the Grimm, which can be a cause for concern in the future._

 _This Nobunaga's definitely no pushover, at least from what I've seen,_ Thought Alizarin, _Just how skilled is he with that sword, though?_

A loud beep, followed by Glynda's approval, signalled the start of the match, and they quickly charged forward. Their blades clanged against each other, and they were briefly locked in a contest of strength as they pushed against each other, each trying to overwhelm the other with brute force.

Nobunaga's might proved superior, and he forced Alizarin back, causing the Fox Faunus to stagger. It was through his lightning reflexes and honed instincts that he managed to regain his footing and deflect several more dexterous strikes from the Demon King, though he was hard pressed to simply maintain his defense.

 _He's damn fast!_ Thought Alizarin as he struggled to keep up with his adversary.

Nobunaga, on the other hand, was focused on the defensive, as if goading Alizarin to charge at him and test his defense. Unlike the times where he dueled with bullies like Cardin, where he savoured humiliating these scumbags and leaving their pride broken and meaningless, he regarded the Faunus with a more serious demeanour, though he was still more relaxed than when he duelled with his fellow Samurai and his little kitten.

Even so, there was no need for him to use his dark magic against the Faunus, at least as of yet, so he focused on simple swings of the sword as his main form of offense.

Alizarin blocked time and again, Nobunaga leaving him little room to move for an offensive against him, and he was beginning to tire of this. Aiming his sabers at the Demon King, his blades shifted, and he pulled the triggers on both of them, firing several bullets at his opponent in quick succession.

In response, Nobunaga swung his blade in a dexterous manner, angling his sword to skillfully deflect all bullets fired at him as pings sounded throughout the classroom.

The Faunus stared at him in disbelief, and he noticed too late the fist aimed at his face. His aura absorbed the impact, though the pain in his cheek sobered him and drew his attention back to the duel.

"Distraction and listlessness in battle is a fatal flaw, one your opponent can exploit to bring about your defeat," Said Nobunaga, "Is that all you have to offer?"

Instead of taking offense to his words, Alizarin merely smiled at this.

"I merely didn't expect to fight one of your caliber, Nobunaga," Said the Faunus, "That just means it's time for me to get serious!"

And with that said, Alizarin joined his two sabers at the pommel, and spun them with such great speed they began to generate strong gusts of wind that blew with the force of a tempest. The quicker they spun, the stronger the winds, such to the point that Nobunaga swore they were creating cuts in the stone ring.

"Look carefully, Nobunaga! This is the power of my semblance!" Shouted Alizarin, and he swung his joined swords with almost inhuman speed and dexterity, sending forth gusts of wind bearing the sharpness of steel blades.

Seeing this, Nobunaga was quick to dodge some of them, but one of the gusts he had to block to avoid injury, and even then his normal strength was insufficient to force it away; if anything, it pushed as hard as the Demon King tried to force away the blow. With little choice, Nobunaga coated his sword in dark mist, empowering it with spiritual energy. With a throaty roar, he cut through the gust of wind, which dissipated very quickly in the process.

Alizarin's surprise was apparent on his face, though that quickly vanished as dashed to the side, firing bullets empowered with his semblance, their impact far more powerful as a result as Nobunaga resorted to using his spirit techniques to hasten his movements. Still he was not using his full strength, for despite his opponent proving more skilled and tenacious than he anticipated, he was undeterred and undaunted by his strength.

 _It is about time to finish this duel,_ Thought Nobunaga, _Perhaps afterwards, I and my fellow teammates can have a talk with Penny and her new teammates, scout their potential and ascertain the rest of the team's mettle._

"How do you like that?" Asked Alizarin, a cocky smirk on his face, "I've beaten many Atlesian students with this semblance of mine, and few have come close to beating me! Do you think I can do any better?"

A rather cocky and arrogant man, yet to encounter someone truly beyond him. Perhaps it was time to humble him, Nobunaga thought as he raised his sword.

"As much as your semblance is impressive, I must say that it is time to end this duel, Alizarin," Said Nobunaga, "Now, you shall have a taste of my power."

And he outstretched his hand, casting a ball of dark energy that impacted on Alizarin's spinning blades. Despite having withstood the impact of his spirit technique, Alizarin soon had to endure an endless assault of sword swings from Nobunaga, and he felt his aura continuously drain from the relentless, impossibly fast attacks that rapidly drained his aura, drawing gasps from the crowd of students at the Demon King's display.

If his dexterity was like that of a cat's, now it was amplified several times over, and the Fox Faunus stood no chance. With his aura depleted, he could not withstand the final strike to his chest, sending him flying out of the sparring ring.

"And with that, Nobunaga Oda is the winner!" Glynda declared.

Alizarin groaned in pain, struggling to stand up and recover from his beating. He then saw the Demon King stand over him, offering a helping hand.

Staring at it dumbfoundedly, Alizarin nevertheless accepted it, being unable to stand up properly on his own.

"Is this your first time suffering defeat?" Asked Nobunaga.

Alizarin shook his head, saying, "I've lost before, but never so soundly to someone else."

The fox Faunus could not look into his adversary's eyes, the shame of his defeat too much to bear.

"Why do you hang your head in shame, Alizarin? Is the shame of defeat too much to bear?"

Those were Nobunaga's words he heard, and looking up he looked into the Demon King's eyes, and they reminded him of his old combat instructor.

"There is one thing you should know, what every aspiring Huntsman should know," He said, "There are no ever-victorious warriors, only many who taste defeat. The shame and humiliation of defeat may be a great burden to bear, but a necessary one, for through the bitterness of defeat, we learn to better ourselves, hone our skills for the next confrontation with our enemies. Remember that the next time you spar with a stronger opponent."

Nobunaga nodded to Glynda, who gave a smile of pride in return.

Glynda then said to the class, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to hone your skills for the next lesson, and we shall see who has improved and who has not. Dismissed!"

As Alizarin returned to his team, head hung in shame, he saw Nobunaga return to his, or more specifically to a black haired woman wearing a bow tie, and he heard him ask her, "Did my performance please you?"

A soft purr was her response, and the scent that reached his nose told him that she was a Faunus in disguise. But does he know she's a Faunus?

And for some reason, perhaps instinctively, he knew; Nobunaga did not come across as a fool, and that disguise the Cat Faunus wore would not fool him that easily. Then again, maybe it was just pure conjecture on his part.

 _Nobunaga Oda... you're a rather interesting man, I'll give you that._

IIOII

The clanging of steel could be heard in a nondescript classroom as weapons clashed, and Jaune was staggered from blocking Shingen's attacks, the fifth in a row as he struggled to maintain his guard. From a distance, Jaune's girlfriend Pyrrha looked on worriedly, noticing that Jaune was performing unusually poorly compared to his previous duels with his teammates and the Edonese warriors, and he was not fully focused on the fight either.

As Jaune readied himself to attack once again, Shingen help up a hand, stopping him from doing anything as he said, "Enough, we take a break for now, and continue the lesson later."

"I can still fight, Shingen, I just-"

"You are far too distracted and unable to focus, and that can easily lead to fatal injury caused by accident if you were to fight with your current mental state," Shingen pointed out, "I suggest you sort out your thoughts in the meantime, make sure nothing distracts you when we fight again."

Jaune's shoulders hung in defeat, having conceded the point, and as he sat down on a bench and took a drink of water, his girlfriend sat beside him, her eyes gazing at him with great worry.

"Jaune, is something the matter?" She asked him.

Jaune was tempted to lie to her, but knowing the Invincible Girl and his own skill in speechcraft, he found it unlikely she would believe his lies. And so he nodded at her, saying, "Remember that time at the docks, when we had to kill Rowan's men and those White Fang members?"

"I do, Jaune. I still have nightmares from time to time about that night," Pyrrha said, her hands shaking, "No matter how much I want to forget, I can't forget the stench of blood, or the sight of their faces as they died."

Jaune hugged her, whispering soothingly, "I know, Pyrrha. I suffer those kind of nightmares too."

Shingen then chose that moment to sit down in front of them, having overheard their argument, and he said, "It is never easy to cope with your first kills, that much we know. In fact, I can tell that is the reason you are not focused today and performing worse than usual."

"But how can you ever be able to cope with such... slaughter?" Asked Jaune, "How are you able to deal with it all? The blood, the bodies, their pained faces..."

"I have killed hundreds more in the battles I have fought over the years," Said Shingen, "This is not the first time I've encountered bloodshed, and certainly not the worst I've seen or the last time I will see it. It comes with being a warrior, Jaune. Your enemies will not be the Grimm alone; there will be other enemies you must fight and at times kill, and they will include fellow Humans and Faunus. As far as I'm concerned, we have not seen the last of those cretins, and we will have to fight them again."

"But... aren't we supposed to be heroes of Remnant? Aren't heroes not supposed to kill?" Said Pyrrha, to which Shingen shook his head.

"No, Pyrrha. Even heroes must stain their swords with blood, whether they wish it or not. Of course, I do not condone killing for the sake of killing, but killing is unavoidable all the same in our line of work."

"So I might have to kill again?" Asked Jaune.

"Do you care for Pyrrha?" Was Shingen's sudden question.

"Y-Yes, I do. But why the question?"

Rather than reply, Shingen asked, "Do you wish to see her live, and live your days with her?"

Jaune's reply was resolute.

"I do, Shingen. I love Pyrrha very, very much."

"Do you love the world of Remnant, and wish to help defend it against the Grimm menace."

"Of course! Remnant's our home, and we should do our part to defend it against the soulless Grimm! Isn't that our duty?"

"Then believe me when I say that others will wish harm upon you and your woman, Jaune," Said Shingen grimly, "Those others will be enemies of Remnant and of life itself, and will not stop until all of Remnant, Humanity and Faunuskind have utter destruction delivered upon them. To achieve that goal, they would and will use any means at their disposal to end all who fight to foil their schemes. If they cannot overwhelm your fighting strength, they will find ways to deprive you of your determination and resolve, deprive you of the will to fight, until you cannot take up arms against these villains anymore."

"There are such people?"

Shingen nodded.

"For that reason, such villains must be slain to ensure they can never again conjure such dreadful schemes," Said Shingen.

"But what about those who don't want to fight for evil? Or those who were coerced into fighting for these villains?" Was Pyrrha's question.

"There are those undeserving of death, but many times we have no choice but to kill whoever is our enemy," Shingen pointed out, "Such is the reality of battles and wars."

"But if we do kill those who didn't want to fight... how can we ever live with the guilt?" Asked Jaune.

"There is only one way to deal with it: accept that it has happened, and move on."

"That's not an answer," Pyrrha pointed out.

"It is the only one for a matter such as this," Said Shingen, "Come, we have rested enough. And Jaune, I expect you to not let your thoughts distract you and affect your performance. Understood?"

"Yes, Shingen," Said Jaune, though he was not happy about it.

IIOII

Another duel, another humiliating defeat at the hands of Oda Nobunaga, who he had come to regard as his arch-nemesis, thought Cardin as he walked the streets of Vale at night, the bright city lights blocking the stars of the night sky from clear view.

Since his near-expulsion from Beacon after the stint in Forever Fall forest, he was on thin ice, and any further mischief on his or any of his teammates' part could result in their whole team's expulsion. He did not like it, and so did his teammates, who were used to being dominant over the weaker students, but they had to suck it up.

 _Damn Edonese students..._ _everything was going well until they came along. Teachers were nice and lazy,_ he brooded darkly, his face affixed in an expression of great unhappiness.

Since walking did nothing to soothe his thoughts - as they were always about his nemesis, he decided to find a place to drink himself into a stupor. He then found a rather quaint-looking establishment in the middle of an alleyway, hidden from normal view. The door was of a dark and heavy colour, giving an uninviting, perhaps oppressive feel to the entrance where most would have a welcoming atmosphere instead. On the door was a small plaque of gold, the words 'Elaine's Drunken Brawler' visible in large, fine print.

 _Then again, this is my first time ever visiting a bar,_ Thought Cardin, _Maybe this is just an exception, or maybe bars in general prefer having doors with dark and heavy colours._

Mustering what courage he had, he pushed open the doors and entered.

The bar's interior perfectly matched its quaint exterior; the dim lights, the decor, the furniture, all of it was old-fashioned, perhaps reminiscent of what bars were like from before the Great War, or of an older time when a different type of style was in fashion. The bar was not very crowded, only a scant few patrons sipping their drinks as they exchanged all manner of banter, Humans and Faunus alike. Tending the bar counter, however, was a Wolf Faunus, something that worsened his day.

The female Faunus had striking silver hair and wolf ears, her crimson eyes focused on the beer glass she was wiping. Her thin lips were set in an eternal frown, thin puffs of smoke emitted from them as she smoked half-burnt cigarette. Her elegant, modest uniform, consisting of a white shirt, black vest and black trousers, were immaculate and devoid of crinkles and stains.

None of it, however, impressed Cardin one single bit. She was a Faunus, and no matter how well she dressed herself, or how refined her behaviour was, he would never accept her as a fellow sentient being. She was garbage, simple as that.

Noticing the new customer, the woman barely looked up from her glass and said, "Welcome to Elaine's Drunken Brawler, I suppose. You here to drink yourself into a stupor?"

"Hah, I'd rather go to a rundown bar and be served by a fellow human than a filthy Faunus!" Declared Cardin.

At that, the whole place went eerily quiet, and the attention of all the bar's patrons was focused squarely on him. Many directed angry glares at him, some held beer glasses at the ready, others cracked their knuckles, as if ready to deliver punishment for his earlier transgression.

"Would you care to repeat that, Mister?" Asked the Wolf Faunus, who by now put down her glass and cracked her knuckles.

The combined oppressive feeling he felt from their glares suddenly sapped the courage from Cardin, and with shaky, quivering lips he said, "I-I meant that your bar is splendid place to visit! A-And that I don't care if the bartender's a Faunus! Yes, that's it!"

Cardin could not help but squeal at that point, now silently begging that they would spare his life and not feed him to the dogs, or so he thought.

The wolf Faunus scoffed at that, saying, "I thought you said that. If you like the bar so much, I believe you will be sitting for a drink or two?"

Without thinking, Cardin said, "Y-Yes!"

And after gesturing to the bar patrons, the patrons sat back down, returning to their earlier routine of drinking and bantering, the oppressive feeling fading as quickly as it was formed. Cardin let out a sigh of relief, and inwardly cursed himself for saying those words without thinking. Rather than risk incurring the patrons' wrath again, though, he decided to honour his word and took a seat at the counter.

"What will you be having?" Asked the Faunus bartender, "Name's Elaine, by the way, not that you'd care."

"Um... I guess I'll leave to you," Said Cardin.

The bartender then took the glass she was wiping earlier and took it to one of the antique dispensers just a step to her left. Pulling the lever, the glass filled with a frothy, bubbling pale amber liquid, and she slid the glass to Cardin.

"Single malt beer, Lindley's," Said Elaine, "Enjoy."

Cardin then took the filled glass with both hands, which felt cold to the touch. Tentatively, he pressed the rim of the glass to his lips, and slowly drank a few sips. The liquid felt dry and tasted bitter, and as he swallowed it, it went down smoothly.

 _So this is beer..._ Thought Cardin, _I wonder how do people stand drinking something so bitter._

"First time in a bar?" Asked Elaine.

"What's it to you?" Said Cardin.

"Being a bartender means you see all kinds of people. One look at you and I could instantly tell you're a newbie here. See plenty of newbies in the years I've worked here."

Cardin merely focused on drinking, still brooding darkly about his current circumstances. On and on he drank, and he gradually got used to the bitter taste of the beer and its dry feel. After his third pint, he began to turn tipsy and wobbled in his seat. Still he drank, and the alcohol had done nothing to assuage his feelings about his grudge. Having finished his fifth pint, he was already wasted, and began to blurt out incoherent sentences about his nemesis, and how he would exact revenge for humiliating him.

Louder his shouting grew, until Elaine decided to personally handle him; walking up to him, he grabbed his arm and said, "All right, that's enough for you, pretty boy. Party's over."

Cardin resisted, saying, "Shaddup! I'm not goin'... 'ome! I wanna d-drink more 'n more 'till I..."

He paused in the middle of his sentence, and whether it was the alcohol or some other impulse, as he gazed as the Wolf Faunus's face, he could not help but mutter... "Pretty girl..."

In his drunken state, he was unable to resist as he was manually hauled out of the bar and thrown onto the streets. Still drunk, he at least had the coherent thought of returning to Beacon Academy and turning in for the night, so as to prepare for tomorrow's lessons.

Barely a few steps from the door, however, and he quickly vomited on the pavement, spilling a puddle of bile onto the concrete floor. A few steps more, and as he fell flat on his face, he tried in vain to get up, only for the strong influence of the alcohol to overcome his mind, and he went into a deep sleep.

IIOII

The next day, Ozpin received a report that one of Beacon's students was arrested for being a public nuisance under the influence of alcohol, and that student happened to be Cardin.

Ozpin did not know whether to laugh at the bully's predicament, or to groan at the fact that one of his students was guilty of underage drinking and causing yet more trouble.


	14. War Council

**Chapter XII: War Council**

It was but a scant few minutes since Cardin's suspension, and already rumours abounded of Cardin's incident at a bar in Vale, and his subsequent temporary imprisonment in the nearby police station, much to the embarrassment of Cardin's teammates. The majority of Beacon's students being made aware of this did not help their predicament one bit, and it was only because of strict professors like Glynda that the students did not rub salt into their wounds.

Cardin did have to be suspended for over a week, however, seeing as he was guilty of underage drinking and causing a ruckus at the bar he drank at, and there was no doubt he would be getting a stern reprimanding from his parents about this. Yet, Ozpin would be lying to himself if he did not take pleasure from Cardin's suspension; that student had arrogance that was at Jacques's level, and was guilty of harassing Faunus students and weaker ones at his whim and fancy - though he was punished for that later.

At the very least, he would not have to deal with him for a week, but he found that his week could go so much better, if it were not for that thrice-cursed visionary - or Demon King, as his own teammates took to calling him at times - constantly haunting his thoughts; his smug attitude and evil smile always grated on his nerves, and whenever he was around, Ozpin always had the gut-wrenching feeling he was going to do something drastic, perhaps evil even, all so the 'white knights' could have their happy ending.

If his goals aligned with his, shouldn't they be working together to realise their vision? Perhaps if Nobunaga was a different man, this could have come to pass, but he found that even if the Demon King's goals aligned with his, not all of them would, and the methods he had in mind to fulfil them contrasted very much with his.

 _Lately I've thinking of nothing but how to take him down a notch,_ Ozpin thought to himself, his coffee tasting terribly bitter on his tongue, _If Glynda were here, she would definitely tell me to take my mind of things and forget about it for a while... this isn't healthy, I'll admit, but I cannot help but hold hate for this Nobunaga; I wonder if it would be appropriate for me to call him my nemesis..._

Ozpin chuckled to himself at the thought, though there was no humour behind it.

 _Look at me, a man with a grand vision for Remnant, holding a petty grudge against a boy who has the capacity to be my arch-rival. I suppose it would be appropriate at this point to call him my arch-nemesis. Speaking of which..._

He brought up a holographic display on his desk, and switched on the feed that connected to the camera in the shrine of Bishamonten, but to his surprise, he found only a blank, black screen, showing that somehow, the camera was disconnected. He wondered how this happened, then he found a small but sizeable piece of paper on his desk, with words inscribed on it.

 _We apologise for this, but we are in the middle of a private meeting. We will reconnect the cameras when we are done._

Though there was no name written, Ozpin was inclined to believe either team RWBY or team NKRS were the ones who disconnected the cameras in the shrine; only they had access to it, along with the more trusted members of the cult. He wondered what could be so important that they would need to obscure the details of their meeting from his eyes, but until they reconnected the cameras, he had no choice but to wait.

IIOII

"So from what we have gathered, the agents of the Abyss will most likely infiltrate the Academy using forged identities, having disposed of the students originally from Haven Academy," Said Nobunaga, "And once they have done enough sabotage from behind the scenes, they will proceed to initiate a large-scale terrorist attack on Vale itself, at a time when security will be at its most lax."

"And the only time they will attack will be during the Vytal Festival," Said Weiss, "That's because security will be terribly lax during that period, due to the sheer number of visitors coming in from the other Kingdoms. The guards will be so overwhelmed by the number of guests that they won't be able to keep track of any suspicious people sabotaging their defenses from within."

The others nodded.

"Kenshin, have you received anymore visions as to the agents' identities or their activities?" Asked Nobunaga.

Kenshin shook his head, "I am afraid Magnar has shown me nothing for quite some time. I can say, however, my flock is on the lookout for any and all who prove suspicious, and will be scrutinising each and every one of the new arrivals to the Academy upon their arrival."

"Ranmaru?"

"Junior has been very helpful in delivering information we need; we now know that the White Fang members who aided Roman Torchwick are not following the orders of the main leadership. Rather, they are acting independently and without orders from their current leader."

That elicited a look of hopefulness from Blake, who said, "And who are the White Fang members taking orders from?"

"That would be the leader of the Valean branch, Adam Taurus," Said Ranmaru, "Apparently only he and the rest of the White Fang members based here in Vale have become increasingly more militant, and is blatantly operating without oversight from Sienna Khan and many of the higher-ranking members. We suspect that he may even be cooperating with the Abyss, if only to bring about destruction to Vale and the rest of Remnant."

That caused Blake to adopt a sorrowful expression, causing the others to worry for her. She pushed back her emotions, saying, "What else is part of our agenda?"

Ruby then said, "If they're really planning an attack, they need to make sure security can't properly respond to any attacks on Valean soil, so I'm guessing they'd sabotage the primary CCT(Cross Continental Transit) tower for that to happen."

"And what is the importance of this tower, might we ask?" Said Shingen.

"That tower's the central hub of all telecommunications in the Kingdom, and it's where plenty of information's circulated; dates of important events, particulars of tournament participants, dossiers of important military personnel, you name it," Explained Yang, "It's also how military personnel quickly receive orders for what's their next course of action, and their primary form of communication as well. If it goes down, however, the whole system goes down as well, effectively terminating all forms of telecommunication."

"And if they do sabotage this CCT tower, how long would the Kingdom be vulnerable?" Asked Kenshin.

"As long as fourty-eight hours," Said Blake, "Plenty of time for our agents of the Abyss to act under the Atlesian military's nose."

"Then it's important that we stop them from doing this," Said Weiss, "That way, the military can still react accordingly and efficiently, even if an attack's already underway."

"I'm afraid that if we do that, the Abyss will catch on to our motives, and simply delay their attack until they feel no one is watching their movements," Said Nobunaga, "Instead, I propose this plan: we let them fulfil their intended objectives."

"What!?" Was the girls' collective response.

"Allow me to clarify: we let them fulfil their intended objectives and deliberately turn a blind eye to their activities," Said Nobunaga, "The Abyss's servants will be on the watch for anyone who may want to foil their plans, but at the same time, they won't be suspecting of the students here in Beacon, so we should turn this into our advantage."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Asked Ruby.

Shingen and Kenshin, both having fought Nobunaga many times before, could quickly tell what the Demon King had in mind.

"A reverse pincer, is it?" Asked Shingen, "You're proposing that we pretend to be unaware of their activities and lull them into a false sense of security, and then spring the trap when they least expect it?"

"Why, of course!" Said Nobunaga, "After all, would they suspect students like us? Students who are focused only on their studies and training?"

"He does have a point," Weiss conceded, "But how do we make sure they don't have the last laugh? I can see that making them think they have the upper hand does have benefits, but for all we know, they could just as easily use whatever trump card they have against us as well."

Nobunaga merely smiled at that.

"Weiss, oh ye of little faith, I have already a plan for that as well," Said the Demon King.

"And what's it gonna involve?" Asked Yang, "Can't be just sticks and harsh language, can it?"

"I believe he means turning the enemy's own weapons against them," Said Ranmaru, "And would that mean bringing the White Fang over to our side as well?"

A mere nod and a smile were Nobunaga's response.

"Wait, what?" Asked Weiss in disbelief.

"Ah, I see," Said Shingen, "Clever old Nobunaga; you never fail to impress me."

"But how can that be possible? I don't mean to sound racist, but the White Fang would never think of working with a Human," Said Weiss, "You've seen how they regard other Humans now; what makes you think we can just turn them to our cause?"

"Leave that to Nobunaga," Said Kenshin, "The Demon King is an exceptional manipulator, and we can put that to use."

"But-"

"Weiss, I don't think just voicing our disbelief at this point is helpful," Said Ruby, "Our boyfriends seem to have this in the bag, so why not just trust their judgement? I'm sure they know what they're doing."

Weiss still did not hold high hopes of converting the White Fang, but she decided to heed Ruby's advise, and remained silent.

"But there's just one question, though," Said Yang, "Why would the White Fang and the Abyss even work together in the first place? I just can't wrap my head around the reason why."

"Quite frankly, we do not know," Said Kenshin, "But we do know that with the White Fang on their side, they will have the numbers to stage an attack in Vale while the CCT tower is shut down. Even so, their numbers would not be enough to take on the entirety of the Atlesian garrison in the Kingdom; at best, they only have enough numbers for a decoy attack."

"But why would they need a decoy if they can simply use the Grimm to conquer and destroy the city?" Asked Ruby.

"That is undoubtedly that objective, but not their only objective if they are bringing the White Fang into the equation. No, they must be looking for something else, but what and where would it be?" Said Ranmaru.

"We shall have to discern that later," Said Nobunaga, "Blake, you said that Junior has new information regarding the movements of the White Fang's Valean branch?"

"Yes, Nobu. However, he said that he wants us to collect the information himself," Said Blake, "Apparently an ex-member of the White Fang, Tucson, was just assassinated in his own bookstore. With how militant they've become, and the risks posed to anyone working against them and all ex-members, Junior doesn't want to risk attracting attention to him or our courier through the mouse's deliveries. Hence the need for us to personally collect it."

Nobunaga nodded grimly.

"I suppose it cannot be helped," Said Nobunaga, "Weiss, do you have access to the Schnee Dust Company's(SDC) archives?"

"I do, but why ask? Are you in need of information?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes. More specifically, information on SDC traffic during the festival."

Weiss nodded, seeing the sound reasoning in his words; the White Fang was most likely to attack SDC assets, since it represented what they hated - Human oppression against Faunus - and a prime target for obtaining Dust for whatever nefarious schemes they plotted.

"I suppose I'll have to travel to the CCT tower for that matter; all of the SDC's data is kept in its headquarters in Atlas, and the tower's the best place I can quickly and easily obtain the data I need," Said Weiss.

"And if your father dares stand in your way, I shall be by your side," Said Shingen.

"What about us, my Lord?" Asked Ranmaru, clinging to Yang, "What shall you have us do?"

"For now, you remain here in Beacon and keep abreast of the rumour mill here, monitor any and all students looking to target the Cult of Bishamonten, and if necessary, use force to dissuade any and all looking to harm Kenshin's flock."

"Hai, oyakata-sama."

"I believe that's everything we needed to discuss?" Asked Kenshin.

Nods across the table was everyone's response.

"Then I declare this War Council adjourned," Said Nobunaga, "Ranmaru, you and Yang will follow me and Blake to the red light district later at night."

IIOII

Penny was not having a good day.

She had to blame yesterday's events for that; the revealing of her abilities and her semblance had varying reactions from her teammates, with Alizarin's sudden respect for her bordering on hero worship, Naples looking positively fascinated - even obsessed - with her weapons, and Ciel being more or less wary of her.

Alizarin's hero worship made him spout much drivel about how they would annihilate all opposition to Atlas's superiority, mercilessly slaughtering their opponents in glorious battle, and much more along those lines. Penny, being a pacifist in nature, utterly abhorred such a notion, and proceeded to slap him hard in response. The stunned Fox Faunus could not even utter a word as the quirky girl stormed off, and the girl left behind a worried looking team of three Atlesian students.

And here she was, in the middle of Beacon's courtyard, taking time to calm herself in the tranquility of her surroundings. She liked the courtyard, the soft rustling of leaves and grass in the wind playing a part in soothing her emotions.

"Penny? What are you doing here?"

She turned to see Kenshin and Ruby approaching, and she was all too ecstatic upon seeing them.

"Friends Ruby and Kenshin!" She shouted as she ran towards them, embracing Ruby in a hug, "Oh, how I've wanted to see you two!"

"Whoa! Hey, Penny!" Said Ruby, "You okay? Your teammates said you stormed off in a rather bad mood."

Penny frowned at that, saying, "We got into an argument earlier. Alizarin went and said to my face we'd be wiping out all opposition to Atlas's superiority, insinuating I was a killing machine."

"You do not condone violence?" Said Kenshin.

"Of course I don't," Said Penny, "I mean, sure, I'm powerful and combat-ready, but I prefer only using violence when necessary, and I don't like the thought of using it to take someone's life."

"A noble disposition," Said Kenshin, "And it's understandable you don't like such words uttered right in front of your face. Even so, your role as team leader involves disciplining your teammates and instructing them in the appropriate course of action."

"So if they say something I don't like, I can tell them off and warn them not to say such things again?"

"Precisely, though from what I can understand, you were just made team leader of your team?"

"Just two days ago, before my transfer here from Atlas," Said Penny.

"Then you have much to learn about being a leader, and your responsibilities as one," Said Kenshin, "I can say that you will encounter spats with your teammates in the future, and learning how to mediate them or break them up is one of the things a leader has to learn."

"But if you need any help, don't be shy and just ask either of us for it," Said Ruby, "After all, isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

A beaming smile adorned Penny's face, and she said jubilantly, "I will! Thank you for talking with me today!"

IIOII

Though she originally went to make amends with her teammates, Penny was surprised to find out that her teammates wanted to do the same thing; whilst she was busy practicing her craft in making Edonese paper charms under the guidance of Kenshin himself, her team had come knocking on the door, and she found them bearing gifts, namely a box of assorted chocolates and a bouquet of flowers.

Alizarin came forward, saying in an apologetic tone, "We're very sorry, commander, for earlier. We neglected the fact you had a different upbringing from ours, and we did not take your feelings into consideration at all."

While Penny was not a materialistic girl, she nonetheless accepted the gifts and their apology, seeing the sincerity in their actions.

"I should also apologise for not respecting your private space earlier. It was rude of me," Said Naples.

Ciel seemed more reluctant, but she did mouth an "I'm sorry", and Penny deemed it acceptable.

"Since you all took the effort to make amends, I forgive you all," Said Penny, bringing relief to her teammates, "Though I think we should share more about ourselves with each other. That way, we can avoid such misunderstandings in the future. Is that alright with you all?"

Affirmations were given by her teammates, and Penny was nothing but happy at this outcome. From a distance, Kenshin smiled slightly.

"Looks like that's taken care of," Whispered Ruby.

"Indeed," Said Kenshin, "It is too early to say they will develop close bonds with each other, but it is a start."

IIOII

With little to do to pass the time, Shingen could think of nothing else than playing chess - or rather, Shogi, partly because of boredom and wanting to polish his intellect through the board game; he considered reading books instead, but most of them seemed to be primarily revolving around subjects or genres that failed to pique his interest, namely smutty romance, comedy or horror, to name a few.

While he was not against reading such things, he really preferred books that touched on intellectual topics like the fundamentals in running a country, organising a military and such, or in real works of literature - novels and poetry that contained a real artistic touch in how they conveyed a compelling story. Alas, he already had his fill of reading, and so he looked to do something different.

He would have enjoyed playing with Weiss when they were alone, but today, Weiss was busy with matters of her own, so she was only free sometime in the late evening, so he settled on playing with two of Jaune's teammates, namely a certain Japanese-looking boy in green and a wild, energetic girl with a bottomless pit of a stomach.

Placing a wooden tile on the board, Shingen proudly said, "Checkmate."

Lie Ren groaned as he leaned back in his seat, saying, "Damn it, you're good at this. Three rounds already and I still haven't scored a win."

Shingen merely smiled.

"You should know I've been going easy on you," Said Shingen, "I've played against other veteran players who could give me a real challenge."

Both Nora and Lie Ren laughed.

"I guess it's as expected of a pro," Said Nora, "No way we're gonna be able to beat you with just a few days' worth of experience in this game."

"Do not be discouraged, Nora. Anyone can be skilled in Shogi, so long as they put in the time, effort and dedication to excelling," Said Shingen, "I will admit, I myself was barely any good in the game when I was first introduced to it; I lost handily to most of my rivals many times, in fact."

"Wow, guess no one becomes a master in just one day or a few days," Said Lie Ren, "One more round?"

"I suppose I have the time," Said Shingen, "Prepare the board, please."

The chess pieces were rearranged, and the next round began with Shingen initiating the first move with his pawn.

"Jaune told us about your discussion with him yesterday, about the matter of killing," Said Lie Ren, as he moved another pawn.

"Really, now?" Said Shingen, moving a pawn.

"Yes, and quite frankly, I still have to question the fact that killing is an unavoidable duty for Huntsmen," Said Lie Ren, "I mean, is it necessary in the first place?"

"At times, yes," Shingen said, moving a gold general.

"But, wouldn't these people have lives to lead? Families to come home to?" Asked Nora, "I mean, I get that some people are assholes, but do we really have to kill them?"

"You're probably being influenced too much by Ozpin," Said Shingen, "The real world is hardly so kind, and often the reality is cruel to face. Those we killed at the docks would not have hesitated to kill us, so in that instance it was self-defense, but do not expect to not have to kill any time you are on a mission."

"I guess you have a point, but still, that doesn't mean we have to like it," Said Lie Ren evenly, "I still have nightmares of that day, of the people we killed. How is it you and your teammates don't suffer the same problem as we do? For anyone, their first kill would be a harrowing experience, yet you seemed to be calm and composed about it. And from what I know, there's only one way anyone could be so acclimatised to bloodshed: that they suffer enough exposure to it."

"Ren, are you suggesting...?" Asked Nora warily, not wanting to be guilty of false accusation.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Asked Lie Ren, who moved his silver general.

Shingen moved his rook, claiming the silver general and removing it from the board.

"That is correct," Said the Tiger, "I have, in fact, fought in a brutal war. Not one waged against the Grimm, but against my own people."

Lie Ren and Nora looked at him disbelievingly, and Nora said, "You fought in a war? How brutal could it be? I mean, at least I don't think it could be as brutal as the Great War eighty years ago, right?"

Shingen's eyes never left the board, and he merely said, "I've seen my home country torn apart by a war that lasted a hundred years, my people divided between over a dozen clans vying for the throne of Shogun and supremacy over their foes. I've fought for my clan, the Takeda, and saw its rise to power and fall from grace, and hundreds of thousands of men - both my own and the enemy's - bleeding and dying on the battlefield, their blood staining the soil crimson red."

And the haunting eyes the Tiger of Kai possessed were more than sufficient to send chills down Lie Ren's and Nora's spines; this was a man who had seen the brutishly horrible reality of war, and one who possessed a maturity that made them seem like mere children in comparison.

"I have seen the hellish environment of war while you remain ignorant of it," He said, "No matter the era we live in, no matter how long ago it happened, war is hell."

Nora could not help but swallow nervously upon looking into his eyes, while Lie Ren felt beads of cold sweat across his forehead.

"I'm afraid that is all the time we have for now," Said Shingen as he collected the Shogi board and pieces, "I suggest you think carefully about the necessity of killing your enemies, and about what I said earlier. You may find they hold greater truth than you realise."

And he left, leaving Nora and Lie Ren to face each other with uncertainty in their eyes.

IIOII

Vale's red light district may be a hotbed of crime at times, but it was also the central hub of all of Vale's adult entertainment industry, and all manner of adult entertainment could be found in this nocturnal, bustling district; bars, nightclubs, brothels, whatever suited the customer's fancy when they visited. All manner of people, from the somewhat poor to the highly affluent, were its customers, so long as they had money to exchange for their services.

And in one certain bar, where an advertisement hiring new staff was posted at the entrance, five figures sat closely at the bar, with four on one side nursing cocktails in their hands, and the other tending the bar, dutifully performing his job as a bartender.

If one were to look closely, however, this was nothing more than a covering act for what was truly going on behind the scenes.

"So you are the Lord that these three lovely ladies are so attracted to, eh?" Said Junior, who was wiping a delicate cocktail glass.

"Indeed, I am he, Hei Xiong," Said Nobunaga, who was drinking a glass of whiskey on the rocks, "And for your information, Ranmaru is a boy, not a girl."

"I see-wait, what?" Said Junior in disbelief.

"You are neither the first person nor the last to misidentify my gender, Mr. Hei Xiong," Said Ranmaru, who was happily using Yang's bosom as a set of soft pillows, "But you said you had information for us?"

"You're damn right I do. In fact, it's regarding those dead students from Mistral we found," Said the Mafia boss, "Apparently there's a group of four planning to masquerade as students and enter Beacon, using their country of origin as a disguise. We haven't been able to obtain more information on their exact intentions or their origins, but what we do know is that they were working with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang's Valean branch."

"I see," Said Nobunaga, "What else do you have for us?"

"Just this much: Roman Torchwick's been smuggling Dust outside of Vale to somewhere in Sector 5, right out of sight of the city, and that he's somehow obtaining high-grade Atlesian equipment," Said Junior, "From what we could gleam, its experimental equipment, but said to be lethal and deadly against a score of trained Huntsmen. If I were you, I'd suggest watching your asses when taking such equipment."

"Is that so?" Said Nobunaga.

"That's right. I wish I had more, but they're being awfully secretive about their means in obtaining that equipment, even from us," Said Junior.

"But what do we do now?" Asked Blake in concern, "There's no telling just how much of that new equipment they have, and if it's as deadly as Junior described it..."

"Then we just have to destroy it. Simple as that. Am I right, cutie pie?" Said Yang, flashing an unsettling smile towards Ranmaru, who returned it with the same gesture.

"That is when we find it," Said Nobunaga, "Thank you for this information, Hei Xiong. Your help is most appreciated."

"Don't mention it," Junior said casually, "I'd kill for a chance to kill that backstabbing bastard Roman any time, though if you happen to kill him instead, be my guest."

Nobunaga laughed, cackling softly at the thought of Roman lying dead at his hands or that of his loyal retainer, and that sent chills down Hei Xiong's spine, though the woman -Blake, he heard the Demon King call her, seemed to not mind, and neither did the Blondie or the feminine-looking boy.

He highly doubted he would want to betray them at any point, lest he risk losing his head or something like that.

"Speaking of which, what of the other crime lords?" Asked the Demon King, "Are they ready to cooperate?"

"They are, Nobunaga. Very ready, in fact," Said Junior, "Just one day after I told them about this Abyss or something crap, and quite a number of them - maybe 'bout half or so - are already planning to give financial support and additional manpower in preparation for when things go to shit. "

"That was quick of them," Noted Yang.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Said Junior, "It seems the thought of the Grimm destroying the city and everything in it has them scared shitless, though there are some who aren't willing to commit any support on their part, either because they don't believe it or they don't think the threat's as serious as it seems to be."

"Even though I've asked you to rehearse my warning to them? Every last word?" Said Nobunaga.

Junior nodded, and Nobunaga sighed at that.

"Then we will make do with what we have," Said the Demon King, "Though I would prefer we had the huge majority or the entirety of the underworld on our side."

"We've already done what we can, Nobu," Said Blake, "Your plan's already coming together with great success, and we've got the upper hand."

"And you have us on your side, my Lord," Said Ranmaru, "Just direct us, and we will slay any who stand in your way."

Junior felt cold sweat gather on his forehead, which he quickly wiped with his hand; if this Nobunaga had such sadistic, psychopathic killers on his side, he was definitely a man not to be easily crossed.

 _I'm just glad we're working together and not against each other,_ Thought Junior nervously, _I swear, that boy's got some strange company around him._


	15. Harsh Realities, Part I

**A/N: Been a long time since I last updated, what with my studying taking up most of my free time. But I'm back with another update! My exams are finally over, and now I'll be writing like heck to make up for the time I spent on hiatus.**

 **So with that, enjoy!**

 **Ran:** Already doing that. ;)

 **Chapter XIII: Harsh Realities, Part I**

A scant few days had passed since Cardin's suspension from the academy, and today was the day that suspension ended for the notorious bully, who was now riding a skybird back towards Beacon to resume his school activities - with a clear warning to not pull off anymore stunts from his parents.

Said bully was busy grumbling to himself in his seat, his mood befouled from the memory of his drinking himself into a stupor; that earned him an earful from his mother, who sternly scolded him for what seemed to be an hour, and he himself was surprised his mother could be so long-winded in her speech. His father, on the other hand, made sure he was grounded for at least a day or two, saying it was to be his penance.

 _As if their opinions matter,_ Cardin thought, rolling his eyes, _They've never really bothered about me at all, not even when I was enduring plenty of shit back when I was younger._

Yet even as he grumbled about such things, his mind went back to that moment, the moment when he was just about to be hauled out of the bar by that Faunus bartender, the one with striking silver hair and wolf ears.

 _If I recall, I think her name's... Elaine, right?_ Thought Cardin.

What bothered him when he recalled that Bartender wasn't so much as her terrifying demeanour when she was serious, or when she demonstrated surprising strength when hauling him out - a scene that would wound his pride as a self-declared Faunus-hater. Neither was it the fact that vomit boy Jaune was becoming far stronger than he was, or that he made an utter embarrassment of himself. No, what truly bothered him was how he acted in those final moments, when he gazed at her face as if she were the apple of his eye.

 _Come on, Cardin, calling a Faunus beautiful? You can do better than that,_ He admonished himself, not believing the truth of his memory, _It's not like she's that attractive, yeah? If I'm ever getting a girlfriend, it'd be a Human, not a Faunus..._

With Beacon still a fair distance away, Cardin had nothing to do but think to himself, him being the sole passenger in the skybird. And all he had to think about was that Faunus bartender, and her beautiful thin lips, those captivating crimson eyes, those soft furry ears, her long, silken smooth silver hair that seemed to glisten with a shine, porcelain skin the envy of many a woman, her-

"Oum be damned, why the hell am I suddenly thinking about her attractive features!?" Cardin muttered, "Damnit, there's no way she's beautiful; she's a Faunus, plain and simple! No way in hell I'm ever dating a Faunus! She's not pretty, she's not attractive, she's never becoming my girlfriend! End of story!"

And looking around, Cardin was glad he was all alone in the skybird - if the pilot wasn't counted; had he blurted out his inner thoughts in front of an actual audience, he would have only embarrassed himself even further than he could possibly bear.

And as he sat back down on his chair, he felt an odd sensation within his chest. Placing his hand on the left side of his chest, he let it linger to more accurately determine what kind of sensation it was, and surely enough, he found that his heart was skipping a beat.

Still in denial of his feelings, Cardin could only endure the hammering in his chest, even as it refused to abate for the next half hour or so, and so he settled for thinking of something else other than Elaine. Any thought would do, so long as it did not involve that wolf Faunus bartender.

 _And then there's that Nobunaga, that so-called 'Demon King'. Don't know why his teammates keep on calling him that, and I don't care. All I care about is that he's done nothing but humiliate me ever since he came. Defeat after defeat, even with all the training I've done, and I still can't beat that damn pineapple head. And for some reason, I had to have salt rubbed into my wounds by that girlish-looking Ranmaru; I still can't believe he's a boy, he looks so feminine, for Oum's sake! And to top it all off, there was that visit to the slaughterhouse... ugh, I don't think I can ever eat meat again. Just who had that bright idea in the first place? It can't possibly be that pineapple head giving them that idea, can it?_

Before long, Beacon academy came into view as the skybird neared his destination, and slowly it descended from the sky, touching down gently on the landing pad. As he disembarked, Cardin's first thoughts were that of his fellow teammates, who were undoubtedly still on thin ice like him, and of Nobunaga, who was openly making out with that Belladona with disregard for onlookers.

 _Wonder if that 'Demon King' will take the chance to gloat at me..._ Cardin thought, _Yup, he probably will; he's the exact sort of person to do just that._

IIOII

Much to Cardin's chagrin, some of the students had taken the chance to jeer or make snide comments in a mere whisper when he passed them by, some not bothering to hide their smug smiles when in his presence. He was most definitely angered by all this, but for the sake of avoiding expulsion, he held his tongue, even when his temper was threatening to boil over.

And not long after his arrival at Beacon, there was the bane of his existence, the damned Nobunaga and his girlfriend Blake, smiling and kissing each other out in the open like they were the only people in the world. The mere sight of the act served only to befoul his mood further. As if to infuriate him, Nobunaga chose that moment to turn around and face him with his characteristic smile, saying, "Oh look, if it isn't the drunkard Cardin! How was your suspension away from school, might I ask?"

Ignoring the sniggers of the nearby students, Cardin tried his utmost to not retort with a punch, instead saying, "Fine enough."

"Really?" Said Blake, her tone uncharacteristically taunting, "I thought you would still be dealing with a splitting headache by now?"

Not wanting to lose his temper and allow Nobunaga a victory, Cardin merely stormed away, only to collide with a familiar face, or rather three familiar faces.

Much to his shock, however, he saw that they looked utterly worse for the wear, as if all the energy had been instantly sapped from their bodies. Their eyes reflected heavy sleep deprivation, their expressions were those of dead-eyed men, and their faces looked gaunt and drained of colour. When they looked at him, however, their faces visibly lit up, and smiles of hope adorned their tired faces.

"Thank Oum you've come back!" Muttered Russel, "We haven't been doing well since you got suspended from school."

"I can see that," Said Cardin, "What the hell happened, though? Who did this to you?"

"Ugh, who else? All the victims that we bullied," Stated Dove, "Never thought karma'd be such a bitch..."

"They kept on jeering and sniggering behind our back, and to top it all off, we've been getting our asses handed to us over and over again!" Sky stated, "And it wasn't just teams JNPR, RWBY and NKRS, all the others have been upping their training lately, and we've been lagging behind. And I just got whopped in the ass by that Velvet the other day, not to mention they've been playing pranks on us every single fucking day!"

"And you've been unable to fend for yourselves this whole time?" Asked Cardin.

"Hell, no. It's been fucking hard enough without you around," Dove lamented, "Can't you do something about this?"

Cardin shook his head in lamentation, not believing that his teammates had become the bullied.

"Just one week away and trouble already presents itself to me..." Muttered Cardin, "What a way to resume school."

"We can't exactly go beating other people around like we used to, since we're on thin ice," Said Cardin, "But neither can we just let them push us around as they please. Come on, we'd better get outta here before someone else decides to pick on us."

IIOII

"Interesting..." Nobunaga muttered, "To think he would actually look after his teammates like that. Not to mention he is capable of such extraordinary restraint..."

"And I thought he'd just leave them be to suffer on their own," Said Blake, "Still, it'd be too soon to say he's got the qualities of a real leader at this point; he's yet to show any of that."

"Wouldn't that be interesting to watch, my dear Belladona?" Nobunaga asked.

Blake chuckled, saying, "Perhaps, Nobu. Though, of course, there is the chance he could simple revert back to the way he was."

"And if he dares try something again, then we will simply... take care of him. Permanently," Said Nobunaga, "After all, Ranmaru and Yang will willingly do so should we only give the order, yes?"

"Hai. Just give the order, and we shall perform our duty, Ue-sama," Said Ranmaru, who revealed himself as he emerged from hiding in a corner, his girlfriend adopting the same eerie smile as he did.

"Does that mean we can tear him apart?" Said Yang, her demeanour reminiscent of a swooning girl, a dangerous glitter in her eyes, "Can we? Can we? Pretty please?"

Nobunaga chuckled, saying, "Easy now, he has not done anything to warrant your retaliation yet. Leave him be, for now at least."

IIOII

The distinct clanging of steel could be heard as swords clashed, their wielders locked in melee combat as one tried to gain the upper hand over the other. As the duel progressed, the difference in their skills soon became visible to all who watched, and as the duel approached its climax, it came to an abrupt end with another clash of steel, followed by one of the swords flying off the combat arena.

And as Jaune landed ever so ungracefully on his rear, Kenshin's sword hovered over his eyes. With his opponent's weapon too close for comfort, and his own beyond his reach, Jaune raised his hands and said, "You win, Kenshin. Again."

With a smirk, Kenshin moved his sword away and offered a hand to Jaune, who gratefully accepted as he was helped up by the Uesugi daimyo.

"Seriously, though, you're a good cut above most others I've fought in the academy," Jaune said to Kenshin, "You might even be a match for Pyrrha, come to think of it."

"Hey!" Pyrrha shouted, pouting in response, "Who says he'd beat me in a duel? I'm known as the Undefeated Champion in Mistral for a reason!"

"I'm just joking," Jaune said playfully, "Besides, it's not as if I'm disparaging you or anything."

While Pyrrha remained unconvinced, she had ceased pouting like a grumpy child, and proceeded to say, "Well, I'll let it slide, I guess."

Jaune laughed slightly, and he went to playfully pinch Pyrrha's cheek, saying, "Do you ever realise how cute and adorable you are, especially when you're pouting like that?"

That caused Pyrrha's face to turn a deep shade of red, and she was quick to retort, "Why you little...!"

And she chased Jaune as he ran with her in hot pursuit, her boyfriend laughing with playful joy as they engaged in their little lover's spat. Kenshin, on the other hand, merely watched it happen with a sigh, and Ruby quickly went to his side, saying, "As expected of my boyfriend! Your sword skills were just wonderful!"

Kenshin smirked, saying, "I only attained that level of skill through constant repetition and refinement in my training; anyone can be as skilled as me, so long as they put in the effort and dedication required of them."

"I'm pretty sure of that," Said Ruby, "Makes you wonder if everyone's willing to follow that philosophy, though..."

"If some do not wish to put forth their best, that's their choice," Said Kenshin, "They can do naught but lament, should they fail in life as a result, and that would be their own fault."

"Suppose that's true," Said Ruby, as she was busy performing weapon maintenance on Cresent Rose, scrubbing the gun barrel with great care and skill as expected of a weapons expert.

Moments passed in silence, both cleaning their weapons in silence, before Ruby then broke it as she said, "Hey, Kenshin? Are we really going on our first mission later?"

Kenshin nodded, saying, "Indeed, my little rose. In about an hour's time, we will have to report to the main hall for a speech by Ozpin-Kouchou, before we get to choose what missions we will perform."

"Isn't it a little too soon, though?" Asked a skeptical Ruby, "I thought we'd get at least two to three more months before then."

"This was decided a few days ago, after no small amount of convincing by the Demon King," Said Kenshin, "Of course, this was not decided upon lightly, given that the students here have never been through an actual battlefield, but we felt this was precisely why the students needed actual exposure; they are the future swords and shields of the Four Kingdoms and Menagerie, it is only logical they must be exposed to the harsh realities of the battlefield. It would not do if they were mere figures of fame, concerned only about their public image and not the course of actions necessary to save the Kingdoms."

"I guess I can see the reasoning behind it," Said Ruby, "It's just... I'm a little scared, Kenny."

"How so?" Asked Kenshin, "Would it be regarding the taking of lives of your enemies?"

Ruby nodded, her face telling Kenshin all he needed to know.

"Even so," Said Ruby, "If... If this is what it takes to secure a happy future with you, I'll try to endure it all the way. For you, us, and everyone else who deserves a brighter future."

Kenshin flashed a soft smile at Ruby's words, and placing a chaste kiss on Ruby's forehead, he said, "That's my dear little rose."

IIOII

 _A week earlier..._

"Am I hearing you correctly, Mister Oda?" Asked Ozpin, "Are you seriously suggesting we send out student teams on huntsmen missions so soon? They've barely gotten through their second semester!"

"Indeed, you have, Ozpin-Kouchou," Said Nobunaga, his girlfriend clinging to him as a kitten would cling to its favourite toy, "And believe me when I say this is best for the students of this Academy."

"I've heard that kind of reasoning before, that's why I agreed to your suggestion of sending the students to the slaughterhouse," Said Ozpin, "But now you're suggesting we place them in actual danger? Especially when they haven't even begun their third semester? And with the possibility they might suffer severe injuries in the process!?"

Blake frowned at Ozpin's words, saying, "Headmaster, I hope you're not trying to disparage my dear Nobu's intellect on purpose."

"Since when am I that petty, Miss Belladonna?" Asked Ozpin, "And I thought you would be opposed to your boyfriend's suggestion."

"In the past, perhaps," Said Blake, "But after spending so much time with him, I now see just how great of a man he really is. Aren't I right, Nobu?"

With a smirk, Nobunaga planted a kiss on her lips, and Blake's concealed ears twitched in delight, while Ozpin resisted the urge to curl his lips in disgust.

Glynda, who attended the discussion as well, looked on in confusion at Ozpin's strained expression, wondering just what bothered him.

 _I never thought he could ever become so highly strung_ , Thought Glynda with concern, _Who would've thought one student could ever bring him over the edge like this? But I can't see why Ozpin dislikes him this much; he's a brilliant student with exceptional situational analysis, he's very pragmatic when it comes to solving challenging situations, and he's every bit the charismatic leader people would want to follow. He's also good with people, and knows how to deal with those from different backgrounds, so why is it that Ozpin is against him rather than instead wanting to work with him?_

Even as she thought this, however, the exchange between Ozpin and Nobunaga became increasingly heated, and both she and Blake felt they would come to blows on the matter, should they fail to find ground for compromise.

"Even if this is for the sake of shaping the students into competent huntsmen, I can't help but wonder if this is just an excuse to breed merciless killers!" Shouted Ozpin, his tone becoming heated with anger, "Why the hell should I agree to it then, if they're only going to become killers in the future! This is a Huntsmen school, not a damn military barracks!"

"And we discussed this matter already, Ozpin," Nobunaga said, his tone even but menacing, "If these students are to concern themselves only with their public image, it is no wonder over sixty percent of Huntsmen sent on missions die in the process; is the purpose of Huntsmen academies to breed weaklings, or true warriors?"

Ozpin levelled a dangerous glare at Nobunaga, and he said, "Watch your tone with me, boy. You may be smarter and more intelligent, but that doesn't make you my superior. Remember that I'm still the Headmaster of the Academy, and I hold the authority to overrule your suggestion."

"Really, now?" Said Nobunaga, his tone becoming taunting, "I thought you would be smarter than this, instead of being an ignorant pacifist."

"I have to concur with my dear Nobu, Headmaster," Said Blake, her eyes narrowing dangerously at Ozpin, "Are you really that simple-minded?"

Before Ozpin could say anymore, though, Glynda stepped in and said to him, "Ozpin, he does have a point. And didn't we discuss on this matter previously? And Mister Oda, Miss Belladonna, I'd really appreciate it if you don't rub salt in his wounds."

Whilst they were becoming less fond of Ozpin, the Human-Faunus couple decided to relent, much to Glynda's relief.

"Glynda, I know what you want to say, but-"

"Ozpin, believe me when I say this might be for the best," Said Glynda, her tone gentle but firm, "Shouldn't we at least consider the benefits it might bring for our students in the future, when they graduate from the academy?"

Ozpin wanted to counter her argument, but the look in Glynda's eyes made him back down, if only slightly, and much as he despised the Demon King, whether he liked it or not, there was sense in considering Nobunaga's proposal.

With a nearly sour expression, Ozpin said, "Fine, I'll accept your proposal, but only on these conditions: Each mission will have two teams' worth of students dispatched, with a professor accompanying them. I will not compromise on them."

"Fair enough," Nobunaga conceded, "But I also want professors willing to shed blood for the safety of the students."

"Of course, Mister Oda," Said Ozpin, "I'll make sure of that."


	16. Harsh Realities, Part II

**A/N: This chapter commemorates this story receiving over 7,000 views! Thanks for all the support!**

 **Chapter XIV: Harsh Realities, Part II**

Today was the day the students were departing for their first ever huntsmen missions, and many had butterflies in their stomach as they anticipated the possible glories and triumphs they would attain. For many, it was an initiation, one to determine if they had the traits and strength as required of huntsmen, and whether or not they were worthy of the mantle they would eventually carry after their graduation.

Throngs of students gathered in the main hall, eagerly awaiting for Ozpin's scheduled speech to end as quickly as possible, many fidgeting out of anxiety or eagerness.

"Hey, Yatsuhashi," Velvet whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

The stoical, narrow-eyed giant of a man turned to whisper back, "What is it?"

"You think our mission's going to be hard or dangerous, or anything?" Said the Rabbit Faunus, "I mean, I'm quite excited, but quite scared at the same time."

"Are you afraid you might get injured, then?" Said Yatsuhashi, "Personally, I'd think you'd do splendidly; Kenshin's lessons have been very helpful, haven't they?"

Since their inception into the Cult of Bishamonten, the cultists have devoted much of their time to learning the arts of war under the tutelage of their Head Priest, Kenshin, and though he proved a slave driver at times, there was no denying the significant improvement in their combat skills by leaps and bounds, such that they were capable of triumphing over many students who challenged them to spars, including a notorious team of bullies.

While they still had a ways to go before matching the Edonese students' level, they were already a cut above most others, and given enough training and practice, they could soon become the crème de la crème in but a few more months.

"I know that, but still..."

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a worrywart!" Said Coco, her black handbag adorned with Edonese symbols - a direct result of her being influenced by Edonese culture, "Even if you can't handle them all alone, you've got us! Me, Yatsuhashi and Fox, we're all here for you! Anyone that wants to bully you has to go through us! After all, aren't we teammates?"

Coco's words of assurance served to assuage Velvet's fears slightly, her shoulders slackening as a sign of that.

"Ever the older sister figure of this team, aren't you?" Said a low, deep, rumbling voice.

Coco turned to face her boyfriend Fox Alistair, a fox Faunus with dark skin, messy copper hair and white eyes, dressed in his signature sleeveless orange vest, black slacks and brown laced shoes, his copper-coloured ears and tail wiggling slightly. His arms bore many scars, whether from training or from actual experience with Grimm, Coco knew not, at least not yet.

As she faced him, Fox flashed her a beaming smile, and proceeded to hungrily kiss her on the lips, and Coco easily submitted to his domination of her.

Left breathless after the kiss, Coco said, "Ever the great kisser, aren't you?"

And they both chuckled, never leaving each other's embrace.

"Man, get a room, you two," Said Yatsuhashi, though he flashed them a mischievous smile.

Soon enough, Ozpin came onto the stage, and speaking into his microphone, he said, "Ahem, might I all please have your attention?"

It took mere moments for the entire hall to become silent, and once Ozpin was certain he would not be interrupted, he said, "Very good. Before you all depart from Beacon, I have something to say to you all."

The entire hall listened with rapt attention as he continued, "Eighty years ago, the Great War ravaged our world of Remnant, engulfing the Four Kingdoms like wildfire. This war threatened to destroy the very ideas of individualism and self-expression, the very ideas that make us who we are, and what defines our society. Many died in this war, both warriors and innocent civilians, and the price paid for peace was steep. Yet eventually, this brutal war ended, and peace reigned across our world, as you know."

"To ensure that these ideas were never extinguished, it was then decided that we would choose names via a new medium: Colour. This was because much was lost in the Great War, culture included, and this became an inviolable way of protecting what was left of our culture, and our idea of civilisation itself. Since then, the Huntsmen of then and today have long striven to protect this very idea, and soon, you will join their ranks and take on the duties they have taken on."

"And so, now, it has been decided that you shall soon depart on your first ever missions! Let it be the moment that you define yourselves as Huntsmen, as protectors of the Four Kingdoms and Remnant itself! Now, go forth, and select missions that shall overshadow professional hunters! Let it be known that you shall have the ability to protect the peace, so that the people may enjoy their festivities in peace."

When that was finished, there was brief round of applause, and the students quickly rushed to pick their missions. Within moments, the hall became empty and devoid of students and teachers.

Only Ozpin himself remained behind, for a brief time, and he could not help but wonder if he had done the right thing, following Nobunaga's suggestion.

 _I pray we don't have report of fatalities filtering in soon,_ Thought Ozpin with worry, _If any of these students die, or sustain so much as a single severe injury, I'll be held liable for their deaths, and worse still, support and attendance of Beacon will likely plummet as a result, and our efforts to hamper Salem's puppets will be forestalled._

With a shake of his head and a groan, Ozpin then walked away, exiting the main hall as he dwelt on his thoughts.

 _Nobunaga Oda, just what are you thinking right now?_

IIOII

"You have got to be kidding me," Said Fox, who rubbed his head in annoyance at the situation before him.

Indeed, circumstance did not favour him, for the team taking on the same mission as his was none other than team CRDL, the infamous bullies glaring at them from their side of the skybird. Worse still, Professor Port was accompanying them as well, and for the entire journey, he espoused his long-winded, ridiculously outlandish stories with dubious facts both teams believe were utterly untrue. Even the bullies wanted to tune him out, Cardin himself covering his ears half the journey.

"I seriously don't know how we got lumped in with you guys," Said Cardin, "But since we're this far out from Beacon, I'll give you all a fair warning: Don't get in our way."

"I could say the same to you," Said Yatsuhashi, "And no picking on Velvet, understand me?"

Cardin merely scoffed at him, but made no move on Velvet.

"If I had the luxury of picking our friendly team, I'd do so, but no, they had to lump us in with the infamous team of bullies," Muttered Coco, "Oh well, at least I have my boyfriend to snuggle with. Aren't I right, little Foxy?"

Fox responded with a light snuggle, and for the rest of the ride they spent the time in each other's comforting touch, Velvet and Yatsuhashi doing the same with each other.

Cardin and his teammates merely groaned at this, cursing their luck in finding girlfriends for themselves.

"Why is it that the so-called good guys get all the nice girlfriends and not us?" Wondered Lark, "I mean, everyone has a chance at getting a girlfriend, right?"

"It seems it's the norm for bullies not to get girlfriends at all," Mentioned Dove, "Still hoping I get one, though."

"Doesn't seem like anytime soon, though," Remarked Port, "Now, how about I regale to you my tales of romanticism? Perhaps it might give you inspiration to become better boyfriends in the future, no?"

Cardin groaned, saying, "Professor, please, don't. I've already had to listen to at least four stories from your mouth, and I'd really like it if you didn't say anymore."

"I have to agree with him, actually," Said Fox.

Port looked as if he wanted to argue, but the look in their eyes was a clear indication they did not want to hear it, and so he relented, pouting in his seat like a young child.

Though neither team liked each other, both were thankful for the silence that followed, and they treasured every minute of it. Before long, they arrived at their location, and they disembarked from the skybird. Team CRDL, with their typical arrogance, sauntered around like they owned the place, taking too lightly the dangers lurking out of sight. Team CFVY and Port, on the other hand, drawing upon their training, remained ever vigilant, their eyes skirting around as they kept close watch for any Grimm activity.

Russel rolled his eyes at team CFVY, saying, "Hey, come on, don't be such scaredy cats. It's not like we're gonna be ambushed outta nowhere."

"Yeah! I mean, we've got eight of us, plus a teacher here looking out for us," Remarked Dove, "Even if we do get ambushed, it's not like we can't take care of them."

"Pretty sure this mission's gonna be easy as pie," Said Lark.

Port was quick to counter, "I wouldn't say that, if I were you; for all we know, there might be Grimm roaming about nearby, and if we're caught off-guard, we might be done for."

The grim, serious tone in Port's words, coupled with the slight narrowing of his already narrow eyes, served to surprise the students, who knew only his skill with silly embellishment and inane storytelling.

"Professor Port has a point," Said Coco, "Better safe than sorry, even if it looks safe for now."

"Oh come on! You're just worried we might steal all the glory for ourselves, aren't you?" Said Cardin.

"Shut it, Cardin," Said Velvet, "You're not one to talk, since you and your team have been losing spars against us."

That served to shut him up, though he levelled a withering glare at Velvet, who was quick to ignore it.

"Alright, pipe down and keep a lookout, we're in Grimm territory now," Said Port, who held his blunderbuss gun at the ready, his posture that of a veteran warrior.

None could really complain when receiving such an authoritative command.

IIOII

The designated mission area lay in Sector three, an area in Anima relatively safe in comparison to other Grimm-infested parts of the continent, and home to a few densely populated villages and towns slightly far from the frontier. Said area was in the middle of a dense forest, the tall trees lined side-by-side with each other like poles in a natural wooden fence. The dense vegetation at the ground was rather thick, capable of impeding movement on foot, and if one was not careful, one could carelessly cut oneself by brushing against a fallen branch, or against a cluster of thorns.

And indeed, both teams were immediately complaining of cuts and bruises as they carelessly injured themselves when brushing against sharp dead plant matter, but Velvet and Yatsuhashi - cultists of the Cult of Bishamonten - were trained in the arts of healing, and using paper charms that they brought along for the mission, they healed their cuts and scrapes with ease, though team CRDL was less than receptive to the aid, since it was offered by a Faunus.

Regardless, the trek through the forest was relatively uneventful, other than a few curses here and there, each time someone suffered a scrape along his unprotected calf.

The lack of action, however, served to make team CRDL angsty, and they became increasingly impatient the longer the inaction lasted.

Eventually, Cardin looked just about to stamp his feet in frustration, just as he shouted, "Argh! Damn it, I've had enough! When the hell's the action's gonna start!?"

"Cardin, don't raise your-" Port tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Shut up! I can't last another damn minute in this damn forest! When's the real action going to happen!?"

"Yeah! We came here to kick Grimm ass, not haul ass in an Oum-damned forest!" Exclaimed Lark.

"Seriously? We haven't been trekking for over ten minutes and you're already whining?" Yatsuhashi remarked, "I thought you'd at least be a little more patient."

"Yeah, it's not like we've been in the forest forever," Coco said, then cursed when her calf brushed against the sharp edge of another dead branch.

"And we just can't stand getting scratched by these damn thorns and bushes any longer!" Said Dove, "And it's really boring out here! No CCT connection, no amenities for miles around, and the nearest sign of civilisation is miles away! How the hell is it possible to stand such conditions!?"

"I'm really hoping for a Grimm ambush soon," Said Russel, "Anything to perk up my day."

"You know, that's something you shouldn't wish for," Said Fox, "For all we know, you might very well jinx us by saying that."

"And we have no intention of becoming lunch for the Grimm," Said Velvet, "So we'd appreciate it if you'd stop your whining right now. Or would you prefer you become Grimm lunch instead?"

Confronted by the combined stern, withering glares of team CFVY, team CRDL relented and refrained from further shouting, reducing their complaints to mere whispers.

"I'm really hoping we can leave soon," Cardin muttered to himself, "I wanna crash into bed after this."

Little did he know, however, that his wish would come true in the worst way possible.

IIOII

Not far off, teams JNPR and PCAN dashed through another part of the forest, currently trying to evade rampaging packs of Ursa which was hot on their heels. Occasional potshots were taken in an attempt to whittle down the pack, with some success, as over a dozen Ursa fell to lethal shots. Accompanying the students was Professor Peach, an auroch Faunus, wielding her halberd Intrepid Hellebarde which served a double purpose as a dual-mode, tactical shotgun when firing from range.

Peach bore long, silken strands of peach-coloured hair - not unlike her name - tied into a ponytail, with bright eyes of the same colour and porcelain skin. Her combat attire consisted of a large sapphire-coloured haori-esque overcoat with baggy sleeves, a white shirt, light brown trousers and black tactical boots, an attire that reflected simplicity and practicality, unlike that of most other women, which consisted of skirts and high heels and clothes that unnecessarily exposed flesh like wide-open weak points.

With a precise swing of her halberd, she decapitated an Ursa attempting to pounce on her, the Grimm disintegrating into ash upon its death.

"How the hell did we end up like this!?" Yelled Jaune, who blocked an attack with his shield, then retaliated with a low stab to an Ursa's leg.

"You're the one who stirred the hornet's nest, you idiot!" Shouted Pyrrha, killing another Ursa with a shot to the brain, "Whose bright idea was it to taunt packs of Grimm into attacking us, anyway?"

"Wasn't it Nora's idea!?" Said Jaune, "She was the one who suggested it! And it's not like I wanted to do it; she's the one who pushed me right in-between them!"

"It was just a harmless push! No harm done!" Shouted Nora, firing a grenade that killed a cluster of Grimm.

"Your harmless push was what stirred the hornet's nest!" Shouted Lie Ren, "Can you please take things more seriously, next time!?"

"You can all argue later when we're out of the woods!" Shouted Professor Peach, then cursed when an Ursa nearly chomped off her arm, her aura absorbing the damage, and avenged the attack by killing the offending Grimm, "Naples, mind using those claws of yours and take some of the heat off us?"

"On it, ma'am!" Shouted Naples, and using his claws, he briefly stopped running to cut down the nearest Grimm, killing a few more with shots from his shotgun gauntlets before running again.

To aid him, Alizarin and Ciel both unleashed short bursts of gunfire at Grimm who got too close for comfort, scoring their fair share of kills with their blades. Penny, however, attained the most kills our of her whole team, using her floating blades to their fullest advantage as she cut down the Ursa one by one.

"No fair! How come the commander's always getting the most kills!?" Shouted Ciel, firing another burst from her storm gun, "And she's not even breaking a sweat! How the hell does she have so much stamina!? This is just totally unfair!"

"More killing, less complaining!" Alizarin retorted, then cursed when an Ursa momentarily knocked him off his feet with a swipe of its claws. Though his aura absorbed the damage, the attack served the purpose of slowing his momentum, and soon the Faunus cursed as he fell to the ground, struggling to get up before the Grimm could pounce on him.

"Alizarin!" Penny shouted as she rushed towards the fallen Faunus.

"Commander, no!" Alizarin protested, but his words fell on deaf ears as Penny ran closer to him.

Then, to his great astonishment, Penny picked him up like he was an empty sack, weightless in comparison to Penny's herculean strength as she carried him on her shoulder like a sack of rice.

Then, leaving a noticeable crater in the ground, she started into a sprint as she ran back towards the rest of the group - outrunning even the fastest of Grimm, and with masterful control of her blades, she ruthlessly and efficiently cut down predatory Grimm like wheat to a scythe, dozens falling before her might.

Soon enough, the rest of the group reached an open clearing, where Penny and Alizarin managed to catch up with the others as they came to a stop. By then, no other Grimm had appeared to prey on them, and they dropped to their knees, grateful for the momentary respite they had. Only Penny and Peach required no rest, the former due to her nature as a cyborg, and the latter due to her stamina, developed from years of harsh, grueling training.

"Friends! Are you all okay?" Penny said in concern, "I hope none of you were hurt..."

"We're... fine..." Jaune said, panting heavily, "I haven't... run... that fast... since..."

"Never... mind... that..." Said Naples, "Damn it... I'm not... trained... for this..."

"Alright, we can take a short break here for now," Said Peach, "Be sure to take a good rest; there's no telling if we'll have to fight off more Grimm."

"Um... Commander?" Said Alizarin.

"Yes, Alizarin?" Said Peach.

"Please put me down. This is embarrassing," Alizarin pointed out, and Penny realised he was still on her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry!" Peach innocently said, and proceeded to put Alizarin on the ground.

"It's... fine, Commander. You only did what you had to," Said Alizarin, though more softly this time, "Still, wasn't this supposed to be one of the safer areas in Sector three? That was an unusually high concentration of Grimm we had to fight."

"You're right about that," Said Penny, her expression becoming more serious, "With the constant culling of Grimm in this sector by Huntsmen and regular army soldiers, there shouldn't be this many Grimm roaming about, most especially this close to the nearby villages and towns. Even if there were stray packs of Grimm migrating to this part of Anima."

"Truth be told, something about this seems off," Said Alizarin, "The last reports about Sector three were given just last week, and they reported no abnormal Grimm activity in the area. Even if packs of Grimm were to migrate into the area, it shouldn't have been possible for this many to migrate here in so short a time."

Leaning in to whisper, Penny said, "You don't think... someone brought them here?"

Alizarin may be rigid and stubborn, but never foolish, and he was exceptionally sharp. As such, when he picked up on the implications of Penny's words, he was quick to whisper back, "I don't think we ought to stay here any longer; chances are, whoever's behind this may send more Grimm to finish us off, and we might not be so lucky next time."

Penny nodded grimly, and said to Peach, "Professor, I think we ought to call in a skybird for evacuation out of the mission zone. I don't like the looks of things here."

Peach contemplated Penny's words for a few brief moments, and then nodded, saying, "I see your point; we're in no condition to take on another Grimm assault. I'll radio back Beacon and ask for a skybird to take us out of here. In the meantime, we'll wait here and rest. Penny, you, Alizarin and I will take on watch duty; don't want us caught off-guard."

Penny nodded, and so the three of them established and maintained vigil as they awaited their evacuation, Peach having already confirmed that a skybird was on its way. The exhausted students, in the meantime, had thrown themselves onto the ground to sit and recuperate, and for the next ten minutes, a silence had settled, the only audible sounds being the rustling of leaves in the wind.

By then, the exhausted Huntsmen had already regained their strength, and took turns swapping watch duty.

Just slightly over ten minutes, however, loud screams could be heard, and they were not far from their current position.

"What the hell? What's going on!?" Said Jaune, with Crocea Mors at the ready.

His question would be answered, as nine figures appeared from a nearby thicket, those of team NKRS - three of them bearing severe cuts and lacerations, Cardin himself bearing claw marks on his face - and CFVY, and a scruffy-looking Port following close behind, who was firing his blunderbuss at whoever was chasing them.

And chasing them was yet more packs of Grimm, and what seemed to be two King Taijuus and a Nevermore.

"Oh, come on!" Shouted Nora, "This is just the worst!"

 **A/N:** **In canon RWBY, Peach is not a Faunus but a Human, and I designed her character based off the concept I found on Deviantart and my personal imagination.**


	17. Harsh Realities, Part III

**A/N: Been listening to the OST Pledge of Demon while writing the first part of this chapter. Kind of fits the scenario, I find.**

 **Vein Bloodborne:** A good idea, and I'll probably consider writing it later in this fanfic. Might take a while though.

 **Chapter XV: Harsh Realities, Part III**

Cardin had never run so fast in his entire life.

It happened all in a split second; they were trekking through the forest, looking for Grimm to fight, and fight Grimm they did, only that they encountered not one or a handful, or even a mere pack, but an entire swarm of the ghastly creatures. Their initial defense was valiant, though Port and team CFVY took the brunt of the assault. Cardin himself had managed to take out more than a few, but a lucky swipe of a Beowolf's claws struck his face just as his aura was depleted, drawing blood.

It was a miracle his eyes were not gouged out, or that the cuts were shallow and skin deep.

His teammates, however, were not so lucky; Lark suffered more than a few deep cuts and was bleeding heavily, his right arm mangled badly as torn flesh revealed bare bone; Dove fared little better, bleeding from a wound to the stomach, and bled heavily from a head concussion; Russel fared the worst, completely unconscious and unable to speak from the deep holes in his abdomen, a direct result of being chewed on by a massive Grimm, and now his body was barely holding itself together by threads of flesh knitted together. And like Dove, he suffered a head concussion.

Whatever shock teams JNPR and PCAN and Peach had at the sight of the badly injured team CRDL was overridden by their instincts, and immediately they unleashed their full might against the encroaching Grimm, and swathes of the damnable creatures were cut down like lambs to the slaughter. This created momentary respite for team CRDL, and Cardin was quick to place a bloodstained Russel on the ground, taking care not to worsen the damage by unnecessary, sudden movement. Dove and Lark were also placed at the centre of a circle that the others formed, allowing them to cover all angles of assault on their position.

"Hang in there, Russel. Hang in there!" Cardin said, frantic and worried for his teammate, "I need help here! Now, damn it!"

Velvet and Yatsuhashi rushed to Cardin's aid, placing their paper charms and intoning prayers in the Edonese tongue. At once, injuries began to heal and flesh stitched itself together, much to the astonishment of Cardin, and soon his teammates stopped bleeding from their wounds. The healers panted, however, their aura being severely depleted from the healing they performed.

"There we are," Muttered Velvet.

"At least they won't bleed to death, now," Said Yatsuhashi.

Without time to talk, and knowing that Velvet and Yatsuhashi were in no condition to fight, Cardin focused on the defense of his teammates and their position, and he attacked with ruthless abandon, taking umbrage to the Grimm's attack on his friends.

"You bastards hurt my teammates! You'll pay for that!" Shouted Cardin, roaring in rage as he swung his mace like a barbarian.

In the midst of battle, Port asked Peach, "How long until the skybird gets here?"

"About a minute more, Port," Peach replied, gunning down three Death Stalkers, "We just gotta hold out a little longer!"

"I'm hoping we can!" Shouted Port, who beheaded a Beowolf with his blunderbuss axe, "We've already got three casualties on our hands, and I'd prefer we don't have anymore!"

"We won't have anymore!" Shouted Cardin, "I'm not going to keel over and let these Grimm bastards do as they please! They're getting us over our dead bodies!"

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Cardin!" Shouted Coco, firing fully automatic bursts from her gattling gun, "Really hoping we can get outta here soon!"

As if to answer her prayers, the familiar thrumming of a skybird's engines could be heard in the distance, and over the canopies of the trees, there came two skybirds, their armaments brought to bear against the monstrous Grimm that dared endanger the Huntsmen's lives.

With a soft whirling, their miniguns opened fire upon the encroaching Grimm, and the abominable creatures were slaughtered without mercy, every Grimm dying of numerous gunshot wounds riddling its body with holes. To the students and professors of Beacon, the roaring and constant rattling of the minigun was a godsend, a treasured gift that would ensure their survival.

Just then, the doors of the skybirds opened, and from within one of the skybirds, a familiar face emerged from the confines of the flying machine, a familiar mane of messy green hair belonging to a jittery, bespectacled, coffee-addicted professor.

"Oobleck! You couldn't have come at a better time!" Shouted Peach.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, seeing how you're looking worse for the wear!" Shouted Oobleck, "Come on, now! Hurry and get on! We can't stay here for long!"

"You heard the man, onto the skybirds!" Shouted Port, and they all quickly moved onto the transports without delay, the unconscious students transported onto the skybirds with great care to not exacerbate any trauma they had sustained.

"Argh!"

But a pained scream from Cardin forced them to slightly delay their escape.

He was thrown back by a hard impact to his head by a swipe of a Beowolf's claws, and lay unconscious on the ground, and though he was not bleeding from his head, he did not get up. His mace, which had been thrown from his grasp, was crushed by a King Taijitu as it slithered towards Cardin's prone form, eager to devour him for its next meal.

"Damn it!" Peach cursed, "Someone provide cover fire, I'm getting him out!"

And with a powerful leap, she jumped from the skybird as she brandished her halberd, ready to crush the hungering Grimm and rescue Cardin - even if he was an unpleasant man. With a roar, she activated her semblance and swung her halberd, a strong gust of wind decapitating the massive serpentine Grimm. Without pause, she was quick to scoop Cardin and carry him on her shoulder, sheathing her halberd as well as it collapsed into a smaller cylindrical form, and picked up Cardin's mace.

At a glance, Peach knew that Cardin's mace would never last another strike before shattering, since it was dented and bent to a severe degree.

With Cardin and weapon in hand, she leapt back onto the skybird, just before an Ursa major could chomp down on her.

"That's it! We're all safely onboard!" Said Peach to the pilot.

"Alright, hang on, everyone! We're getting out of here!"

And with a great mechanical roar, the skybirds took off into the air, flying back towards Beacon.

When the skybirds were far enough from the battle zone, a lone figure emerged from the shadows, bearing red hair and auroch horns on his head, his face half-concealed by a white, expressionless mask, his lips curling into a displeased frown.

"That was far too close," The man muttered to himself, "If they had moved any deeper into the forest, they would've discovered our hideout, and out Grimm breeding facility. No matter, we'll just have to change location soon enough."

Reaching into his pocket, he took out his scroll, and as he opened it he made a call.

"Jerry, are you receiving me?" Asked the masked man.

" _Loud and clear, boss,_ " Came the reply, " _You have orders?_ "

"Yes," Said the masked man, "Make preparations to shift our hideout and erase any trace of our presence here, and make sure the facilities are hidden as well; no one is to find them at any cost, am I clear?"

" _Understood boss, we'll begin the preparations,_ " Jerry replied, before the transmission was cut.

With a sigh, the masked man pocketed his scroll, and walked away from the battle zone, content with the knowledge that his orders would be carried out.

 _I hate Grimm; they're always looking to destroy us at any possible moment,_ Thought the masked man, _But so long as the damnable Kingdoms are destroyed, I don't particularly care; so long as we're motivated by common interest, we'll keep working together to engineer the Kingdoms' destruction. Still, it is a wonder how a powerful individual like Cinder has managed to steal powers out of a fairy tale: the Autumn Maiden's powers. Not that I particularly care._

IIOII

When the news came to him that three students had suffered severe injuries whilst away on a mission, Ozpin was quick to take measures to ensure no word of this was to spread, and that the rumour was spread that only light injuries were suffered by said students. It helped greatly that the healing prayers intoned by the cultists of Bishamonten had healed their injuries and made them less severe.

The problem, however, was that the formerly injured students - despite having received healing from the Head Priest of Bishamonten himself - still remained unconscious, a result of the severe head trauma they suffered, and doctors were pessimistic about when they would awaken from their comatose state, or if ever. Cardin, at least, would awaken after a day's rest or more, his head injury being only a minor concussion.

However insensitive it seemed, Ozpin was glad the members of team CRDL - save Cardin - were orphans; if they had any family, he and the Academy would have come under fire, and he would have to answer to the Valean Council on the matter. Furthermore, the Academy's reputation would be heavily damaged as a result, and attendance rates would drop greatly.

 _Not to mention Jacques would use it as an excuse to cut funding to the school,_ Thought Ozpin, _I suppose we got lucky they didn't die, but this was certainly unexpected; who would've thought they'd encounter such a massive horde of Grimm in a safer place like Sector Three? I'll need to conduct an investigation later on this matter, and probably talk with Nobunaga on this matter as well._

Acting on those thoughts, he pressed a button on his desk, and spoke on the Academy's intercom, "Mister Oda, might I ask that you come to the Headmaster's office for a moment? I have an important matter to discuss with you."

And as he finished the announcement, he crossed his legs, patiently awaiting the Demon King's arrival as he sipped his cup of coffee, his brows furrowed in growing annoyance at the thought of his arch nemesis.

 _I followed his advice, and this is what happens next,_ Thought Ozpin angrily, _I'm really starting to wonder if that 'Demon King' really knows what's at stake, or if he's just taking this too lightly._

The door to his office opened, and the familiar face of Nobunaga came into view. His signature evil smirk, however, was absent, replaced by a stoical facade, and Ozpin could tell he was taking the matter seriously.

"You called to see me, Ozpin-Kouchou?" Asked Nobunaga.

"Yes, Mister Oda, because I received reports that three students had nearly died on a mission!" Shouted Ozpin, his voice raised highly.

Thankfully, Glynda was not present in the office, currently busy teaching another class. That way, she would not have to see the ugly dispute that was beginning to unfold between the two.

"That was an unexpected and unforeseeable consequence," Said Nobunaga, "I myself did not see this coming, but I find it inappropriate to blame this on me."

"Blaming you? Blaming you? I'm saying that this is why I shouldn't have followed your suggestion!" Ozpin retorted, finding it increasingly hard to hold back on his emotions.

"Really, now?" Said Nobunaga, "You say we should not have allowed them to be exposed to danger this soon, I say this has exposed the deep flaws in the standards of fighting quality expected of Huntsmen; most of them are unprepared to fight a protracted war or more skilled opponents on the battlefield, a direct result of the low standards of training most of them undergo, and not being exposed to the harsh realities of war."

"That is because we are at peace! The last war we fought was over eighty years ago!" Ozpin countered, "There's no need for manslayers in this day and age!"

"And I'm saying that's exactly why so many of them performed abysmally," Nobunaga coldly stated, slamming his fist on the table, surprising Ozpin with his outburst, "It's precisely we encourage the breeding of such weaklings that so many of these students are disappointments, wasted potential. This is why the peoples of Remnant are on the brink of extinction. These weaklings cannot possibly be entrusted with the responsibilities of a Huntsman if they cannot do so much as survive on the battlefield."

In all his time knowing him, Ozpin had never seen Nobunaga this angry before, and for a moment, he found no words to speak as Nobunaga continued, "Instead of putting them through harsh training and instilling discipline, you choose to shelter them from the treacheries of the world. Instead of forcing them to experience the grim realities of war, you choose to blind them to it. That is not what warriors should do, when training a future generation of warriors; he must not concern himself with protecting students from their weaknesses but force them to confront them and overcome them."

Taking a deep breath, Nobunaga continued, "You may think my methods cruel and overbearing, Ozpin, but if cruelty means our future Huntsmen will emerge stronger for it, then I will gladly be cruel; I swore to protect the peoples of Remnant and my beloved Belladonna, and if it means I must don the mantle of a demon, then I shall gladly do so, for no sacrifice is too great for the sake of a brighter future. Even if the Gods themselves oppose me."

And that was what made Ozpin fearful of him; a man who was so willing to do what was necessary, he would accept being named a demon by others, and he would go so far as to name the Gods as his enemy. Was this the madness that sustained him? Was this the very madness that earned him the title of 'Demon King'? However pragmatic he was, even Ozpin still had his ideals, his ethics and morals, which had prevented him from doing things he considered distasteful, barbaric, and outright inhumane.

Yet here was a man, a _student_ , who would gladly cross those lines and bear the hate for it, and Ozpin had to wonder if he would become a primary obstacle to his plans in the future.

 _No, as much as I hate to admit it, his unparalleled intellect is a vital asset too valuable to dispose of,_ Thought Ozpin grimly, _For now, working with him is more beneficial than working against him._

And so, he bit his pride, and with a heavy sigh, he reluctantly said, "I will concede that our training standards for Huntsmen have been low, in general. However, I find it a little too much to send them on dangerous missions just to discern who is weak and who is not."

"Weeding out the weak serves the purpose of discerning who needs retraining," Said Nobunaga, "Through this, we can ensure they will learn of the dangers of the battlefield, and that they will take greater care the next time they embark on missions."

Ozpin nodded, conceding the point.

"Even so, I certainly did not expect there to be a massive horde of Grimm in Sector Three," Said Nobunaga, "Wasn't it supposed to be one of the safer mission zones, with a more minuscule population of Grimm?"

"It was safer, but like you, I don't know the cause behind this," Said Ozpin, "Unless..."

"Someone artificially brought them there," Nobunaga concluded, "It is apparent the Abyss is undertaking a secretive effort of sorts in that particular area, and it is apparent the teams in that area were attacked by such massive hordes to conceal the true identity of it; it was no mere coincidence they were attacked there, and by such numbers."

"You do have a point," Said Ozpin, "Meaning the fault is not entirely on those who stirred the hornet's nest; just to be safe, I'll have to issue a notice prohibiting missions into that same area, at least for a few days or so, and until I receive reports that the area has become safer."

"That is wise," Nobunaga noted, "In the meantime, I'll be consulting with Shingen and Kenshin on intensifying the training of our respective groups."

In the time they spent at Beacon, Nobunaga and Shingen had assembled their own gathering of like-minded students, treating them as retainers of sorts for their respective clans. Shingen had team JNPR as retainers for the Takeda Clan, and Nobunaga had team PCAN as retainers for the Oda Clan. Kenshin already had many followers of Bishamonten, though only team CFVY could be considered retainers of the Uesugi Clan.

"If that is all, I will take my leave," Said Nobunaga, and he turned and left.

When he did, Ozpin slumped back in his chair, rubbing his head furiously in a terrible attempt to stave off his headache.

 _After this, I'm going to have to make a few calls to some people as well, people who won't take kindly to the recent news regarding this incident,_ Thought Ozpin, _And of course, I'll probably have to talk with Ironwood as well, seeing that his experiment was put in danger as well._

And steeling himself, he brought out his scroll and began making calls.

IIOII

The assembled members of team PCAN stood rigidly and sweated uncomfortably, awaiting the possible rebuking from General Ironwood as he slowly paced around, eyeing them with such scrutiny that it made them want to be anywhere but in front of the general. Penny was the calmer out of the four, only pursing her lips, while the other three felt beads of cold sweat streaming down their skin.

Adding to their concern was Professor Peter Poledina, a middle-aged rotund man, well known among many in the Atlesian military brass for being an expert engineer and technician and his part in developing and improving many of the weaponry currently in Atlas' employ, from the Paladin mechs' armament to the more sophisticated automated turrets, though the latter was an experimental work in progress.

"So, let me get this straight," Said Peter, "You encountered a massive swarm of Grimm in an area as safe as Sector Three, and nearly endangered both yourselves and my daughter?"

Naples gulped nervously, saying, "Yes, sir. But honestly, we didn't expect we'd encounter that kind of danger. I mean-"

"I'm aware of that," The rotund scientist interjected, "What I'm saying is that Penny was in great danger, and you do realise she could have been killed in such a situation, yes?"

"Professor, you shouldn't be too hard on them," Said Ironwood, slightly assuaging the students' fears, "Even I did not expect such a scenario to happen, or that your daughter and her teammates would face such danger; they are not to blame for any danger your daughter faced. Also, all four of them returned safe and sound, sustaining no fatalities. Quite an achievement considering the situation then."

Peter looked as if he wanted to argue, but seeing the logic in Ironwood's reasoning, he chose not to speak.

"Still, there's no evidence to explain the sudden influx of Grimm in that area, despite our best efforts to discern why," Said Peter, "Too many whys and too little answers for them, and I hate dealing with unknowns."

"I see your point," Said Ironwood, "Even so, we'll need to double the Atlesian Garrisons at the towns and villages in the Sector; we can't risk any of them being attacked."

"Sir, if I may?" Said Alizarin.

"What is it, Corporal?" Said Ironwood.

"I and the commander believe someone is using some sort of method to artificially breed Grimm in that area," He said, "That could explain why there were so many Grimm in one place, and in Sector Three."

"You really think so?" Asked Ironwood.

"Aye, General," Saluted Penny, "Granted, it's just a theory of ours, but it holds the most plausibility."

Peter nodded, saying, "It does make some sense, though how or why the culprits bred Grimm is still unknown."

Ironwood shook his head, saying, "It's no use dwelling on it; we'll just have to hope the Grimm can be cleared out of that area in Sector Three by then."

"Sir, may I be permitted to ask one question?"

The one asking was Ciel, and Peter replied by saying, "A question about what?"

"Was Penny always very strong?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter said, though his gut told him the conversation would turn the wrong way.

"I mean, when we were running in the forest, Penny lifted Alizarin and carried him on her shoulder like he was weightless," Ciel stated, "I mean, it wasn't with any sort of difficulty, as far as I could tell, and there's no way any human being could run half as fast as a motorcycle."

That raised more questions, with Alizarin and Naples looking at her with raised eyebrows, and Peter and Ironwood exchanging glances of concern. Penny, on the other hand, was beginning to fidget nervously, and the others were quick to detect that.

"Commander, is something the matter?" Asked Alizarin.

"U-Um, no, it's fine, really, n-nothing at all," Said Penny, her words clipped and brief with a slight stutter.

Alizarin and the others, however, did not buy it, and reading Penny's emotions was like reading an open book, transparent and bare for all to see.

"Pardon me for asking, but I just can't take my mind off that time," Said Ciel.

"Um, it's because..."

No words could form in Penny's mouth, her fear and anxiety getting the better of her.

"Is it because you have prosthetics?" Asked Alizarin, eliciting looks of questioning from his teammates.

"Um, yes! But I don't want them easily seen by anyone," Said Penny quickly, playing along, "It's just, um... private reasons! Yes, that's why!"

Alizarin nodded, seemingly satisfied, while Peter and Ironwood shared glances of relief, thankful that Penny's secret was not yet exposed. Ciel and Naples looked as if they wanted to inquire further, but a sharp glance from Alizarin made them remain quiet.

 _You think Alizarin knows something?_ Ciel thought, sharing a knowing glance with Naples.

 _Don't ask me, ask him!_ Was the thought Naples communicated back to her, _Besides, Penny doesn't want to talk about it, and neither does Alizarin; I don't we'll go far asking about it._

 _But still!_ Ciel wanted to think back, but was interrupted when she saw Ironwood's eyes on her.

"Miss Soleil, is something the matter?" Asked Ironwood.

"Uh, it's nothing, Sir," Ciel quickly replied.

"Really now?" Ironwood said, seemingly unconvinced, "No matter, as you all know, Penny is equipped with the latest prosthetics that grant enhanced strength and agility, made with the most advanced technology to date. And as Penny said, she doesn't want them easily seen for personal reasons, so it would be best if you do not question her about it, understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" The Atlesian soldiers chorused.

"Very well, you are all dismissed," Said Ironwood, and they turned to leave.

As soon as the young Atlesian students left, Peter was quick to say, "That was too close for comfort, General. Anymore questioning, and the secret of the experiment would have been revealed."

"Aye, and it's good that Alizarin made that assumption," Said Ironwood, "Still, we ought to have Penny be more careful about displaying her hidden strengths as a disguised cyborg; any more displays, and she'd be caught red-handed."

"I'll go talk to her later about that, General," Said Peter.

 _Let's just hope no one else finds out about this,_ Thought Ironwood, _It's already hard enough dealing with the White Fang and Salem's agents, and I don't need anymore on my plate to deal with._

IIOII

Penny sat down nervously on a chair, nervously twiddling with her thumbs at how close her secret was to being revealed. Alizarin was a sharp man, and Penny had the suspicions he knew something, though Penny had the slim hope that he would remain ignorant of it. Ciel and Naples on the other hand, they looked as if they wanted to know more, and she simply could not let them know; if they did, she would be locked in a dark place once again, isolated from a society that would perhaps hate and fear her for being an android, and she did not want that.

If she were to be locked away, she could never again hope to meet the new friends she had come to treasure; friend Kenshin, the stoical, kind yet stern Head Priest of Bishamonten; friend Ruby, the socially-awkward girl with an obsession with weaponry; the friends of her own team, though Ciel was excluded, since she knew Ciel was disinterested in being a friend.

"Commander?"

She looked up and saw Alizarin, who looked at her with concern.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Um, no, it's nothing," Penny denied, trying to hide her anxiety.

"Is that so? Mind if I get you a drink, then?" He said.

"Um, sure! A can of Pumpkin Pete's soda would be nice," She said.

Yet even as Alizarin went to fetch drink for the both of them, Penny was left with worry, thinking just how she was going to keep her secret a secret, especially from one as sharp as the fox Faunus.

 _Oh, dear Oum, how am I going to tell him!?_ Penny thought as she panicked, _He did say that I have some sort of prosthetics, but what if he doesn't buy it himself? What if he knows more about me than I think!? If he does, how am I going to tell him!? How am I going to broker the news to him if he does find out?_

"Commander? Your soda."

Penny nearly jumped in her seat, almost yelping in surprise as she saw Alizarin, his hands each holding a can of soda.

"Oh, um, thank you," Penny said awkwardly, then took the offered can of soda as Alizarin sat down next to her.

As they opened their soda cans and drank, Penny felt an awkward, pregnant silence develop between the two of them, unsure of what to say to her teammate that she had begun to regard as more a friend than a mere teammate.

"Commander," Alizarin began, "Is there something you don't want the others to know?"

Penny nearly spat out her soda in surprise, and tried to feign ignorance as she said, "Um, what do you mean? Is it regarding my prosthetics?"

Alizarin, however, merely gave her a wordless look, one that spoke of his desire to talk about the matter, and Penny knew there was no avoiding this. And she was thankful that they were alone, and with no one else eavesdropping on their conversation.

With a sigh, Penny's smile faded, replaced with a look of worry as she said, "There's... something about me that the others don't know, Alizarin. And well, I'd rather they don't know about it."

"Does the General and your father know about it?" He asked, and a wordless nod from Penny was the answer.

"It's a classified secret, Alizarin, that's all I can say," Said Penny.

Alizarin merely nodded, and then said to her, "Commander, if there's anything you wish to talk about that you don't want anyone else to know, you may discuss it with me in private."

"Really?" Asked Penny.

"Yes, Commander. I'll be there for you, as a teammate, and a... friend."

To Alizarin, it felt very awkward, saying the word 'friend'; as far as he remembered, he made absolutely few friends throughout his life, most of them Faunus. Yet at the same time, he felt a smile creep onto his lips, as if there was satisfaction to be derived from saying it to Penny.

And to his surprise, he felt Penny's lips touch his as she kissed him, and at that moment, time seemed to stop for him, his brain trying to process if it was real or a mere fantasy.

"Thank you, Alizarin, really," Said Penny, a serene smile adorning her face, "It's great knowing that you care about me."

And Alizarin felt his heart skip a beat.

 _Oh dear, this is... oh, how am I supposed to deal with this?_ Thought Alizarin.

Penny giggled, saying, "Well then, how about we talk about other things tomorrow, then?"

"A-About what?" Alizarin stammered, still unable to get over the kiss he received.

And with a slightly cheeky smile, Penny said, "How about... where to go and what to do for a date?"

Again Alizarin's heart skipped a beat; did she truly just say that?

Penny, feigning ignorance, looked at her scroll and said, "Oh, look at the time! I gotta go now, see you!"

And as Penny rushed off, leaving Alizarin alone, the Faunus placed a hand to the left side of his chest, and he felt his chest hammering rapidly by the second. Placing another hand to his face, he felt heat on his cheeks, a sign that he was blushing.

Eventually, his gaping mouth then closed by itself, and his lips curled into a dreamy smile, and he could not help but maintain that smile, the joy of those few moments too much to ignore.

 _Oh dear, oh dear, the Commander just asked me out on a date! How lucky am I! Oh, my heart, it won't stop hammering in my heart. Oh, why am I blushing so much? When will I stop blushing like a mad fool?_

But Alizarin harboured nothing but joy in his heart, his smile never fading.


	18. Conflicts of the Heart

**A/N: Took longer than a week to write and plan this; been too absorbed in Persona lately, especially Persona Fanfic.**

 **Chapter XVI: Conflicts of the Heart**

When Cardin awoke, his groggy eyelids opened to whitewashed walls and beds, and the piercing light of the above lighting momentarily blinded him as his eyes struggled to adjust. His head was afflicted with minor throbbing, and as he lifted a hand to touch his head, he felt the soft linen of gauze tied in a small bandage around his head.

 _Where... Where am I?_ Cardin thought, still slightly sleepy, _If I remember, we were out in Sector Three, exploring the area, then we... we got attacked by Grimm..._

Recalling that his team was subject to terrible injury, he jumped from his bed clumsily, resulting in him landing ungracefully onto the floor, the throbbing in his head hitting him like a battering ram, and he clutched it in pain.

"Gah!" He cried, drawing the attention of a nearby nurse.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Said the nurse, who knelt down to inspect Cardin more closely.

Looking up, he saw that the nurse was a Faunus, and in normal circumstances, he would have refused her help and cursed at her, but his monstrous headache affected his thinking, and for now, he could not think of that, but rather of his injured teammates instead.

Struggling to get up, holding onto the railing of his bed, he slowly got onto his feet, giving time for his mind to adjust and get out of its stupor. As he did, he found that his teammates were indeed taken back to Beacon safely, all dressed in the same plain hospital gowns he was wearing as well. However, they did not get up to face him and greet him, instead lying comatose in bed, their eyes closed and still. The monitors beside them monotonously and continuously beeped, a sign that their hearts were beating, that they were alive.

Feeling suitably lucid, he slowly walked towards his comatose teammates, memories of their screams of pain flashing through his mind like tidal rapids.

 _"Help! Help!"_

 _"My arm! My arm!"_

 _"Argh! My fucking leg!"_

 _"Somebody help me! Cardin!"_

And as if befouled by disgust, he was hit by the urge to gag at the thought of their blood being spilled, their flesh and bone torn like wet paper. Each time he thought of it, he thought of the possibility that they could have died, and of the gruesome fate they would have shared, had it not been for the hard efforts of the other teams they went with on their mission.

And as he placed a hand on the railing of one of their beds, he gazed into the peaceful, serene-looking face of Dove, his complexion unnaturally pale.

Cardin had never felt more powerless, feeling as if he had failed to protect his teammates due to his lack of power, and his lips trembled as a torrent of emotions flooded through him like a tsunami.

"Mr. Winchester, was it?" Asked the nurse, "Are you okay?"

Having taken a closer look at the Faunus nurse, he saw that he shared the same silver hair and red eyes that Elaine possessed, though she looked less confident than the bartender, and far more demure and innocent, almost a complete counterpart of Elaine. Dressed in white nurse fatigues, she looked like the classic friendly nurse capable of forging close relations with just about anyone she meets.

"My teammates... how are they?" He asked, "When will they wake up?"

"Well..."

The Faunus seemed hesitant to answer, as if fearing the reaction from Cardin were he to hear it.

"Answer me," Cardin said softly, but in a slightly harsh tone.

As if steeling herself, she said, "It's not good for them. All of them."

"What? Why? What the hell happened to them? They did receive treatment, right?"

"They did, and as a result of the peculiar... healing they received, their physical injuries have all but disappeared, as if they didn't even exist in the first place."

"Then what else is wrong?"

Inhaling deeply, the nurse said, "You see Mr. Bronzewing's pale complexion? We just took a few tests, and we discovered that he's suffering from Thalassemia."

"Thalassemia? The hell's that?" Cardin asked.

"In layman's terms, it's a form of blood disorder where his blood cannot properly carry oxygen due to it's component not functioning properly," Said the nurse, "He requires an immediate blood transfusion as a result of that, but the problem is that his blood type's very, very rare, and we're having trouble finding a suitable donor."

Cardin cursed under his breath, and went on to ask, "What about the others? What about Lark and Russel?"

"Mr. Thrush had suffered from severe blood loss, and though he's already received a blood transfusion, it'll be unlikely he'll regain consciousness anytime soon. As for Mr. Lark..."

"Why? What's happened to Sky?"

The nurse sighed, and lowering her voice to a whisper, she said, "I don't know if you're aware of this, but... we've found heavy traces of Angel Dust in Mr. Lark's bloodstream."

Those words hit Cardin like a sledgehammer to the gut; never had he thought of Sky being a drug user, and Angel Dust was a dangerous drug forbidden by the Four Kingdoms - possession of it made one guilty and possibly sentenced to the death penalty. If such information were to leak out, never mind the chaos that would ensue at Beacon, Sky's life would be forfeit.

Becoming slightly frantic, he grabbed the nurse's shoulders so suddenly that the nurse had little time to react, and he asked her, "Is that true? Please tell me that's not true, nurse. Please..."

The nurse, however, lowered her head in response, the look in her eyes telling Cardin that what he heard was no lie, and no fabrication.

At that, Cardin released his grip on the nurse, and he clutched his forehead, as if the revelation of Sky's drug abuse was causing a severe headache that refused to abate.

"Damn it, Sky, why did you keep this from me..." Cardin muttered to himself.

Shaking his head, Cardin then asked the nurse, "What about Russel? How long until he wakes up?"

Hesitant to answer at first, the nurse answered, "...We don't know."

"You don't know?" Cardin asked, his tone becoming less harsh and more pleading.

"The head trauma he sustained was severe, and right now, doctors aren't optimistic that he'll wake up anytime soon," Said the nurse, "For all we know, it may take a week, a month, or-"

"Oum be damned, not forever," Cardin retorted, not wanting to hear it, "...Can nothing else be done?"

Again, the nurse shook her head, and Cardin sighed heavily, nodding in response.

"I... I see. And thank you for telling me."

The nurse nodded in response, saying, "You're welcome. And sorry about what happened to your teammates."

Cardin shook his head, saying, "It's fine, I guess."

Lowering his voice to a whisper, Cardin then asked, "Does... does anyone else know about it? Lark's condition, I mean."

"Well, I believe the Headmaster knows about it already," Said the nurse, "He has asked that we mention no word of it, though, only that we say that he has a terminal condition that requires immediate treatment. "

Given Sky's recent drug abuse, terminal wasn't far off from describing his terrible condition.

"They will have to be transported to the hospital, though, all three of your teammates," Said the nurse, "We simply don't have the facilities to carry out the treatment they need here, and given Mr. Lark's and Mr. Bronzewing's conditions, that is for the best."

Cardin nodded, pursing his lips, his inability to protect his teammates and notice their prior conditions weighing down on his mind.

"Is there anything else you need to know, Sir?" Asked the nurse.

Cardin shook his head, saying, "No, there isn't. And... thanks for telling me this."

The nurse nodded, though before she turned to leave, Cardin asked her, "What's your name, might I ask?"

"Oh, it's Angela. Angela Jackal."

Cardin nodded, and as the nurse left, Cardin slumped down into a nearby chair, the weight of his helplessness crushing him like a colossal weight threatening to crush him flat.

His fists clenched so hard his knuckles became white, and he was filled with the urge to scream in anguish, to release the pent-up frustrations that were building up in his heart. Not wanting to risk worsening things by smashing a wall or any of the infirmary's equipment, he settled for slamming his fist on his knee instead, the pain in his leg incomparable to the pain in his heart.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why the hell did it have to turn out like this!? Why!?_ Cardin thought, _Is it because I'm too weak to protect my teammates? Is it because I lack the power!? It can't be, can it? I mean, we were fighting off so many Grimm we were almost swarmed with 'em, even the other teams were having a hard time fighting them off! And why did Sky and Dove hide their medical conditions from me, their team leader?_

Cardin then buried his face in his hands, and he felt the urge to cry.

 _Why didn't I notice their conditions sooner? Why did they choose to hide it all from me, rather than tell me about it? Is it because I'm a no-good leader who can't do so much as look after his teammates? That's it, isn't it? I'm unsuited for leadership, aren't I? They don't consider me a good leader, that's why they're hiding it from me. They feel they can't entrust me with their burdens at all. Oum be damned, why do I feel so useless?_

And in the confines of the infirmary, Cardin quietly cried out his heart as tears spilled out of his eyes.

IIOII

"So you want time off from school, Mr. Winchester?" Asked Ozpin, examining the tired-looking Cardin before him.

"Yes, that's right, at least a few days," Said Cardin, "I know it's sudden, but..."

"No, I can see the reason why," Said Ozpin, "It's no surprise you'd want time to yourself."

Cardin nodded, and said, "And please... make sure they get the appropriate medical treatment available."

"I'll see what I can do for Mr. Lark and Mr. Bronzewing."

Cardin nodded, and left the office, leaving Ozpin alone with Glynda.

"He seemed really bothered about his teammates," Said Glynda, "For some time, I actually thought he didn't care about them at all."

"That just goes to show Cardin cares more for them than we expected," Said Ozpin, "And the fact Mr. Lark was a drug abuser must've come as a huge shock to him as well."

"Let's just hope no word of it gets out. It wouldn't do for us to come under fire for apparently allowing drug abuse in the school."

"That's something we can agree on."

IIOII

Word of Cardin taking leave from school spread like wildfire, and unsurprisingly, many took in the news with joy on their faces, happy that the infamous bully would not poison their days in school for a while. Some did question the reasons why, though most were apathetic to inquiring why.

Among those who questioned the reason behind his sudden absence was Jaune Arc, prior victim of his bullying, and as he trained alongside his teammates under the tutelage of Shingen, he could not help but wonder why he did not feel satisfied.

"Jaune? Are you alright?" Asked Pyrrha, who was sweating heavily after a recent duel.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. I was just daydreaming for a bit," Jaune replied.

"Jaune, I've known you for months now, and I can tell when there's something on your mind bothering you," The Champion said, "Is it regarding Cardin?"

Jaune sighed, saying, "Ordinarily, I'd be happy that Cardin's not here to try and bully me anymore, or anyone else in the school for a while. It's just... I don't know how to explain it, but for some reason... I don't feel satisfied about it."

"But why? He's a bully, wasn't he?" Asked Pyrrha, "Why show concern for him, all of a sudden?"

"Well... I did encounter him about a few minutes ago, just before we began our training session, and when I looked at his face... he didn't look brash or impulsive as usual. Instead, he had this... dead-eyed look in his face, and when I brushed shoulders against him, he didn't even respond. It's like I was dealing with a robot rather than a bully."

"You're serious?" Asked Pyrrha, her face one of disbelief.

Jaune nodded, saying, "I'm telling you, he wasn't his usual self this time, and I can't tell why."

"Oi! You two! How long are you gonna stay there and chat? It's your turn already!" Nora called out, directing their attention to the sparring ring.

"I'm guessing you won again?" Pyrrha replied, picking up her spear and shield.

"Yup! Don't mean to downplay little Ren-Ren here, but I'm the best fighter this round!" Nora enthusiastically replied.

Jaune shook his head, a smile on his face, before saying to Pyrrha, "Shall we?"

Pyrrha's response was to smile back, and together, they returned to the sparring ring, eager to hone their skills in combat.

IIOII

Cardin found himself aimlessly wandering the streets of Vale at night, listless and dejected from the shock of today's events. The hustle and bustle of the night did little to lift spirits, the random bits of chatter between passersby registering merely as noise in his ears.

As he walked, he had little to do other than think, think of his past and of the events that led to his initiation into Beacon. He thought of the lack of attention that he received from his parents in his early childhood, and his desire and attempts to gain their attention, only for them to be unfruitful. When he was pressed into entering Beacon to gain Huntsman certification and carry on the family legacy, he felt he could hardly care about wealth and status, and he could hardly care if his conduct was not exemplary; it seemed worthless in comparison to attaining what he truly wanted: His parents' love.

 _And yet, I chose to cheat my way through my work assignments and blackmail others into doing them for me,_ Thought Cardin glumly, _And I failed to properly look after my teammates, now they get hurt on my watch, two of them probably can't ever return to Beacon, and Russel's in a coma, and doctors don't know when he'll ever wake up. Some aspiring Huntsman I am._

He then found himself wandering down a familiar path, one that he walked over a week ago before his suspension. He remembered coming here to unwind, having suffered humiliation at the hands of Nobunaga. He vaguely remembered the time he vomited on the pavement, the influence of the alcohol overwhelming his senses before he fell unconscious and was subsequently reported for underage drinking.

And he found himself in front of a familiar set of dark, heavy doors, the oppressive feeling of the colour somehow alluring to him. It was almost as if he felt the unconscious need to visit that woman's bar again, perhaps only to drink himself into a stupor to forget the stresses of the say.

 _Funny that I find myself coming back here,_ Thought Cardin, _Then again, even if I don't come back here, I'd probably find another bar to unwind at; I really feel like drinking my troubles away right now._

Inhaling deeply, he pushed open the dark, heavy doors, and his eyes took in the familiar scenery of the classy, retro bar he last visited. Hardly did it change since his last visit, though it was only a week ago; the bar was uncrowded as usual, the dim yellow lighting and retro decor creating a soothing atmosphere that seemed to calm one's heart and mind during one's visit. His ears registered music that seemed more lax and quiet in comparison to the punk rock and electronic music he always listened to, perhaps one thing he seemed to appreciate this moment.

And surely enough, there was Elaine tending the bar once again in the same outfit as last time, a cancer stick burning itself as she inhaled puffs of the toxic nicotine. Her stoical demeanour greeted him as he walked inside, and hardly did she saw a word as she acknowledged his presence before Cardin sat himself down at the bar.

His lack of a brash and impulsive attitude was not lost on the bartender, and she offhandedly mentioned, "Rough day?"

Cardin found himself nodding, saying, "You got that right."

Elaine nodded, then went to pouring a glass of ice-cold beer that she promptly placed in front of Cardin.

"Take a seat," Said Elaine, "Bar's open 'till 1.30 am. I'm not cleaning up after you, though."

Cardin chuckled at that, saying, "Not promising I ain't making a mess."

And he chugged down the pint of beer, the cold liquid going smoothly down his throat. Yet weak as he was to liquor, one pint was not enough to intoxicate him, and Elaine passed him another glass.

Yet instead of chugging it down, he slowly sipped it instead, and his facial expression became more anguished as the hours passed by, the guilt of past events weighing down on him.

Barely into his second glass, Cardin heard Elaine say, "You look as if you've made a terrible mistake, I might say."

Cardin then looked Elaine in the eye, and felt the want to retort, perhaps saying that she did not understand a thing. As he looked into her eyes though, he felt that Elaine held a knowing look in those crimson windows of hers, and he chose to hold his tongue, wanting to hear what Elaine had to say on the matter.

"You know?" Asked Cardin, "Am I that obvious?"

"As obvious as an open book," Elaine remarked, "I've seen that look a number of times in my time as a bartender here, just one of many kinds of faces I get to see in my line of work."

"Huh," Cardin muttered, "Guess I don't have that good of a poker face, or I wasn't using one at all."

"I'd say it's the latter. You didn't look like you were bothering with hiding your troubled expression."

More silence passed between them, and now Cardin was into his third pint with no signs of stopping, and by then, he was slightly tipsy, though not in danger of puking yet.

"Y'know..." Cardin mumbled, his words slurring slightly, "I just got back from a... a Huntsman mission, with all my teammates, and it involved treading deeply to a Grimm-infested forest. And y'know what happened?"

Elaine heard enough of such stories to know where this was going.

"We all got screwed over!" Cardin exclaimed, too inebriated to care about his surroundings, "We all got so injured we had to go to hospital for treatment! I mean, my teammates had to, while I got mere scratches! And that's not all! Turns out, one of them's in a deep coma, one's got Thalassemia, and one's found guilty of drug abuse! How's that for Huntsmen!?"

The Faunus bartender could see tears threatening to spill out of Cardin's eyes as he poured out his frustration.

"I failed them all," He rambled, "I couldn't protect them, I couldn't lessen their pain, I didn't even take notice of this drug abuse or Thalassemia shit two of my teammates were dealing with! What good am I as a team leader, if I can't do something so simple as this!?"

Elaine sighed; the poor boy must have felt the need to vent his frustrations so badly. Thankfully enough, he wasn't doing this somewhere in public, or else he would have regretted it later on.

Even so, something needed to be done, or else the boy would hurt himself in his intoxicated state.

"You know, I've been in your position once," Said Elaine, gaining Cardin's attention, "Made mistakes back then as well, not unlike yours."

"You were a Huntsman?" Asked Cardin.

"Aye, until I quit. Was about a year ago I gave up the job," Said Elaine, "Been working this bar since."

Cardin then stared at the pint in his hand, half-empty, considering the words Elaine just said.

"So you screwed up badly, just like me?" Said Cardin.

"That's what I said, boy. Unfortunately for me, I can't ever go back to being a Huntsman, even if I begged and pleaded, and there's no bringing back the dead," Said Elaine, "Sometimes I still hear their screams in my sleep."

Cardin remained silent, listening on as the bartender spoke.

"How badly did you screw up?" Asked Cardin.

Elaine gave a sad smile at that.

"Enough to last a lifetime."

Inebriated as he was, Cardin knew when someone was speaking with sorrow in one's voice, and he chose to remain quiet as he drank away his sorrows for the rest of the night. By then, Cardin began hiccuping and wobbling unsteadily in his seat, his face flushed red from the blood rushing in his cheeks. Unable to maintain a straight posture, he rested his head on the bar counter, five empty glasses adorning his space.

"Y'know..." Muttered Cardin, "In the past, I wouldn't even think 'bout d-drinkin' in a place run by a Faunus; I'm one o' those Faunus-haters, see."

"Then why are you doing just that?" Elaine asked.

Cardin hiccuped for a moment, before saying, "I ain't sure myself, just that... since my fuck up with my mission and not knowing about this illness and drug abuse two of my teammates suffered from, I feel as if... as if I needed someplace to spill away all my troubles and all, and somewhere where no one's gonna give a shit about this drunkard rambling about shit."

Elaine, however, felt there was more to it than Cardin was letting on.

"You sure it's just that?" She asked, "I hope it's not just a lame excuse for you to see someone."

"Well... maybe it is, however lame an excuse it was," Said Cardin, "I don't know, really... I just feel like I needed some... special company tonight."

"Special company, you say?" Asked Elaine.

Before she could get an answer, however, Cardin chose that moment to fall asleep, accentuated by his obnoxiously loud snoring which drew the attention of more than a few of the bar's patrons.

Sighing heavily in exasperation, she took the beer glasses and placed them in the sink, before moving to carry Cardin to the upper floor via a slightly narrow staircase, and Elaine wondered just how did the wooden steps not creak under their combined weight; Cardin proved far heavier than she expected, and the fact that he was out cold did not help one bit.

Opening a polished oak door, she opened it to reveal a sizeable, decently furnished room, replete with all the bare necessities of a small multi-functional room that served as her home; a small, boxy, black television the size of a large microwave oven; a one-person bed, covered with white linen bed sheets and a chestnut brown blanket neither too thick nor too thin, perfect for providing just the right amount of warmth, a thick, fluffy pillow to provide comfort for an aching head; a small oaken table, plain and bereft of any intricate design, large enough for two people, two chairs of similar colour and make positioned next to it.

Groaning in exasperation at the heavy weight of her dead-drunk patron turned de facto guest, she unceremoniously plumped him down onto the floor, then proceeded to slide open her plain, grey coloured wardrobe, and took out an extra pillow and blanket for Cardin, which she promptly used to give Cardin some measure of comfort in his sleep. He would still have to sleep on the floor, as the bed might not hold his weight, but it would do.

Before she returned to work - still an hour before closing time, she could hear Cardin mutter, "Elaine... does anyone tell you you're one of the prettiest girls ever...?"

Was he being serious? It was just the alcohol's influence, right?

"Elaine... I'm sorry for insulting you the first time we met," He continued muttering, "Mind if I visit again?"

Elaine found herself sighing for the umpteen time as she descended the stairs and returned to the bar, ready to serve any patrons still waiting for their drinks.

 _Bloody hell, what the hell is happening with my life?_


	19. Ill Tidings, Part I

**A/N: Back with another chapter, and I proudly declare my exams are over! Now that I'm on a two-week break, I'll try to churn out more chapters to make up for my absence. For those who waited patiently all this time, I thank you for your patience.**

 **And allow me to commemorate that this story has reached over 9,700 views! Thanks for the support!**

 **With that, let the saga continue!**

 **Vein Bloodborne:** Thanks for the review.

 **Dracus6:** Sorry, but I'm not doing a Samurai Warriors x Akame ga Kill crossover anytime soon.

 **Osheen Nevoy:** Good to know it was entertaining. And thanks for pointing out my mistake; I did intend for only four characters to be transported to the other universe, and they have no split personalities whatsoever. In short, you're not missing anything - at least for now.

 **Chapter XVII: Ill Tidings, Part I**

Cardin stirred groggily as rays of sunlight filtered into his vision, stirring him from his slumber as he sat up on the bed. As his vision became clearer, one thing that made itself obvious to him was the fact that he was not in his room, but someone else's. Moreover, he was sleeping on the floor, and as a result his back was unimaginably stiff as a result.

He remembered drinking himself into a stupor in Elaine's bar, the Drunken Brawler, though his memory of last night was terribly hazy. That, and his migraine was probably the result of the brutal hangover he currently suffered from, and Cardin found it particularly annoying to have to endure the incessant pain in his head.

 _Not a great start to my morning..._ Thought Cardin as he stood up, stretching his limbs and yawning loudly, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes.

He looked around the room and found it homely and pleasant, yet fully functional and rather utilitarian, the oak-laminated floors and white walls reflecting a simplistic, plebeian feel to the place. This was a stark comparison to his own, decorated with all manner of gaudy, tasteless-looking, luxurious furniture as befitting of a family as rich as Cardin's, its walls decorated with posters of punk rock music bands and other trends popular with the modern youth of Remnant. The furniture in question was not his choice, placed in his room by decision of his parents.

He heard snoring to his left, and he found Elaine sleeping soundly on her dainty-looking bed, her ears twitching ever so slightly in her slumber.

Looking at her, Cardin felt that she looked immensely peaceful, almost like a beautiful maiden cursed to slumber eternally. Her soft, porcelain skin, her thin lips that seemed so inviting, her long strands of silver hair, cascading down her shoulders like the finest sheets of silk and satin, her beauty would easily make other women green with envy, and men would undoubtedly come seeking to take her as a mate.

Part of him suspected some would only view her as a trophy to be taken, as if her dignity and integrity as a woman did not matter.

Gently, he reached out with his hand and brushed a few stray strands from her face, revelling in the beauty of the woman before him as he continued to stare, and a smile slowly crept its way onto his face, a smile of contentment and joy.

 _To think she said that she committed so many mistakes as a Huntsman..._ He thought, _What could've she been talking about, I wonder? Would she be as peaceful back then, before she chose to retire and become a bartender instead?_

Just then, he heard her stir awake as her eyelids fluttered open, her crimson eyes still half-lidded from sleepiness. Cardin quickly withdrew his hand, gulping nervously, hoping that Elaine did not see what he just did. He turned around, hoping that his blush was well-hidden from the Wolf Faunus.

"...Is it morning already?" Elaine mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Um, yeah, it is," Cardin quickly said, willing for his heartbeat to slow down.

Yawning loudly, Elaine stretched her arms as she climbed out of bed, and upon seeing Cardin, she said, "Good morning to you, then. Slept well?"

"Well, mostly," Cardin said, "Back feels rather stiff, though."

"Sorry about that, but my bed wouldn't hold you," Elaine said, "That, and I don't really have a couch you can use."

"Yeah... I noticed," Said Cardin, "Mind if we get some breakfast?"

Elaine wordlessly shrugged at that, and they moved downstairs to the bar, devoid of customers in the morning hours. Elaine moved to the back of the bar and into the kitchen, where she began cooking a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon with a side of baked beans. Cardin waited patiently at one of the tables, adopting a posture of a man in deep thought as his face rested on his joined hands.

A few minutes later, Elaine emerged from the kitchen with two hot, steaming plates of appetising food, setting them down on the table with two cups of hot tea as she sat opposite Cardin.

As they tucked into their meals, a comfortable silence existed between the two, both content with exchanging no words as they filled their bellies.

"Hey... Elaine?" Cardin said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Remember last night, when you said... you made enough mistakes for a lifetime?" Cardin asked, sounding as polite as possible.

Elaine's face fell at that, and Cardin was quick to apologise, saying, "Sorry, shouldn't have pried."

"It's fine," Said Elaine, "It's just been a while since I last talked about it."

Cardin sighed saying, "l just wonder though... do I truly have what it takes to be a Huntsman? To be a leader? After my last debacle, I... find myself quite lacking."

Elaine could tell that Cardin felt inadequate as man and a leader, and was suffering from a lack of confidence after having it shattered so terribly, and if last night's words were anything to go by, he felt ashamed of himself for failing to take notice of his teammates ailments.

"Everyone fucks up every now and then," Said Elaine, "Some can even fuck up on magnitudes worse that what happened with you, really."

Cardin gave her his rapt attention as she continued, "Some fuck up out of hubris, of arrogance, some due to poor preparation and planning, some due to genuine ignorance. Point is, we can fuck up for any kind of reason, and suffer the consequences as a result. That doesn't mean you can't learn from it, though."

"What do you mean?" Asked Cardin.

"Basically, you know and understand where you went wrong, and you can learn how to improve from that," Said Elaine, "How to become a better person, a better Huntsman. Don't forget that bitter experience, because it will serve as a reminder and a learning experience on how to be better and why. Understand me?"

Cardin nodded wordlessly.

"You can still strive to be a better Huntsman right now, if you want. All you need to do is put in the effort, and learn from your mistakes and past experience as you grow. Do that, and you will find that you can be so much more. In the end, though, that's completely up to you. Whatever kind of person you want to be, that depends on your decisions and actions as a man."

Cardin remained silent, allowing himself to digest the meaning of the words she had uttered. He found they held much meaning, meaning that applied to any kind of life no matter your social background or circumstance.

He knew, deep within, that to be a better man, he needed to make the concerted effort to do so, yet allowed himself to become an utter wretch to others simply because of the bitterness he held towards life, due in no small part to the parents who paid little to no attention. He used the facade of a Faunusphobe to soothe his own loneliness, to hide his thirst for love and acceptance.

He acted as a bully with an air of superiority because he chose to, just so that he could continue to act like a stronger man, one who needed no cajoling or guidance to grow as a warrior. He felt that were he to truly come to terms with his own faults and weaknesses, he would lose his worth as a man, and have to be reliant on others just to get through the grueling challenges of life.

Even more so, with the arrival of the Edonese students, he feared that were he to ever truly abandon his facade of a bruised ego each time he lost to them in a spar, he would become nothing, less than nothing.

 _Yet here I am, confiding in a Faunus - who I'm acquainted with only for a day or two, baring all my insecurities for the world to see,_ Thought Cardin, _Oh, what an irony..._

Despite this, he felt a weight in his chest lifting slightly, ever since he came clean with her about his troubles, as if it were the soothing remedy he desperately sought for all this time. Discarding all notions of a Faunusphobe bully of a student, he found that he was really just a young man plagued by confidence issues and a lack of love, desperately looking for some form of comfort to his woes.

And here it was, in the form of a Faunus bartender, all because he took the time to pour out his frustrations and troubles in front of her.

Having finished his food, he greedily gulped down his glass of water before setting it down, and said to Elaine, "Thanks, for today and yesterday. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Said Elaine, "You need to unwind, just remember this bar and the opening hours. Breakfast's on me, this time."

Cardin nodded, and turned to leave the bar, though not before turning around to ask something.

Elaine, however, beat him to it, saying, "Last night's tab's on me, just this once."

Cardin smiled sheepishly, saying, "I was planning on paying, actually. But nevermind, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

And Cardin left the bar, leaving Elaine alone with two pairs of empty plates and glasses. Her earlier stoical expression faded to a more glum, sour look, as if she ate the worst poison ever to be ingested.

"Why the hell did I do that...? It's not as if he'll be around for long..."

IIOII

It was in the wards of the Vale General Hospital that Cardin's team members - or soon to be ex-members - were hospitalised for their ailments, and it was here that he paid them a visit. Russel and Lark remained unconscious, the former from his severe head trauma, the latter from being sedated heavily to deal with the worst of his withdrawal symptoms. As such, only Dove was in the condition to talk with Cardin.

He looked far paler than normal since the last time he saw him, his arm hooked to a bag of donated blood, the crimson substance slowly being fed to his body in a slow, steady flow. His eyes looked dimmer than usual, lacking the usual rebellious fire borne they used to display. When he saw Cardin enter, his eyes gazed upon him for the briefest of moments, before turning away to become transfixed on the whitewashed wall in front of him - as he had for the past two hours.

"Hey, Dove," Said Cardin, taking a chair to sit down next to him, "You feeling okay?"

Dove slowly shook his head, looking utterly dejected.

"No," Was all he said, a distant look in his eyes.

Cardin nodded, and though he was no expert in reading people, he could see that Dove was in no mood to talk, and so he merely sat there, neither of them exchanging so much as a single gesture.

 _I wonder just why Dove didn't tell me a thing about his Thalassemia,_ Cardin thought, _And why does he look so dejected? Why does he look as if it's the end of the world for him?_

Such were the thoughts swimming in his head, yet as Cardin moved his lips to ask, it was Dove who broke the silence.

"It's over..."

"What?" Cardin said, "What do you mean?"

"It's over... my dream of being a Huntsman... gone up in flames..." Dove muttered, suddenly shedding tears of sorrow.

"Dove? Why are you crying? What's the matter?" Asked Cardin.

Dove suddenly clenched his sheets harder, his whole body trembling as a torrent of emotions flowed through his mind, his tears flowing continuously as they stained the white bed sheets.

"I always wanted to become a Huntsman, Cardin," Said Dove, his voice trembling with raw emotion, "All my life, people ridiculed me, saying I wouldn't be a good Huntsman, that I was a no-good weakling. I wanted to prove them wrong so badly... to rub it in their faces that they were wrong all along."

Cardin remained silent as he continued, "I trained and trained, hoping to become strong enough to be a Huntsman, and I made sure to study hard, just so I can get into Beacon and the certification to be a full-fledged Huntsman."

Dove then laughed mirthlessly, saying, "Then I suddenly felt light-headed and fainted, and I was quickly rushed to a hospital. That's when I discovered I had Thalassemia. A very rare case of late-onset Thalassemia in the beta stage."

"Beta Thalassemia? What does that mean?" Cardin asked.

Dove's head dropped low, and with the voice of a man devoid of purpose, he said, "That I won't live past early adulthood, maybe thirty, if I'm lucky."

Cardin leaned back into his chair, the implications of Dove's condition dawning on him.

"You won't ever be coming back to Beacon again, are you?" Asked Cardin.

A mirthless smile was Dove's answer, and Cardin knew he would not be seeing him anywhere on the academy's premises again.

"You must hate me for keeping such a thing secret from you," Dove suddenly said, "Maybe you think me worthless-"

"What makes you think that?" Cardin interjected, his tone harsh and sharp, "What makes you think I hate you for keeping this secret from me?"

"But... but I kept such a thing secret from you for months now, and this is a severe issue most people would have trouble trying to forgive," Dove stated, "Furthermore, I betrayed your trust, Cardin. I lied when I said I was as healthy as any other Huntsman, you have reason to mistrust me."

"I know, Dove. Believe me, I know," Cardin said, "But quite frankly, I'm not the only one with secrets; you're not the only one who wants so desperately to prove people wrong by becoming a Huntsman."

Dove stared at Cardin, wanting to know the meaning behind his words.

"I became a Huntsman so that I wouldn't have to be beholden to my parents' whims and fancies, that I wouldn't have to remain a prim and proper aristocrat who's stuck with adopting a mask everywhere he goes," Said Cardin, "They gave me every material goody I asked for, but never the one thing I desired most: their love."

At the mention of his parents, Cardin's face turned bitter and grave, and he said, "When I asked to enroll into Beacon, they never questioned or complained, but not because they believed it was my calling. No, it was because they believed my status as a Huntsman would benefit the household more, give additional prestige to the Winchester name."

Cardin inhaled deeply, pinching his nose to stave the headache that followed.

"I've hidden as many things from you as you have hidden from me, Dove. Neither of us are innocent in that regard," He said, "I just want you to know that you're not alone in this."

Dove nodded, and Cardin then stood up, saying, "I have to go now. Rest well, okay?"

"Yeah, I will," Said Dove, "Thanks for visiting me today."

Cardin smiled at that, saying, "It was the least I could do for my teammate."

IIOII

Before long, days turned to weeks, and in the blink of an eye, a month had passed since the fateful events in Vale's Sector Three. Elaine became Cardin's de facto therapist, always lending a sympathetic ear to Cardin each time he talked of his troubles, never failing to offer good advice as solution for each. Each day, Cardin made sure to visit his teammates in hospital, making small talk with them and at times offering small gifts.

The shows of kindness and friendliness proved a surprise to Dove and Sky, who admittedly never saw such a side of him before their hospitalisation, but they nonetheless appreciated it.

With each visit to Elaine, Cardin found his own friendship with Elaine deepening, their bond growing stronger, and through his more frequent patronage of the bar, he became acquainted with her two children, Eddard and Elise, seven and six years old respectively, their father's identity unknown to both them and him. When he broached the topic of said father, however, Elaine remained tight-lipped, and he pursued the matter no further.

Cardin, however, never returned to Beacon throughout the month, still feeling unworthy and unready to bear the mantle of aspirant Huntsman for the time being. Having talked with Ozpin, he managed to arrange for an extension of his leave, though the Headmaster was firm in reminding him that he could not hope to cut classes for too long, despite what happened.

As for the matter of Cardin's parents, they happened to be away on a business trip - one of many they departed on throughout his childhood, stating in a letter that they would return in about two months' time. Having grown used to their long absences, Cardin merely chucked the letter into a forgotten corner, able to do little but complain and curse behind their backs.

In Elaine's house, Cardin was now the acting caretaker of Elaine's children in her absence, having gone to purchase groceries to restock the kitchen and bar, and as of now, they were currently watching another season of Pumpkin Pete's Adventures, a popular children's animated TV show that the two Wolf Faunus children went raving made about each time it aired on television.

And him being ever so vulnerable to their young, innocent charms, relented each time they wished to watch an episode.

Elise giggled happily as she watched her favourite hero, Pumpkin Pete, best yet another villain that dared threaten his friends, saying, "Yeah! Pumpkin Pete's the best!"

"He's always so strong!" Eddard remarked, equally jovial, "You think so, Big Bro?"

Big Bro, that was the name the two children took to calling their caretaker, who said, "I believe so too, Eddy. I mean, he's got to be strong in order to take out all the baddies, don't you think?"

"That's so right! He's the strongest hero ever!" Said Eddard.

"We'll see about that," Said Cardin, chuckling to himself.

Minutes passed, and eventually, the episode had finished airing, leaving the two children satisfied, yet somewhat disappointed.

"Aw... over already?" Said Elise.

"There'll be another episode next week, you know," Said Cardin, "Same day, same time."

"But that means another week of waiting," Elise said, pouting with puffed cheeks.

"Where's mom, though?" Wondered Eddard, "Why isn't she back yet? She's not lost, is she?"

At that, Cardin looked at the time displayed on his scroll, and said, "Now that you mention it, it's already nearly 11.30 a.m. It's not like her to be this late."

Before Cardin could respond with a call, however, his scroll displayed an incoming call from Elaine, but he had to question the coincidence of this call being in tandem with Elaine's delayed returned. With precaution, he answered, and what he saw quickly made him worried.

Elaine was bound and gagged, tied to a chair in the middle of a dark looking room making the background non-discernible. In front of the camera was a masked Faunus, his bone-white mask giving away his allegiance and identity as a White Fang soldier.

" _Hello there,_ " Said the masked grunt, " _Is this Cardin Winchester?_ "

With a guarded, cautious tone, he asked, " _Who's asking?_ "

" _Just a man, looking for a little ransom,_ " He said arrogantly, " _Point is, I have your good friend captive, and if you want her alive, come alone and with ten thousand Lien. Deadline's 3 p.m. Address will be sent to your scroll later. And no bringing the police or any soldier, or she gets it. Understand me?_ "

And before Cardin could retort, the call was ended, and Eddard and Elise were left frantically hoping for their mother's safety.

"Big Bro, what do we do!?" Said a panicked Eddard, "We have to help mom!"

"But they said he has to go there alone!" Said Elise, "Big Bro, please don't go alone! It's dangerous!"

"I know, I know," Cardin said, "But he means business, and that means I can't bring in the police or the army. Don't worry though, I'll find a way to bring her back safely, okay?"

"But-"

"Trust me," Said Cardin, "I'll find a way."

With their big brother speaking so reassuringly, they could only take comfort in the knowledge he had a plan up his sleeve.

Yet, as Cardin thought of a way to rescue Elaine, he first had to find safe haven for the two children in his absence. His home and Elaine's were definitely out of the question, and that left him with too few options, a direct result of his cold, boisterous attitude towards the other students at Beacon - and quite possibly others in general. He thought of sending them to the police station, but given that Elaine's kidnappers knew his number, he had a hunch they learned of her children as well, and they could simply attack the police to seize them.

 _Complete the process of elimination, and I'm left with only one option: the pineapple head called Nobunaga,_ Thought Cardin, _A real irony, to believe that my once self-declared nemesis is now my best hope for seeing them safe. I just hope he'll listen to my request, at the very least._

Steeling himself for the trial to come, he stood up and said to the two children, "Pack what you can carry, we're going to Beacon."

 **A/N: For those who might be wondering why I'm writing about Cardin in some arcs, it's because I found his character development - and that of team CRDL's - sorely lacking in many areas, making him an atypical bully who can just easily be killed off in the end.**

 **Having watched games like The Witcher, Warhammer, Persona and Yakuza, the depth of character development just remains so shallow in comparison. That's partly why I'm writing more about him, hopefully making him a more interesting character with a vital plot involvement later on.**


	20. Ill Tidings, Part II

**A/N: As of this chapter, I'm celebrating this story receiving over 10,000 views! Thanks so much for the support!**

 **Vein Bloodborne:** Can't argue with that.

 **Chapter XVIII: Ill Tidings, Part II**

News of Cardin's arrival ran amok at Beacon as his skybird touched down at the landing pad, and of the two Faunus children that accompanied him, perplexing those who saw only the Faunusphobic bully weeks before. Wild theories abounded of why the children would even stay near the man, some thinking he coerced them into doing so. Others theories abounded of the possible reasons why Cardin emerged from his self-imposed exile from the school; some believed it was to cause more trouble, poison the students' academic lives further, others that he was here to conjure a scheme behind closed doors.

Cardin paid the rampant rumours no heed as they hastily navigated the school corridors, asking questions to ascertain the location of his ex-nemesis, Nobunaga. Some were hesitant to answer, fearing the consequences should they incur his wrath. Others scorned him, giving no answer save barbs and insults reflecting their hostility; the children were quick to rebuke such insults directed at their 'Big Bro', stunning and confusing many, though Cardin was quick to guide them away and give curt apologies as they moved onward.

Much trouble he encountered, and much scorn he endured, but at last he found his quarry, emerging from a classroom with the rest of teams NKRS and RWBY in a jovial, chipper mood. Wasting no time, he called out, "Wait! Nobunaga!"

The Demon King cast a glance at him, wondering why Cardin had chosen to return to Beacon, his little kitten casting a seething gaze at him in suspicion. Beckoning the others to go on without him, he and Blake turned to face him, intent on settling the matter quickly.

"What is it?" Asked Nobunaga, "Speak quickly, for I have other matters to attend to."

Bracing himself, Cardin said, "I need you to look after these children for me."

Raised eyebrows were the couple's answer, neither expecting a person such as Cardin to make such a request, most especially regarding Faunus.

"I know it sounds strange, and I know I'm asking much of you out of the blue, but please, just look after them for a while. I've got something urgent to take care of and it regards their mother," Cardin said, his tone somewhat pleading.

Looks were exchanged between Nobunaga and Blake, and a common intent was shared between them. Turning to face Cardin, Nobunaga asked, "What is the matter you speak of?"

"I can't say," Cardin said quickly, "Please, I have no one else to turn to, and you're my best option right now."

"Have you thought of talking to your parents about this? Or anyone else, for that matter?" Asked Blake.

Cardin shook his head, saying, "I can't rely on my parents for this, and I have no other trustworthy associates to turn to. Please, can't you listen to my request? Just this once?"

The look on Cardin's face was uncharacteristically sincere and genuine, unlike the previous expressions of arrogance, contempt and domineering superiority Nobunaga was used to, and Blake looked equally surprised at this, unsure of what to make of Cardin's request.

Before any questions could be raised, though, Eddard was quick to say, "Please, mister? Big Bro wants to help our mom, and he can't do that without knowing we're safe."

"Please? Do you mind helping Big Bro on this?" Said Elise.

Neither Demon King nor Cat Faunus had expected such an endearing term to be used when the children referred to Cardin, and they quickly realised something was amiss, and could formulate a vague, general overview of the situation: The Faunus children's mother had encountered some kind of trouble, and Cardin, having somehow become the children's brotherly figure, needed someone capable to care for them in his absence.

The fact he did not turn to his parents or the police - and nervously checked his scroll for something - heightened their suspicions that danger was involved.

They nodded to each other, and Nobunaga said, "You are right in that this request is abrupt and awkward, given circumstances. But nonetheless, I shall grant you your request, and take the children under our care 'till such a time you have resolved your personal matters."

Relief washed over Cardin's face, and he was quick to say, "Thank you. Thank you, really."

Kneeling down to face his siblings in all but blood, he said to them, "Listen here now, Big Bro has to go and take care of important stuff regarding Elaine, and I won't be back for a while, so be sure to let Nobunaga and his friends take care of you while I'm away, okay?"

"But..." Eddard began to say, concern awash over his face.

"Trust me, I'll be fine," Cardin reassured, "You've got to promise me you'll be fine as well, alright? Wouldn't want to worry your mommy getting lost or hurt, do you?"

The humour of the jest he made was lost on the two children, and they clutched his hands tightly. Yet, by some level of trust shared between them, they relented, their shoulders slumping as they nodded, Elise saying, "Take care, Big Bro."

Cardin smiled at this, and affectionately patted the girl's head, saying, "Good girl. Got to go now, be seeing you two."

And Cardin promptly walked away, a hidden urgency in his step as his form disappeared among winding corridors of the castle-turned-academy.

Turning to look at Nobunaga and Blake, the two children seemed unsure of what to make of them, not easily trusting of the strangers despite their Big Bro entrusting their care to him. With a disarming and gentle smile, Nobunaga knelt down and extended a hand, saying, "You seem to share a bond with Cardin."

They nodded, Eddard saying, "He's our Big Bro, he takes care of us while mom's away doing chores or shopping for groceries."

"Really, now?" Said Blake, "Is he a nice guy?"

"Of course he is!" Elise affirmed, "He always treats us nicely, takes good care of us like a big brother!"

This served to surprise Nobunaga and Blake, and more questions were raised in their heads, questions they wanted answers to. Nodding to each other, Nobunaga then turned to the children, saying, "Why not you two go with Blake, first! I just need to take care of something important."

The children looked at each other, then at Blake's gentle, tenderly smile, and they went with her as they engaged in lively banter. Out of a corner emerged Ranmaru and Yang, who eavesdropped on their earlier conversation with Cardin.

"This is a very strange turn of events," Remarked Ranmaru, "To think Cardin would show such care and concern for Faunus."

"Yeah, and something stinks about about it," Said Yang, "The part regarding the kids' mom, I mean."

"And the fact that Cardin did not mention it outright has confirmed our suspicions that something's amiss," Said Nobunaga, "Ranmaru, Yang, I want you two to follow him, find out what trouble plagues the children's mother. Intervene if necessary, but otherwise do not let anyone else take notice of you."

"Hai!" They saluted, and vanished seemingly into thin air, their presences concealed from all but the keenest of senses.

"Now, Cardin, pray tell, what secrets do you keep from me? What begs the urgency of the matter?" The Demon King muttered to himself, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

IIOII

It was not long before Cardin arrived at the address sent to him by the mysterious kidnapper, right in the middle of the red light district where traffic was sparse, save for the various gang and mafia members lurking in the alleys. Without access to his parents' bank accounts, he had to personally fund the ransom for Elaine - the amount a staggering ten thousand Lien, not one more, not one less.

Said meeting place turned out to be a warehouse of sorts, dilapidated from lack of maintenance yet standing still, guarded by White Fang soldiers. Gulping nervously, he steeled himself for the meeting, preparing to barter for Elaine's release.

When blocked by the guards at the front entrance, Cardin said, "I'm here regarding the ransom. I have the money."

"Password?" One of the guards asked.

"Blood thirst," Cardin answered, remembering the password given to him via scroll message.

The guards nodded, and they parted to let him through, into the jaws of the kidnapper who was undoubtedly waiting for his payment. He knew this to be a possible trap, yes, but he would nonetheless risk himself to save Elaine, the woman who aided him during his worst time. Fortunately, the kidnapper said nothing about coming unarmed, and so he came with his mace on his belt, ready to use it against any enemy who would attack him.

Into the warehouse he went, and he saw several guards patrolling the walkways overhead, all armed to the teeth and maintaining their vigil over him as he walked, their expressions concealed by their plain, bone white masks. In the centre stood the same kidnapper from the video earlier, standing next to a bound and gagged Elaine with a contemptuous smile, his fangs bared for Cardin to see.

"Well, well, you're quite punctual," Said the kidnapper, "I thought you'd piss yourself in fear and never come, leaving this poor woman to her fate."

"Spare me the talk and let's get to the point," Said Cardin, "I'm here with the money, now let her go."

The White Fang kidnapper, upon hearing those words, erupted into laughter, as if Cardin's words proved a great source of amusement. Unable to find out what was so humourous, Cardin said, "What the hell's so funny!? I did as you asked, now it's your turn to fulfil your end of the bargain!"

"Oh, dear Cardin," Said the Faunus mockingly, his furry wolfish ears twitching, "You have no idea what's going on, do you? So quick to dive into the fire to rescue this woman without a second thought. I admit, I admire your dedication to her."

"What do you mean?" Asked Cardin, "What's going on?"

"You didn't know?" Said the kidnapper, "This woman and I, we have a score we've yet to settle, and quite frankly, ten thousand Lien's hardly a good enough sum to redeem her freedom."

"The hell? Are you saying you lied to me? That you lied about letting her go?" Asked a furious Cardin, his fingers twitching towards his mace.

"Oh no, I didn't lie about letting her go, and I didn't lie about demanding ten thousand Lien," Said the kidnapper, "What I'm saying is that we have history between us, a history we used to share a few years past. Seven to eight, to be precise."

"What kind of history?" Cardin asked, "What do you mean, you shared history with Elaine?"

"It's simple, really," Said the kidnapper, "I'm her ex-husband."

Cardin was aghast at this, and looking to Elaine for answers, he found her eyes averted from his in shame, and that was the answer he needed.

"Who are you, really?" Cardin asked the kidnapper.

Removing his mask, the kidnapper revealed a horribly disfigured face, the brand of the SDC imprinted across once handsome features. Pale skin, bright amber eyes, black hair as dark as midnight. Yet as Cardin gazed into his eyes, he saw less of a sensible person and more a madman, and that worried him immensely.

"I'm David Wolfgang, ex-husband to Elaine Jackal, the woman you see here," Said David, "And she used to be a White Fang grunt, just as I am, now."

Cardin narrowed his eyes, though he said nothing as he continued, "Elaine... she joined the White Fang because she could not stand the injustice delivered onto our kin, because she could not stand the weak effort pro-Faunus groups have inputted into bettering our lives. I, an immigrant from Atlas, happened to fall in love with her, and she bore our two children, Eddard and Elise."

"You're their father..." Cardin muttered.

"Yes, and judging by your tone, I'm guessing you're well acquainted with them?" David asked.

Cardin said nothing, though his face spoke it all to David. Sighing heavily, David continued, "We were happily married and led a happy life together, despite our double identity as White Fang agents. We had all the happy moments, a little drama here and there, but we really were the epitome of a happy couple. That is, until my capture by SDC agents."

Elaine sunk her head lower at this, her eyes closed as if in denial.

"I was branded, tortured, forced to work in squalid conditions for little pay in one of their dozens of mines," Said David, eyes narrowed in silent fury, "There were pro-Faunus groups who obstructed work operations, trying to force the SDC to implement better work conditions for us overworked Faunus. Noble gesture, but it didn't work in the end. You wanna know why? Mercenaries dressed as White Fang massacred them."

At this, Cardin felt his gut twist in disgust. He heard whispers of Jacques Schnee's cruelty towards the Faunus workers and the secretively deceptive methods he employed to gain what he wanted, but to hear of him stooping so low was simply barbaric.

"In the end, I realised that as long as these bastards called businessmen and politicians remain in power, we Faunus will never truly know peace and prosperity," Said David, "That's why me and my men follow Adam Taurus now; he's got the mind to wipe out the Kingdoms for their insolence and apathy towards us, and you're just going to be one of its first casualties."

Elaine abruptly cast her gaze upwards, and violently shook her restraints in defiance, as if to tell David that his course of action was folly, that it was madness.

David merely cast an apathetic look towards her, saying, "Elaine and I... we grew estranged since I managed to escape from captivity; we disagreed heavily on taking such heavy-handed actions towards Humankind, that we shouldn't slaughter them simply because of the hatred that exists between the two races. Eventually, we divorced, and we did not contact each other since, though from what I gathered, she chose to leave the White Fang as well, fearing that we had become 'far too bloodthirsty for revenge', or so she said."

And with a violent pull, David pulled free Elaine's gag, and she spoke, "You, Adam and the others have gone mad! You're thinking of opposing Sierra Khan! Of taking things too far and usurping her position to do so!"

"And what, you really expect us to just bow down in front of our oppressors? Who continue to use their influence to twist laws to ensure our continued oppression?" Asked David, staring at Elaine with nothing but contempt.

"No, but I'm saying that you're consumed by your desire for revenge!" She vehemently stated, "You're only going to make things worse! Give the Humans even more reason to mistrust the Faunus!"

"If it will turn out that way, so be it," Said David, "They will serve us rather than oppress us."

"And like I said, that won't help our cause one bit!" Elaine shouted, her voice hoarse and wracked with sobs, "Why did you become like this!? You were so sweet, so caring and compassionate, and now you've become... you've become..."

"A monster? Yes, I am one," Said David, "And I don't regret it one bit."

Looking towards Cardin, David said, "You've heard everything you needed to know, haven't you, Cardin?"

"Yeah," Said Cardin, "And I still want you to honour your bargain - which you haven't done so."

The certainty and determination in Cardin's voice seemed to elicit a raised eyebrow from David, who said, "Awfully committed to saving her, aren't you? What's your history with her, then?"

"Nothing of the romantic sort, if that's what you're wondering," Said Cardin, "It's just... she helped me at my worst, when I was dealing with the consequences of one of the worst failures of my life. She gave me words of wisdom and encouragement where others offered me none, and helped me see the path to becoming a better man. I owe her for that, and so freeing her is the least I could do."

"Truly, now?" Said David, "Owing a favour is your reason for helping her?"

"That... and because she is one of my first true friends I ever made," Cardin admitted, "I can't, in my good conscience, simply leave her be like this."

"Ah... friendship, the bond of friendship that drives others to do what most would not consider, without thought to the possible benefit gained and the risks involved..." Said David, "Rather hypocritical, coming from a Winchester - and a terrible bully - of all people."

"I know that, I do," Said Cardin, "And that name holds little value for me, now. True, others will scorn me and hate me for my name and my actions, and I can change neither the past nor people's memories, but they cannot decide for me what person I choose to be, nor the path I take in the present and the future. This much, I learned from my time with her."

"Cardin, no," Elaine pleaded, "You don't have to risk so much for a woman like me. You can still turn away, forget that all this has happened-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Elaine," Cardin interjected, "I never lied when I said you are a good friend of mine, despite the secrets you kept from me, and I cannot, in my good conscience, allow you to continually worry your dear children about your disappearance. One way or another, I will bring you back alive and well, as I promised them."

Whatever words Elaine wished to say caught in her throat at Cardin's statement, though David's response was to laugh instead, hysterically and resoundingly as it echoed throughout the confined spaces of the warehouse.

Having calmed down, David said, "Oh, this is the first time I've seen someone so genuinely dedicated, his intentions free of any malice or manipulation. Oh, it just about brings a tear to my eye!"

"And why are you laughing?" Asked Cardin.

"Because I find it absurd! Absurd to the point of outright inanity!" Was David's reply.

"Not to me, or to Elaine, or those who disagree with you," Said Cardin, "You're laughing to yourself, all alone."

"Am I, now?" David said, then turned to Elaine, saying, "Since you so genuinely wish to see her free, I shall do just that. On one condition."

"That being?" Asked Cardin, his instincts warning him of a dangerous scheme.

His instincts proved right when David flashed a dangerous, manically insane smile.

"Oh, you just need to die, on camera."

And at once, two guards moved to restrain Cardin before he could use his mace, one of them stealing the Lien card in his possession. Unfolding his scroll, he set it to record a video then passed it to another guard as he moved in front of it, drawing an armed pistol. Elaine, hopelessly bound and sapped of strength, could not move to his aid, and she could only beg and scream as she was forced to watch David begin performing an execution.

"We want to send a message to your parents, Winchester," Said David, "That we will no longer tolerate their efforts in supplying armed vigilante bands and others with rifles to stifle our operations throughout Remnant, that the price they pay shall be their successor's blood. I highly doubt they will care about you on a personal level, but the loss of a successor should hurt their prestige and chances of protecting against other forms of political intrigue."

"So you wanted me dead, eh?" Said Cardin, "Could you at least exercise the decency of not killing me in front of Elaine, you bastard?"

"Oh, but I also want to send _her_ a message," Said David, lips pulled into a cruel smile, "That I will not tolerate her forming bonds of friendship with any Human, especially a Winchester."

At this, Cardin snarled at him, saying, "You sickening bastard, no wonder Elaine doesn't love you anymore."

He felt hot pain on his cheek as he was backhanded, his chin held in a tight grip by David's fingers as he stared into his face, now twisted and fixed in a visage of quiet, controlled rage.

"Don't even talk to me about love," David said evenly, aiming his pistol at Cardin, "You know what? Just between you and me, I was thinking of giving you a quick death, but I think I'll make it slow and grueling, instead."

Staring into the barrel of the pistol aimed at him, Cardin closed his eyes and awaited the cold bliss of death to come.

The trigger was pulled, shots were fired, and the first blood-curling screams of the day rang out throughout the guarded warehouse.

 **A/N: Yup, I went there. Time to see how this unfolds.**


	21. Ill Tidings, Part III

**A/N: Took far longer to upload this chapter; over two weeks of studying for an eventually delayed re-test and over-immerssion into reading Spacebattles and Sufficient Velocity forums absorbed the monster-share of my time.**

 **Vein Bloodborne:** That, I assure you, shall be answered here right now.

 **Chapter XIX: Ill Tidings, Part III**

Shots were fired, blood-curling screams rang out, and Cardin opened his eyes to find a severed arm flying across his face, blood splattering on his eyes as he barely had time to register the sudden reversal of fortunes as bloodshed ensued.

As the guards restraining him suddenly died, he felt the grip on his arms loosen, and he hastily rolled to the side as he wiped the blood from his eyes, allowing him a clearer sight of the scene before him; a dozen guards had already died by the time he escaped his imminent fate, and the mad David Wolfgang clutched a bleeding stump where his arm used to be, before taking out a pistol and firing at his attackers.

With shock, Cardin recognised the two bloodthirsty monsters currently slaughtering the White Fang grunts with unmistakably sadistic glee; even as he moved to free Elaine from her bonds, the brawler Yang Xiao Long and the feminine bodyguard Ranmaru slaughtered their enemies with brutal precision and overwhelming force, like unrelenting harbingers of death come to reap their souls for the devil.

Cardin struggled much, but little by little, Elaine's restraints began to give way, and soon the rope binding her fell to the floor, and just in the nick of time as he pulled her to the ground, a gunshot ringing over their heads as Cardin saw the wounded form of David from behind a column, a smoking pistol in his good hand.

"Don't think this is over, Cardin!" Shouted David, "I'll kill you for trying to get close to Elaine, and I'll take her back, mark my words!"

Cardin did not see him and a few survivors manage to slip away as he raised his mace, having to block a sword strike from one White Fang grunt as sparks flew, steel clashing against steel as he pushed back his attacker, forced to fight back in self-defense as he swung his mace, and with a lucky strike to the head, the grunt collapsed to the floor, what remained of his head little more than mushed blood and gore.

The horror of taking a life dawned on Cardin, and for a few moments he gazed in shock at the fresh corpse. Only his instincts prevailed as he continually fought off other grunts that dared attack him or Elaine, never straying from her side as his training carried him through their battle for survival.

"Cardin, watch out!"

Cardin barely dodged to the side as another White Fang grunt nearly struck his side with a mace of his own, and Elaine avenged the brazen attack with a looted gun, firing shots into the grunt's abdomen until he collapsed in a pool of his own blood, his uniform stained crimson from the multiple wounds in his chest.

Though Cardin was not nearly the warriors Ranmaru, Elaine and Yang were, he nonetheless proved capable of holding his own, and at the end of the carnage, his kill-count tallied at a total of six grunts, slain by his own hand; another he killed with a strike from his mace, but Elaine had done the lion's share of the work, critically wounding him with two shots to the chest and shoulder.

Panting heavily, he saw the full extent of the carnage wrought by their hands, the bodies that lay lifeless from all manner of wounds, whether it be decapitation, gunshots, blunt force trauma or worse, and bile rose in his throat; six of them were felled by his hand, living beings who had lives of their own - however twisted they were - and he ended them. Permanently snuffed out their lives with but precise swings of his mace.

His vision tunneled, his breaths became rapid and panicked, and he stood shockingly still like a statue, his hearing dulled severely. It was not until he felt stinging pain on his cheeks that he realised Elaine was calling out to him, having slapped him to bring him to his senses. For a moment, he stared at Elaine, seeing traces of blood - hopefully not her's - on her cheek, a smoking gun and a bloodied axe in her hands.

When at last he was able to form words with his mouth again, the first thing Cardin asked was, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"I am," Elaine reassured, "Blood's not mine, if you're wondering."

Cardin breathed a long sigh of relief, then turned to face Ranmaru and Yang, who stared him in mild surprise, perhaps at the cordial, even friendly, interaction between him and Elaine, not that he was surprised.

"I... I thank you, both of you, for saving us," Cardin said, "But why did you come here? How'd you learn of this place."

"Truth be told, our lord Nobunaga ordered that we discreetly follow you here," Ranmaru answered, "Though I did not expect you to actually befriend a Faunus, given your... past history."

"Really, now?" Cardin said, "Guess I owe him, now."

"But come on, how'd you come to meet this hot chick? No, how'd you actually become the big brother of those two children?" Asked Yang, eyes carrying a fierce hunger for answers, "Come on, spill the beans."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can we talk somewhere else?" Elaine interjected, "I'd rather not have to explain to the police how we're in the middle of a bloody slaughterfest."

"She's right, you two," Said Cardin, "Do you know of somewhere we can wait things out? We'll talk there, and I promise I'll answer every question you have as best as I can."

"That fine with you, cutie pie?" Asked Yang.

Ranmaru nodded, saying, "We will have to make ourselves scarce, anyway. Come, follow me. I know of a good hideout."

IIOII

"Have to say, didn't expect you to bring two guests this time," Said Junior, inhaling a puff of smoke from his freshly-lit cigarette, "Least of all the apparent damned son of Edward Winchester."

It was in Junior's bar that they took refuge as police swarmed the scene of bloodshed at the abandoned warehouse, the safe haven muting out the noise of wailing sirens, barked orders and shouts and police officers milling about as they cordoned off the area, gentle, soothing jazz music playing out over the polished wooden speakers as it contributed to the dream-like atmosphere.

It came as quite a surprise on Cardin's and Elaine's part that Ranmaru and Yang knew a man such as Hei Xiong, a notorious figure otherwise known as Junior in the underworld, a formidable mafia boss with an established spy network throughout Vale. To top it all off, he was apparently a so-called business associate of Nobunaga, selling information to him in exchange for a chance at vengeance, at a man who supposedly double-crossed him.

 _There's definitely a lot more to Nobunaga than he appears,_ Thought Cardin in exasperation, _Next time, I might have to keep an eye out for him trying some big scheme of his, maybe one aimed at drowning me in a sea of Grimm outside the city limits. Yeah, that might be a good way to end me._

Cardin sighed heavily, saying to Junior, "I'm just as surprised those two know you, and that you're working with a man I used to consider my arch-enemy."

"Guess the surprise is mutual, then," Said Junior, "Been a while since I last worked with Elaine, somewhere eight to nine years ago?"

Cardin raised an eyebrow at that, though Elaine answered before Cardin could ask, saying, "If you're wondering how I knew him, I used to buy information from him in exchange for favours, back when I was an active member of the White Fang."

"I see," Said Cardin, "Not to mean any offense, but I thought the White Fang abstained from dealing with Humans."

"There were times when we had to compromise, especially when we needed information on particular targets we staked out," Elaine explained, "Junior just happened to be one of said Humans we got information from, though of course, his information didn't come free."

"She didn't do any overtly dangerous things," Said Junior, "Just the occasional killing of a rival, sabotaging operations and so on."

"But now, we need answers from you, Elaine," Said Yang, crossing her arms, "Who was that madman raving nonsense back in that warehouse? More importantly, how did you and Cardin meet each other?"

With expectant looks from Ranmaru and Yang, Cardin sighed, saying, "It's a long story, and I'll have to start from the beginning."

"Go on, we have the time," Beckoned Ranmaru.

Inhaling deeply, Cardin said, "It was just after our botched mission in Sector Three, when me and my teammates got injured after a bad run-in with some nasty Grimm. I got off lightly, just a light scrape to the head and mild trauma, nothing serious. My teammates? Not so much."

Cardin's eyes took a noticeably more sombre look as he continued, "Russel got knocked into a coma, Dove suffered severe blood loss, and Lark got a badly broken arm. Worst of it all, however, was what I discovered after I woke up; Dove has Beta stage Thalassemia, means he can't ever go back to being a Huntsman if he wanted to. Lark? Drug addict guilty of taking Angel Dust."

The shock registered on the others' faces was not lost to Cardin, his eyes growing distant as he stared at nothing, a grim countenance in them.

"I blamed myself for not seeing it sooner, and how I failed to protect them from danger. I took time off from lessons in beacon - as you no doubt heard - and just... wandered around the streets of Vale, no particular destination in mind. That's when I decided to visit Elaine's bar."

"You're a bartender, now?" Asked Junior with a raised eyebrow.

A simple nod was Elaine's answer, and Junior nodded at this.

"Granted, I first discovered Elaine's bar by chance when I walked around the city, before my suspension for illegal drinking. Elaine and I... we didn't exactly meet on good terms, me giving a bad impression and all, but we sort of... chose not to talk while I drank myself under the table. When I next visited, it was to find some way to unwind, to make myself forget the pain I felt at my inability to protect my teammates."

Taking a sip from his glass of whiskey - which Junior poured for him, Cardin continued, "Eventually, I began visiting her bar more often, and she became my de facto therapist, my source of mental aid as I confided in her about my troubles and problems I faced. During the month I knew her, I met her two children, Eddard and Elise. I began to babysit them, and the rest is history."

Cardin sighed heavily, taking another big sip from his glass, and he rested his head in his hand, his eyes now looking far grimmer than before.

"I never thought Elaine's past would haunt her this badly, just as it haunts me," Muttered Cardin, "A damn cruel world we live in..."

Elaine's face fell at this, and she muttered, "I'm sorry, Cardin. I should've told you sooner. About David and my life as a White Fang grunt. Maybe then..."

"The past is the past, Elaine. Didn't you tell me that?" Cardin said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "And I did not lie when I said you're the first real friend I made. Let it remain that way."

Elaine managed a small smile, saying, "Thank you."

"Damn..." Said Yang, "That was... I never would've believed it if everything didn't build up to this point."

"It is rather shocking to believe Cardin could undergo such a change," Said Ranmaru, taking a sip of tea, "That does not excuse your earlier behaviour at Beacon from before, however, and neither that of your teammates."

"I know, I know. It'd be expecting too much for you to forgive me so soon," Said Cardin, "That aside, however, I'm worried David may use the chance to retaliate somehow, try to strike back at us."

At the mention of David, Elaine's face fell once again, this time appearing more sour than ever with betrayal evident in her eyes.

"You're referring to that madman of a Faunus, yes? No offence, of course," Said Yang.

Both Cardin and Elaine nodded, the latter with great sadness.

"Well, truth be told, we could only hear that David had a relationship of sorts with you, before your eventual separation," Said Ranmaru to Elaine, "Please tell us, though, what exactly is your past relationship with him?"

A look of curiosity was directed by Junior at Elaine, and Cardin gave a look of concern, one that spoke of him giving his emotional support. Cardin and Elaine locked eyes for a moment, before Elaine, having taken a deep breath, said, "He's my ex-husband."

Yang and Ranmaru shared grim knowing looks, and silently nodding to each other, they asked, "One more question, Elaine. You said that Adam Taurus was plotting to usurp power from the current High Leader of the White Fang, a Sienna Khan?"

"He is," Elaine answered, "And he's a man driven by hate and anger. He is also one of Sienna's chief lieutenants and leader of the Valean branch of the White Fang, from what I've heard."

"Truly, now?" Ranmaru said, "And what are his plans for the foreseeable future?"

"I don't know, really. It's been years since I last maintained contact with the White Fang," Said Elaine, "From what limited info I've gathered, though, it's not good; ex-White Fang members turning up dead, Dust being hoarded in large amounts, and something about experimental weaponry being stolen."

"Hold on, did you say experimental weaponry?" Asked Junior, to which she nodded, "Well, shit."

"Why? What's the matter?" Asked Yang.

"I've just got new info regarding some dealings going down at the docks, been meaning to send it to your Lord," Said Junior to Ranmaru and Yang, "By some means, the White Fang's got their hands on some of the latest experimental weapon tech designed by the SDC, meant to be a new weapon to Atlas's arsenal, one of the models being prepared to be unveil at a planned demonstration later tonight."

"What? How's that possible?" Asked Elaine as she shot up from her seat, "Who helped them get that tech!?"

"Calm down, Elaine, I'm getting to that part," Said Junior, "As I was saying, said tech's been stolen by someone, and said someone's going to be handing it to the White Fang on a silver platter. Guess who's responsible?"

"Wait, let me guess," Said Yang, "Roman Torchwick?"

"The one and only," Junior nodded.

"Roman? Roman!? Of all the people to work with the White Fang, it's Roman!?" Elaine nearly shrieked, calmed only by Cardin's soothing words and gesture, "That son of a bitch's conned many of my friends, robbed some of their Dust stores, and now he dares work with the White Fang!?"

"Elaine, please calm down," Cardin half-pleaded, "I can understand you're frustrated, but please, not here."

Elaine took a few moments to calm herself, snorting angrily as she sat back down.

"To think the White Fang - those in Vale - have fallen so low as to deal with a man like Torchwick..." Elaine lamented, "What bloody times we live in."

"Well, you could just try and interrupt the deal, if you want to," Said Junior, all eyes turning to him, "I mean, the blonde and feminine-looking boy look like they want to, and if you're so concerned-"

"I _am_ concerned," Said Elaine, snarling slightly, "I want answers as to why Torchwick of all people's working with the White Fang. More importantly, I want to know why the White Fang's decided to do so! If I'm getting answers, tonight's a damn good time as any. Junior, you said you deliver information to their Lord, are you correct?"

"That I do," Said Junior.

"Then I want you to tell him this: He's going to have some help in dealing with the weapons, and Torchwick."

"Elaine," Cardin called out.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm going with you," Said Cardin.

"What? Are you serious?" Said Elaine, "No, it's too dangerous for you. You can't come along with me at all, you need to-"

"Eddard and Elise are safe, I made sure of it," Said Cardin, "I've asked their Lord Nobunaga to care for them."

Turning to face Ranmaru and Yang, Elaine received nods from both, Yang saying, "We were there, eavesdropping on them. Nobunaga's accepted them into his care."

Standing up to face Elaine, his eyes showing nothing but steely determination, he said, "You and I both deserve answers, Elaine, and we both know David's still out there somewhere, possibly working with Torchwick, and I won't rest easy knowing he may potentially threaten us again one day. Besides, better that we do it together than alone."

"He does have a point, Elaine-san," Said Ranmaru, "Besides, since we're all involved now, we're past the point of backing out."

Elaine sighed, saying nothing for a moment, and Cardin held the slightest of fears that Elaine would not permit his accompaniment.

With along, drawn out sigh, Elaine said, "Alright. But no stupid heroics or anything of the sort. You're making sure you stay safe and alive, no matter what. Am I clear?"

"Yes, thanks Elaine," Said Cardin, relief awash over his face.

"Yeah, well, I hate to interrupt the moment, but the planned deal's not taking anyplace anytime soon," Junior said, all eyes turning to him, "It'll be somewhere at the docks, late night, when there's few to no people milling about, perfect timing for a shady deal. My advice? Take the time to wind down and prepare."

Elaine sighed heavily, then sat back down, snatching a glass of whiskey and downing its contents in one shot. Her fingers tightly clutched the glass, almost to its breaking point.

"Seems I'm going to have to come out of my retirement," Said Elaine, "And when I do... someone's going to _die_."

 **A/N: This might be the last chapter I can upload on Fanfiction for a while; got other things to do, maybe even update my story on Wattpad. Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	22. Ill Tidings, Part IV

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait; had plenty of things to do and plenty of other fics to read. But now I'm back!**

 **Chapter XX: Ill Tidings, Part IV**

It was hours yet before the scheduled meeting time, and in Elaine's homely house, Elaine herself stood before her own wardrobe, a plain unassuming thing none would suspect.

Beside her stood Cardin, a confused look on his face.

"Why are we here, Elaine?" Asked Cardin, "Is there something inside the wardrobe?"

Rather than answer him, Elaine slowly opened the doors of her wardrobe, which revealed nothing but a pile of neatly folded clothing, and the relatively normal-looking innards of the wardrobe confused Cardin; for what reason could she possibly be staring with such hard eyes at such an unassuming piece of furniture?

Elaine then moved her hand to the top part, and after hearing a click, the sound of gears registered in Cardin's ears. Soon enough, his questions would be answered.

Gears shifted as the unassuming wardrobe was slowly replaced, revealing a storage of weapons and armour that could only have been crafted by master artisans and gunsmiths, and not meant for the unassuming aspirant Huntsman; masterfully crafted custom gun parts, easily assembled into varying weapons of the wielder's choosing, black polished armour, made into segmentable plates for easier movement yet better protection, gadgets ranging from grappling hooks to tactical goggles; this was no mere bartender's armoury.

"Elaine, are these...?"

"These, Cardin, are relics of my past," Said Elaine, "This could've easily cost anyone a fortune to buy. Of course, they had a different appearance back in the days."

Being a son of a prominent family that dealt in firearms, Cardin was expected to have adequate knowledge of most guns and their inner workings, and one look was enough to tell him that his family would have to pay a hefty price for such equipment, even for them.

"Damn, this is... quite the array," Said Cardin, "Makes me wonder just what kind of important Huntsman you were, back in your day."

"A damn good one," Said Elaine, sighing heavily, "I thought I could just hang up my weapons and start a new life, forget about all this..."

"It seems the past has a way of catching up to us," Said Cardin, "I sometimes wish I wasn't born into a family like the Winchesters, that I could just lead a simple life without all my obligations and such."

"You and I both," Said Elaine, "But we'll just have to take care of it now; no sense leaving it be and allowing it to get worse."

With a black undersuit, Elaine placed her lamellar plates over it, allowing the magnetic locks to perform their work as the plates affixed themselves into a suit of armour reminiscent of the ancient warriors of old. A sash of red and green followed, bearing traditional Valean motifs, worn across her chest and around her waist. On her face she wore a full mask of black, reminiscent of a snarling wolf.

Finally, piecing together pieces like a puzzle, she assembled a large sniper rifle easily over two times the length of her arm, one she lifted with no problems as she slung it over her back. On her sides were two double-edged longswords, sheathed in scabbards of black lined white.

In her complete outfit, Elaine no longer resembled the bartender that Cardin had come to regard as a friend, only a mysterious, enigmatic warrior possessed of great skill and strength, prepared to slay any and all enemies who opposed her.

"In my time, they called me... the White Wolf," Said Elaine, "Now, I am the Black Wolf, and I will kill all who threaten my family."

Cardin repressed an involuntary shudder.

IIOII

Ozpin felt his instincts warn him of a potentially terrible scenario, that it would befall one of his students later in the night. In his long life, he learned to trust his instincts, for more often than not, they saved his life and that of others.

"Glynda, you remember Cardin?" He asked.

"Yes, but why the sudden question?" Asked Glynda, "Is it your instincts again?"

"I'm afraid so," Said Ozpin, "I've been wondering why he hasn't come back to class yet; from what I gathered, he seemed healthy enough for school again."

"We haven't been able to gather the exact reason either," Said Glynda, "I've been trying to reach him, but for some reason, he won't pick up his calls. Should I send someone to look for him?"

"Please do," Said Ozpin, "And make sure he's not in any trouble; I'd hate to have to confront Edward again."

IIOII

Later that night, teams RWBY and NKRS along with Elaine and Cardin gathered at the designated meeting point according to Junior's intel, the docks suspiciously clear of guards when they should be present. Instead, Roman's henchmen and dozens of White Fang grunts stood guard, as if they were the assigned guards for tonight.

With the Faunus's ability to discern Human scents, Cardin and the other Human members among them remained out of their reach, prepared to strike with the element of surprise. Nobunaga and Blake, on the other hand, with their scents intermingled, could sneak and blend in more easily, and Elaine, being a Faunus and in disguise, would not be noticed so easily.

Taking out his scroll, Nobunaga said, "Is everyone in position?"

Affirmations were the responses he received, and he then said, "Everyone stay out of sight and do not intervene unless necessary. Should there be an outbreak of violence, however, show no mercy and let none survive. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Cardin, having had to leave behind his scroll at home, was loaned a spare one from Elaine, and he said, "Nobunaga... will it be necessary? To slaughter them, I mean?"

"It is, Cardin," Said Nobunaga, "Otherwise, they will only return to haunt us later."

Cardin, despite being hesitant to carry out such an order, nevertheless said, "I understand. Cardin out."

"And remember; no scroll communications from here on out," Said Nobunaga, "Dismissed."

With scrolls switched off, the assembled teams slithered into the shadows as Nobunaga, and Blake entered the meeting point, disguised as White Fang aspirants with bone white masks over their faces, Elaine trailing closely behind them.

Easily bypassing the unsuspecting guards, they then entered yet another nondescript warehouse, this time much larger in size and guarded more heavily. Entering the warehouse, they were then treated to the sight of Roman Torchwick striding arrogantly in front of them, dressed in his usual fancy attire. One notable difference was that in place of his severed arm, there was one of metal.

"His arm... it was replaced by a prosthetic, yes?" Nobunaga whispered to Blake, "I must admit, I'm still unfamiliar with much of the advanced technology used."

"That's right," Said Blake, "And considering that Roman still has a considerable fortune, he could definitely afford a prosthetic."

All fell silent as Roman addressed the gathered audience with a dramatic flair, saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

Elaine clenched her hands tightly, restraining herself from outright attacking him where he stood, her visage of anger concealed beneath her black mask.

With his trademark arrogance and nonchalance, Roman said, "To my White Fang guests, I bid you welcome! Tonight is a special night, for I have a sensuous gift you may positively salivate at!"

And pulling away a large sheet of tarp, he revealed a monstrosity of a battlemech; easily twice the height of a bungalow, it was a bipedal amalgamation of Atlesian ingenuity and the results of relentless trial and error, achieved within the limits of funding provided by the Schnee Dust Corporation. With powerful legs and arms of metal, it stood capable of pulverising larger Grimm and other smaller robots to pieces with ease.

Complementing such strength was its arsenal of weaponry; gauss cannons loaded with bullets to smash concrete like unfired clay; missile launchers with great capacity and lethal accuracy, loaded with tracking rockets that could wipe out squads of men; experimental laser cannons that could tear through metal like melted butter. Most importantly, heavy armour to shield against exceptionally punishing attacks the equivalent of an overcharged laser cannon on most other robots.

"This is merely in the experimental stages," Said Roman, "But my sources tell me that the Atlesian Army already plans to make more of these, and with the resources at my disposal, we will have more of these things to wreck the Human Kingdoms with! To punish the Humans for their mistreatment of the Faunus!"

And all gathered White Fang grunts cheered, bloodlust rising within their hearts.

With her mask on, none could see Elaine's face of abject horror at the specifications of the mech, for such a weapon was not easily acquired by most, even with obscene amounts of money.

 _If the White Fang have this, nevermind being overwhelmed, entire security teams would be smashed to shit!_ She thought with horror, _The White Fang can't have this, especially not Adam!_

"This... monstrosity, it seems this Roman is far more resourceful than we thought," Said Nobunaga.

"That, or he's getting inside help," Said Blake, "No other way he can get such experimental tech so easily."

"What do we do now?" Whispered Elaine, "We can't just sit around here and do nothing!"

"Hold a moment, Elaine, not yet," Said Nobunaga, "We need only wait long enough for him to spill the beans on who is supplying him this experimental tech; that way, we can nip the problem at its source."

Elaine was not so certain, but she knew acting now would yield them little benefit, and she wanted answers as well.

"I pray he does not take too long," Said Elaine.

"Ah, yes! I believe you must be all wondering just exactly who my supplier of this fine technology is, by the way?" Said Roman, "Have no fear, for I shall tell you now! It is, in fact, an insider mole working for the SDC! To ensure he remains unnoticed, I sadly must keep his real identity a secret. What I can say, however, is that he holds a grudge against the SDC, and hates the Human governments with a passion! Therefore, we have entered into a contract of mutual benefit; he supplies us tech, we destroy the Kingdoms, everybody wins! Isn't that great?"

Yet more cheers from the gathered Faunus, and Elaine was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

 _These Faunus... they don't care about attaining racial equality or protecting our people; they just want to inflict plenty of hurt and damage on a world that's been too cruel to them,_ Thought Elaine, _What ever happened to these Faunus, I wonder..._

Not long into the presentation, however, part of the roof suddenly collapsed, and pieces of metal were sent tumbling to the ground as the gathered audience shifted out of the way. When the dust cleared, it revealed two faces the Beacon students knew well; Jaune Arc and Phyrra Nikos.

 _What in the name of Heaven are those two fools doing here!? Do they not realise what they have just gotten into!?_ Nobunaga thought with alarm, even as the White Fang grunts surrounded them with weapons drawn.

"Um... sorry for intruding?" Was the weak response Jaune gave, his hands up in the air.

"Jaune, I don't these guys are in the mood for talking," Said Phyrra, her hands gripping her spear and shield.

 _Yeah, no shit; they're going to kill you for knowing too much,_ Thought Blake with sarcasm.

"Well, well, it seems we have uninvited guests," Said Roman, striding towards the two students, "Sadly, I cannot allow you two to leave this place, because otherwise, you will report it to the police, and our operations will be annoyingly delayed."

"You're going to kill us?" Jaune asked, trepidation in his voice.

Guns were cocked, blades brandished, and all weapons pointed at them.

"What else?" Roman said with a smile, "Good bye, you two."

He snapped his fingers, and shots were fired.

 **A/N: Good to be back writing this fanfic, been away for quite a while. For those waiting patiently, I thank you for your patience.**


	23. Ill Tidings, Part V

**Chapter XXI: Ill Tidings, Part V**

Elaine, knowing what would happen to the two students, quickly drew her pistol and fired several shots in succession, and the first three shots killed one of the grunts surrounding Pyrrha and Jaune. Before they could react, however, Elaine was quickly emptying her guns into the other grunts, killing several more.

Nobunaga and Blake, taking advantage of the confusion, brandished their weapons and began slashing and killing with brutal precision, lopping off heads and limbs and spilling blood with every strike.

The others, having taken notice of the ensuing violence, take to storming the warehouse with the element of surprise on their hands, and within moments over a score of grunts were slain at the hands of the intruders.

Ranmaru and Yang, ever the sadistic, bloodthirsty couple, take to slaughtering their foes with maniacal glee, their faces fixed in sheer ecstasy at the sight of their enemies screaming bloody murder and losing their heads and limbs. The tombyish, feminine-looking boy used his nodachi to great effect, slashing and cutting like a sharpened machine, a monstrous smile upon his blood-covered, beautiful face.

Yang, the more dominant woman, derived sadistic pleasure from the screams of pain her enemies let out as she ripped off their limbs, using them as crude clubs to smash in the faces of any grunt within her field of vision. With Ember Celica, she fired point-blank shotgun shells into her opponents, and each time a chunk of flesh was ripped apart or a head blown to pieces, she smiled like a childish girl in the woes of ecstasy.

Ruby, still as adverse to violence as before, nonetheless put aside her reservations as Crescent Rose was bathed in the blood of its enemies, the scythe cleaving soldiers to pieces with every swing. Her semblance was used to its fullest effect, allowing her to dodge fatal shots and sword swings, even deceiving other enemies into shooting their own comrades by accident. Beside her was her boyfriend Kenshin, the God of War taking to slaying his enemies with gusto - as was befitting of his nature.

Cardin, on the other hand, was not as skilled as the others, and was rather green in comparison to the others. Nevertheless, he used his brute strength and skill with a mace to their fullest capacity, and multiple grunts met their end at the blunt edges of his mace.

Shocked at the sudden turn of events, Jaune and Pyrrha tried their hardest not to vomit at the sight of blood, and after the last time they killed, they were reluctant to do so again.

Yet their survival instincts prevailed, and as grunts turned their murderous attention towards them, they were forced to once again shed blood, and their skill in fighting was made apparent as yet more enemies died at their hands.

Jaune, having undergone grueling training under Kenshin's and Pyrrha's instruction, fared far better than he previously would have, and with Crocea Mors in hand, at least a dozen grunts were ended by his hand, and the Arc Family's ancestral blade was stained red with blood.

"Why the hell are you two here!?" Shouted Cardin, "Shouldn't you be back at the Academy!?"

"We could ask you the same thing!" Shouted Jaune, "Why are there White Fang grunts anyway!? Did you come across their secret stash or something!?"

"Less talk, more combat!" Shouted Nobunaga, "And you bloody ruined our element of surprise, you two idiots!"

"Well, sorry for coming here by our Headmaster's orders!" Pyrrha retorted.

"Oh for, all the damn people, it had to be Ozpin!?" Shouted Nobunaga, "I am going to kill him when we return from this!"

"He was just being concerned!" Shouted Pyrrha, "And why do you suddenly hate him, now!?"

"Because he's being an annoyance to my boyfriend!" Shouted Blake, "I wish he wasn't so nosy sometimes!"

"Maybe you could a long talk with him when we get back!" Shouted Cardin, "Assuming we don't become shish-kebabs first!"

Roman Torchwick, on the other hand, only stared mutely in silence, recognising the troublemakers from teams RWBY and NKRS as carnage ensued in the warehouse. He had brought hundreds of grunts to guard this place, and yet scores of them were dropping like flies. Worse still, there was the sadistic couple and the famed Black-armoured Edonese student, and his instincts told him he was pure trouble.

Gritting his teeth, he quickly mounted one of the experimental robots and activated it, and the giant machine stirred with a loud mechanical whirl. Before long, the machine came to tower above everyone else as the machine's height nearly touched the roof.

Recognising the danger the robot posed, the others were quick to make their exit from the warehouse, escaping its destruction as it toppled into a pile of debris as the gigantic machine emerged, its armaments primed and poised to release their payload.

It was all they could do to dodge the sudden barrage of missiles and shots fired from the machine's armaments, and narrowly did they escape grievous injury or certain death as each missile detonated, as each bullet was fired.

With how isolated the docks were, there was little worry of collateral damage, and no worry of innocents being caught in the crossfire. Still the machine posed a great threat, and unless it was dismantled, Roman would be able to escape with such formidable technology for the Abyss's agents.

"Ruby! I leave the battleplan to you!" Nobunaga shouted.

Ruby nodded at this, and formulating ideas in her head, she quickly turned to the others, saying, "First plan's to immobilise the robot! Elaine, Ranmaru, smash the joints!"

The two quickly strode forth, their agility ensuring they dodged the incoming missiles with ease as they brandished their weapons. With swift ease they smashed apart the joints in the robot's legs, and it collapsed to the ground as Roman struggled to pilot the damaged machine.

"Next to go are its missile launchers! Weiss! Nobunaga! Blake!"

With swift grace and speed, the Schnee heiress, Demon King and Kitten Faunus used both blade and power in equal measure, and as armaments were encased in ice, powerful sword strikes smashed them to pieces, rendering them unusable and beyond repair.

"Now to dismantle the gauss cannons! Shingen! Yang! Cardin!"

Brute force would be used to smash the gauss cannons to pieces, and despite Roman's best efforts the machine was sadly too slow and cumbersome to move quickly, especially when faced with far swifter foes. In mere moments, the robot's arms were smashed to pieces, cluttering onto the ground.

"Everyone clear the way! Kenshin!"

Kenshin, channelling his powers through Ruby's rifle, charged it with unimaginable power beyond anyone's expectations, and when Ruby fired Crescent Rose, a huge, iridescent beam of light fired forth and incinerated much of the robot's remaining carcass. The pilot's cockpit, shielded from laser weaponry, was protected, but the same could not be said of Roman's legs.

An inhuman scream of pain tore itself from Roman's lips, and when the light receded, he found his legs to be little more than charred, crispy stumps of flesh.

Struggling to free himself from his constraints, he found the other Hunstmen approaching him, and he felt his heartbeat quickening in fear.

"Neo! Neo!" He found himself shouting, not wanting to die by their hands.

Fortunately for him, his salvation appeared in the form of a certain Neopolitan girl, her umbrella in hand as she effortlessly hoisted Roman onto her shoulder, then jumped away with great ease. Yang tried to fire a shot at her, only to shatter an illusion that revealed nothing but empty space.

"Oh, crap, illusions," Lamented Yang, "I always hate illusions."

"Don't worry, Yang," Said Ranmaru, "I'm sure she won't shatter your heart, just as she shattered your killing record."

The others groaned at his poor joke, all save for Pyrrha and Jaune, who marched to Cardin and grabbed him by the collar, surprising the others.

"Alright, now," Said Pyrrha, "You are going to explain what the hell just happened; who was that man? Why were there White Fang here? Why was there such a piece of technology in their hands!?"

"And more importantly, who's this woman?" Asked Jaune, "Your girlfriend or something?"

"One thing at a time," Said Cardin, "And I'd rather we don't stay here; no telling who else is coming here;"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Said Jaune more forcefully, "You are going to explain everything here and now! And no buts or excuses!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Wha-"

Before Cardin could react, however, he came face to face with the manic, crazed David Wolfgang covered in blood, holding a detonator in his good hand, an explosive strapped to his chest. With little time to react, he tackled him forward against his instincts, and when David pressed the detonator, both he and Cardin were engulfed in an explosion of flame that briefly consumed them, and the others covered their eyes in surprise.

A blood curdling scream was uttered from Cardin's lips as he lay on the ground, writhing in pain and partially burned from the blast, the right side of his face covered in boils and burns.

Before long, Elaine found herself screaming and pleading Cardin's name as she went to his side, Kenshin channelling his power and healing his wounds.

Hastily taking out his scroll, Nobunaga all but barked into the scroll, saying, "Ambulance! We need an ambulance, damnit!"

 **A/N: Took me a good while to write this; been busy with other stuff during the holidays. And yes, I went there again.**


	24. Guilt and Regret

**Chapter XXII: Guilt and Regret**

Cardin was rushed to the hospital swiftly and as gently as possible, the medics doing their utmost to stabilise him as Cardin was hooked to life support. His right side was badly singed, flesh and skin cooked till burnt and covered in burns and boils. The right side of his face was scorched beyond recognition, and flesh was so burnt it looked as if bone would be revealed.

Accompanying him in the medical transport was Elaine and Jaune, the back only having enough space for four - including the medic tending to Cardin's injured body.

The only reason why Cardin was not moaning or writhing in pain was due to the morphine in his system, dulling the pain and allowing some semblance a peaceful sleep. Yet his condition was dangerously unstable, and mishaps could result in his slumber becoming permanent.

"Cardin... please, hold on, Cardin, don't die now," Elaine whispered, holding Cardin's hand, "Elise and Eddard need you, they need their big brother, so you have... you have to make sure you don't die, okay?"

Elaine was on the verge of tears at this point, wishing Cardin's injuries would vanish in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, why did I allow you to come with me? Why?" Elaine muttered, "I should've left you behind, then you wouldn't have suffered such terrible injuries because of David... it's all my fault you got hurt like this..."

Jaune had no words to say, unable to summon them from his throat; why did he and Pyrrha screw up their infiltration? Why did they even come in the first place? Perhaps if they hadn't come, Cardin wouldn't be hurt so badly. He may have bullied him terribly in the past, but that did not mean he was deserving of the hurt inflicted on his person.

And his mind recalled the time he came to Beacon with two Faunus children - who endearingly called him their Big Brother, as if he were family. He recalled how composed and polite he was in face of the spite and infamy he endured from the other students, and of how the children came to his defence.

How could someone so terrible suddenly change in so short a span of time? How could a terrible, incorrigible bully suddenly become a supposedly good-natured, tender-loving person? None of it made sense.

 _And why was he there in the first place?_ Thought Jaune, _Why go to a place infested with White Fang and Roman's goons? Was he truly unaware of the danger he could've faced in that warehouse?_

A part of Jaune told him this was unlikely.

 _No, he wouldn't be so stupid; he must've known the dangers he would face there, and yet he went there nonetheless. But for what? Why go there? What could have possibly convinced him to leap into the lion's den? Judging by the robot, I'd say it was experimental or something, and he probably went there to stop the theft of the robot._

Then he remembered that to his knowledge, Cardin never accepted such dangerous missions intentionally - as did most students, bullies or otherwise.

 _No, I don't think it's because of the robot; it could be partially the reason, but something tells me it was something else that motivated him._

His mind then registered the continued mumbling of prayers for Cardin, uttered by a frantic-looking Elaine who never let go of Cardin's bandaged hand. Tears of fear flowed from her lips, and never did she take her eyes off Cardin's bandaged, comatose form for a single moment.

The sheer concern and care she showed for Cardin, the affection she showed, it would not be given to a complete stranger or a bully, most especially Cardin - at least, the old Cardin. Then he remembered her earlier words.

 _"...it's all my fault you got hurt like this."_

And it all clicked together.

 _Could it be...?_

The ambulance then ground to a halt, and as the backdoors opened, Cardin's bed was swiftly rolled out onto the road, where he was quickly wheeled into hospital, Elaine and Jaune staying by his side. Teams NKRS and RWBY followed closely behind, disembarking from another ambulance they hijacked earlier.

Onlookers, patients and doctors gasped in horror at the badly mangled form of Cardin, and some doctors quickly rushed towards him to examine the extent of his injuries.

Even an ordinary man could see how severe they were.

"I need other doctors and nurses on standby! We need to perform an emergency surgery!" Shouted the leading doctor, who then turned to Elaine and Jaune, "The two of you will have to wait outside, I'm afraid; it'll be awhile before the surgery is finished."

They could only nod and helplessly watch as Cardin was rushed to the operating theatre. Once he was beyond the doors, Elaine literally crashed onto the nearest chair she found, and her shoulders sagged like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Her eyes looked visibly haunted, and her hands were shaking terribly. The others went outside, anxious about the surgery's results.

"Elaine..." Jaune began.

"It's all my fault," Said Elaine, "I shouldn't have allowed Cardin to come; I should've forced him to stay away from all this, then he wouldn't be hurt so badly."

"Elaine..."

"Why? Why did I allow him to be my friend? I should've pushed him away when I had the chance..."

"Elaine..."

"Now I have to tell my children that their Big Brother's been badly hurt, all because of me..."

"Elaine!" Jaune shouted more forcefully, gaining Elaine's attention and the ire of passing doctors.

"W-What?" Said Elaine, looking utterly flustered and teary-eyed.

"Don't go blaming yourself like that," Said Jaune, "Cardin clearly made his choice to accompany you. Yes, he got injured in the process, but you can't just push him away! That's not the solution!"

"Then what!?" Said Elaine, "What was I supposed to do? Let him die for me? Let him die when he could simply live a life of peace!?"

"He made his decision," Jaune reiterated, "He clearly understood the danger and he accompanied you on his own volition, and that speaks something of his courage and willingness to go with you. You think most other people can simply muster that courage from thin air? You think they'll so easily stick with their friends through thick and thin? Through such danger!?"

"But... the one who nearly killed him... it was my ex-husband," Said Elaine.

"What?" Said a dumbfounded Jaune.

"My ex-husband didn't like the fact he was becoming a close friend of mine, so he tried to kill him in front of me," Said Elaine, "I should've expected he would try something like this... why didn't I just let him be? Why did he have to suffer because of my demented ex-husband?"

"Because he treasures you, as a friend," Said Jaune, "He leapt into the lion's den and risked his life for you, because you were worth so much to him as a friend. He willingly braved the dangers you all faced, because he determined that his safety was worth risking for your sake. Don't you understand? He loves you as a friend, and love conquers all. That's why he chose to follow you into such danger."

"I...I can't..." Said Elaine, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes, "I just... I can't let anyone else get injured on my behalf..."

"I hate to sound heartless, but there will always be people getting injured on your behalf," Said Jaune, "You can't just hope people won't get hurt because of you. What you can do, however, is accept Cardin's sacrifice for what it is, and treasure it. Don't let it be in vain, don't let it go to waste."

 _What am I even saying?_ Thought Jaune, _My mouth's just spouting this spiel of rubbish I didn't think I'd even say! Is this really helping her?_

Elaine wiped her tears away, and through her sniffles and choked sobs, she manages to say, "I... I'll think on your words."

Jaune nods at this, and he stays to keep Elaine company, if only to help share her burden and alleviate her possible loneliness as they await the completion of Cardin's surgery.

IIOII

"Of all the things to happen..." Nobunaga muttered, "Who would've thought it'd be like this?"

"I have to admit, I didn't expect Cardin to be so willing to leap into danger," Said Blake, "From what Ranmaru and Yang told us, he's changed significantly since his absence from Beacon."

"I've also had my contacts check the status of Cardin's team members," Said Nobunaga, "Apparently, their overall condition's worse than we thought; Sky's a drug addict, and Dove's got Beta-stage Thalassemia. In other words, two of them will never be coming back to Beacon."

"What?" Muttered a shocked Blake.

"I'm afraid that's correct, my Lady," Said Ranmaru, "Russel got off lightly with only light head trauma, so he's the more fortunate out of the three of them."

"But why didn't anyone talk about it?" Asked Ruby, "If it's this severe, people would've had their tongues wagging by now."

"Yeah, I'd have heard of it by now," Said Pyrrha, "Given my celebrity status, I'd have to be sensitive to any gossip and rumours."

"I suspect this information was suppressed for a reason," Said Shingen, "As Ruby said, it would've set tongues wagging, and given that Beacon has a reputation to uphold, any news of students being secret drug addicts would draw infamy to the academy."

"But how was this hidden until now?" Said Kenshin, "I can see Ozpin wanting to hide the information, but the question is how it was concealed before then; all the way from the day initiation, no one has spoken word of it, not even the teachers."

"They must have hired an expert forger to omit such information," Said Weiss, "No way they can simply enter Beacon with such medical conditions; they'd be automatically rejected."

"Think it's Roman who forged their papers?" Asked Pyrrha, "Wouldn't put it past him."

"Maybe so, but Roman's not the only skilled forger you could find in Vale," Said Blake, "Anyone could forge papers with the right contacts and money."

"There's a lot we don't know, and all we're saying is pure speculation," Said Nobunaga, "We should probably interrogate them when Cardin's teammates are in condition to talk."

Nods of affirmation were given, and the gathered teams made their way to outside the operating theatre, where Jaune and Elaine were seated. There, they could only wait anxiously for the surgery results.

Hours later, the surgery was complete, and the doctors exited the operating theatre, one of them wheeling an unconscious Cardin elsewhere with three nurses. Approaching the doctors, Elaine quickly asked, "How is he? Will he be okay?"

The doctor merely sighed at first, and everyone braced themselves for the worst.

"He will live," Said the doctor, "But..."

"But what? Please, tell me what else is there," Said Elaine.

"Calm down, Elaine, let the doctor talk," Said Jaune, "You were saying?"

Under the prying eyes of the gathered Huntsmen, the doctor slowly took off his mask, and with a measured, sympathetic tone, he said, "I'm not going to lie; the patient is severely disfigured. Even after he recovers, he'll be bearing some very ugly scars. He's lost much blood, and we've had to hook him for more than one blood transfusion; thank Oum his blood type's that of the universal acceptor."

"Anything else?" Asked Jaune.

"Where do I start..." The doctor spoke hesitantly, dreading his next words, "His right side's been badly mangled; bones are shattered, muscles torn to shreds, organs being severely damaged, I'm surprised he's still alive now. Even so... I'm afraid he may never walk again, much less sit upright. He'll be paralyzed for the rest of his life."

The doctor's head drooped, and he said, "I'm sorry."

And Elaine stood shock still, her face frozen in horror. Her mouth struggled to speak, to utter a single word, but nothing could come out of her throat. Shaken by the severity of Cardin's injuries, she proceeded to fall backwards as Jaune caught her mid-fall. Anyone could see that she now looked dispirited and sullen, as if she had given up on life itself.

No one could utter a word at that point, the weight of the situation too heavy and oppressive for further words.

They could only pray no repercussions would arise from this point onwards.


	25. Truth

**Chapter XXIII: Truth**

"So you mean to tell me that Cardin Winchester's hospitalised?"

Headmaster Ozpin was faced with a stern General Ironwood, the latter displeased with the recent news.

"Yes, James. Worse still, the doctors say he may never be able to walk again," Said Ozpin, "Took a C4 explosion at point blank range."

Were Ironwood any ordinary person, they would instantly cringe at the thought. As a veteran general and the victim of third-degree burns and tons of shrapnel buried in his right side - the reason why his right side was fully cybernetic, he perfectly understood the trauma associated with such an experience, and knew with sombreness that Cardin would never walk again, lest he gain cybernetic augmentations as he did.

It was when teams RWBY and NKRS, and Jaune and Pyrrha returned from their excursion that Ozpin immediately called the latter two to report to his office, curious to know the reason behind Cardin's sudden appearance at Beacon and his subsequent departure with no valid explanation. Needless to say, Jaune and Pyrrha spilled everything that happened, leaving out no details.

Ozpin knew that were Cardin's condition to be made public, there'd be no short amount of trouble that followed, and so he quickly called in a private meeting with Ironwood in person, who happened to be present in Vale for security reasons.

"Have the doctors released information about his condition yet?" Asked Ironwood.

"No, they haven't," Said Ozpin, "At least for now."

"Good," Said Ironwood, "I would rather prefer to not deal with an irate Edward right now."

Ozpin's face darkened at the mention of the name, and said, "I would prefer to not even see his face at all."

"I suppose the feeling's mutual," Said Ironwood, "In any case, I will take measures to suppress any information about Cardin's condition, and-"

Suddenly, a cloud of black mist surged into the office, surprising Ironwood as he drew his revolver and prepared to fire.

"Hold, Ironwood, he's no enemy," Said Ozpin, masking his irritation at the sudden interruption.

The mist coalesced into a larger form, slightly larger than Ironwood's frame as the Atlesian general cautiously watched the shifting mist, his hand tightly gripping the revolver.

Said mists began coalescing into a more solid, humanoid form. Then they dissipated, revealing a man and a woman, and Ozpin knew already it could only be the Demon King and his lover, Blake. The two of them seemed more serious than usual, a rather refreshing change compared to dealing with them as monsters and manipulators.

"Do pardon the intrusion, Ozpin-kouchou," Said Nobunaga, "But we came here to discuss about Cardin."

"Really? I didn't think you'd show concern for him," Remarked Ozpin, "Care to explain why?"

"I'll keep it simple: I want Cardin's condition hidden from the public eye and him shifted to a private hospital, watched by the Atlesian military."

Ironwood simply looked at Nobunaga with incredulity, saying, "Why the secrecy, then?"

"Because I believe you want to know the reasons for Cardin's presence in the Atlesian docks, and the presence of the White Fang and Roman Torchwick's goons," Said Nobunaga, "More specifically, the reasons why Roman and the White Fang were in possession of experimental Atlesian weaponry, no?"

Ironwood narrowed his eyes at the Demon King, and he said, "Tell me how did you come to possess that information?"

"Yes, please indulge us," Said Ozpin, his voice short of trading barbs, "How did a student like you come across such sensitive information?"

"It's really simple, Ozpin-kouchou," Said Blake with a smile, "He simply contacted the Valean criminal underworld."

"And they gave you such information that easily?" Said Ozpin with suspicion, "Did they really give you two students that information?"

"Of course, we did have to pay for it, but they did," Said Nobunaga, "With the right coin and the right promises, it becomes easier to gather information from the Underworld, actually."

"And what kind of promises did you give your... informant?" Asked Ironwood.

With a smile that never reached her lips, Blake said, "The promise of vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Asked Ozpin.

"Yes, vengeance against Roman Torchwick, who planned to betray him and listed his girls as targets," Said Blake, pecking Nobunaga's cheek, "My dear Demon King made sure that our informant was well-informed of such treachery, and with the promise of payment and vengeance, he has taken to helping us gather information on our enemies."

"Really?" Said Ironwood, still skeptical, "And who might this informant be, might I ask?"

"That, General Ironwood, is something I shall not reveal," Said Nobunaga, "Trust between potential allies is important, but one must never reveal his hand, even to a friend."

Ironwood grunted, then said, "An attitude I can respect, I suppose."

Ozpin, on the other hand, merely glared at him when others did not notice, feeling he had even more reason to mistrust him.

"In any case, I'll tell you that we were planning on suppressing news of Cardin's condition for the time being," Said Ironwood, "We have our own reasons for that."

"Really? Well then, I suppose that makes things easier," Said Nobunaga, "In any case, I believe we'll need to start cooperating with each other on how to best combat the Abyss, given what just transpired at the docks."

"The Abyss?" Asked Ironwood.

"Ah, right. You haven't heard," Said Ozpin, "Basically, the Abyss is what Nobunaga and his team have taken to calling Salem's agents."

Ironwood quickly narrowed his eyes at this, then asked in a demanding manner, "How do you know this? How do you know of Salem's agents?"

"Salem? Would that be the nefarious leader of these agents of darkness?" Asked Nobunaga.

Ozpin mentally cursed himself for that slip-up.

"Yes, she is," Said Ozpin, "All I'll say is that she has been waging this shadow war for far longer than you think, and has a veritable army at her disposal."

"Not to mention her agents have infiltrated deeply into many levels of the Four Kingdoms' societies," Said Ironwood, "Even then, not all anti-Faunus discriminators are Salem's agents."

"Yet they are prime pawns to be used in her grand schemes," Remarked Blake, "Well then, why not we scheme against her in return?"

Already, Ozpin resisted the urge to simply rebuke the Demon King on the spot, and simply flashed a strained look of neutrality at Nobunaga, saying, "While that may be a good idea, rest assured that-"

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Headmaster, but my dear boyfriend already has it covered," Said Blake, an evil-looking smile on her lips, "And I guarantee you, the agents of the Abyss shall pay... dearly."

Both Ironwood and Ozpin were unsettled by the evil smiles displayed by Nobunaga and Blake, and a silent agreement was shared between them, both agreeing to be more cautious of them in the future.

IIOII

It was within the private, military-owned hospital that Cardin's grievously wounded form was hospitalised, the whitewashed walls, ceilings and floors giving a feel of bland lifelessness. A lifelessness that ran contrary to the purpose of a hospital: To heal wounds, cure ailments and aid in the patients' recovery. Were anyone to see Cardin's bandaged form, anyone could see his condition was severe; the entire right side of his body covered in bandages, up to his face, covered in a custom-made brace to support it and keep the bones from misaligning.

His assigned nurse was busy hooking a IV Drip to his arm with meticulous precision, when the door to Cardin's ward opened, revealing a silver-haired Wolf Faunus dressed in black fatigues, General Ironwood and a black-haired student behind her.

"G-General Ironwood?" Said the nurse in surprise, "Who are these two with you? Are they...?"

"Atlesian military personnel," Said Ironwood, "They're with me."

"Ah, I see," Said the nurse, "Do you need the ward to yourselves?"

"Yes, we do," Said Nobunaga, "If you would please."

"Of course, go ahead," Said the Nurse, "And please use the red button to call a nurse if you need to."

Once the three were alone in the ward, Elaine quickly went to Cardin's side, clasping his unbandaged hand. Tears were shed from her eyes, and she fell to a knee as she beheld Cardin's injured form.

"Cardin... oh Cardin, why did this have to happen to you?" Elaine muttered, "Oh Oum... it's still hard for me to see you like this. I wish you were healthy like back then, when you were visiting my bar, and we were chatting amicably... please wake up..."

Nobunaga found it hard to bear, watching a teary Elaine whisper soft prayers to Cardin. He found it a painful reminder of when he beheld Nou's dying form, the memory as fresh as the day he witnessed it. As such, he turned away, his eyes straining to keep his tears unshed.

Ironwood sighed, but said nothing, knowing how delicate and sombre the mood was.

"Oh Oum... please let his injuries fade away," Said Elaine, "Please, help him recover. I need him, my children need him. Please, won't you answer my prayers?"

Struggling to keep herself from breaking down, she continued, "Why must you suffer like this, Cardin? Didn't the Gods see that you've become a better person? Didn't they see you're not the same person like before? Why must you be in a coma and lying in a hospital bed? Is it my punishment for running away from my past? Is it a message that I should face my past and own up? Please answer me, any God who is watching."

Tightly clasping Cardin's had, Elaine said to his comatose form, "Please, wake up. My children need their big brother."

Through her sniffles and tears, she managed to suppress her tumultuous emotions, and having sufficiently calmed herself, she turned to Nobunaga and Ironwood, saying, "Alright, I'm ready to talk."

Both nodded at this, and they took their seats on foldable chairs.

"Maybe you've mentioned it before, but I'll ask you again," Said Ironwood, "Are you the Wolf of Vale?"

Sighing, Elaine said, "Yes, I am the Wolf of Vale, formerly of the White Fang."

"The Wolf of Vale?" Asked Nobunaga.

Narrowing his eyes, Ironwood said, "A formidable White Fang Huntswoman who, time and again, foiled Atlesian military endeavours aimed at cutting it down to size and killing more than a few anti-Faunus businessmen, and of course, nearly taking my head one time."

"You fought against her?" Said Nobunaga.

"Many times," Said Ironwood, "Granted, I've nothing personal against her, but there's only so long one can stand losing to an enemy, who not only wins with far less troops and resources than you, but handily hands your ass back to you in a humiliating, comedic way."

Nobunaga felt a sweatdrop at that.

"I don't really have anything against you either, even if you hate the White Fang on principle," Said Elaine.

"In any case, I need to ask you a few questions," Said Ironwood, "The first being: Why was Cardin involved with you?"

"I thought you'd have heard from Yang and Ranmaru by now?"

"I have, but I'd like to hear it from you," Said Ironwood, "Tell me, why did Cardin willingly leap into danger for your sake?"

Sighing, Elaine said, "It's a bit of a long story."

"Go on, we have the time."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Elaine then began to explain.

"When we first met, he was just a lousy bully barging into my bar, looking to find a place to wind down," Said Elaine, "Didn't meet on the best of terms, but we did. Next he came, he seemed so... despondent. He said that he blamed himself for landing his teammates into trouble, getting them horrendously injured and hospitalised in the process. He drank himself under the table, and I decided to let him stay the night at my place."

Elaine's hands clenched tightly, and she began explaining further, "Then, since that day, he's been coming again and again and we just, began growing closer as friends. Even let him play babysitter for my kids, and... and I just got used to his company then."

"You seem to speak of him fondly, why is that?" Asked Nobunaga, "Not to mean any offense, but the last time I recall talking with Cardin, I found him completely and utterly loathsome."

"Not to me, he was," Said Elaine, "I mean, sure he was abrasive at first, but he seemed to... mellow out. He became nicer, more caring and compassionate, and seemed like a kind brother figure to Elisa and Eddard. I even enjoyed my conversations with him each time he visited. Then... my ex-husband happened."

"Your ex-husband?"

"David Wolfgang," Said Elaine, "Or more importantly, the Jackal of Mantle."

"Ah, David Wolfgang," Said Ironwood, "This may sound callous of me, but he was a terrible criminal that needed to be brought to justice, primarily for his crimes perpetrated towards both Human and Faunus civilians."

"No, it's fine," Said Elaine, surprising Ironwood, "We... divorced, a few years ago, due to disagreements on our stance and modus operandi towards the Humans. I'm not above the use of violence, but David suggested that we support Adam's genocidal policies towards Humans, saying that we should repay them a thousandfold in their own blood, or so he said."

"Adam? As in, Adam Taurus?" Asked Ironwood, "The leader of the White Fang operation in Vale?"

"The one and only," Said Elaine.

"Just one question," Said Nobunaga, "My sources say that Adam has been operating independently of the main force, even entertaining thoughts of usurping the current High Leader of the White Fang. Is that true?"

Elaine nodded, and Ironwood looked at Nobunaga with slight envy, saying, "For a student, you seemed rather well-informed, more so than the Atlesian Military, with all its resources."

Were it any other time, Nobunaga would have smirked and flaunted his success. Considering the mood, however, he remained silent and stoic.

"To answer Nobunaga's question, yes," Said Elaine, "If he isn't stopped, he'll simply murder Sienna Khan, take her place as High Leader, and take the White Fang down a darker path; most Humans in general mistrust the Faunus, and we don't need anymore unnecessary hate."

"I believe we're digressing," Said Ironwood, "Why did Cardin get involved with you?"

Elaine's head drooped at that, and she said, "Because... he was far too concerned for me to leave me for dead."

At their sharply changed postures, she continued, "I was kidnapped by my ex-husband when he was babysitting my children, and instead of leaving me, he chose to come to my rescue instead, though not before taking my children to Beacon for their safety. You know what he said to me? That I was his first true friend, that I helped him see the path to being a better man. That was his reason why he came to my rescue."

"That does sum up with what Ranmaru and Yang told me," Said Nobunaga, "What happened next?"

"Then when we left to hide in the red light district, your informant told me that he had information he wanted to give you, information about the deal going on at the docks," Said Elaine, "And the rest is history."

"You didn't know what was being transacted in the deal?" Asked Ironwood.

"No, not until we saw it with our own eyes," Said Elaine.

Ironwood then nodded at this, and said, "Alright, you've fulfilled your end of the bargain, and as I promised, I'll fulfil mine; you'll be granted full amnesty and protection from the White Fang, along with your children."

"Thank you, General."

"Don't mention it," Said Ironwood, who then sighed, "It's a real pity, what happened to Cardin."

"What do you know?" Asked Elaine.

Ironwood merely removed his right-handed glove, revealing a cybernetic hand.

"More than you think."


	26. Metamorphosis

**Chapter XXIV: Metamorphosis**

 _Pain. Endless pain._

 _Pain. More pain._

 _Pain. Pain so great he could not speak or think coherently._

 _"Cardin!"_

 _A woman's scream, Elaine's scream. Where was she? Was she alright?_

 _"Elaine...?"_

 _But his mind felt oddly fatigued, unable to respond or even speak, and he felt so feeble, helpless._

 _"Elaine...?"_

 _Again he called, and again there was only silence, as if Elaine was unfit to respond._

 _"Elaine...!"_

 _Still he did not give up, and his mind screamed with all its mental might as he struggled to ascertain his condition and that of Elaine's, his heart holding great hope for her survival, that David Wolfgang had not sunk his misbegotten claws into her, or her children._

 _"Elaine!"_

 ** _Calm, Cardin. She is safe._**

 _"Who's that?" Said Cardin, "Come out and face me! I won't have you hiding from me! I will not allow David's hands to touch Elaine again!"_

 ** _As I said, Elaine is safe,_** _Boomed the voice, **And David Wolfgang will trouble you no more; the detonating explosive on his person ensured he did not survive, though as for you... I cannot say you are fortunate.**_

 _"What do you mean? What happened to me?" Asked Cardin._

 ** _It would be easier to show you._**

 _Waving a hand, Magnar created a window from which both he and Cardin could view the latter's body in the hospital ward._

 _Needless to say, Cardin was aghast at the sight of his heavily mangled and bandaged body, laying comatose with little to no chance of complete recovery. Anyone with a sensible and perceptive mind could see that he could never walk again without heavy modifications._

 _"H-How...?" Cardin mouthed, unable to comprehend the situation._

 ** _When David performed his suicide bombing, you were caught in the blast at point-blank range,_** _Magnar explained, **As such, your entire right side was mangled badly, with third-degree burns and mangled bones from the shrapnel, as you can imagine.**_

 _"But... I promised Elaine I would care for her children," Said Cardin, "Eddard and Elise still need me, and I can't kick the bucket just yet."_

 ** _Neither is it your time yet,_** _Said Magnar, **Though you may not think it, your actions have influenced the strands of fate, and may yet usher in a new era for Remnant?**_

 _"Fate? Are you seriously telling me that?" Asked an incredulous Cardin._

 ** _I am, Cardin. That is why I am offering you a choice._**

 _"What choice? What do you mean?"_

 ** _As I said, you have influenced the strands of fate, but the truth is that you did not have a place in the grand scheme of things,_** _Said Magnar, **Yet unexpectedly, you now have inadvertently involved yourself in a series of events that will come to determine the fate of Remnant in the years to come. As such, I find that I cannot simply leave you be.**_

 _"And I'm right to say you're not doing this out of kindness?"_

 ** _Yes, you are. Know that I am not forcing you, but I strongly suggest you consider my offer carefully._**

 _"Alright, tell me. What's your offer?"_

 ** _I can help heal your wounds and allow you to walk again. What will happen is that you will be physically enhanced and able to fight far stronger foes. However, this will come at a price._**

 _"And what would that entail?"_

 ** _You will be permanently changed in body, mind and soul, and you will never again be the same person as compared to before. Moreover, for me to grant you such a blessing means you will forevermore be bound to me, both in life and in death._**

 _"That last part, what does it mean?"_

 ** _Perhaps it sounds confusing at first glance, but in time, it will become clear to you,_** _Said Magnar, **Alas, I myself am forbidden from saying it, for I am bound to say nothing about what the geax of the soul entails. What say you, Cardin? What is your decision?**_

 _Needless to say, Cardin was heavily torn on the offer. He did not care about the increased physical benefits Magnar offered, only the possibility of being able to walk again, to be able to care for Elaine, Eddard and Elise again, and if Magnar's word was worth anything, that would be a certainty, should he accept._

 _Yet he never had any intention of involving himself in any conspiracy, mystery or any other convoluted mess like in a soap opera. His life was no drama to be written at one's whim, it was his life and his alone! Only he could get to decide how it played out! No one could tell him how to write his own life, not his worthless parents, not that bastard David, and certainly not whoever this Adam Taurus was!_

 _Yet he made the decision to involve himself with Elaine, all those days ago. He could have left her bar and never came back, left her alone and retreat into seclusion. He could have chosen not to rescue her, and leave her for dead, and possibly her children as well._

I chose to write my life, _He thought_ , I chose to involve myself with her. And right now, it's too late to back out. I can't leave her alone, and certainly not Eddard and Elise.

 _With this, he knew there was only one thing left to do._

 _"Before I give you my answer, who are you?" Asked Cardin._

 _Magnar seemed to sigh, if his slightest movement of shoulders was any indication._

 ** _I... I cannot reveal everything about my identity,_** _Said Magnar, **For now, you may call me Magnar.** **I can only say that once, I was far more powerful than I am now, but treachery and deceit caused me to lose much of my strength. Should I grant you your blessing, know that I will be unable to grant anything more for a long period of time.**_

Meaning you'll lose much of your powers by giving me what you promised, if I accept, _Was the unsaid implication._

 _And Cardin knew that this being, this Magnar, was risking much for the sake of this offer, and possibly so much more._

 _And so was he, for the sake of Elaine and her children._

 _"I accept your offer, Magnar."_

 _And the die was cast._

 ** _Then know that this day, you have made your choice, Cardin. Farewell._**

 _And with a wave of his hand, Magnar sent a wave of energy over Cardin's form, and he felt a pulsing change over his body, and pain. Unbridled pain._

 _Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop!_

 _Make it stop!_

IIOII

In the private hospital ward, Cardin's comatose form began thrashing wildly in his bed as his eyes flew open, and his vital signs monitor began beeping erratically like a klaxon alarm signalling distress.

The nurse was quick to notice this sudden bout of thrashing, and quickly pressed the nearby red button for the emergency call system, saying, "Calling Doctor Richard, calling Doctor Richard! I need immediate assistance in the ICU, now!"

Whilst waiting for the backup to arrive, the lone nurse could only ensure Cardin was best tended to within her abilities. Lacking the strength to hold him down, she could only ensure the IV hooked to his arm was not disconnected.

Cardin's thrashing did not help one bit.

"Just stay down, already!" The nurse grunted, trying her damndest to pin down Cardin's arm and ignoring the pain in her cheek, having been hit by his fist.

Thankfully, Atlas had disciplined, well-trained doctors staffing its hospitals, and it was not long before the doctor and two other nurses arrived at the ward. Seeing the thrashing Cardin, they were quick to lend their aid and pin down his other limbs.

"What's going on? Why is he suddenly thrashing about?" Asked the doctor.

"I don't know, doctor! And quite frankly, I'm hoping he can just quieten down right now!" Shouted the injured nurse.

"Oh well, you and the others help me keep him down, we can't have him worsening his injuries," Said the doctor.

For minutes that seemed like hours, the thrashing continued, and Cardin's agony only worsened. All could see him begin frothing at the mouth, and the doctor and nurses feared the worst for him, unable to do anything else as they tried to make sense of his condition.

"Come on, come on! Don't go expiring on us!" Grunted the doctor, "What the hell is happening to you, anyway!?"

Then, as suddenly as it began, Cardin suddenly stopped thrashing and fell silent, as if he were a puppet with his strings cut. His vital signs monitor had also stopped beeping erratically, resuming its cycle of monotonous, natural beeps.

Panting heavily for a moment, the doctor and nurses could only stare with bewilderment at the suddenness of the whole event.

"What the fuck...?" One of the nurses muttered, "Anyone have an idea what happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Said the doctor, "Oh shit, the bandages have come loose."

As he went to inspect the bandages, the doctor said to the nurses, "Help me change the bandages, it's about time to put on some fresh ones."

Yet even as they went unwrapping the bandages, their eyes would be treated to an unnatural sight. Where they expected flayed flesh, there existed only smooth, soft, supple skin, a healthy beige with no blemishes of any kind, as if his injuries never existed. As they unwrapped more bandages, more supple and healthy skin was revealed on his right side, including his face.

And as they came to exposing and inspecting his face, they saw his eyes and hair had changed appearance. Where he once had vibrant burnt orange, now it was a bright silver, grown long enough to reach down his neck. Where he once had indigo eyes over white sclera, now he had amber yellow orbs over a backdrop of pitch black.

The doctor and nurses could only mouth a few words, comprehending the physical change to Cardin's features.

"What the fuck..."

 **A/N: Quite short, I know, but I wanted to wrap up this chapter concisely.**


	27. To be a Samurai, Part I

**A/N: Pardon the long wait, been busy with Spacebattles, Sufficient Velocity and studies, but I'm back with an update!**

 **Chapter XXVI: To be a Samurai, Part I**

When Ironwood received news of Cardin's miraculous recovery, he was shocked to the point of fainting; who could simply have all his wounds magically vanish without a trace of their previous existence at all? No science could possibly explain this phenomenon.

The fact Cardin now had white hair and amber and black eyes was a disconcerting thing, and yet another factor that baffled the Atlesian general.

 _And all of this happened last night,_ Thought Ironwood with incredulity, _At least the hospital staff are keeping quiet about it on my orders._

"So what will you do now, General? Are you going to dissect me or something?"

And Cardin currently stood before him, dressed in a loaned dress uniform of blue and white. Ironwood did his best to hide how unnerved he was at the sight of his unnatural eyes.

"No, I won't," Said Ironwood, "At least, I don't want to subject you to undue experiments; no one likes that."

"I see," Said Cardin, "You mentioned that David Wolfgang's dead?"

"And Elaine is safe, as are her children," Said Ironwood, to which Cardin breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's all I could ask for," Said Cardin, "But in all honesty, why did you call me here? I can't imagine someone of your position calling me for no reason."

"You're correct in that assumption," Said Ironwood, "I believe you know what may happen if others catch wind of your... miraculous recovery, don't you?"

Cardin grimly nodded.

"Capturing me for experiments, dissection, torture and maybe possible subversion to whoever captures me," He said, "And possibly being hunted for life."

"Glad to see you understand," Said Ironwood, "So tell me, what do you feel about going under an assumed identity?"

Cardin furrowed his eyes at this, and immediately his face showed his hesitance.

"I... cannot say I want to entertain thoughts of such," Said Cardin, "But before that, I want to ask one thing: What were my parents' reactions to my injuries?"

Ironwood's pursed his lips, and seeing this, Cardin shook his head, saying, "Nevermind, forget that I asked."

"Actually, there's one more thing you should know," Said Ironwood, "Your teammate Russel's regained consciousness."

Cardin's features immediately softened, and he asked, "How is he? Is there lasting damage? Will he be fit for active duty again?"

"One thing at a time, Cardin," Said Ironwood, holding out a placating hand, "Fortunately, there's no internal injury to his brain, and he's fully recovered from his physical injuries. However..."

"He's concerned about Dove and Sky, isn't he?"

Cardin's words were more a statement than a question.

"He's... distraught," Said Ironwood, "And when he heard of the injuries you sustained, he was just a barely holding himself together."

Cardin furrowed his brows, and then asked, "What about Elaine? Her children? How are they?"

"Elaine was most concerned for you," Ironwood said, "At that time, you weren't in any condition to receive visitors, so they've been waiting expectantly for your recovery."

"Where are they now?" Asked Cardin.

"I believe you know where," Said Ironwood.

Cardin then inhaled deeply, and then he asked Ironwood, "So about me assuming a false identity, is it truly necessary? Must I do it now, or can I delay my decision?"

"Sadly, delaying is not an option," Said Ironwood, "For now, this information is being suppressed, but my authority as General can only go so far; I cannot guarantee your condition will remain secret for much longer."

Cardin instinctively clenched his hand, feeling utterly helpless and powerless.

"If I must disappear..." Cardin began, "Can you do one last favour for me?"

"What will it be?"

IIOII

It was within her home that Elaine received two letters, one from the Atlesian Hospital Cardin was warded at. The other, from Cardin himself.

With great trepidation and uncertainty, Elaine first opened the letter from the Atlesian hospital, praying to whatever deity was watching that the news was about Cardin's recovery.

 _Dear Ms Elaine Jackal,_

 _We regret to inform you that the patient Cardin Winchester has just passed away in his sleep at 2:32 AM yesterday, due to excessive blood loss, severe trauma and failing organs. Despite our best efforts, we were unable to do anymore for him in his condition. He is currently interred in the morgue, should you wish to visit him._

 _Once again, we deeply apologise for your loss._

 _Atlesian Military Hospital_

Elaine felt the weight of the whole world come crashing down on her shoulders, the letter slipping from her hands. Cardin dead? Was this a dream, she thought? Was this a nightmare plaguing her right now?

And yet, she knew the difference between a genuine letter from an institution and a fake one, and she knew the letter she held was the former kind.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream out her frustrations and emotions to the world, and yet even as rivers of tears spilled from her eyes, her mouth refused to utter a single syllable.

 _Why?_ Elaine thought, _Why did Cardin have to die? Why? He didn't have to take that blast for me, he didn't have to get himself involved with me at all. So why? Why did he have to die so young? He has yet to live out his life, he could've become a decent Huntsman, a businessman, whatever he wanted to become!_

And having found the strength to cry, she cried. She did not scream loudly or wail like a howling banshee, but she cried. She cried as she grieved the loss of a loving friend, one she grew to treasure in the few months they spend together, one she trusted to care for her children.

Her grieving would last a few hours, but by then the table beneath her was stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy, her voice hoarse.

Then her eyes laid upon the letter she received from Cardin, and part of her wished to throw away the letter, perhaps to spare herself further pain.

 _No, I ought to read this letter,_ She thought, resolving herself, _At the very least, I should read what last words he has for me._

Wiping her eyes, she then opened the letter, and reading its contents, she was very quickly baffled and aghast at its contents. Reading further, her eyes widened like big saucers, and she was quick to rush towards the Valean General Hospital.

IIOII

 _Dear Elaine,_

 _I know that the Atlesian Hospital's issued my death warrant and informed you of it, and I ask that you do not be alarmed; I requested for it. Why, you might ask? That's because of a transformation I underwent during my stay there._

Elaine felt her heart beating erratically in her mad dash, and never had she felt more determined to reach her objective.

 _I know it sounds unbelievable, but I made a pact with a god-like being, and as a result I've completely recovered from my ghastly wounds. If you were to see me now, however, my appearance would be a far cry from the old me; I also fear that my transformation has gotten people talking, and I'm worried I might be taken in as a lab rat for study._

"Why the hell did I get the letter stating his death, then?" She muttered under her breath, "Why doesn't he just say it to my face first!?"

 _It would be better to show you; come to the Valean General Hospital, and I'll explain everything there. When you arrive, tell the reception that you're visiting a patient Russel Thrush, at ward 3572. I'll be waiting._

 _Love,_

 _Cardin_

"Oum be damned, I'm getting plenty of answers from him!" Elaine muttered, panting heavily from exertion.

By then, she had arrived at the General Hospital, where she was quick to make her registration at the reception counter.

"Hello, I'm here to visit Russel Thrush, at ward 3572," Said Elaine, still panting.

"Are you alright, Miss? You look a little tired," Said the receptionist.

"I... I'm fine," Said Elaine, catching her breath, "Just had to rush here."

"I see," Said the receptionist, "Just register your particulars here and you can go on in."

Elaine did as the receptionist asked with her scroll, and after completing the trivial task, she went on to find ward 3572.

In the ward were three patients, all of similar age and in differing states of discomfort. One was visibly pale and hooked to a blood transfusion bag, constantly anaemic. One twitched every now and then, the tell-tale signs of drug withdrawal plainly obvious in his bloodshot eyes and shaky arms. One was more healthy-looking than the others, a small bandage around his head, though he looked visibly concerned for his fellow patients.

And standing next to the healthy-looking patient's side was a broadly-built man-no, boy. His striking white hair and amber eyes were hard to ignore or forget, and his chiseled features gave him a stern look. Yet his facial expression was that of soft concern and hesitance, as if he were forced to swallow a bitter pill.

At first he seemed unfamiliar to Elaine; she was suppose to meet Cardin, and Cardin never had white hair or amber and black eyes. Yet there was that look in his eyes, a look that reflected his defiant manner and bespoken kindness and protectiveness, one that she often saw in Cardin's eyes when he cared for her children.

"I suspect you are unfamiliar with my appearance," He said.

That voice... no, could it be?

"I know you want answers, Elaine," Said the man, "But I will tell you this: I am Cardin Winchester."

 **A/N: To all my viewers and followers, Merry Christmas! XD**


End file.
